Chains of Earth
by kuroi sekai
Summary: Draco est kidnappé et forcé à choisir entre mourir et devenir quelque chose de non humain. Bien-sûr, il prend la bonne décision. Entre en jeu Harry, qui découvre qu'il a un petit fétichisme pour les ailes. TRAD SLASH HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue **

_Quand nous sommes au bord du précipice_

_et qu'on fait un pas dans l'obscur inconnu, _

_soyez sûr qu'il se passera au moins une chose._

_Soit nous trouverons quelque chose auquel nous rattraper,_

_soit nous apprendrons à voler._

_-Patrick Overton__-_

Draco avait froid. Très froid, et il avait mal partout. Un frisson le parcourut, lui faisant reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait, mis à part cette froideur et cet inconfort toujours bien présent. Les deux sensations empirèrent quand il ouvrit les yeux.

_C'est quoi ce bordel_ ? Il se redressa et referma les yeux jusqu'à ce que son vertige et son envie de vomir soient passés. Il ravala ardemment la bile qui remonta. _On m'a __drogué_. Ou bien lancé un Doloris quand il était à terre.

Il rouvrit les yeux avec précaution pour regarder autour de lui. Merlin, qu'il faisait froid. Et que c'était sombre. Son regard se promena sur les pierres qui l'entouraient, suivant le dessin des ombres qui montait jusqu'au seul point de lumière -un bout de ciel bleu bien au dessus de sa tête.

"Je suis au fond d'un trou ?" se demanda-t-il à voix haute, comme si le son de sa voix pouvait dissiper l'illusion. Sa respiration se transforma en buée dans l'air et il referma ses bras autour de lui sans chercher à se mettre debout. Apparemment, ceux qui l'avaient emmené ici ne se souciaient pas vraiment de savoir s'il mourrait de froid. Sans avoir à vérifier, il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir sa baguette. En fait, il avait déjà vérifié et c'était le cas, il ne l'avait pas.

Draco se releva. Dans son geste, sa robe frôla quelque chose. Le tintement de verre sur la pierre attira son attention. Deux fioles se trouvaient à ses pieds, avec un bout de papier. Il se pencha et les ramassa. Cette écriture ne lui disait rien et il avait du mal à lire dans l'obscurité.

_Malfoy - vous avez été jugé et tout vous accable. D'autres peuvent pardonner vos crimes, mais pas nous. Même si vous n'avez jamais tué, préférant laisser les autres le faire pour vous. Donc, nous suivrons votre exemple et vous offrirons la clémence, d'une certaine façon. Nous vous avons laissés deux potions. Celle avec le bouchon noir contient un puissant poison. Si vous voulez expier vos crimes, vous la boirez. Nous ne vous garantissons pas une mort sans douleur, mais ce sera rapide et votre existence misérable sera vite terminée._

_Si vous êtes faible et choisissez de vivre, vous pouvez boire la fiole avec le bouchon blanc. Vous vivrez alors, mais au prix de votre humanité et de votre __précieux__ statut __de sang pur__. Vous deviendrez moins qu'un humain, une créature injuriée et crainte, à peine plus qu'un animal. Vous aurez même le moyen d'échapper de votre prison. Choisissez sagement._

Draco fixa les fioles avec horreur. C'étaient toutes les deux des condamnations à mort, en ce qui le concernait. La première le tuerait douloureusement, mais vite. Draco voulu l'écraser contre le sol en pierre. Il n'avait aucune intention de se suicider. Il regarda d'un air absent l'autre fiole. _Moins qu'humain. Injurié et craint_. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Du sang de vampire ?

Draco glissa les fioles dans une des poches de sa robe. Il paniqua quand elles faillirent glisser de ses doigts engourdis. Il retrouva son calme quand elles furent dans sa poche. Même les options les plus terribles étaient mieux que ne pas avoir le choix.

Il mit ses mains sous ses aisselles et fit du sur place. Quelques flocons de neige tombèrent de l'ouverture. Merde, c'était juste ce dont il avait besoin, encore plus de froid. Il recommença à faire du sur place et ses orteils devinrent douloureux. Il fit le tour de sa petite prison à la recherche de n'importe quelle porte de sortie. Il n'y en avait pas. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans un trou, mais dans un puits, ce qui expliquait la pierre. Il supposa qu'il devait s'estimer heureux qu'il n'y ait pas d'eau.

Les pierres du mur étaient lisses, avec des espaces trop petits entre elles pour que des doigts puissent s'y agripper. La sortie était tellement haute que ça aurait été difficile de s'enfuir même avec une corde. Sans sa baguette, il était impuissant. Et complètement frigorifié.

Draco se rassit et se blottit contre le mur, en essayant de se réchauffer autant que possible. Le cercle de lumière se rétrécissait progressivement et les flocons de neige augmentaient. Il eut une grosse pensée pour la cape chaude, le chapeau et les gants qu'il portait quand on l'avait attaqué, mais il pensa que ça ne ferait que prolonger sa souffrance.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait. Il essaya de courir sur place et d'agiter les bras, mais ça ne le réchauffa qu'un instant et il eu encore plus froid quand l'air glacial rentra dans ses poumons. Il cria de rage pendant un moment, en jurant de se venger de ses ravisseurs en en leur jetant toutes les malédictions imaginables. Il espéra un peu que ses cris attireraient l'attention de quelqu'un, mais aucun visage n'apparut pour voir son tourment.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, défait. La léthargie le recouvrit comme un linceul et il savait que c'était à cause du froid. Bientôt, tout ce qu'il voudrait faire, c'était s'allonger et succomber. Il se l'interdisait. Aucun Malfoy ne s'allongerait pour se laisser mourir de son propre gré. Même le suicide serait une meilleure option.

Draco fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche des fioles. Il les tint soigneusement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus sentir le bout de ses doigts. Il les regarda d'une façon amusée et sardonique. Il avait de la chance qu'elles aient des bouchons monochromatiques. Les couleurs auraient été impossibles à discerner dans l'obscurité épaisse qui l'entourait. Comme si c'était le cas, il prit quelques minutes pour les observer à travers le verre afin de voir si quelque chose d'autre que les bouchons les distinguait.

Inhumain ou mort. C'était un choix plus dur que Draco ne l'avait imaginé, surtout avec la froideur qui s'abattait sur lui, promettant de l'emmener dans un oubli paisible. Finalement, c'était la promesse de vengeance qui le décida. Inhumain c'était être vivant et vivant ça voulait dire vengeance.

C'était quand même un choix discutable. Ses doigts congelés n'arrivaient pas à retirer le bouchon de la fiole. Il continua à tirer et sanglota à moitié de désespoir avant de penser à utiliser ses dents. Même alors, il dû essayer plusieurs fois car la fiole glissait de ses mains. Enfin, le bouchon se desserra et s'enleva. Draco avait tellement mal aux dents qu'il se demanda comment il la boirait. Il se força à se calmer et tint la fiole des deux mains, inclinant sa tête en arrière pour verser le contenu dans sa bouche.

Il réunit toute sa volonté pour avaler la potion. Le goût était pire qu'infect et la texture était épaisse, huileuse et lui rappela le goût du vomi ou du sang coagulé.

Quand le liquide atteignit l'estomac, Draco en oublia les choses insignifiantes comme le goût et la texture. Il cria alors que la douleur explosait en lui, commençant par son ventre et se répercutant dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. L'agonie crût de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que ses assaillants inconnus avaient menti et que les_ deux_ fioles étaient remplies du pire poison imaginable.

Mais la douleur changea. Elle ne diminua pas, oh non, mais elle changea d'intensité. Où Draco avait froid auparavant, il sentait maintenant un feu y brûler. Il essaya de regarder ses mains, sûr et certain qu'elles étaient en feu ou en train de fondre, mais l'obscurité environnante l'aveuglait. La douleur sembla se centrer dans son dos, sur ses omoplates. Il sentit sa chair se déchiqueter littéralement et il recommença à crier. C'était trop, et Draco perdit connaissance.

La première chose dont il prit conscience, c'était qu'il n'avait plus froid. La deuxième, c'était qu'il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise malgré tout ça. Draco ouvrit les yeux sur une lumière faible et des pierres blanches. Il se redressa doucement et remarqua avec soulagement qu'il était toujours humain. Il pouvait voir ses mains et elles avaient l'air tout à fait normal. Il se repassa rapidement tout ce qu'il c'était passé et vit qu'il allait bien. Il y avait un poids sur ses épaules, mais tout semblait être normal. Il se releva prudemment et s'écroula presque; il se rattrapa contre le mur, encore chancelant. Il était toujours dans ce putain de puits, ce qui n'était pas une surprise en soit. Ses pieds étaient normaux. Ses jambes aussi. Draco palpa ses organes génitaux. Ils étaient normaux, merci Merlin.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et remarqua l'énorme nuage de buée qui sortait de sa bouche. Le plancher était saupoudré d'une épaisse couche de neige, mais Draco n'avait pas froid. Il plia ses doigts qui n'étaient ni raides, ni tremblants ni endommagés par le gel.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis, alors_ ? Vampire, après tout ? Loup-garou ? L'un ou l'autre serait désagréable, mais assez tolérable.

Draco fit bouger tous ses muscles, certains dont il n'avait même pas connaissance auparavant, et entrevit des plumes sur son épaule. Il se retourna rapidement, pensant qu'il n'était pas seul, mais il reperdit l'équilibre. Il tomba au sol et atterrit sur quelque chose qui lui fit anormalement mal. Draco était tombé sur des ailes.

Il regarda fixement ce qui dépassait de sous ses jambes et serra les plumes avec incrédulité. Des plumes. Il remonta jusqu'à son épaule et il eut un haut le cœur.

_Des ailes_.

Il avait des ailes.

Cette irréalité totale le prit au dépourvu et il rit follement. _Des_ _ailes. Je suis un __Malfoy__ ailé_. Cette pensée détruisit son éclat d'amusement bref. Il n'était plus un Malfoy. Il n'était même plus humain. Il était _un monstre_. Les genoux de Draco flageolèrent à cette pensée et ses ailes rétablirent instinctivement son équilibre. Le mouvement fit tomber un morceau de sa robe — qui avait été déchiré quand ses ailes avaient poussé. Draco l'enleva pour la jeter de côté avant de se souvenir de la dernière fiole. Il la récupéra et la mis dans une des poches de son pantalon, en pensant qu'il pourrait encore en avoir besoin. Après coup, il ramassa la fiole vide, la reboucha et la rangea aussi.

Il regarda le cercle de lumière au-dessus de lui. Il faisait jour et quelques flocons de neige tombaient encore. Ça ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal, au moins. Il n'avait pas froid le moins du monde.

Draco replia ses ailes et entreprit d'apprendre à voler.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bonjour tout le monde et oui me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction qui fera 18 chapitres avec un chapitre par semaine sauf contraintes personnelles lol ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis que j'attends avec impatience, même si c'est un petit mot car chaque review est importante pour un auteur ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapitre Un**

_Comme un aigle,_

_Nous n'appartenons ni au ciel ni à la terre,_

_Alors déploie tes ailes et envole-toi._

_-Paul H Dunn-_

Harry transplana devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy et il se remémora des souvenirs qu'il avait oubliés avec joie. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était en tant que prisonnier des Mangemorts. Il se réveillait parfois en nage en raison de ce souvenir, sauf que dans ses rêves Malfoy ne se cachait pas et faisait semblant de ne pas le connaître; alors qu'en temps normal le blond aurait plutôt pointé Harry du doigt en s'écriant, "C'est Harry Potter!". Voldemort apparaissait alors dans un grand crac et agrippait Harry de ses mains griffues, le sortant de son rêve en criant.

Il fit une grimace et effaça ce souvenir de sa tête. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar… bon, juste quelques semaines. Il reviendrait probablement ce soir après sa visite au manoir Malfoy. Harry soupira.

Les portes en fer s'ouvrirent et Harry remonta le sentier. Les paons blancs étaient toujours là et plusieurs firent la roue en avertissement. C'étaient de jolis oiseaux, mais territoriaux et vicieux… comme les Malfoy, réalisa-t-il.

Un elfe de maison l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée et l'escorta jusque dans une grande pièce, faisant attention à tous ses faits et gestes, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il glisse dans sa robe un des objets de valeur. Harry se demanda ce que la créature ferait dans une telle situation. Elle transformerait probablement Harry en un tas de cendre.

Narcissa Malfoy ne le fit pas attendre longtemps, heureusement. Harry avait peur de s'asseoir. La tapisserie ressemblait à de la soie et elle était _blanche_, de toutes les putains de couleurs qui étaient déconseillées pour les meubles si on avait l'intention de les utiliser, c'était bien celle-là.

"Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, Auror Potter," dit-elle avec grâce. "Merci d'être venu."

Harry s'assit à contrecœur sur une chaise blanche, en espérant que sa robe n'était pas trop sale pour laisser des traces sur la soie —ses robes de terrain n'étaient pas tout à fait impeccables. Il avait au moins mis un col roulé vert décent, celui que Ginny trouvait qu'il lui allait bien. Narcissa pris un siège près de lui. La pièce était tellement grande que "près de lui" signifiait au moins dix pas. Il se pencha légèrement en avant afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

"C'est mon travail, Mme Malfoy et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Harry. Sans tenir compte de mes sentiments personnels envers votre fils, un crime sérieux a été commis. Votre lettre déclare seulement qu'il a été enlevé et qu'il a réussi en s'en sortir in extremis. Vous mentionnez aussi que Malfoy… désolé, que_ Draco _a payé un prix terrible pour avoir refusé de mourir. Pouvez-vous être plus précise ?"

"Je devrais probablement laisser mon fils vous donner plus de détails. Certains seront évidents quand vous le verrez." La douleur se refléta un moment sur ses traits parfaits et Harry se demanda quelle en était la cause. Était-ce Malfoy- putain, il devrait commencer à penser à lui en tant que Draco, du moins quand il était au manoir. Il se demanda si Draco avait été défiguré. Harry ressentit de la satisfaction face à la pensée que M. Peau et Cheveux Parfaits ait des cicatrices mais la culpabilité effaça cette idée vindicative et peu professionnelle.

Le chagrin de Narcissa était réel et elle le fixa sans dire un mot pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rende compte qu'elle refusait de cligner des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il se sentit alors sincèrement coupable et il su que ça devait vraiment être sérieux pour qu'elle ait ce genre de réaction devant Harry.

"Je dois vous avertir, Auror Potter, que mon fils n'est plus tout à fait… humain." Une larme coula alors, roulant sur sa joue pâle et glissant sur ses lèvres roses. Un elfe de maison transplana à côté d'elle avec un mouchoir en dentelle. Elle le prit distraitement et se tamponna les joues. L'elfe disparut.

"Je suis désolé," dirent-ils en même temps. Harry sourit légèrement et Narcissa sourit presque aussi.

"Draco était vraiment réticent d'impliquer le Ministère. Il m'a fallu une semaine pour le convaincre. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est pourchasser ses assaillants et les détruire. Heureusement, il a réussi à recueillir quelques informations mais il ne peut pas quitter le manoir pour interroger les gens. Son emprisonnement forcé est presque une bénédiction vu la situation. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit encore plus en danger." Ses yeux pâles brillèrent. "Malgré ce qu'il est devenu, j'aime toujours Draco et je veux le protéger." Elle se releva et quelque chose de féroce dans son regard la rendit presque effrayante. "Cependant, je veux que les responsables paient et paient chèrement. Je veux qu'ils soient torturés puis _éviscérés_ pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Mon fils ne fût pas un saint pendant la guerre, mais il ne l'a pas mérité!"

Harry s'était reculé dans son siège. Ce ou ces personnes avaient fait une grossière erreur en s'attaquant à cette femme. Elle avait trahi Voldemort pour protéger son fils. Aucun mortel n'avait une chance contre elle. Elle soupira lourdement.

"Je vais vous mener à lui maintenant. S'il vous plaît, excusez son humeur épouvantable."

Harry n'était pas inquiet car Draco avait toujours été d'humeur exécrable avec lui, alors ça ne changerait rien du tout.

Narcissa toqua doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir pour laisser rentrer Harry. Il entra et remarqua que la pièce était dans le noir. La porte se referma derrière lui et il fit deux, trois pas prudemment avant de s'arrêter, ne voulant pas rentrer dans un meuble. Draco devait sans doute trouver ça amusant.

"Malfoy ?" demanda-t-il incertain, regrettant qu'il n'ait pas demandé quel genre de " plus tout à fait humain " Draco était devenu. Un vampire ? Un loup-garou ? Un veela ?

"Potter," vint la réponse sèche. En tout cas, sa voix était toujours la même.

"Je suis venu… hum… t'aider," dit Harry. Un reniflement sardonique suivit sa phrase et Harry refréna son agacement.

"C'est un peu tard pour ça, Potter. Où étais-tu il y a dix jours quand j'avais vraiment besoin de ton assistance ?" Les mots étaient sarcastiques, mais il y avait aussi une pointe de désespoir qui calma Harry. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Malfoy ait vraiment besoin de son _aide_ ?

"Est-ce que je peux te voir ?" demanda-t-il doucement, en regardant attentivement dans l'obscurité vers la direction de la voix de Malfoy. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Harry sentit la réticence de Malfoy. Sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Était-ce vraiment si dramatique ? Était-il une sorte de monstre ?

"D'accord," répondit-il.

Harry se tendit quand la lumière jaillit brusquement dans la pièce. Il cligna des yeux face à la clarté et eut un hoquet de surprise, malgré lui, quand son regard se posa sur le blond.

Harry eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé Malfoy attrayant. Le blond était toujours pâle et mince, un peu trop osseux. Évidemment, ça faisait cinq ans qu'il l'avait vu. Ils n'avaient pas plus de dix-sept ans. L'âge adulte lui allait bien, tout comme les_ ailes_ qu'il portait maintenant.

Harry fit plusieurs pas en avant, en essayant de ne pas trop le fixer et en dressant lentement une liste des changements —en plus des ailes, bien-sûr, qui étaient évidentes. Ses cheveux, d'abord, étaient plus longs, plus lisses et tombés partiellement sur ses yeux gris. Le visage de Malfoy avait légèrement changé, les bords anguleux avaient laissé place à une beauté qu'on aurait dit ciselée. Malfoy ne portait aucune chemise et bien qu'il soit mince, il ne pouvait plus être décrit comme maigre. Il était grand, aussi. Un peu plus que Harry, même si ça n'était de pas beaucoup.

Ses ailes… mon Dieu, ses ailes étaient stupéfiantes. Une masse de plumes blanches comme la neige qui accentuaient la pâleur de la peau et des cheveux de Malfoy.

Harry essaya de parler mais il n'arriva à sortir qu'un seul mot idiot: "Waouh."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco fixa l'Auror. Il s'était attendu à de l'amusement, de la satisfaction, ou même du dégoût. Il n'avait pas prévu l'expression de quasi révérence de Potter ni ce simple mot teinté de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de _l'admiration._

Potter s'approcha rapidement et ses yeux verts semblèrent toucher Draco de partout, ne se focalisant pas que sur les ailes la surprise passée.

"Est-ce que c'est le seul changement ?" Demanda Potter doucement.

Draco le regarda avant de sentir la colère monter en lui. "Est-ce que ça n'est pas assez pour toi? Tu aurais préféré des cicatrices, des griffes et une queue, aussi ?"

"Certainement pas," plaisanta légèrement Potter. "Je n'aime pas les cicatrices et tes griffes malfaisantes, ce sont tes mots. Tu pensais à quel genre de queue ?""

Draco lui lança un regard furieux. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, Potter," dit-il hargneusement. Étonnamment, l'Auror semblait contrit.

"Je suis désolé. J'essaie juste de te détendre. Peux-tu me dire ce qui a provoqué cela ? Ta mère ne m'a pas donné de détails —elle a cru bon que ce serait mieux que tu me le dises."

Son ton était calme et sérieux. _Langage d'Auror_, pensa Draco. Il soupira presque de soulagement. Il préférait que Potter prenne un ton professionnel plutôt que celui avec une crainte révérencielle.

"Une potion," admis Draco d'une intonation monotone.

"D'accord. Commençons par le début. De cette façon, je n'aurais pas trop de questions à te poser. Où étais-tu et que faisais-tu quand tu as été enlevé ?"

"J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Seul."

Potter sortit sa baguette et invoqua un parchemin avec une Plume à Papote. Elle écrivait rapidement alors que Potter continuer à poser des questions.

"Que portais-tu?"

"Une robe à pois rose," grogna Draco. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, bordel ?"

"C'est les questions de base," dit Potter en haussant les épaules. "J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu portais, ce que tu avais dans les mains, si tu as fait tomber quelque choses et cetera."

Draco soupira et ravala une excuse. Il devait se souvenir que Potter était ici dans un but professionnel. Il n'était pas là pour rendre Draco fou —ce qui était les choses habituelles normalement. "Parfait. Je portais une veste noire en fourrure de nundu (1) avec des fils de renard argenté. Des gants en cuir noirs doublés de fourrure. Un chapeau de nundu en fourrure. Une robe verte forêt, un pull en cachemire blanc et un pantalon noir. Des chaussettes. Des bottes. J'avais ma baguette et je portais un paquet contenant des amandes au caramel."

"Excellent. Tu venais d'où et tu allais… ?"

"Je venais de sortir de chez Florian Fortârome et je me dirigeais vers l'Apothicaire."

"Et ?"

"Alors que j'étais près de l'entrée de Madame Malkin un sort d'immobilisation m'a touché. Quelqu'un m'a attrapé les bras —une personne de chaque côté, en fait —et m'a traîné dans l'allée."

"Tu peux les décrire ?"

Draco fit non de la tête. "Pas vraiment. Je les ai à peine entrevus, étant donné que je ne pouvais pas tourner la tête. L'un d'eux était grand, plus grand que moi d'au moins une tête. C'était un homme et probablement très fort." Draco fut surpris des détails de l'incident dont il se souvenait en pensant analytiquement. Peut-être que Potter savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait. "Son travail était de me porter rapidement dans l'allée. L'autre était plus petit et plus mince. C'était peut-être une femme ou un jeune homme."

"As-tu remarqué autre chose ? Essaye de revenir en arrière et fait marcher tes cinq sens. Tu as décrit leurs apparences physiques; maintenant va un peu plus loin. Te souviens-tu d'odeurs particulières ? Un parfum ou une eau de Cologne ?"

Draco réfléchit, essayant de se rappeler. Est-ce qu'il y avait eu un parfum féminin ?

"Je crois que le plus petit était une femme. Elle portait du parfum, mais à ce stade là j'y pense peut-être parce que ça arrangerait mes hypothèses."

Les yeux verts de Potter semblèrent le sonder puis il acquiesça. "Oui, évidemment. Nous le noterons comme une possibilité. Ont-ils parlé ou utilisé quelque chose qui aurait fait du bruit ?"

"Le plus petit a parlé deux fois. D'abord, le charme pour m'immobiliser et ensuite celui pour me poser par terre. Tu sais, je suis presque sûr que c'était une femme maintenant, même si sa voix était calme et avait peut-être était modifiée."

Potter acquiesça et lui proposa après, "Tu devrais te rappeler de plus de détails avec une Pensine. Je t'en apporterai une, si ça ne te dérange pas de me revoir. Ca ne révélera pas des choses dont tu ne te souviens pas, comme les visages, mais ça pourrait t'aider à te rappeler d'infimes détails très importants."

Draco hésita, n'étant pas disposé à rencontrer encore une fois sa Némésis d'enfance, mais à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'un seul entretien avec Potter permettrait à l'Auror de filer comme ça et d'appréhender les coupables ? Draco fut soudain assailli par le désespoir. C'était sûrement une perte de temps complète et Potter devait se moquer de lui.

Draco haussa les épaules en réponse à la question de Potter. Les yeux verts le fixèrent attentivement.

"C'est presque fini," dit Potter. "Des textures en particulier ? Un type de tissu ? Si tu n'as pas vu leurs baguettes, les as-tu sentis ? Pourrais-tu me dire s'ils étaient rêches ou souples, courts ou longs ? Ce genre de chose."

Draco grogna. "Et bien, leurs robes n'étaient définitivement pas de bonne qualité. Je crois que c'était de la laine bon marché."

"Comment le sais-tu?"

"En les regardant, évidemment. La façon de fabrication est vraiment distinctive, tu sais. La qualité est toujours évidente au premier coup d'œil."

Potter rit. "Tu te rends compte que ça fait chochotte?»

Draco lui lança un regard furieux et essaya d'ignorer ce commentaire. Il savait que les insultes viendraient à un moment, même s'il ne pensait pas qu'elles arriveraient maintenant.

"J'ai des putain_ d'ailes_, Potter. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne crois pas que mon orientation sexuelle fasse beaucoup de différence maintenant."

Le regard spéculatif de Potter se promena sur Draco encore une fois et un sourire énigmatique courba les lèvres de l'Auror. Draco se demanda depuis quand ce foutu Harry Potter était devenu mystérieux. Draco voulu s'approcher afin de le secouer en lui demandant ce que ce putain de sourire signifiait. Ça, ça n'avait vraiment pas changé. Draco voulait toujours taper sur Harry Potter.

"Des robes bon marché," dit Potter platement. "D'accord, la dernière question à propos de l'enlèvement, même si tu y as déjà partiellement répondu… Des intuitions, des impressions, des ressentiments. Tu penses qu'il y avait une femme et un homme. Quelque chose d'autre ? Des idées sur leurs identités ou sur la raison de te kidnapper toi en particulier ?"

Draco se dirigea vers un bureau en essayant de ne rien faire tomber ou de trébucher. Il n'était pas encore habitué au poids de ses ailes. Il attrapa un parchemin et le donna à Potter. L'Auror se rapprocha pour le prendre.

"C'est juste une idée. En jugeant par leur façon de me tenir, je crois qu'ils me détestaient tous les deux. Je suis sûr que j'étais directement visé. Quant au pourquoi, voici une liste."

Potter survola le parchemin. Draco avait fait deux colonnes différentes par rapport au sexe de toutes les personnes lui en voulant potentiellement. Les raisons étaient notées à côté. Il s'attendit à un commentaire sarcastique ou au moins à un sourire satisfait devant le nombre de noms, mais Potter la plia simplement avant de la glisser dans une des poches de sa robe.

"Merci. Ce sera un bon début. Je commencerai par vérifier leurs alibis, au moins. Maintenant, est-ce que tu sais où ils t'ont emmené ?""

Draco décrivit le puits et ce dont il se rappelait de l'endroit. Ça lui avait pris une éternité pour s'orienter et retrouver le chemin de chez lui.

"Pourrais-tu le retrouver ?" demanda Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules et acquiesça, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr.

"Pourrais-tu m'y emmener ?"

"Certainement, Potter. Grimpe et je t'emmènerais directement là-bas comme la fée dragée." Potter ne dit rien et Draco ricana. "Débarrasse-moi de ces ailes et je t'y guiderais en balai. Jusque ici, je n'ai aucune intention de quitter cette maison."

Potter laissa couler. "J'essaierai de le localiser avec tes directives. Je ne crois pas que ce sera simple, car un tel endroit doit être la propriété de tes ravisseurs. Mais nous aurons peut-être de la chance. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu t'es réveillé après ta capture."

Draco décrivit tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ne parlant pas de ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là. Potter avait l'air horrifié. Draco lui donna la note et la fiole vide. Potter les prit soigneusement et les mit dans un sac avant de le glisser dans une autre poche.

"Tu as dit qu'il y avait deux fioles."

"J'ai laissé le poison là-bas," mentit Draco. Il n'avait aucune intention de donner l'autre fiole. Il pourrait en avoir besoin.

"Donc tu as pris la potion et tu t'es réveillé… comme ça."

Draco acquiesça.

"Est-ce que je peux examiner tes ailes ?" Demanda Potter avant de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Draco aurait rit de sa réaction si l'idée que l'Auror touche ses ailes n'était pas aussi angoissante.

"Je ne suis pas une attraction ou un—" _Animal_, faillit-il dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était plus un animal qu'un humain maintenant.

"Je le sais. Je dois savoir le plus de choses possibles pour mon rapport et pour ça j'ai besoin de savoir comment elles sont… attachées."

Draco voulait l'envoyer bouler tout comme il souhaitait vraiment que cet Auror ennuyeux s'en aille.

"D'accord, si ça peut te faire partir plus vite" grogna Draco en claquant des ailes. Ce mouvement le surprit presque —il avait été involontaire.

"Je ferais vite puis après je partirai," promit Potter. Il se mit à côté de Draco et tendit sa main vers les plumes blanches près de l'épaule. Il était atrocement sensible au touché. C'était agaçant car chaque putain de plumes semblait remplie de nerfs qui renvoyaient des vibrations électriques dans tout le corps de Draco à chaque contact. Puis l'expression bizarre d'adoration que Potter arborait encore une fois ne l'aidait pas.

"Oh," dit Potter doucement. Ce son engendra un sentiment étrange et inopportun en Draco, comme si quelque chose était passé de lui à Potter et s'était résumé en un seul mot.

Potter toucha la peau de Draco à l'endroit où l'aile était raccrochée à son dos par un nouvel os qui avait poussé. Draco se sentit flotter un instant avant de siffler. Potter retira brusquement sa main.

"Désolé. Est-ce que ma main est froide ?"

Draco s'écarta rapidement, en jurant qu'il ne laisserait _jamais ça se reproduire de si tôt._

Harry laissa retomber sa main avec réticence alors que Malfoy reculait. Ses doigts semblaient brûler de la chaleur de la peau de Malfoy. _Mon __Dieu, ces plumes_. Elles étaient douces comme du duvet. Harry voulait les caresser de haut en bas et plonger son visage dedans.

_Ressaisis-toi, Harry_, s'ordonna-t-il. _Peu importe à quel point elles sont jolies et douces, elles sont attachées __à Malfoy__, qui est le mal incarné_. Il étudia le profil de Malfoy et ressentit un peu de pitié devant l'air abattu du blond. Bon, peut-être qu'il n'était plus mauvais maintenant. Les personnes qui l'avaient kidnappé et transformé en (_un ange_) cette chose, ceux-là étaient mauvais. Harry savait qu'il les pourchasserait, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

"Bon, Malfoy," dit-il "Je crois que tu m'as donné assez de renseignements. Je reviendrai demain avec la Pensine, si c'est d'accord."

L'indécision se refléta sur le visage du blond et ses dents parfaites mordillèrent sa lèvre parfaite, aussi. Harry pensa que ce serait bien d'arrêter d'appliquer le mot _parfait_ à Malfoy, parce qu'il commençait à penser que conard conviendrait mieux. Ou alors _ennuyeux_ et _odieux_.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé quand Malfoy acquiesça. Il se dit que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était désolé pour cet abruti, piégé ici dans ce manoir étouffant et ayant peur de montrer son visage _(parfait_) et ses ailes _(parfaites_) au reste du monde. Ça ne voulait pas du tout dire qu'il _voulait_ revoir Malfoy.

Harry rangea son parchemin et fit disparaître la Plume à Papote avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il se stoppa alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée et se retourna vers le visage pâle.

"Ce ne sera pas forcément une consolation, surtout venant de moi, mais elles te vont très bien. Tu es…" le mot _beau _se logea dans la gorge d'Harry et il tourna la poignée pour s'enfuir, se demandant depuis quand bordel, il avait développé un fétichisme pour les ailes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(1): Le Nundu peut être considéré comme la créature la plus dangereuse du monde. Il s'agit d'un léopard géant parfaitement silencieux en dépit de sa taille et dont le souffle provoque des maladies dévastatrices. Le souffle du Nundu peut ravager des villages entiers. Une centaine de sorciers est nécessaire pour arriver à le neutraliser.

Et voilà la suite, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est très important pur moi et ma motivation lol ! Merci d'avoir lu, et bonne semaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note :** Mon Dieu! Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose très importante, j'ai oublié de citer ma bêta dans les deux premiers chapitres, quelle honte! Alors merci à Anabanana94 qui fait un très bon travail et qui sans elle vous auriez des chapitres de moins bonne qualité! Un grand merci à toi!

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

_Vole, géronte, vole!_

_Dans les doux rêves et les fables du ciel._

_-Alexander Pope_

Draco fit la grimace après que l'Auror soit sortit. _Je suis quoi ? Fou ? Idiot ? Un objet de raillerie ? _Il voulu crier de frustration après Potter. L'Aurore n'avait pas eu l'air amusé, cependant. Son expression avait plutôt été celle d'un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Il traversa sa chambre pour se mettre devant un miroir. Draco se regarda, essayant de se voir par les yeux de Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu ? La peau de Draco était toujours pâle, ses cheveux étaient toujours blonds argentés et ses lèvres courbées dans un sourire méprisant perpétuel. Ses putains d'ailes étaient le seul changement extérieur. Il se souvient du "Oh" de Potter et de l'expression étrange de son visage. Draco se détourna du miroir avec dégoût.

_Putain, qu'est-ce c'était que ça_ ? Le Gryffondor avait toujours été bizarre, aidant des géants, des centaures et les Weasley. Il voyait probablement Draco comme une autre créature qui avait besoin d'être sauvée. Peu importe ce que Potter avait vu ou pas vu, Draco était un paria. Sa seule motivation maintenant était la vengeance. Il avait seulement besoin de Potter pour le mettre dans la bonne direction.

Un coup timide contre la porte se fit entendre et Draco eut un sentiment d'espoir involontaire que Potter soit revenu mais il faillit s'étrangler par la suite avec une grimace. Était-il aussi désespéré et seul ?

Sa mère ouvrit la porte et fit un pas hésitant à l'intérieur.

"Draco ?" demanda-t-elle.«Ça va ?»

_J'ai toujours des plumes, si c'est ce que tu demandes_, pensa-t-il sèchement. "Je vais bien, Mère."

Elle marcha jusqu'au bureau et fit semblant de redresser les plumes pour écrire et d'arranger les bocaux d'encre. C'était sa dernière lubie —fixer son attention sur n'importe quel objet pour éviter de regarder son fils.

"Il est d'accord pour t'aider, alors ?" demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle ait dû parler à Potter sur le chemin de la sortie.

"Naturellement. C'est dans sa nature d'aider les causes perdues et de sauver les monstres du monde," dit Draco amèrement.

Elle hésita avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux pendant un moment. "Nous nous battrons, Draco," dit-elle inflexiblement.

Il soupira, pas d'humeur à rigoler. La visite de Potter lui avait rappelé tout ce qu'il avait perdu. "J'espère juste qu'il pourra me mener aux bâtards qui m'ont fait ça," dit Draco. "Tout le reste est secondaire."

"La vengeance devrait être secondaire par rapport au fait d'inverser les effets de la potion, Draco," corrigea-t-elle sèchement. Draco se força à ne pas avoir un air incrédule. Il avait fondamentalement changé. Croyait-elle qu'il suffirait juste qu'il prenne une autre potion pour redevenir normal ? "J'ai passé ces deux derniers jours à éplucher tous les livres de la bibliothèque," continua-t-elle, ne le regardant déjà plus pour changer d'endroit un chandelier qui était sur le bureau. "Je n'ai encore rien trouvé, mais il y a des pistes prometteuses…"

Elle se promena dans la chambre, n'étant pas consciente que Draco ne l'écoutait plus. Même si c'était la bibliothèque de son père, il doutait vraiment qu'elle trouve la réponse à cette situation. Si Draco avait été changé par un sort, il aurait été possible d'inverser les effets, mais les potions avaient tendance à être permanentes et souvent irréversibles. Ses ennemis mystérieux savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, de toute façon.

Sa mère avait finit de déblatérer des mots qui la rassurait elle-même plus qu'autre chose car elle adressa un faible sourire à Draco et sortit. Il soupira. Elle ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois depuis son retour, ce qui n'était pas entièrement surprenant —les Malfoy étaient peu démonstratif —mais même un bref contact pourrait l'aider à lutter contre la solitude qui menaçait de tourner en désespoir. Même sa propre mère ne le touchait plus… Draco se rappela du doux touché de Potter sur son aile et contre sa peau. Etait-ce à ça qu'il devait s'attendre ?

Il fit la grimace et effaça toute trace de Harry Potter de ses pensées. Draco le voyait demain, de toute façon. Ce qui le gêna, c'est qu'il attendait cette visite avec impatience.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry quitta le manoir Malfoy pour transplaner devant le 12 Square Grimmaud. Il avait oublié de demander la permission à Malfoy de parler de l'enlèvement à Kingsley. C'était assez sérieux pour ouvrir une enquête, plutôt que de considérer ça comme un cas bénin où Harry n'enquêterait que lors de son temps libre. Il était possible que le crime soit une vendetta contre Malfoy lui-même, mais si d'autres sangs purs se retrouvaient avec des ailes, le Ministère devrait s'assurer de ne pas tomber dans la panique.

Harry enleva ses vêtements et repensa aux ailes de Malfoy. C'était une façon bizarre de se venger, bien que dans le cas de Malfoy cela ait été probablement la meilleure vengeance possible. Harry avait remarqué le profond désespoir de Malfoy à travers son masque de supériorité. Des ailes. Le statut de sang pur de Draco devait voir ça comme une sentence comparable à la mort.

Harry posa la fiole vide sur le bureau de sa chambre et se fit une note mentale. Il aurait besoin d'aide pour retrouver la potion, si une telle chose était possible. C'était vraiment dommage que les sorciers n'aient rien de semblable comme les Moldus pour relever les empreintes, la fiole lui aurait été utile. Il était possible de repérer la signature magique de quelqu'un sur un objet, mais les auteurs devaient probablement le savoir et avaient certainement pris leurs précautions. Malfoy avait aussi dû effacer toute signature en manipulant la fiole.

Kreattur surgit à côté de lui et fit disparaître les vêtements sales de Harry. "Le bain de Maître Harry est prêt," dit-il.

"Merci, Kreattur," répondit Harry distraitement. "Ne touche pas à cette fiole s'il te plaît —je dois l'emmener au Ministère demain."

"Oui, Maître Harry. Maître Harry souhaite-t-il dîner ?" La question était posée avec plein d'espoir et Harry se demanda si le vieil elfe de maison aimait en fait préparer ses repas ou s'il méprisait simplement les Weasley, étant prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour empêcher Harry de partir.

"Non. Tu ne te souviens pas que je vais chez les Weasley ce soir ? Tu n'es pas obligé de veiller mon retour."

"Kreattur s'en rappelle, Maître Harry. Kreattur espérait seulement que Maître Harry resterait plutôt à la maison." Le ton de l'elfe était désapprobateur.

"J'y vais toujours, Kreattur. Merci quand même." Harry entra dans la douche avant de lancer un sort pour allumer l'eau qui se déversa sur sa tête en un flot régulier —sa version d'une douche Moldu. Il mettrait un rideau un de ces jours autour de la douche, mais c'était très facile de jeter un sort rapide de Séchage sur le plancher, donc il n'en prendrait probablement jamais la peine.

Un autre sort de Séchage s'occupa de ses cheveux, bien qu'il n'essaya pas de les coiffer par la suite. Mme Weasley les emmêlerait de toute façon dès qu'il arriverait. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il marqua une pause en se disant que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas materné, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Il eut un moment d'inquiétude quand il vit que le soir était déjà bien avancé et effaça tout ça avec détermination. Le dîner de la semaine dernière avait été tendu, mais bon.

Il s'habilla rapidement, se rendant compte qu'il était en retard, bien sûr. Quand il se jugea présentable, il transplana.

Harry apparut devant la porte d'entrée du Terrier et toqua à la porte . Molly Weasley lui ouvrit et dit, "Harry, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu pouvais directement transplaner dans la cuisine ?"

Harry sourit poliment et donna sa réponse habituelle, "Oui, Mme. Weasley." Il ressentit de la tristesse en se disant que la période où il n'avait eut aucun problème à transplaner directement dans la maison des Weasley faisait partie du passé. Il savait qu'ils l'invitaient par habitude et par politesse forcée. Harry acceptait leurs invitations dans une tentative désespérée de retrouver quelque chose qu'il savait être perdu, peut-être pour toujours.

"Entre et assis-toi. Tout le monde est déjà là. Nous n'étions plus sûrs que tu viendrais."

Harry bégaya une excuse mais elle l'ignora et il la suivit dans la cuisine, qui sentait divinement bon. Il commençait à avoir l'eau à la bouche à la pensée du bœuf à la sauce et des pommes de terre.

"Harry, mon garçon, prend un siège," dit Arthur chaleureusement. Harry lui était reconnaissant pour sa présence d'une façon presque ridicule. En dépit de tout, l'affection d'Arthur semblait toujours là et éternelle.

"Oui, Harry," dit Ron fortement. "Viens donc et honore nous de ta magnifique présence."

Harry réprima un soupir et sut que ça allait être une mauvaise soirée. Ron avait déjà du mal à articuler et il y avait un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu à côté de son assiette. Ginny lança un regard d'excuse à Harry alors qu'il prenait le siège bien mis en évidence à côté d'elle.

"Je suis surpris que tu daignes te joindre à nous, Harry," continua Ron. "Le Grand Auror que tu es mangeant avec les pauvres gens que nous sommes."

"Ron, c'en est assez," dit sèchement Arthur.

"Oh, vraiment?" riposta Ron méchamment.

"Je devrais peut-être y aller," dit doucement Harry à M. Weasley, en remarquant les larmes dans les yeux de Mme. Weasley assise près d'Harry.

"Oh, non, pourquoi est-ce que le magnifique Harry Potter ne resterait pas et que je parte à sa place?" proposa Ron. "Vous avez toujours souhaité qu'il soit votre damné fils de toute façon, n'est-ce pas, maman ? Parfait Potter, le fils parfait."

«Ça suffit, Ron. Tu as bu," dit Ginny brusquement.

Ron rit méchamment. "J'ai assez bu pour dire cette foutue vérité, tu en veux une dose Ginevra? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il va revenir vers toi en rampant un jour, petite conne stupide?"

"Ronald!" cria Mme. Weasley. Sa voix ressembla à un cri perçant. "Comment oses-tu parler de cette façon à ta sœur ?"

Harry repoussa sa chaise et se leva, se sentant nauséeux malgré l'odeur tentante de la nourriture et du fait qu'il n'ait rien mangé depuis le matin.

"Ouais, faisons tous comme si de rien n'était," se moqua Ron. "C'est un trait inné chez les Weasley ? Ginny fera semblant qu'Harry l'aime, maman que Fred n'est pas mort et moi eh bien, je ferai semblant de croire que je peux toujours marcher!" Il mit ses deux mains à plat sur la table et se pencha en avant, la faisant bouger et renversant un verre à pied. Ginny cria: "_Va te faire foutre, Ron_!" et Molly Weasley éclata en sanglots.

Harry se recula en même temps qu'Arthur se mettait debout pour tendre la main vers lui soit pour l'arrêter soit pour le supporter, Harry n'en était pas sûr.

"Je suis désolé," dit Harry. "Oh, mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé."

Ron chuta sur la table car il n'avait plus de force dans ses bras, renversant de la nourriture et son Whisky-Pur-Feu. Molly sanglotait ouvertement entre ses mains et Arthur se retourna vers elle pour la réconforter.

Ginny se leva de table. "Je vais te raccompagner, Harry," dit-elle.

Harry avait l'impression d'être un lâche pour fuir, mais le soulagement submergea la culpabilité.

"Je n'aurais pas dû venir," dit-il quand la porte se referma derrière eux et que l'air frais du soir frappa son visage. Il respira profondément et cru que sa poitrine allait éclater.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il allait bien la semaine dernière. J'aurais dû te prévenir qu'il avait bu aujourd'hui," dit Ginny. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit son beau visage remplit de chagrin.

"Écoute Gin, ce qu'il a dit —"

"Non, Harry," dit-elle brusquement. "Nous avons parlé de ça une douzaine de fois. Et puis c'est la vérité. Tu ne m'aimes pas."

_Je t'aime comme une sœur_, voulut-il dire, mais il avait déjà prononcé ces mots et la rage de Ginny l'avait presque écrasé. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Ginny le coupa encore une fois.

"Écoute Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Personne ne te reproche quoi que ce soit, pas même Ron quand il est sobre."

"Ouais," dit Harry, ne croyant pas vraiment en ses mots. Ron, à coup sûr, le blâmait et il avait raison. Si seulement il avait été un plus rapide et s'il avait fait un peu plus attention…

Ginny avait posé sa main sur son bras, le serrant doucement. Il n'osa pas s'écarter, de peur qu'elle ne le voie comme un autre refus.

"Dit à ta mère que je suis désolé," dit Harry d'une voix enrouée.

Elle soupira et acquiesça avant de le relâcher. "Je t'aime, Harry."

Il grimaça comme si elle l'avait coupé, acquiesça et transplana. Une fois dans sa chambre, il fixa la fiole sur son bureau et essaya de trouver quelque chose à laquelle se rattraper. Son monde semblait subitement rempli de désespoir.

Il ne pouvait pas aimer Ginny, il ne pouvait pas aider Ron et il ne pouvait pas ramener Fred Weasley à la vie. Peut-être pourrait-il aider Malfoy la Merveille Ailée.

Harry se mit à rire avant de se rendre compte qu'il frôlait l'hystérie.

C'était un peu réconfortant, putain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bonjour, alors je suis sincèrement désolé de ce retard mais je n'ai pas eu accés à internet mercredi et hier pour cause de petite virée lol! En tout cas, toute vos reviews m'ont faient énormément plaisir je n'aurais jamais cru en avoir autant, j'ai sauté de joie jusqu'au plafond lol! Surtout quand j'ai vu ceux qui m'ont suivi sur d'autres fics me laisser des messages, de vous ''revoir'' m'a vraiment donné chaud au coeur et je suis contente de vous retrouver! Un grand merci à tout le monde pour votre soutien, je suis vraiment remonté à bloc! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre Trois**

_Personne ne regarde là où__il met les pieds;_

_Nous regardons tous vers les étoiles._

_-Quintus Ennius_

À la fin, Harry alla voir Hermione. Elle débloqua sa cheminée pour qu'il puisse prendre le Réseau de Cheminette et regarder l'horloge en soupirant.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle en mettant de côté un livre énorme qu'elle était en train de lire. L'Histoire Brève du Ministère de la Magie. Harry fit la grimace.

"Ron était ivre," dit-il.

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé ?" demanda-t-elle, mais c'était une question rhétorique car elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Harry se traîna après elle et s'assit à la petite table pendant qu'elle réchauffait de l'eau avec un sort avant d'y verser des pâtes. Elle sortit un bol de sauce tomate du réfrigérateur et le réchauffa aussi. La maison de Hermione était un mélange curieux d'objets sorciers et moldus. Elle avait une cuisinière moderne et un réfrigérateur, bien qu'ils marchaient plus avec de la magie qu'avec de l'électricité.

Harry mangea avec reconnaissance les pâtes à la sauce agrémentées de viande et de fromage, tout en buvant deux bières-au-beurre. Hermione trempait de temps en temps de petits morceaux de pain dans le bol de sauce et le regardait manger.

"Ron agit toujours comme un parfait abruti, alors ?" dit-elle quand il eut finit. Harry rougit.

"Il a le droit, Hermione."

"Ça fait sept mois, Harry! Il n'a pas le droit de reporter sa propre colère sur son entourage. Si les Weasley arrêtaient de le choyer et de le traiter comme le pauvre petit Ronny cassé—" Elle s'interrompit et respira profondément afin de se calmer. "Désolée. Je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi, mais Harry, tu devrais arrêter de t'accuser. Ce qui est arrivé à Ron était un accident!"

Harry acquiesça et regarda les ronds d'eau laissés par les dessous des bouteilles sur la table. Il en prit et fit d'autres ronds dessus. Il ne croyait pas aux mots de Hermione et elle le savait. Harry se sentait responsable de la blessure de Ron et de leur séparation, à Hermione et lui.

"Des dossiers intéressants ?" demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Harry se focalisa alors sur le travail. "Ouais. Il y en a un où j'aurais besoin de ton aide, mais je dois d'abord avoir la permission. En espérant que j'arrive à le convaincre."

S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider à retrouver la potion utilisée sur Malfoy, c'était bien Hermione. Harry ne se réjouissait pas d'avoir à essayer de convaincre Malfoy. Hermione acquiesça, sachant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. La conversation s'orienta vers des événements en rapport avec le Ministère et Harry se sentit beaucoup plus serein quand il rentra chez lui pour se coucher.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco s'ennuyait. Après son sixième passage devant le miroir pour vérifier s'il était bien coiffé, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se pomponner pour Harry Potter. Pas seulement ça, mais qu'il avait l'air ridicule d'attendre avec impatience la visite de ce connard. Il pensa que ça prouvait seulement qu'il recherchait désespérément de la compagnie, même si c'était d'un d'un débile. Draco avait presque faillit envoyer une chouette à Greg et lui demander de passer, prêt à divulguer son secret en échange d'une conversation normale. En vérité, Draco évitait Greg, qui commencerait probablement à se sentir offensé si Draco trouvait une autre excuse boiteuse pour ne pas le voir. Il devrait probablement se montrer et avec un peu de chance son amitié de longue date avec Draco l'aiderait à surmonter son dégoût face à ce qu'il était devenu.

Draco n'était pas tout à fait prêt à tenter sa chance.

Il vérifia son aspect encore une fois et fit la grimace. Il était beau quand même. Il avait décidé de porter une chemise cette fois plutôt que de risquer un autre contact avec Potter, bien que l'Aurore ait peu de raison de le toucher. Il avait un col roulé en cachemire noir sans manches, qu'il avait fendu dans le dos pour laisser passer ses ailes. Un peu de contorsion lui avait permis de tout bien arranger avec la magie.

Il se regarda encore —en ignorant ses plumes idiotes comme il le pût —et se dirigea vers le solarium. Il y faisait assez clair pour satisfaire le besoin de Potter de le regarder avec cette expression d'ahuri et celui d'essayer de réconforter Draco. Le solarium était l'une de ses pièces préférées, surtout en hiver. Les beaux arbres verts et les fleurs à l'intérieur du solarium contrastaient avec les arbres nus et le jardin couvert de neige derrière les fenêtres bordées de gel. Les bouquets de narcisse blanc parfumaient l'air en hommage à la mère de Draco.

Potter la Plèbe était facilement impressionné. Il marcha vers l'énorme fenêtre et regarda ce froid matin de novembre. Le ciel était gris, la neige promettant de tomber.

"Très jolie pièce," dit Potter. Il n'avait pas son uniforme d'Aurore aujourd'hui et il portait une robe verte forêt. Draco entrevit une chemise noire en dessous quand Potter le salua. Potter en vert. Les merveilles ne cesseraient donc t-elles jamais ?

"Bonnes nouvelles," dit Potter sans se détourner de la fenêtre. "Kingsley a ouvert un dossier pour ton cas et m'a permis de t'aider directement. Je n'ai pas divulgué la nature de ton… affliction, juste que tu avais été kidnappé et forcé à choisir entre la mort et, bon… je lui ai donné le parchemin. Il est en cours d'analyse, bien que je doute qu'on en tire quelque chose."

Draco laissa Potter babiller, un demi-sourire sur le visage. C'était agréable d'entendre quelque chose d'autre que le silence ou les encouragements forcés de sa mère. Potter se retourna pour le regarder et Draco apprécia le fait que sa robe verte donnait aux yeux de Potter l'air de feuilles printanières. L'Aurore ruina l'effet en levant une main afin de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Les doigts de Potter étaient étonnamment longs et minces. Draco se demanda si_ tout_ chez Potter était long et mince mais il éjecta immédiatement cette pensée. Bordel, mais d'où est-ce que cette idée venait ?

L'Aurore sortit de sa robe un objet et regarda Draco d'une façon interrogatrice.

"J'ai apporté la Pensine. Où allons-nous —?"

Draco indiqua un banc rond en marbre situé au milieu de la pièce. Il entourait une énorme statue d'une Néréide, d'où coulait normalement de l'eau de l'urne serrée sous son bras, mais Draco trouvait ça très ennuyeux; il l'avait arrêtée.

"Cela devrait aller, à moins que tu n'exiges un endroit spécifique ?"

L'irritation s'afficha un instant sur les traits de Potter, mais il hocha seulement la tête. Un sort rapide agrandit la Pensine et Potter posa l'objet ressemblant à un bol sur le siège. Il conjura ensuite du liquide à Pensine, qui sortit de la baguette de l'Aurore jusqu'à la remplir à ras bord. Draco fut impressionné, malgré lui. Le liquide pour la Pensine n'était pas de l'eau. Ce n'était pas du tout facile de le conjurer.

Potter regarda avec attention Draco, qui soupira. Il n'avait pas hâte que Potter voit ses souvenirs, même s'il en comprenait la nécessité.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas," dit Potter d'une manière rassurante. Draco lui lança un regard furieux. Il n'était pas un de ses damnés Poufsouffle demandant qu'on lui tienne la main. Draco tapa sa baguette contre sa tempe et dit le sort pour enlever le souvenir. Il lança pratiquement le fil argentin dans la Pensine.

"Est-ce que tu, hum… viens avec moi ?" demanda Potter.

Draco secoua la tête. "Je suis déjà passé par là une fois, Potter. Je n'ai aucun désir de le revivre." Il croisa les bras et alla se placer là où avait été Potter devant la fenêtre, laissant l'Aurore à son voyeurisme.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry regarda Malfoy se retourner vers l'extérieur. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les ailes blanches, qui semblaient encore plus magnifiques avec le contraste de la tenue noire de Malfoy. Ce col roulé était encore pire qu'hier quand il était torse nu. Ça lui faisait ressentir un sentiment de chaleur étrangement agréable.

_Ce sont ces damnées ailes_, pensa-t-il. _C'est tout_.

Harry retourna son attention vers la Pensine et essaya de se mettre en mode Auror. Il devait arrêter de penser que Draco Malfoy était attrayant. Harry s'assit et mis son visage dans le liquide. Il reconnu immédiatement le Chemin de Traverse et recula alors que Draco marchait en bas de la rue, regardant droit devant et tenant un paquet arborant distinctement le logo de Fortârome. Il avançait comme s'il possédait la rue et fit une grimace de mépris en reniflant avec offense quand une vieille sorcière le frôla.

Harry ne vit pas les assaillants de Malfoy avant qu'ils ne l'aient attrapé —on aurait dit qu'ils étaient apparus comme ça, ce qui était un des points faibles des Pensine, elles pouvaient seulement retranscrire ce dont la personne se souvenait et comme Malfoy ne savait pas d'où ils étaient arrivés, pour lui c'était comme s'ils avaient surgi subitement, ce qui était possible avec le transplanage, évidemment, mais il n'y avait eu aucun son.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" dit le plus petit, en enfonçant sa baguette dans les côtes de Malfoy. _Sans aucun doute une femme_, nota Harry, même s'il n'y avait que ses mains de visibles en dehors de la grosse cape sombre. Malfoy devint rigide et même s'il fut prit de panique, il ne pu regarder autour de lui. L'homme le prit par les bras et le traîna à moitié dans une allée sombre. La femme —qui resta complètement couverte —les suivit, le mouvement de son capuchon suggérant qu'elle regardait les gens.

"_Stupefix_!" siffla-t-elle quand ils eurent atteint la pénombre et tout devint blanc d'un coup. Harry cru qu'il sortait de la Pensine, mais il tomba plutôt dans un puits, ce qui le désorienta un peu. Il réprima un frisson quand la lumière fût et il regarda Malfoy explorer les environs glaciaux.

Malfoy s'insurgea contre ses ravisseurs, chercha une sortie avant de finalement succomber à l'attrait de la potion plutôt que de céder à la menace envahissante d'une mort lente par le froid. La gorge de Harry se serra quand Malfoy avala le liquide. Il regarda les ailes pousser.

Harry releva la tête de la Pensine et fit très attention d'avoir un air neutre. La dernière chose dont avait besoin de voir Malfoy c'était de la pitié. Harry regarda la statue de la Néréide, sans vraiment la voir. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour se reprendre. Ce que Malfoy prenait comme de la faiblesse, Harry y voyait plutôt une force. Le blond avait atteint les profondeurs du désespoir et en avait émergé sans une égratignure. C'était difficile pour Harry d'admettre l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour Draco Malfoy. _Sauf physiquement, évidemment._ Il reprit contenance.

Il se tourna finalement et rencontra le regard argent. Malfoy le fixait sans refléter aucune expression.

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai demandé si la potion avait d'autres effets que celui évident," dit Harry. "Ta magie n'a-t-elle pas été affectée ?"

"Je n'ai remarqué aucun changement dans ma capacité à lancer des sorts," admit Draco. "Mais je semble être immunisé contre le froid."

"Tu es immunisé contre le froid ?" répéta Harry.

"Un effet secondaire intéressant, en considérant où j'ai été emprisonné. Je me demande souvent si mes assaillants savaient que cela arriverait."

"Autre chose ?"

Malfoy sembla hésiter et il haussa les épaules. "Je suis beaucoup plus fort maintenant. Physiquement, je veux dire. Je crois que c'est en rapport avec les ailes. Elles semblent produire une sorte de champ qui me permet de voler. Ces _choses_ —" Malfoy souleva le bord d'une aile avec sa main, écartant les plumes comme un beau éventail "- ne pourraient pas supporter mon poids sans un enchantement magique."

Harry acquiesça et regarda l'étendue blanche à l'extérieur qui contrastait avec le noir des vêtements de Malfoy. "Probablement un sort d'Apesanteur." Il se retourna pour s'occuper de la Pensine, en extrayant le souvenir argenté. Malfoy s'approcha, ce qui permit à Harry de le lui rendre d'un petit coup de baguette sur la tempe.

La proximité de Malfoy était dérangeante et Harry reporta vite son attention sur la Pensine. _Pas attirant, pas attirant, pas attirant_, se répéta-t-il en boucle. Il fit disparaitre le liquide et rétrécit la Pensine en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé qu'un mec était désirable. Ce n'était pas qu'il désirait Malfoy! Ce conard était… vraiment beau. _Ce sont ces putains d'ailes_, se réprimanda Harry.

"Malfoy, il y a une personne à qui je voudrais en parler," dit-il.

"Le Rédacteur en chef de la_ Gazette du Sorcier _?" demanda sèchement Malfoy.

Harry le regarda avec soulagement et sourit presque. Quand Malfoy était un pareil connard, c'était plus facile de penser à lui d'une façon moins positive. _Définitivement_ _pas attirant_.

"Hermione, en fait," répondit Harry.

Malfoy grogna. "J'aurais dû le savoir. Je suppose que tu dois aussi mettre au courant Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry pâlit face à la mention de Ron.

"Non," dit-il doucement. "Non, je ne pense pas." Heureusement, Malfoy ne dit rien. Apparemment, il n'était pas au courant de la condition de Ron. "J'ai besoin que Hermione fasse des recherches pour moi. Je suis vraiment nul pour ça."

"Tu as besoin de faire quoi comme recherche ?" demanda Malfoy. "Nous avons une très grande bibliothèque ici au manoir."

_Je veux savoir ce que tu es à la fin_, pensa Harry, mais il ne voulait pas recevoir un coup de poing pour ce commentaire. "Elle a accès à des dossiers historiques vu qu'elle travaille au Département de la Justice Magique. Je veux qu'elle recherche des potions semblables utilisées dans le passé et qui aurait pu y avoir accès. En plus, elle vit pour ce genre de chose. Elle verra probablement ça comme un cadeau de Noël en avance. Elle pourrait aussi penser à des choses auxquelles toi et moi n'y auront pas pensé."

L'expression de Malfoy retranscrit clairement ce qu'il pensait des capacités de Hermione à être plus futée que lui, mais il ne refusa pas immédiatement l'idée, donc Harry garda espoir.

"Est-ce que tu lui fais confiance pour qu'elle ne dise rien?" demanda Malfoy.

Harry grimaça. "Évidemment."

"Personne d'autre ne saura ?"

"Je te le promets," dit Harry.

Malfoy soupira et acquiesça. Il avait l'air soudainement très déprimé et Harry posa impulsivement sa main sur son bras.

"Hé," dit-il. "Tout se passera bien. Tu verras."

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco sentit la main de Potter toucher son bras nu et tout devint blanc. Ça dura seulement un instant et Draco vit _Potter dans une pièce faiblement éclairée, tenant une pile de papiers et souriant sardoniquement_. La scène changea et _Potter courait à toute allure, en criant quelque chose sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Sa robe d'Aurore se leva et s'accrocha aux buissons alors qu'il avançait à travers eux_. Un autre changement et _la tête de Potter était inclinée__en arrière, exposant ainsi sa gorge. Ses lunettes disparurent et ses cheveux se collèrent à son front, humide de sueur. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement et ses joues pâles rougirent._

Draco bondit loin de l'Aurore alors que ces images s'effaçaient. Le visage de Potter refléta de l'inquiétude.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui, très bien," répondit brusquement Draco, bien qu'un mal de tête commençait à se pointer.

"Tu n'as pas réagi pendant un moment. J'ai cru que tu avais une attaque."

"Un Malfoy n'a pas d'attaques," railla Draco. Il luttait contre l'envie de se masser les tempes et regarda Potter qui se mordait visiblement la langue. La mâchoire de l'Aurore se crispa.

"Je vais y aller alors," finit-il par dire. Il se retourna vers la Pensine et la glissa dans sa poche. "Je vais dire à Hermione de commencer à faire des recherches pendant que j'essayerai de trouver la région où on t'a emmené. J'essaierai aussi de trouver le puits et de voir s'il y a des indices dans les environs. Je te tiendrai informé par hibou, si c'est d'accord."

"Évidemment. Je suis sûr que tu demandes normalement des honoraires pour l'honneur d'avoir reçu une visite personnelle du Vainqueur du Mal."

"Va te faire foutre, Malfoy," dit hargneusement Potter.

Draco en rit presque. Il avait oublié combien c'était plaisant de tourmenter Potter.

"Je pense que tu te rappelles du chemin de la sortie ?" demanda Draco doucement.

"Je me débrouillerai," dit l'Aurore et il s'en alla.

Draco pointa sa baguette vers la fontaine pour que l'eau coule et il la regarda en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait vu. C'était déjà arrivé avant. La première fois, c'était lors de son retour au manoir. Sa mère —après une attaque presque hystérique— l'avait délicatement serré contre elle. Une vision semblable avait assailli Draco. Il avait vu sa mère recroquevillée sur un bureau recouvert de livres poussiéreux, se frottant les yeux d'épuisement. Une deuxième image lui avait montré sa mère dans le jardin s'occupant de roses jaune, ses cheveux retenus dans une tresse magnifique.

Draco joua avec sa baguette tout en essayant de trouver un élément commun. Le contact sur sa peau nu. Il n'avait pas de t-shirt quand sa mère l'avait serré dans ses bras. La main de Potter avait touché son bras nu. Apparemment un simple frôlement ne déclenchait pas les… quoi ? Visions ? Souvenirs ? Est-ce que ça représentait le passé ou le futur ?

Il repensa à Potter la tête inclinée en arrière et les yeux remplis de passion. Draco haleta. Il pensa qu'il devait vraiment être en manque de sexe pour trouver cette image particulièrement érotique. Enfin, il se demandait avec qui Potter était —ou serait ?— pour avoir une telle expression. La Belette fille ? Draco n'avait pas suivit les nouvelles entourant Potter ces cinq dernières années, il grognait à chaque fois que le visage de l'Auror apparaissait sur la couverture de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Pour Draco, Potter devait actuellement être marié avec cette fille. L'idée le remplit d'horreur et il la chassa rapidement. _C'est juste que __je n'aime pas les Weasley_, rationalisa-t-il. _C'est tout_.

Il décida d'aller passer au peigne fin les dernières éditions de la _Gazette du Sorcier _afin d'en apprendre plus sur Potter. Juste pour faire quelque chose, évidemment.

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Salut, alors voilà la suite qu'en dites-vous ? J'espère que l'histoire vous emballe toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Aussi je pense que je vais certainement changer le jour e publication, peut-être le dimanche mais bon je verrais bien et vous aussi lol ! Merci d'avoir lu et de m'encourager toujours autant, à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Quatre**

_Oh, si j'avais les ailes de la colombe,_

_je m'envolerais,_

_et je trouverais le repos._

_-Psaumes 55:6_

La recherche de Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse ne donna rien, comme il s'y attendait. L'endroit de l'enlèvement de Draco avait été soigneusement choisi à l'avance. La rue tournait à cet endroit et de grands arbres ombrageaient l'allée. On remarquerait à peine deux personnes escortant un sorcier vers cette rue. Les entreprises juxtaposant l'allée n'étaient en aucun cas suspectes. Il y avait une boutique de vêtements pour bébé et enfants. L'autre appartenait à un ancien sorcier charpentier qui s'était spécialisé dans les veilles baguettes.

Personne ne se souvenait avoir vu quelque chose d'inhabituel, tout comme les employés des magasins n'avaient pas vu Malfoy. Ils se souvinrent seulement de lui chez Fortârome, où il avait acheté des caramels aux amandes et but deux tasses de thé fort.

"Certains n'l'aiment pas vu qu'son père f'sait partit des Mangemorts," lui dit une jeune employée d'un air conspirateur. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de faire éclater une bulle du chewing-gum qu'elle mâchouillait. "J'm'en fous si son père est à Azkaban, Draco est splendide ! T'l'as d'jà vu ? Ces yeux… Dieu, à mourir!"

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour masquer son agacement. Il fût subitement content que Malfoy se soit exilé volontairement, si ça pouvait éviter que ces colporteurs à peine lettrés le reluquent.

"Ouais, c'est dans ses habitudes de v'nir ici. Il s'assoit l'bas et boit deux tasses d'thé. Du Earl Grey 'vec trois sucres. En été il prend des glaces d'fruit 'vec du caramel. C'est sophistiqué non ?"

Harry essaya de ne pas grogner, mais la fille ne lui prêtait aucune attention, elle fixait rêveusement la chaise que Malfoy occupait normalement, perdu dans son monde de fantaisie. Harry acheta du caramel et s'en alla. Cette partie de l'enquête était une perte de temps. Si quelqu'un avait remarqué l'enlèvement de Malfoy, il aurait donné l'alerte. C'était possible aussi que quelqu'un l'_ait_ remarqué mais n'ait rien dit, vu que Malfoy était le fils d'un Mangemort.

Harry quitta le Chemin de Traverse avec joie. Ça n'avait pas mis longtemps pour qu'une petite foule n'apparaisse et le suive en lui demandant des autographes et des photos. Parfois, sa célébrité rendait son travail d'Aurore presque impossible. Il transplana au Ministère et s'enferma dans son bureau, apparemment pour s'occuper de la paperasserie, mais en réalité il attendait la pause déjeuner avec Hermione. L'ennui le poussa en fait à s'occuper de ses dossiers et il fut surpris quand Hermione passa la tête par la porte.

"Désolée je suis en retard," dit.-elle "Tu es prêt ? Je suis un peu pressée aujourd'hui —tu as à manger chez toi ?"

Harry acquiesça, bien qu'il savait que son idée de_ nourriture_ et la sienne était probablement très différente. Il voulait lui parler en privé, ce qui ne pouvait pas se faire autre part dans Londres qu'au numéro 12, Place Grimmaud.

Elle plissa le nez quand ils apparurent dans la cuisine lugubre. "Comment peux-tu vivre dans cet endroit affreux, Harry ?"

"Harry Potter aime sa maison comme elle est!" dit hargneusement Kreattur du garde-manger.

Hermione rougit. "Je suis désolée, Kreattur. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

L'elfe de maison lui lança un regard furieux et lui tourna délibérément le dos, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Harry supposa que sa diatribe impliquait les mots _Sang-de-Bourbe_et _pas-digne-de-lécher-les-chaussures-de-Maître_, mais Kreattur avait appris à ne pas dire ce genre de choses à voix haute devant Harry. "Maître Harry veut-il déjeuner ?"

"Oui, Kreattur. Et Hermione déjeune ici aussi."

Kreattur la scruta d'un œil torve et fila dans le garde-manger. Elle le regarda d'un air dégouté.

"Je crois que j'attendrai pour manger jusqu'à ce que je retourne au travail. Je m'attends toujours à ce qu'il m'empoisonne," dit-elle.

"Il n'oserait pas," lui assura Harry en tirant une chaise pour elle.

"Bon, peut-être que non. Mais il ne se retiendrait probablement pas de cracher dans ma nourriture."

Hermione avait arrêté de demander à Harry de libérer Kreattur. L'elfe, qui était déjà un peu déstabilisé, le verrait sûrement comme la pire des trahisons. Il était correct avec  
Harry depuis qu'il avait décidé que c'était un maître acceptable, mais sa courtoisie s'étendait rarement aux amis d'Harry et aux invités.

Kreattur apporta un plat où s'entassait des tas de sandwichs qu'Harry adorait et il fit apparaître du thé sur la table près du plateau avant de disparaître en adressant un air vexé à Hermione. Elle examina soigneusement le contenu des sandwichs, mais elle eut l'air de les juger bon vu qu'ils étaient sur le même plateau de déjeuner qu'Harry.

Harry expliqua le cas de Malfoy à Hermione tout en mangeant.

"Des ailes ?" répéta-t-elle. "Il a des_ ailes_ ? Comme un oiseau ?"

Harry acquiesça et regretta que les mots ne puissent pas montrer à quel point elles étaient belles. Il expliqua tout ce dont il se souvenait, à part son besoin viscéral de toucher les plumes de Malfoy, évidemment.

Elle insista pour qu'ils mangent rapidement afin qu'ils puissent faire un détour par son appartement. Dès qu'ils eurent transplané, elle le traîna vers sa "bibliothèque" qui était en fait sa chambre d'amis. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères débordant tellement de livres, qu'il y en avait même empilés sur le plancher. Il n'y avait qu'un petit chemin qui menait de la forêt de livres au lit.

Harry resta sur le pas de la porte plutôt que de se perdre dedans, ou pire, renverser une pile de livres. Il craignait que ça n'entraine une réaction en chaîne qui ferait écrouler l'appartement entier. Hermione y entra courageusement et disparut de sa vue. Sa voix lui parvint alors.

"Alors, tu ne penses pas qu'il soit un Veela ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non. De ce que je me souviens, le trait caractéristique d'un Veela est leur… instinct un peu agressif de s'accoupler. En plus, leurs ailes disparaissent quand ils le veulent. Celles de Malfoy sont permanentes." Harry essaya de ne pas trop penser aux mots _instinct de s'accoupler _associés à Malfoy, à part s'il était vraiment un Veela et lui sautait dessus dans une frénésie amoureuse… Harry piétina cette pensée, la plomba et la jeta dans un puits sans fond.

"…pas un grand nombre de créatures ailées, même dans la mythologie," continuait Hermione. "Je pourrais à peine effectuer _une potion_ qui pourrait inciter une telle transformation."

"Exactement," dit Harry, changeant de sujet en espérant qu'il arrêterait de penser à un Malfoy ailé. "Ce n'est pas possible de réaliser quelque chose comme ça en une nuit. Il faudrait des années, tu ne penses pas ?""

"Des décennies, oui. Je me demande si Draco était la vraie cible ? Peut-être que quelqu'un a une vendetta contre les Malfoy en général ? La potion était peut-être destinée à Lucius, qui est actuellement sous clé à Azkaban ?"

"J'espère que les Malfoy sont les bonnes victimes," admis Harry. "Plutôt qu'un complot contre les sang-purs car s'il y en a d'autres qui se retrouvent avec des ailes, Kingsley va me botter le cul. Mais je pense que la plupart des familles sorcières auraient déjà envoyé des hiboux au Ministère en demandant des mesures drastiques, donc je ne crois pas que ce soit encore arrivé."

Hermione réapparut avec un tas d'énormes livres dans les bras. Harry en prit plusieurs pour la soulager.

"Lucius le sait-il ?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry jura. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander.

"Je ne pense pas," répondit calmement Harry. "Malfoy —Draco —espère probablement être débarrassé de son affliction avant que son père ne soit libéré."

"Il lui reste moins de deux ans à faire."

"Ne me le rappelle pas," dit Harry en frissonnant. Il savait qu'il y avait du bien dans l'homme, vu son comportement pendant la bataille de Poudlard, mais pas assez pour recevoir les faveurs d'Harry de si tôt.

Hermione transplana à son endroit préféré, assise les jambes croisées sur un épais tapis devant le feu et ouvrit un livre avec passion. Harry posa les autres à portée de main.

"Je crois que je vais… hum …"

Elle lui fit un signe de la main. "Oui, oui, tu es nul en recherche. Enfuis-toi pour l'éviter."

Harry prit un air fautif. "Dis, est-ce que tu pourras aussi vérifier au Ministère si quelqu'un a été suspecté de fabriquer des potions comme celles utilisées pour Malfoy ?"

"Hum, oui. Je vérifierai si quelqu'un a été capable d'un tel exploit. Ses compétences doivent être considérables. C'est vraiment dommage que Rogue ne soit plus là. Il aurait probablement pu nous donner une liste d'ingrédients."

"Dumbledore, aussi. En fait, je pourrais aller à Poudlard demander au portrait de Dumbledore. Interroger le Professeur McGonagall pourrait être utile, aussi." Un portrait de Rogue aurait été avantageux, mais Harry savait qu'une telle chose n'existait pas. Même des photos de Rogue étaient difficiles à trouver.

Hermione acquiesça distraitement et Harry sourit. Elle était déjà plongée dans le livre.

"Et si je t'invitais à dîner ce soir ? Pour te remercier d'être toujours là pour moi ?"

La question lui fit relever les yeux du livre. Elle rougit légèrement, mais rit tout en répondant, "Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu me donnes un rendez-vous."

Harry grimaça. "Que veux-tu dire par si tu ne me connaissais pas mieux ? Je te propose peut-être _un rendez-vous_."

"Harry James Potter, essaye de te souvenir à qui tu parles. Tu te rappelles quand on est allé au café Moldu à Douvres le mois dernier ?"

Harry la fixa bouche bée. Elle l'avait emmené parcourir la Grande-Bretagne pendant un week-end "pour changer de paysage" et se remettre d'une nouvelle altercation sévère avec Ron Weasley. "Tu l'as remarqué ?" demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

"_Remarqué_ ? J'ai cru que j'allais devoir ranger ta langue dans ta bouche. Cela dit, il était magnifique."

Harry se remémora l'homme un peu embarrassé. Il avait traversé le café comme un rêve, faisant tourner les têtes de presque tout le monde. Harry avait cru que son cœur allait se fendre en deux quand le type s'était assis en face d'une femme brune éblouissante, ignorant les cœurs brisés autour de lui. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, l'homme de Douvres avait une ressemblance plutôt surprenante avec Draco Malfoy. Sauf que Malfoy était encore plus beau…

"Pour être franche, j'avais déjà des soupçons," dit Hermione. "Tu passais pas mal de temps à admirer Bill Weasley pendant les réunions de l'Ordre."

"J'admirais sa boucle d'oreille!"

"Et ses pommettes, ses yeux rêveurs et ses longs cheveux qui suppliaient qu'on les libère de leur queue de cheval…"

Harry rit. "Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul! Nous avons sûrement pas les mêmes goûts…"

Elle plissa son nez. "Pas exactement. Les blonds ne sont pas mon type et je ne pense pas que tu aies déjà été attiré par Ron … ?"

"Merci Merlin, non! Il aurait eu une attaque s'il avait su que je matais ses frères, sans parler de lui! Je n'ai jamais pensé à Ron de cette façon et tu l'as toujours intéressé."

Elle ignora sa remarque. Sa relation avec Ron n'était pas discutable dernièrement. A la place, elle posa la question, "Et ses frères ?"

Harry rougit violemment. "Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur les jumeaux Weasley."

"Seulement s'ils étaient attachés et bâillonnés," dit-elle.

"Hermione!"

Elle rigola. "Pas pour ça! Seulement pour les faire taire et les empêcher de faire des farces! T'imagines ?" Elle redevint sérieuse. "Je veux dire, avant que Fred…"

L'amusement d'Harry se fana aussi. On dirait que la mention de n'importe quel Weasley faisait mal ces derniers jours. Entre Fred, Ron et la rupture d'Harry avec Ginny, il n'y avait pas un sujet non fâcheux.

"Oui, je dînerai avec toi ce soir, Harry."

Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Elle était la seule chose dans sa vie qui restait la même et constante. Il comptait sur elle plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco se leva et déplia ses ailes pour s'étirer. Il avait attentivement lu pendant des heures les vieilles éditions de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Certains articles avaient été instructif, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Potter avait été un garçon très occupé ces cinq dernières années. _Grassement décoré. Et sur le chemin de devenir le Chef des Aurors_. Le Champion de la Justice et le Défenseur des plus Faibles et toutes ces choses. Draco avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil à toutes ces histoires. Ceux où Potter était en première page étaient rarement intéressants. Les plus petits articles par contre étaient des joyaux. Comme celui relatant en détail un accident qui avait mené à l'infirmité permanente Ron Weasley. Une chute lors de son premier mois de travail en tant qu'Auror et Potter n'avait pas pu le sauver. Inguérissable.

Draco était sûr que Potter se sentait coupable. Il classa cette information dans le cas où elle soit utilisable dans le futur et il se demanda distraitement ce qu'était devenu le meilleur pote de Potter. L'Aurore s'était probablement laissé prendre au jeu de ce connard de roux et passait tout son temps libre à attendre que la Belette lui tende la main. Cette image lui fit se demander où vivait Potter. Un_ endroit à Londres confidentiel_ était la seule information donnée par le journal. Et il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur un mariage, ou même un engagement. Curieux. Si Potter s'était marié avec la Belette fille, la communauté sorcière ne le savait pas.

Un elfe de maison vint avertir Draco que sa mère se dirigeait vers sa partie du manoir et il en profita pour s'enfuir. Le petit déjeuner avait poussé sa patience à bout; elle n'avait qu'un seul sujet de conversation —comment trouver une façon d'inverser l'effet de la potion avant que Lucius ne l'apprenne.

Draco fuit donc la bibliothèque et alla dans son nouveau repaire —le toit. Une fenêtre du grenier s'ouvrait sur la pente couronnée de neige et Draco l'enjamba. Ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans la poudreuse blanche et il utilisa ses ailes comme balance pour se promener le long de l'arrête du toit.

Quand il eut atteint le bord, il s'accroupit et examina le domaine Malfoy, même si la visibilité était limitée par la chute de la neige. Il y avait un grand silence et les terres avaient l'air immaculées, un peu surréalistes. La lumière du jour était faible au point qu'il faisait presque sombre. La respiration de Draco faisait de la buée à chaque expiration.

Il prit une poignée de neige et la regarda fondre dans sa main. C'était étrange de ne pas sentir le froid —il aurait pu avoir les mains dans le sable. En se débarrassant des gouttelettes d'eau, il fut déséquilibré et faillit presque tomber du toit. Ses ailes le rattrapèrent, bien-sûr, et alors qu'elles faisaient tourbillonner la neige, il céda à une impulsion soudaine. D'un mouvement rapide, Draco s'éleva vers le ciel.

Il avait presque oublié combien c'était amusant de voler. Traverser l'air sur un balai était magnifique, mais ça… et bien, c'était quelque chose de spécial. Les ailes de Draco le tirèrent de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce que le manoir ait disparu dans la neige et le brouillard. Il fut aveuglé quand il traversa les nuages, mais il ne stoppa pas tant qu'il ne fut pas sorti de cette brume et émergea dans le soleil.

Il s'arrêta, ses ailes battant paresseusement, et il se débarrassa des gouttelettes d'eau qui le recouvraient. Le soleil auréolait les nuages blancs d'or et il pouvait voir très loin, comme s'il regardait un océan. Draco était sûr qu'il faisait encore plus froid à cette altitude, mais on aurait dit qu'il faisait chaud. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le sentir, il était fatigué subitement de l'hiver.

Quand la lumière déclina, il s'enfonça de nouveau dans les nuages et il se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il gardait ses ailes contre lui. Il tomberait comme une pierre et ferait de la chute de Ron Weasley un trébuchement sur une aire de jeu. Ça le tenta pendant un moment. Il ne devrait plus s'occuper des pleurnichements de sa mère; il ne serait plus piégé dans le manoir; il ne craindrait plus la réaction de son père. Il serait libre de tout souci. Et de tout le reste.

Bizarrement, ce fut la pensée de Potter qui l'arrêta. Potter avait accepté de l'aider. Potter ne l'avait pas regardé avec pitié. Draco déploya ses ailes et ralentit sa descente en reconnaissant d'une façon désabusée que tout dans sa vie revenait finalement à Potter.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Ca faisait trois jours que Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver une bonne excuse pour aller voir Malfoy. Le Chemin de Traverse avait été une impasse. Harry cherchait toujours le puits où Malfoy avait été enfermé et il réussit à le localiser grâce aux informations que le blond lui avait fournies. Il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un champ envahit par la végétation, presque invisible à travers les ronces. Il n'y avait pas eu de neige apparemment dans cette région, bien qu'il fasse encore très froid.

Harry fit attention avant d'entrer dans le puits, craignant qu'il y ait des pièges, mais quelques sorts de Détection ne révélèrent aucun danger. Il enfourcha son balai et descendit soigneusement dans l'obscurité.

L'endroit était effrayant, même si Harry avait allumé sa baguette pour dissiper l'obscurité. Il pouvait imaginer à quel point ça avait dû être terrifiant, sans aucune lumière ni protection contre les éléments. Harry ressentit involontairement de la compassion pour Malfoy et il se rendit compte que ses sentiments pour ce connard glissaient en terrain dangereux. C'était déjà assez mauvais qu'il ressente de l'attirance —il pouvait l'ignorer, au moins— mais commencer à penser à Malfoy comme quelqu'un d'important… C'était une pensée consternante. Les gens importants pour Harry avaient tendance à finir morts, estropiés ou à lui faire du mal. Malfoy avait beaucoup de raison de vouloir lui en faire. Il prendrait volontiers la gentillesse que lui montrerait Harry pour la piétiner avec des bottes en fer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réduite en poussière. Penser à Malfoy autrement que comme une victime était interdit. Harry secoua la tête et quitta le puits. Il se demanda où était passé la deuxième fiole de potion. Malfoy avait dit qu'il l'avait laissé derrière lui. Peut-être que les kidnappeurs étaient revenus pour voir leur proie et l'avait prise avec eux.

Une cabane branlante se tenait debout pas bien loin, bien que "se tenait debout" n'était pas tout à fait exact. Elle était presque effondrée et le toit s'enfonçait avec le poids de la mousse qui était dessus. C'était abandonné apparemment depuis le temps de Charlemagne, vu que son look était dépassé. Il n'y avait plus de porte depuis longtemps et le rapide coup d'œil qu'Harry jeta à l'intérieur ne révéla que de mauvaises herbes aimant l'ombre. Les éléments avaient détruits depuis longtemps tout indice.

Harry remonta sur son balai. Il marqua l'endroit sur une carte tout en faisant attention qu'il n'y ait pas d'avions Moldu. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait trouver avec Hermione à qui appartenait cette terre. Les kidnappeurs de Malfoy avaient été intelligents jusqu'ici, mais tôt ou tard ils feraient une erreur. Les criminels en faisaient toujours.

Harry vola directement jusqu'à l'appartement de Hermione pour lui donner la carte, bien qu'il enverrait une copie au bureau des Aurors. Elle trouvait toujours les choses plus vite que la bureaucratie du Ministère. Le fait que l'heure du déjeuner approchait et qu'il mourait de faim n'avait rien à voir avec sa décision de lui rendre visite. Bon, peut-être que ça avait à voir avec. Quand il entra, ses yeux brillaient ce qui signifiait que les recherches étaient bonnes. "Je crois que je sais ce qu'est Malfoy!" dit-elle. "Mais je voudrais le voir avant de confirmer ma théorie. Tu crois qu'il serait d'accord ?"

~~ O ~~~~O~~

Draco avait décidé de tout avouer à Gregory Goyle. Après avoir reçu des nouvelles de Potter par hibou il y a trois jours, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour discuter avec quelqu'un. Sa mère s'était enfermée dans le bureau de son père. D'un côté, Draco lui en était reconnaissant mais le silence le rendait fou. Il contacta donc Greg par Cheminette.

"Draco. J'ai cru que tu m'évitais," dit Greg avec circonspection à travers les flammes.

"Et bien, oui. C'était le cas, mais j'avais une bonne raison," admit Draco. "Quelque chose s'est passé." Greg attendit patiemment et Draco soupira. «Ça serait peut-être mieux que je te le montre. Viens."

Draco s'écarta de la cheminée et l'instant d'après Greg émergea des flammes, secouant les résidus de poudre de cheminette. "Merde, j'aurais dû —" Ses mots moururent alors que sa mâchoire s'ouvrait en grand à la vue de Draco, qui haussa les épaules avec autodérision. "Putain!" Chuchota-t-il. Après un instant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. "J'ai compris! Un bal costumé! Qui fait une fête ? C'est Zabini ? Maudis soit-il pour ne pas m'avoir invité encore une fois."

"Greg, ce n'est pas un costume. C'est réel. Des bâtards m'ont enlevé et m'ont transformé en…" Draco saisit une aile et la souleva légèrement, "…peu importe ce que c'est. Apparemment, c'est permanent.""

Greg recula et resta coi d'horreur. Cette réaction ne l'étonnait pas, mais Draco grimaça mentalement quand il la compara à celle de Potter.

"Tu rigoles ?"

"Je ne plaisante pas," répliqua sèchement Draco. "Je ne suis même plus un être humain, c'est pour ça que je me suis caché comme une espèce de monstre."

"Tes parents le savent-ils ?" chuchota-t-il.

"Non. Bon, Mère oui bien-sûr, mais pas Père. Ça le tuerait probablement à la place d'Azkaban."

Greg acquiesça gravement. Draco soupira.

"Regarde, Greg, je ne suis plus du tout acceptable dans le cercle des Serpentard. Par l'enfer, je ne suis même plus acceptable dans _aucun_ cercle, à moins qu'on ne compte sur une convention pour les créatures, donc si tu veux ne plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, je comprendrai."

Greg ne dit rien alors que ses yeux glissaient sur les ailes de Draco. Son regard ne dérivait pas des plumes, encore une différence avec Potter, qui avait passé beaucoup plus de temps à analyser Draco dans son ensemble.

"Tu as dit que quelqu'un t'avait fait ça ? Le Ministère ne peut pas les retrouver et leur faire payer ? Qui était-ce?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mère a persuadé le Ministère d'assigner Potter au dossier…"

"Potter ?" La voix de Greg était pleine de dérision. "Ils ne peuvent pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre ? Ca ne me surprendrait pas si c'était lui qui t'avais fait ça."

Draco eut une respiration choquée. Bizarrement, cette idée ne l'avait jamais traversé. Pourquoi? Quand Draco avait énuméré ses ennemis, Potter aurait dû être en tête de liste. Il avait plein de raisons de détester Draco, après tout. Il se rappela du touché de Potter sur son bras et l'air inquiet dans ses yeux verts. Non, comme la plupart des Gryffondor, Potter était incapable de faire semblant. Draco devait lui faire confiance. Il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon. Qui d'autre l'aiderait ?

Et pour être franchement honnête, Draco ne pensait pas que Potter se souciait autant de lui pour envisager une telle vengeance. Il haussa les épaules. "Je compte sur son besoin de maintenir son record d'Auror parfait."

"Tu penses que c'est qui alors ?" Demanda Greg. "Si ce n'est pas Potter?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait une liste. Une longue liste. Je n'étais pas la personne la plus populaire, tu sais."

Greg se moqua. "C'est sûr que tu ne l'étais pas. N'est-ce-pas ?" ajouta-t-il et il jeta un regard sur les ailes de Draco avant de fixer le buffet. Draco pensa que Greg voulait un verre et il en versa un à son ami. C'était inutile qu'il en prenne un pour lui. Il semblait être immunisé contre le froid _et_ les effets de l'alcool.

"Non, Greg, je crois que l'on m'enviait. C'est une chose très différente entre être admiré et être aimé."

"Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais d'être aimé."

"Pas du tout. En fait, je ne m'en inquiètes pas du tout tant que ça ne devient pas une option." Il sourit d'un air narquois et donna un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu à Greg. Son ami le bu d'une traite. Un hibou entra par la fenêtre et atterrit sur un perchoir dans un coin. Draco ne le reconnu pas. L'animal était couleur suie avec une tête plus sombre. Il hulula doucement alors que Draco se dirigeait vers lui pour détacher le message. Le hibou leva gentiment sa patte.

"Potter. C'est un bon petit Auror maintenant. Demander un entretien," dit Draco en lançant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était 12:30 et Potter voulait venir à 13:00. La note avait un air assez urgent —Potter n'avait pas seulement demandé un rendez-vous, mais il voulait emmener Hermione Granger. _Nous avons des informations qui pourraient être utiles_. Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air alarmé; il n'y avait aucun besoin d'inquiéter Greg.

"Tu veux que je reste ?" Proposa Greg. Draco secoua la tête.

"Non. C'est déjà assez difficile sans que toi et Potter en viennent aux mains," dit Draco et il rigola à cette idée. Greg le rejoignit dans son rire. Potter avait grandit et il était mince tout comme attrayant alors que pour Greg, sa masse graisseuse était devenu des muscles intimidants. Il travaillait au Ministère de la Magie dans le Département de la Justice Magique —un collègue de Granger, supposa Draco en ricanant d'amusement. Sauf que Greg était à la Sécurité Intérieure, tenant la populace à distance et escortant les indésirables. Draco était sûr que Greg utilisait plus ses muscles que sa baguette dans ces tâches quotidiennes.

"D'accord. Je crois que je vais y aller alors," dit Greg en posant son verre vide sur la table. Il regarda Draco dans les yeux pendant un instant. "Et ne t'inquiète pas, Draco. Je serai là pour toi-même avec tes…" Il montra les ailes de Draco. Draco acquiesça, pensant qu'il n'arriverait pas à aligner un mot. Il était reconnaissant d'avoir Greg. Pansy et Blaise étaient ses amis, mais il doutait qu'ils seraient aussi dévoués face à la difformité de Draco.

Greg repartit par Cheminette et Draco griffonna rapidement une réponse à Harry avant de lui envoyer par le hibou qui attendait. Il n'était pas pressé de voir Granger, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour revoir Potter… Il grimaça face à cette pensée et il essaya de penser à une bonne raison d'être impatient de la visite de ce connard. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le physique de Potter. _Rien_. Draco attendait simplement des nouvelles du dossier. Il soupira de soulagement du fait d'avoir trouvé une bonne raison valide et alla se changer.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry respira profondément et sourit à Hermione.

"Prête ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et lui tendit le sachet de poudre de cheminette. Il en prit une poignée et prononça le nom de manoir Malfoy. Hermione apparut dans la bibliothèque Malfoy derrière lui. Il n'y avait aucun signe du blond, mais un elfe de maison habillé dans ce qui semblait être un morceau de rideau s'avança vers eux pour les accueillir.

Hermione lança un regard furieux à Harry. "Il l'a fait exprès! Il connait ma position par rapport aux elfes de maison!"

"Essaye de ne pas le provoquer," dit Harry.

" Le provoquer ? C'est pratiquement une déclaration de guerre!" siffla-t-elle.

"S'il vous plaît, dans cette direction," dit l'elfe en les regardant de façon déplaisante. "Maître Draco est dans le Salon Rouge. Les invités de Maître Draco ne doivent toucher à rien."

Harry poussa Hermione du coude alors que l'elfe renifla d'un air dédaigneux avant de se détourner et de les mener impérieusement vers la porte.

"Nous ne devons toucher à rien," chuchota Harry. "Je me demande si ça inclut Maître Draco?"

"Harry!" dit-elle surprise avant de rire. L'elfe de maison s'arrêta et les fixa tous les deux avec un regard furieux et inébranlable jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient retrouvés une expression sérieuse. Après ça, ils ne dirent plus rien alors qu'ils traversaient de longs couloirs et montèrent des escaliers. Harry sourit devant la route excessivement longue —il savait que Malfoy voulait impressionner Hermione par la grandeur et la richesse du manoir. L'intention avait l'effet inverse.

"C'est obscène d'avoir autant d'espace pour une seule famille," marmonna-t-elle. "Ca ressemble à un foutu palace."

Harry acquiesça, mais ça le rendit curieusement triste de penser à Malfoy et sa mère vivant dans une maison énorme, vide. Cela avait l'air affreusement solitaire.

L'elfe s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois et l'ouvrit pour les faire rentrer. Malfoy était debout au milieu de la pièce. Il avait l'air tout à fait calme et presque royal. Harry fut surpris de le voir complètement habillé. Le Serpentard portait une chemise à manches longues d'un blanc très pur, espérant ainsi peut-être diminuer l'effet consternant des ailes. Son pantalon était noir, tout comme ses chaussures. L'effet des pieds nus manqua un peu à Harry. Pour une certaine raison, ça rendait Malfoy plus doux, plus…. humain.

Encore une fois, ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée de penser à Malfoy d'une autre façon que comme un prince de glace inabordable.

Malfoy et Hermione se firent face.

"Granger," dit-il.

"Malfoy," retourna-t-elle d'un signe de tête poli.

"Potter m'a dit que tu avais insisté pour me voir," continua Malfoy. Hermione rougit.

"Je pense que ce que l'on t'a fait est épouvantable. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour aider Harry à retrouver les coupables et les traduire en justice." Malfoy avait l'air perplexe, alors Hermione continua. "De plus, je crois que j'aurais quelques informations pour toi."

"A propos des auteurs ?"

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. "Je suis désolée, mais non. Mais je pense que nous avons trouvé ce que tu… es devenu."

"Pas un Veela."

"Non. En fait, je crois que tu es un Anakim."

L'expression de Malfoy ne changea pas. "Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler."

Hermione sortit un tas de parchemin de sa robe et les donna à Malfoy. "Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir pour vérifier. Harry m'a dit que tu étais immunisé contre le froid?"

Malfoy étudia les parchemins et acquiesça brusquement.

"Ta force a augmenté ?" Un autre acquiescement. "Des visions ? Des rêves étranges ou des prémonitions ?"

Malfoy la regarda vertement et secoua la tête. "Pas de vision," dit-il sèchement. Le regard argenté se dirigea sur Harry puis dévia. Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être que la potion n'était pas capable de transmettre toutes ces capacités. Et il n'y a aucun récit d'eux dans les rapports de toute façon. Ils sont anciens. Je suis en fait choquée que la potion ait fonctionnée. Le changement de ton ADN est déjà déroutant et ils ont dû avoir besoin de cellules d'un vrai Anakim qu'ils ont probablement trouvé dans un tombeau ou quelque part. Personne n'a vu d'Anakim depuis des siècles…"

Harry ne prêtait plus attention à ses paroles quand elle se lançait dans des termes techniques, même si Malfoy semblait boire chacun de ses mots. Elle se rapprocha du blond et lui montra sur les papiers des graphiques, des dessins et des données incompréhensibles qui avaient peu de sens pour Harry. Il se rapprocha d'un siège à côté d'une fenêtre et s'y assit pour regarder à travers. Il neigeait de nouveau, mais les flocons étaient très petits et sporadiques. Il espérait que le soleil se montrerait bientôt. Ces nuages étaient déprimants.

Harry détourna son regard du paysage froid vers Malfoy. Hermione avait étendu les parchemins sur une table. Elle et Malfoy étaient immergés dans la théorie de potions complexes. Harry sourit, en pensant qu'amener Hermione chez Malfoy était une très bonne chose pour lui. Le désespoir qui avait semblé recouvrir le blond comme un drap mortuaire s'était fané.

Harry laissa son regard se promener sur les ailes de Malfoy et sur son corps entier ensuite. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste que sa Némésis soit devenu quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique. Malfoy avait de jolies jambes, bordel. Et ce cul… Harry s'imagina prenant le cul de Malfoy dans ses mains et se pencher dans le dos musclé pour inhaler l'odeur de ses cheveux… pour ensuite enfouir son visage dans ses ailes douces—

"…tu ne penses pas, Harry?"

Harry tourna les yeux vers Hermione et il rougit.

"Désolé, j'étais… ailleurs."

Hermione eut un petit sourire satisfait et jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy. "Je vois. Comme je disais, nous devrions trouver plus d'informations à Poudlard. Tu as toujours l'intention d'y aller, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry acquiesça et refusa de regarder Malfoy. Il espérait que cette damnée rougeur était en train de partir. Dieu merci, Hermione était déjà au courant pour ses "choses pour les blonds". "J'irais demain. J'attendais le week-end, vu qu'il y a cours." Il espérait aussi que sa présence provoquerait moins de perturbation le samedi. Bien que ça fasse cinq ans que la guerre était terminée, Harry avait encore tendance à attirer les foules chaque fois qu'il apparaissait en public.

"Je t'aurais bien laissé chercher dans la bibliothèque d'ici, mais je crains que ma mère l'ait réquisitionné," dit Malfoy sèchement. "Elle est résolu à trouver un antidote ou une façon d'inverser le processus."

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. "Je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera possible," dit-elle franchement. Harry grimaça. "Les changements ont été trop radicaux. Essayer de te rechanger pourrait très bien te tuer; et _seulement_ si on réussi à trouver, ou reproduire, la potion elle-même. L'échantillon dans la fiole que tu as donnée à Harry était en trop petite quantité pour bien l'analyser."

"Hermione," dit Harry pour la faire taire tout en regardant Malfoy. Il savait combien le blond avait été prêt de préférer la mort à son état actuel. C'était écrit dans chacun de ses gestes la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Si Malfoy pensait qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour redevenir normal…

Les yeux gris de Malfoy se braquèrent sur lui. "Tu préfères qu'elle cache la vérité, Potter ? Qu'elle me donne de faux espoir ?"

Harry lui lança un regard furieux. "Comment sais-tu que c'est faux ? Tout ce que nous faisons pour l'instant c'est spéculer! Suggérer que nous ne serons jamais capables de… Et bien, nous ne le pas savons, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione souffla et croisa les bras. "J'essaie seulement de le préparer au pire, Harry. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de probabilités après tout."

Il changea soudainement d'avis sur le fait qu'Hermione aurait une bonne influence sur Malfoy. Et si elle conduisait Malfoy au désespoir et qu'il essayait de se suicider ou autre chose? Harry n'avait aucune façon de prévenir ça à moins qu'il ne surveille le Serpentard en permanence —une chose que Malfoy n'accepterait jamais.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai emmené ici ?" lança un Harry frustré.

"Pour apporter un contraste à ton idéalisme aveugle ?" dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

Harry lança un regard furieux au blond. "Parfait, vous n'avez qu'à vous complaire dans l'absurdité de tout cela. Je vais trouver ce putain de responsable peu importe combien de temps ça me prendra." Harry se leva du fauteuil pour se diriger vers la porte. "Envoie-moi un hibou si vous trouvez quelque chose d'important." Harry sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui, en ignorant les appels d'Hermione. Il était content que le manoir Malfoy soit solidement construit —la porte avait claqué tellement fort que le son résonna dans le couloir vide et produisit des échos. Ça attira aussi l'attention de trois elfes de maison agités qui surgirent à côté d'Harry.

"Ne vous en faites pas" grogna-t-il avant qu'il ne le réprimande. "Montrez-moi la sortie la plus proche."

Quelques minutes après, Harry était allongé sur son lit au 12 Square Grimmaud, dans tous ses états. Il se demandait si laisser Hermione avec Malfoy avait été intelligent, mais il pensa par la suite qu'elle l'avait mérité.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Granger regarda Malfoy quand les échos de la porte furent dissipés.

"Je crois que je l'ai contrarié," dit-elle platement.

Draco revint sur la conversation, déconcertée. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué l'accès de colère de Potter ? Était-il aussi déterminé à trouver un remède ? _Pourquoi ?_ Il fixa de façon spéculative Granger et se demanda si elle pourrait lui répondre. Mais elle était déjà revenue sur le sujet de départ.

"Je disais donc, les Anakim sont des êtres mythologiques, même dans les traditions sorcières. Certains savants pensent qu'ils sont les ancêtres du Veela, ce que je trouve tout à fait plausible, en fait. Les livres saints Moldu les comparent à une race de géants, descendant des Nephilim —connais-tu ce nom ?"

"Des anges déchus," répondit Draco, ayant subitement l'impression d'être revenu à l'école, même si Granger n'agissait pas comme une miss je-sais-tout. Elle le traitait actuellement comme un être humain, probablement parce qu'il n'en était plus un. Granger l'avait certainement mis dans la même catégorie que les elfes de maison et les centaures.

"Exactement. Les Nephilim se sont accouplés avec les humains pour engendrer les Anakim. Des récits relatent que les Anakim étaient ailés, d'autres déclarent qu'ils étaient une race de géants, ou les deux peut-être. En tout cas, ils ont disparu de la plupart des livres d'histoire et personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'ils sont devenus. C'est possible qu'ils se soient retirés quand les Moldus se sont répandus à grande échelle et ont finalement évolués vers d'autres espèces, telles que les Veela."

"Donc tu penses que je suis le survivant d'une ancienne race éteinte ?"

Elle acquiesça. "Comment cela a été possible est la question. J'ai cherché quelqu'un ayant les compétences de produire une telle potion compliquée et puissante. Franchement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes ayant ce type de capacité. J'ai donné une liste à Harry, mais il a barré tous les noms. Connais-tu quelqu'un qui pourrait correspondre à ce profil ? Un collègue de Rogue peut-être ?"

Draco secoua la tête. "Je n'ai jamais étais dans les confidences de Rogue. Il m'a sauvé la vie après l'incident avec Dumbledore sur la tour, mais nous n'étions pas exactement des amis. Il m'a délivré de mes parents et il s'est occupé de ses affaires. J'ai aussi donné une liste à Potter de ce genre. Encore mieux, j'ai ajouté ceux qui ont les moyens _d'acheter_ une telle potion."

Elle haleta. "Je n'y avais jamais pensé! Merde, ca ouvre d'autres possibilités, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont peut-être acheté la potion n'importe où dans le monde." Granger sembla découragé. "Bordel, maintenant je dois élargir mon champ de recherches à l'échelle mondiale."

"Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?" demanda subitement Draco.

Elle le regarda curieusement et haussa les épaules. "Tu nous connais, nous les Gryffondor. Nous vivons pour corriger les injustices et tout ça," dit-elle légèrement.

"Ca ressemble à ce que Potter dirait. Quelle est la vraie raison ?"

"Et bien, je travaille _vraiment_ au Département de la Justice Magique, tu sais. Ca fait parti de mon travail."

"Alors tu es ici officiellement ?"

Elle secoua la tête et sourit. "Non. Je suis ici parce qu'Harry m'a demandé de l'aide. Ses raisons pour prendre part à ta cause sont les siennes."

"Et la belette ? Est-ce que vous allez le ramener aussi ? Je croyais que vous faisiez toujours tout ensemble tous les trois."

Étonnamment, le visage de Granger se referma aussi fermement qu'une palourde. Elle serra fortement sa robe entre ses poings. "Je devrais y aller. Plus tôt je commencerais à faire des recherches sur ça, mieux ce sera. Je vais d'abord vérifier les Archives internationales." Draco cligna des yeux face au brusque changement et se demanda ce qu'il avait dit. Granger se précipita vers la porte mais elle s'arrêta. "À propos, Malfoy, si ça peut te consoler, l'Anakim était vénéré comme un Dieu. Et tu sais quoi ? Harry avait raison." Gloussa-t-elle avant de refermer la porte d'un léger claquement.

_Raison à propos de quoi ?_

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Salut ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Maintenant vous savez ce qu'est Draco, ce qui est arrivé à Ron et Hermione fait vraiment son entrée dans la fic ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires même si c'est juste un peu, ça motive vraiment ! Merci de votre soutien et à bientôt ! Ha j'allais oublier, en ce qui concerne la publication je ne pense pas avoir un jour fixe mais publier quand ma bêta m'envoie le chapitre corrigé car je n'aime pas trop m'être la version non corrigée, ça gâche la qualité que je veux mettre dans mes fics car on toujours que c'est la première impression qui est la plus importante ! Mais bon ça ne change pas que les chapitres seront réguliers ! Voilà cette fois j'ai finie, reviews please ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Cinq**

_Il est souvent plus sûr d'être enchainé que d'être libre._

-_Franz Kafka_

Harry resta emmitouflé dans ses couvertures plusieurs minutes avant que les toquades incessantes contre sa fenêtre n'attirent son attention. Il jura fortement et ronchonna alors qu'il se levait. "C'est de mieux en mieux aujourd'hui." C'était Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron. Harry fut un peu surpris qu'il ait toqué –normalement ce damné oiseau fonçait à plusieurs reprises contre la vitre comme un colibri dérangé. Il se demanda si Ron avait remplacé l'eau de Coq par une potion calmante.

Harry laissa le hibou rentrer et réussit péniblement à détacher le message de sa patte car Coq commença à faire le tour de la pièce quand Harry eut ouvert la fenêtre. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer celui-là. Harry déroula avec attention le parchemin, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui explose au visage. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre venant de Ron ces derniers temps. Le message était étonnamment amical.

_Harry, j'ai été un vrai enfoiré et je voudrais me réconcilier avec toi. Retrouve-moi au parc Byrne. Je te promets de ne pas me comporter comme un connard. J'emmènerais Ginny et elle est d'accord pour me lancer un sort si je commence à agir d'une façon inappropriée. Ron_

Harry soupira, mais il ne pu contenir l'espoir qui l'envahit à la pensée d'une réconciliation. Il avait affirmé plusieurs fois que Ron cesserait de se morfondre et redeviendrait comme avant, ou du moins qu'il serait un peu plus raisonnable. Hermione avait refusé de le croire. Le comportement de Ron avait dupé Harry plus d'une fois. A de rares occasions, il avait agit comme l'ancien Ron mais ça avait rarement duré longtemps. C'était la première fois qu'il souhaitait voir Harry en dehors du Terrier. Harry pensa même que ça devait être la première fois que Ron _quittait _le Terrier. C'était une bonne avancée.

Il se changea rapidement pour mettre des vêtements un peu plus décontractés, vu que la robe qu'il mettait pour aller voir Malfoy était un peu formel, aussi bien qu'inconvenante par rapport au temps actuel. Il pensa envoyer un hibou à Hermione en lui demandant combien de temps elle pourrait rester au manoir Malfoy sans vouloir assassiner Draco. Mais décidant que la sécurité de Malfoy n'était pas son problème, il transplana dans le parc Byrne, lui rappelant vaguement un dossier sur lequel il avait travaillé il y a quelques mois.

Harry commença à se promener —le parc n'était pas grand, mais il y avait plusieurs bancs dissimulés par des arbustes et des haies couvertes de neige. Après quelques minutes, il vit Ron assis sur un banc pas loin de Ginny. Ron jetait des morceaux de pain aux canards qui se baignaient dans l'étang en face. Il arbora un grand sourire quand il vit Harry.

"Ohé, mon pote!" l'interpella-t-il en agitant une main.

Harry sourit et serra sa main joyeusement. "Ron, c'est bon de te voir…" Il faillit ajouter "dehors", mais il ravala le mot, peu sûr que Ron apprécierait le rappel de son propre exil maintenant qu'il avait finalement émergé.

"Hum, je suis surpris que tu dises ça après la façon dont je t'ai traité la dernière fois. J'ai agi comme un vrai enfoiré. Parfois, je ne sais pas ce qui me prends."

"Et bien, tu avais assez bu," dit Harry sans conviction.

"Ouais, mais ce n'est pas une excuse, n'est-ce pas ?" rétorqua Ron doucement.

Harry haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu de blâme. Ginny lui sourit alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Ron. Le soleil était bas, commençant à disparaître derrière les nuages pour laisser place à la nuit. Il faisait trop froid pour s'asseoir mais l'un d'entre eux avait apparemment lancé un sort chauffant sur le banc, ce qui aidait. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir de gants.

Ginny se releva. "Harry, tu viens marcher avec moi ? Je voudrais te parler."

"Parler de moi derrière mon dos ?" demanda Ron avec son amertume habituelle.

"Tout ne tourne pas autour de _toi,_ Ronald," dit sèchement Ginny.

Ron rougit. "Ouais, ok. Désolé."

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas alors que Harry lançait un regard d'excuse à Ron avant de se lever et de la suivre. Elle marcha jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de portée de voix et elle lui sourit tristement. "En fait, c'est à propos de Ron."

Harry rigola. "D'accord. Comment as-tu réussi à le faire sortir de la maison ? Ca fait des mois qu'il reste enfermé."

"C'est maman. Elle la rendu fou. Franchement, je suis surpris qu'il soit resté comme ça aussi longtemps. Il recommence à s'agiter, ce qui est une bonne chose, à mon avis. Je suis heureuse qu'il ait décidé de sortir."

"Il est peut-être en voix de guérison ?" dit Harry avec espoir. "Mentalement, je veux dire."

Elle acquiesça et jeta un regard en direction de son frère, qui lançait du pain aux canards sans enthousiasme. Il semblait très petit et seul. Le cœur de Harry se serra pendant un moment, se disant que ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Ron aurait dû être son partenaire chez les Aurors. Ils étaient censés lutter ensemble contre le mal et aller aux pubs après le travail. Ils étaient censés partager des histoires et se plaindre des patrons et de la bureaucratie.

"J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes," dit Harry.

"Moi aussi," répondit Ginny mais Harry savait qu'elle ne parlait plus de Ron.

Harry rougit. "Ecoute, Gin, on en a déjà parlé…"

"Je sais, Harry et je sais que j'ai dit que je n'en parlerais plus, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment donné une chance. Je croyais que tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que cette chose avec Ron arrive. Je pensais que me voir te rappelait Ron vu que tu te sens coupable, mais tu vois que Ron est en train de guérir maintenant. Je veux savoir si tu penses si nous aussi nous pouvons guérir maintenant. Pourrais-tu nous donner une chance ? Essayer au moins ? Tu ne penses pas que tu me dois beaucoup?"

Harry serra la mâchoire. Sans mentir, ses sentiments pour Ginny n'avaient rien à voir avec l'accident de Ron. Harry avait commencé à se détourner d'elle bien avant, même si cet accident avait creusé un tel fossé dans leur relation qu'il était compréhensible qu'elle le lui reproche. Il n'y avait pas que Ron qui avait été brisé par cet accident; leur quatuor avait complètement été divisé. Pas qu'entre Ron et Harry, mais aussi entre Ron et Hermione, Harry et finalement Ginny et Hermione. Ils avaient tous choisis leur camp, consciemment ou inconsciemment.

Ses yeux marron sérieux le mettaient dans une situation difficile, ses mots résonnaient en lui. Il détestait devoir parler de ça avec elle, surtout qu'à l'heure actuelle ils devraient plutôt se concentrer sur Ron. Harry colla un sourire sur son visage.

"J'y penserai, Gin," consentit-il.

Ses yeux brillèrent légèrement et il se prépara à ce qu'elle laisse éclater sa colère, mais elle le surprit en souriant, même s'il savait qu'il était forcé. "D'accord, Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te brusquer. Tu sais déjà ce que je ressens."

Il acquiesça, soulagé d'avoir évité la confrontation. Elle mit subitement ses bras autour de son cou et pressa un baiser contre ses lèvres. Il la serra maladroitement dans ses bras et se demanda où ses sentiments étaient passé. Il l'avait aimée une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une affection fraternelle.

"Allez, retournons voir Ron avant qu'il ne commence à se sentir négligé," dit-il. Elle soupira et revint sur leurs pas. Le sentier était dégagé de toute neige mais il y avait du givre, ce qui rendait la marche hasardeuse. Ginny glissa et elle se rattrapa au bras d'Harry. Il la tint soigneusement et elle laissa sa main sur son bras alors qu'ils revenaient vers Ron. Le parc était dans un quartier sorcier, mais il n'était pas assez populaire pour qu'on place des sorts réchauffant afin de dégivrer les sentiers.

Ron sourit à Harry. "Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?" demanda-t-il, en regardant la prise de Ginny sur Harry.

"Il va y_ penser_," dit Ginny sur un ton accusateur

Ron partit en éclat de rire. "Oh, allons, mon pote, penser à quoi ? C'est évident qu'elle a encore le béguin pour toi"

Harry prit un air renfrogné. "Je n'ai aucune intention de discuter de ma vie amoureuse en me pelant le cul. Pourquoi vous avez choisis cet endroit, en plus ? Pourquoi pas un bâtiment chauffé avec un feu agréable, crépitant et des bièraubeurres ?"

"J'avais besoin d'air frais," admit Ron, "étant enfermé depuis trop longtemps. Maman doit sûrement être en train de me chercher partout. Je voulais aller quelque part où elle ne me trouverait pas de si tôt. Elle agit comme si j'avais encore cinq ans."

"Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu sortais ?" demanda Harry avant de siffler doucement. "Tu es courageux, mec. Tu sais qu'elle s'inquiète trop." Il ne voudrait pas être à la place de Ron quand Molly Weasley lui tomberait dessus.

"Ouais, parfois ça passe, mais d'autres fois…"

Harry gloussa. "Je m'en souviens. Tu lui as laissé un mot au moins ?"

"Évidemment. Je lui ai dit que j'allais chez les Moldus et donc qu'elle ne devait pas m'envoyer de Patronus. C'était l'idée de Gin."

Ginny sourit et serra un peu plus fort le bras d'Harry. "Je suis d'accord avec Harry pour qu'on aillent au chaud. Nous pourrions aller chez moi ?"

"Maman ne va pas venir vérifier ?" demanda Ron dubitativement

"Naturellement, mais elle a déjà dû y aller, non ? Ca devrait être sûr maintenant."

Ron regarda Harry d'un air bête. "Elle aurait pu aller à Serpentard, mec."

Harry eut un rictus et acquiesça, mais c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait cassé avec Ginny. Sa sournoiserie inattendue lui avait monté à la tête une fois ou deux. Harry détestait être manipulé. Ce souvenir lui fit se demander si elle avait proposé ce rendez-vous juste pour attirer Harry dans son appartement, mais il pensa que Ron ne serait jamais d'accord avec cela. À moins qu'il ne le sache pas …

"C'est d'accord," dit Ron. "Tant que tu as des bières."

Elle fit sa mauvaise tête. "Tu ne penses pas que tu as assez bu ces derniers temps, Ron ?"

Son visage s'embrasa et il prit un air renfrogné. "Tu te souviens que je suis sortit de la maison pour m'éloigner de maman?"

"Et bien, excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi!" cria-t-elle.

"Je viens mais pas pour longtemps," dit rapidement Harry pour éviter un autre match frère sœur. Ginny lança un regard furieux à Ron avant de lui sourire.

"Excellent. Je te laisse t'occuper de faire transplaner Ronald," dit-elle et elle transplana.

Harry regarda Ron d'une manière embarrassée ne sachant pas comment faire. Devait-il essayer de le relever ou s'asseoir à côté de lui pour transplaner ?

Ron soupira. "Elle est vraiment en colère contre toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais, elle est vexée," dit Harry platement.

À la fin, Harry s'assit à côté de Ron et mit un bras autour de ses épaules en pensant au sofa dans l'appartement de Ginny, en espérant qu'elle ne l'ait pas déplacé depuis sa dernière visite.

"Je vais nous faire quelque chose à manger," dit joyeusement Ginny en disparaissant dans la cuisine, qui avait vue dans le séjour. Harry et Ron avaient bien transplané sur le canapé, ce qui avait fait grogner Ron d'amusement et marmonner quelque chose ressemblant à "Super Auror", mais Harry ne fit aucun commentaire.

On entendit des plats s'entrechoquer et Harry s'inquiéta légèrement, espérant qu'elle ne comptait pas _cuisiner_ quelque chose car même si les chiens ne font pas de chats, l'habileté de Ginny à cuisiner n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Molly Weasley. Avec un peu de chance, elle ferait des sandwichs ou des pâtes, ou sinon Harry serait obligé d'aller voir Hermione afin d'avoir un repas décent.

Comme s'il extirpait le prénom de ses pensées, Ron demanda subitement, "Comment va Hermione ?"

"Elle va bien," dit Harry d'un air détaché bien qu'il se tendit intérieurement. Hermione était un sujet délicat.

"Elle ne répond à aucun de mes hiboux," se plaignit Ron.

"Nous semblons avoir un talent pour irriter les femmes dans nos vies," dit Harry légèrement.

"Ouais, mais Gin te parle encore."

_Que j'en ai de la chance_, pensa amèrement Harry. Mais à haute voix il répondit, "Hermione est… et bien, tu sais à quel point elle peut être entêtée."

Ron grogna. "Ouais. Dis, tu pourrais lui parler ? Dis lui au moins de lire mes lettres ? J'essaie de changer. C'est difficile, tu sais ?"

"Je sais. Je te promets de lui parler. Je pense qu'elle sera contente que tu sortes finalement un peu."

La mâchoire de Ron se contracta comme s'il se forçait à ravaler un commentaire, mais il ne dit rien. "Que fait-elle ? Toujours en train de travailler ? Où est-elle aujourd'hui ?"

Harry cligna des yeux et hésita sur la façon dont répondre. "Elle travaille beaucoup, en fait. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'elle fait, tu sais ? Elle aime son travail. Je ne suis… heu … pas sûr d'où elle est maintenant …" Ce qui était vrai; elle _pouvait_ déjà être partie du manoir Malfoy. "Ça fait un moment que je ne lui ai pas parlé." _Deux ou trois heures à peu près._ Harry essaya de ne pas rougir vu qu'il mentait, mais Ron ne prendrait pas gentiment le fait qu'Hermione essayait d'aider Draco Malfoy, entre tous.

"Vraiment ? Je croyais que vous étiez encore des meilleurs amis. Je pensais qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu avais cassé avec Ginny c'était parce que…"

Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand. "Tu croyais que je voulais être avec _Hermione_ ?"

Ron rougit et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux. "Et bien… c'était peut-être une idée stupide…"

"Tu as raison, c'était une idée stupide, putain!" dit Harry, oubliant momentanément qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se battre avec Ron encore une fois.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Hermione ?" demanda Ron, prenant immédiatement sa défense.

"Rien! Je n'ai juste jamais… pensé à elle de cette façon."

"Pensé à qui de quelle façon ?" demanda Ginny alors qu'elle revenait dans la pièce en tenant un plat de tourte à la viande. Dans l'autre main, elle avait trois chopes remplies de, Harry l'espérait, bières. Il avait bien envie de boire, ce qui arrivait souvent quand il parlait avec Ron ces derniers temps.

"Harry disait qu'il n'était pas après Hermione," dit Ron.

"_Hermione_ ?" Ginny s'exclama et hoqueta. Elle fixa Harry comme si cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversée l'esprit. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de percer à travers un masque que Harry aurait pu arborer. "Et bien. C'est une idée intéressante. Tu n'as certainement aucun problème à passer du temps avec _elle_, n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu sûr de n'avoir _jamais_ pensé à elle de cette façon, Harry ?"

Harry serra les dents d'agacement. Il s'était à moitié attendu à ce que la rencontre se transforme en attaque personnelle par l'un d'entre eux, donc il ne fut pas surpris, mais il _était_ déçu. Il se mit debout.

"Merci pour la proposition, Gin, mais je devrais probablement y aller," dit-il.

Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent. "Tu pars déjà, Harry ? Tu ne t'enfuis pas au moins. C'est peut-être pas loin de la vérité, hein?"

"Tu sais quoi, Ron ? Je suis heureux que tu sois finalement sortit du Terrier. Il est temps que tu arrêtes de te cacher. La prochaine étape sera peut-être d'essayer de ne pas agir comme un putain de connard à chaque fois." Harry sortit sa baguette et regarda Ginny d'un air à moitié désolé. "Désolé, Ginny. Merci pour la proposition de repas, mais je n'ai pas très faim pour l'instant. On parlera une prochaine fois."

Harry transplana, mais le dernier commentaire de Ron résonna dans sa tête.

"Lâche!"

~~ O ~~O ~~

Une fois chez lui, Harry se lança dans une frénésie de travaux ménagers. Kreattur le suivait partout en l'aidant dans certaines tâches, mais même s'il l'assistait qu'un peu, ça convenait parfaitement à Harry. Son agitation trouvait souvent refuge dans le travail manuel, ce dont le Square Grimmaud avait bien besoin. Kreattur était devenu un cuisinier décent, mais ses connaissances en nettoyage étaient extrêmement inférieures. Harry n'entretenait normalement que la cuisine, la salle de séjour et sa chambre. Il s'occupait du reste de la maison les jours où il avait besoin d'extérioriser un excès de colère.

Le bureau fut rapidement dépoussiéré et le plancher brillait, tout comme le couloir qui menait aux escaliers. Une chambre d'amis au rez-de-chaussée rarement utilisée avait subit le même traitement —la majorité des débris avait été enlevé lors du règne de Molly Weasley, mais la poussière s'accumulait toujours, ainsi que l'odeur de vieille maison que Harry n'arrivait jamais à faire disparaître même après une douzaine de sort Rafraîchissant.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry était fatigué, affamé et crasseux. Il prit une douche brûlante et se senti beaucoup mieux après avoir passé un jean et un t-shirt propre. Tout en passant un peigne dans ses cheveux, il examina son garde-manger. Ce dernier offrait une vue assez pitoyable car Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fait de courses depuis un petit moment.

Kreattur apparut aux côtés de Harry. "Le Maître veut-il dîner ?" demanda Kreattur en tordant légèrement ses mains, faisant grimacer Harry.

"Apparemment le Maître ne s'est pas assez approvisionné pour préparer ne serait-ce que des sandwichs," dit Harry sèchement. "As-tu mangé aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui, Maître. Kreattur a mangé les belles aubergines et le choux que Maître a acheté pour Kreattur." L'elfe de maison marqua une pause. "Le Maître veut-il des aubergines et des choux ? Kreattur peut faire un bon ragoût pour le dîner de Maître Harry. Kreattur peut aussi trouver des pommes de terre et Kreattur peut enlever les taches sombres."

Harry essaya de ne pas frissonner. Il avait stocké beaucoup d'aubergines, de choux et de courges avant de découvrir qu'ils étaient les aliments préférés de Kreattur, mais Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il fut soulagé qu'au moins son elfe ait de la nourriture… d'une certaine façon. "Non merci, Kreattur. Je n'ai jamais rêvé de manger tes aubergines et tes choux. Je vais aller prendre quelque chose dehors. J'irais faire les courses demain pour que tu puisses préparer un repas sans avoir besoin d'enlever les points noirs des pommes de terre."

Kreattur sembla soulagé et il acquiesça d'un air heureux. "Le Maître sait ce qui est le mieux."

"Bonne nuit, Kreattur," dit Harry et il invoqua sa cape. Kreattur transplana, mais il revint un instant d'après avec les chaussettes et les bottes de Harry avant de l'aider à les mettre. Les gants suivirent et Harry sourit au vieil elfe avant de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se promena sans but pendant plusieurs minutes, mais la pensée de braver les foules pour manger dans un endroit public lui sembla d'un seul coup trop épuisant. Il pensa à aller voir Hermione, mais il se souvint qu'ils s'étaient un peu engueulés. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait trop souvent mangé chez elle ces derniers temps.

Il s'arrêta devant la volière publique et il se rendit compte qu'il cherchait tout simplement des excuses. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était voir Malfoy. _Seulement parce que j'ai oublié de mentionner le sort de glamour_, rationalisa-t-il. Et il voulait s'assurer que Malfoy tout comme Hermione avaient survécu à cette après-midi en compagnie de l'autre. Il rentra rapidement chez lui et appela par cheminée au manoir Malfoy.

Huit minutes plus tard, il sortait du feu et souriait d'un air penaud devant le visage amusé de Malfoy.

"Deux fois en une journée, Potter ? Suis-je si particulier ?"

Harry grogna. "J'en doute. J'ai juste oublié de te dire quelque chose quand j'étais là tout à l'heure."

"Quand tu es parti furieusement comme en enfant en colère ?"

Harry sourit presque. La familiarité du sarcasme de Malfoy était presque comme un baume sur son âme blessée.

"Oui, eh bien, j'ai simplement oublié de mentionner—"

"Que tu as un fétichisme étrange pour les plumes et que tu aimerais te rouler nu dans mes ailes ?"

Cette déclaration était tellement proche de la vérité que Harry faillit presque s'étouffer. Il toussa un moment tout en lançant un regard furieux au Serpentard.

"Très drôle," dit hargneusement Harry en essayant de retrouver son calme. Il était un peu surpris de la bonne humeur de Malfoy et il se demanda si le blond avait déjà plaisanté au moins _une fois_ avec lui avant. Bon il l'accordait, la plaisanterie était acerbe et insultante, mais néanmoins… "Ecoute", continua-t-il, "si tu ne veux pas savoir, je peux revenir demain. Ce n'était pas important, de toute façon." Il se dirigea vers la cheminée tout en se rendant compte que cette journée avait été particulièrement minable. Harry pensa qu'une fois chez lui, il devrait directement allé se coucher. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre de la poudre de Cheminette, son estomac gargouilla fortement.

~~ O ~~O ~~

"Quand est-ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois, Potter ?" demanda rapidement Draco, presque désespéré de l'empêcher de partir. Il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi l'Auror était ici, mais il avait l'intention de s'agripper à sa compagnie aussi longtemps que possible. Il se força à être méprisant. "As-tu même de la nourriture chez toi ?"

"J'ai de la nourriture," dit sèchement Potter et Draco frissonna en pensant à ce qui devait être considéré comme de _la nourriture_ dans la maison Potter. Probablement de la nourriture à emporter Moldue. Draco n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que c'était, mais il avait entendu des étudiants de Poudlard en parler par hasard mais il savait que ça devait être répugnant.

"Reste alors," dit Draco d'un air détaché. "Ca doit être terriblement important pour que tu viennes jusqu'ici, loin de ta vie sociale très chargée."

Potter rougit et pendant un moment Draco cru qu'il était allé trop loin. Il était curieux, cependant. L'Auror n'avait-il pas d'autres choses à faire ? "Mais j'insiste pour que nous mangions dans la salle à manger. Ma mère m'arrachera les ailes si elle trouve une miette sur le tapis. Pas que ce serait nécessairement une mauvaise chose."

Potter s'éloigna de la cheminée et il regarda Draco avec curiosité. "Tu y as déjà pensé ?" demanda-t-il brusquement. "A les enlever, je veux dire ?"

Draco grogna. "Bien-sûr que oui. J'ai même pensé à les scier moi-même. Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi sensible à la douleur."

"Mais St Mangouste…"

"Charmante idée, Potter. Je vais me retourner vers tous ces anti-Mangemorts sentimentalistes et leur demander de m'endormir pour m'enlever mes nouveaux appendices. Oh, et demander aussi à ce qu'ils ne me tuent pas accidentellement pendant l'opération." Potter rougit et Draco continua, "En plus, si je fais tout ça et qu'après elles repoussent ?"

Potter acquiesça et Draco fit un geste impérieux. Il se tourna, s'attendant à ce que Potter le suive automatiquement alors qu'il passait la porte pour descendre dans le hall. Les pas derrière lui apprirent que Potter l'avait suivi docilement au lieu de fuir.

Quand ils eurent atteint la salle à manger, Potter écarquilla les yeux et il plissa légèrement le nez. Draco regarda la pièce, essayant de la voir à travers les yeux de Potter. La salle à manger avait un aspect froid, austère. Draco n'avait jamais aimé manger ici et il eut un moment d'incertitude. Il aurait peut-être dû faire apporter leur repas dans le jardin d'hiver, à la place. Il se promit de le faire la prochaine fois mais il s'engueula lui-même immédiatement après pour avoir pensé à une 'prochaine fois'.

Potter s'assit consciencieusement sur une chaise dure, au haut dossier. Draco s'assis en face de lui, sur un canapé matelassé qui avait été tiré jusqu'à la table. Il sourit à Potter.

"Les chaises interfèrent avec mes ailes," expliqua-t-il avec un ton suffisant. "J'ai donc le privilège de m'asseoir sur un siège confortable."

"Où puis-je emprunter une paire d'ailes alors?" demanda Potter sèchement avant de blêmir. La mâchoire de Draco se contracta légèrement. Potter était peut-être deux fois plus agréable maintenant, mais il avait encore l'étonnante capacité de dire de mauvaise chose. Draco décida de ne pas relever ce commentaire.

"Si tu es un bon petit Auror, je te laisserai peut-être t'asseoir sur un oreiller la prochaine fois," répondit-il d'un ton acerbe. Heureusement, les elfes de maison apparurent à ce moment là et placèrent la nourriture sur la table —il y avait assez de plats pour nourrir une légion.

Potter mangea comme si c'était le premier festin qu'il faisait depuis la fin de l'école. Draco ne cessa de remplir le verre de l'Auror d'un vin rouge cher. Il voulait poser des questions au Gryffondor et les réponses viendraient plus facilement avec l'influence de l'alcool. Potter avait, avec étonnement, de bonnes manières. Il utilisait les bonnes fourchettes à chaque plat et buvait le vin à petites gorgées plutôt que de l'engloutir. Draco se demanda où il avait appris à manger d'une manière civilisée. Granger, probablement. Le Ministère n'aurait pas apprécié que leur Golden Boy les embarrassent en public et aux dîners importants.

Avant que le dessert n'arrive, Potter tourbillonna son vin dans le verre et lui sourit. "Je ne devrais pas boire. Techniquement, je suis ici officiellement."

"Je ne le répéterai pas," ronronna Draco et il fut surpris de voir Potter froncer tellement les sourcils qu'ils disparurent dans ses cheveux sombres. Potter engloutit le reste de son vin d'un seul coup et il faillit presque s'étouffer. _Réaction intéressante_, nota Draco et il le mit dans un coin de sa tête pour l'analyser plus tard. Peut-être que Potter pensait que Draco irait tout rapporter à ce damné Ministère ? Le héros avait peut-être trop bu.

"Alors Potter, quelle chose importante que tu avais oublié t'amène ici?

Potter reposa son verre avec un soulagement évident. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, les elfes réapparurent avec plusieurs desserts, dont celui préféré de Potter : une tarte à la mélasse. L'Auror attendit que les elfes s'en aillent avant de parler, bien qu'il ait déjà pris une bouchée de la pâtisserie.

"C'est à propos d'un dérivé du sort de glamour. Je pourrais avoir besoin de ton aide dans ce dossier et j'aurais du mal si tu restes cloitré dans le manoir."

Draco fit la grimace pour cacher sa stupéfaction que Super Auror puisse en fait demander son 'aide'. "Quelle variante ?"

"Et bien, un Glamour fonctionne sur un seul endroit. Plus grand est le champ, plus instable est le sort et plus petit est sa durée," expliqua Potter et Draco acquiesça. Il se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'ils avaient appris les sorts de Glamour en quatrième année. Potter demanda, "Qu'utilise-t-on si on veut obscurcir une plus grande surface ?"

"On utilise un sort de Désillusion."

Potter sourit nonchalamment et Draco fut presque distrait par la courbe des lèvres de l'Auror et l'éclat bref des dents blanches parfaites avant que la question suivante de l'Auror ne le réveille. "Et si on les combine ?" demanda-t-il dans un air moqueur.

"Tu peux le faire ?" demanda Draco avec surprise.

Potter haussa les épaules. "J'y ai travaillé quelque temps. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une variante. J'ai essayé d'imiter l'effet de ma cape d'invisibilité. Tu sais que les sorts de Désillusion sont utilisés à certains moments. Si quelqu'un s'attend à être suivi, il pensera directement à utiliser un sort de Désillusion. Ceux qui résistent à l'Impérium l'utilisent aussi.

"Tu parles de _toi_," admit Draco. Potter était la seule personne que Draco connaissait pouvant résister à un Imperium.

Potter leva un sourcil face au compliment involontaire. Draco détourna le regard.

"Pas que moi," dit modestement Potter avant de rigoler.

Ils restèrent silencieux après ça, se concentrant sur le dessert et se regardant avec prudence. Si quelqu'un avait dit à Draco il y a quelques semaines qu'il passerait un repas plaisant avec Harry Potter, il aurait eut un fou rire.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Draco remonta en haut. Il hésitait un peu à emmener Potter dans ses quartiers, mais l'Auror y avait déjà été lors de sa première visite. En plus Draco lui permettrait seulement de rester dans le salon. Potter ne saurait probablement même pas que ça faisait partie de la suite privée de Draco.

Cependant, Potter jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte menant à la chambre de Draco et il su que l'Auror avait tout compris. Ce bâtard était plus intelligent qu'il n'avait l'air. Si Draco était honnête avec lui, il n'était pas si mal que ça aussi. Draco écarta immédiatement cette pensée.

"Alors" dit Potter joyeusement en brandissant sa baguette. "Tu veux que j'essaye le sort ?"

_Un verre de vin de trop_, pensa Draco. "Es-tu bête ? As-tu déjà essayé ce sort sur une autre personne ?"

"Et bien, que sur moi," admit Potter.

Draco roula des yeux. Typique d'un Gryffondor. Aucun sens de la sécurité personnelle. "Donc tu crois que je vais te laisser faire des expériences sur moi ?" demanda-t-il. "Je suis sacrifiable après tout, hein ?"

Les yeux verts de Potter se rétrécirent. "Je n'ai jamais pensé ça," dit-il d'une voix basse qui semblait vraiment furieuse.

Draco fut surpris encore une fois, mais grogna. "Jamais, Potter ? Même pas à l'école ?"

"Je voulais t'arrêter, surtout quand j'ai cru que tu devenais un Mangemort actif, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu meurs. Je n'ai même jamais voulu te blesser, à part quelques fois quand tu me poussais vraiment à bout."

Draco porta involontairement sa main à sa poitrine et les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent au rappel de la cicatrice du _Sectumsempra_, mais elle avait disparu maintenant, consumé par le même processus qui avait donné ses ailes à Draco.

"Elle est partie," dit-il.

"J'ai remarqué," répondit Potter doucement. "Avant."

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux alors que Draco réfléchissait sur le fait que Potter était beaucoup plus observateur qu'il s'y était attendu. Il ressentait aussi un sentiment étrange de perte par rapport à sa cicatrice effacée. C'était la seule chose qui l'avait rattaché à Potter, même si elle avait été faite violemment. Draco avait souvent retracé de ses doigts la légère ligne de la cicatrice en la comparant à celle sur le front de Potter. Aussi folle que l'idée ait été, il s'était presque senti proche du Gryffondor à cette période là.

Potter avait l'air un peu triste. Draco supposa qu'il était sur le point de se répandre en sentiments Poufsouffle quand on toqua sur la porte en verre du patio. Draco soupira, même si cette diversion le soulagea un peu.

"Maudits hiboux. Nous avons une volière et c'est aux elfes normalement de récupérer les messages et de me les apporter." Il se dirigea vers les lourds rideaux pour révéler un grand hibou gris. Draco ouvrit la porte pour laisser rentrer l'oiseau, qui vola dans la pièce en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux. C'était un hibou énorme avec des yeux jaunes luisants.

Potter rit quand le hibou se posa à côté de lui et présenta sa patte. "C'est le hibou de Hermione," expliqua-t-il, bien qu'il ne fasse aucun mouvement pour enlever le message. "Hum… aurais-tu par hasard des friandises pour hiboux ? Elle mord."

"Le hibou de Granger mord. Stupéfiant," dit Draco sèchement. Il claqua des doigts et un elfe apparu avant de repartir aussi vite pour aller chercher une friandise pour l'animal.

"Tu sais," commença Potter, "Nous avons essayé de trouver un charme qui rendrait le parchemin inutile. Le message serait porté par les plumes du hibou en cas d'interception. Ca marche presque. Hermione a trouvé un sort qui peut inscrire des mots sur les plumes. Ils ne sont visibles qu'avec la bonne formule qui débloque le sortilège."

"Intelligent," admit Draco.

"Ouais, sauf que chaque plume ne peut contenir qu'un mot. On doit jeter le charme au moins une douzaine de fois pour inscrire le message et ensuite le contre sort brouille les mots. Après, il faut avoir la patience de rassembler le puzzle par la suite."

"Cela pourrait être utile pour un simple message," dit Draco poliment et Potter acquiesça.

"Nous l'utilisons de temps en temps."

L'elfe de maison revint et Draco lança un paquet pour hibou à Potter, qui s'agenouilla avant que le hibou ne le regardât méchamment.

"Tiens, Curie," lui dit-il en offrant une friandise à l'oiseau. Elle sauta brusquement dessus et Potter retira ses doigts à temps. Il rit avec hésitation et décrocha le message avec précaution. Potter garda un œil sur le bec proche du hibou et Draco ressentit du respect pour sa bravoure. Ce hibou était vraiment une menace. Potter recula de quelques pas avec un soulagement évident vu qu'il avait le message en tout sécurité dans ses mains. "Ce damné oiseau me déteste," marmonna-t-il et il enleva le ruban rouge enroulé autour du parchemin.

Draco et le hibou gris attendaient pendant que Potter lisait rapidement le message. Il sourit à Draco. "Des nouvelles fabuleuses! Hermione a peut-être trouvé quelque chose sur la potion! Elle veut que je vienne pour me l'expliquer." Potter marqua une pause et demanda ensuite, "Tu veux venir ? Elle m'attend chez elle."

Draco ricana.

Potter claqua de la langue. "Elle t'a déjà vue. Allez, ça te fera du bien de changer de paysage."

"La maison de Granger est difficilement le changement que j'attendais impatiemment."

"Elle a une maison très agréable. Tu l'aimeras; elle est remplie de livres."

Draco tourna le regard vers ses étagères bourrées de bouquins et il fut surpris de considérer ce fait. "Comment allons-nous y aller ?" demanda-t-il incertainement.

"Par Cheminette, vu que tu n'y as jamais été. À moins que tu ne veuilles que nous transplanions ensemble ?"

La pensée de Potter le touchant une nouvelle fois contracta l'estomac de Draco d'une façon désagréable, importune et il secoua la tête.

"D'accord, par Cheminette. Il n'y a pas de réponse, Curie." Potter lança au hibou une autre friandise et il hulula plutôt méchamment avant de s'envoler rapidement par la porte.

"Charmant oiseau," commenta Draco et il mena Potter en bas vers la cheminée avant qu'il n'ait le temps de changer d'avis.

~~ O ~~~~O~~

Hermione les attendait impatiemment et elle dit, "Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu, Malfoy. Ca m'évitera de réexpliquer les choses deux fois. Harry, tu as bu ?"

"Non. Bon, j'ai pris du vin au dîner."

"Tes joues sont rouges," dit-elle platement et elle grimaça. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, mais elle fit un geste vague vers la cuisine. "Tu sais où est le thé."

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe et il s'y dirigea pour préparer du thé. Il entendait des brides de conversation venant de l'autre pièce et il se demanda où Malfoy s'assiérait —-les meubles de Hermione n'étaient pas tout à fait compatibles pour des ailes. Quand Harry revint avec une théière fumante et trois tasses, il remarqua que Malfoy s'était mit au sol. Il avait replié ses ailes, les croisant ainsi. Leurs bouts reposaient sur le plancher en pâle éventail.

Harry les rejoint après avoir posé le thé sur une table proche. Il s'assit aussi au sol, se mettant assez loin de Malfoy pour éviter les commentaires d'Hermione mais assez près pour arriver à toucher les ailes blanches comme la neige s'il l'avait voulu. Ses doigts le démangèrent face à cette pensée et il invoqua rapidement une tasse de thé pour s'occuper les mains.

Hermione ne perdit pas de temps. Elle donna à Harry un morceau de parchemin. Malfoy en tenait déjà un. "J'ai fouillé les Archives à la recherche de n'importe quoi relatif aux ailes. Sans surprise, il n'y a pas grand chose. Cet article cependant m'a particulièrement intrigué, ce dont vous serez d'accord dès que vous l'aurez lu."

Harry parcourut le parchemin, qui relatait l'arrestation d'un sorcier appelé Gunther Pokeby pour avoir fait des expériences avec des potions illégales. Apparemment, le vieil homme était obsédé par la création d'un être ailé semblable au Veela, mais sans les besoins primaires. Harry hoqueta de surprise et regarda Hermione.

"A-t-il réussit ?"

Elle acquiesça. "Je n'ai rien trouvé disant que ses potions avaient marché. Plusieurs ont été saisies par le Ministère et détruites par la suite, mais rien ne prouve qu'il avait réussi à en créer une. En fait, il a été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban après avoir essayé des potions qui n'ont pas marché sur plusieurs jeunes sorciers. Trois d'entre eux sont morts avant qu'il ne soit appréhendé."

"Où est-il maintenant ?" demanda Malfoy.

Hermione soupira. "Il est mort à Azkaban il y a huit ans. Il était là depuis six ans avant son décès. C'est une histoire ancienne." Elle parcourut d'une main les parchemins dispersés autour d'elle. Harry en pris un autre. Ca ressemblait à la copie d'un acte.

" C'est une impasse alors?" demanda-t-il.

"Pas tout à fait. Le Ministère a saisit sa propriété, vu qu'il n'avait aucun héritier. Tous ses fonds furent utilisés pour dédommager ses victimes, mais la maison n'a jamais été vendue. Ils voulaient y retourner pour approfondir leur enquête, mais Vous-savez-qui est revenu et…"

"Donc sa maison est restée vide pendant tout ce temps ?"

"Oui. Je suis sûr que Kingsley vous laisserait enquêter, si vous voulez attendre aussi longtemps…"

Harry grogna. "S'il te plaît, ça prendrait trois jours pour obtenir une autorisation."

Hermione sourit. "Je savais que tu allais dire quelque chose comme ça." Elle lui donna un autre parchemin, une carte. "Je suis sûr que vous pouvez la trouver. Les archives disent que des sorts de Protection standard ont été utilisé, donc vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de problème à vous y introduire."

"Ils ne l'ont jamais fouillé ?"

"Une enquête rapide a été effectué lors de l'arrestation. Ils ont saisi des potions, mais vous savez combien les mages noirs aiment cacher leur affaire. Il n'y avait aucune mention de journaux ou de notes, ce qui m'a semblé très étrange. Je crois que ça vaut la peine d'aller vérifier si sa maison a été fouillée récemment. Quelqu'un a très bien pu découvrir ses notes ou trouver une potion dont les Aurors ne connaissaient pas l'existence."

Harry acquiesça. "Bon, c'est sûrement la piste la plus prometteuse, jusqu'ici. Qu'en dis-tu, Malfoy ? Es-tu prêt pour une petite expédition ?"

"_Maintenant_ ?" demanda Malfoy.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. "Il n'est même pas 8 heures. Il est tôt, à moins que tu n'aies besoin d'un sommeil réparateur."

Malfoy prit un air agité. "Je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'un sommeil réparateur, Potter."

"Parfait. Alors tu viens." Harry se leva, ayant un petit sourire satisfait face au regard choqué de Malfoy qui se rendait compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il regarda la carte et essaya de déterminer l'endroit le plus proche pour transplaner. "Je devrais être capable de nous emmener là… après la maison de Gunther Pokeby n'est pas loin en balai. Nous devons d'abord passer chez nous pour les récupérer…" Harry se tourna subitement vers Malfoy qui le regardait d'une façon inexpressive. Il rougit face à sa bourde, se souvenant que Malfoy pouvait très bien voler maintenant sans un balai. " Je reviens."

Il transplana au 12, Square Grimmaud et attrapa son balai avant de revenir chez Hermione. "Prêt, Malfoy ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, Potter, je crois que je vais—" commença Malfoy, mais Harry s'avança vers lui pour lui attraper fermement le bras. "A plus, Hermione. Merci!" Avant que le blond n'ait pu se libérer ou dire quelque chose, Harry les fit transplaner.

Malfoy se dégagea d'un coup brusque dès qu'ils eurent touchés la terre ferme. Enfin, _presque_ ferme parce qu'ils étaient enfoncés dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles. Ils n'étaient pas loin d'une ferme d'une affaire sur laquelle Harry avait travaillé l'année dernière. De la fumée sortait de la cheminée pour se mêler aux épais flocons de neige tombant des nuages. Harry savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que le fermier ne brave le temps même s'il les avait entendus apparaître.

"Maudit sois-tu, Potter! On n'est même pas habillés correctement pour sortir!"

Harry rit. "Arrête de t'inquiéter de ta tenue. Si ça peut te rassurer, je trouve que tu es très bien."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," dit sèchement Malfoy. "Bien-sûr que le temps ne va pas m'affecter, mais _toi _tu vas te geler."

"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?" le taquina Harry pour ne pas laisser paraître son étonnement. Les yeux gris lui lancèrent un regard furieux. Harry rigola. "Ne t'en fais pas. Je peux me lancer un sort Réchauffant si j'ai froid." Il jeta rapidement un sort de Visibilité sur ses lunettes pour repousser la neige et il monta sur son balai avant de se pencher vers le blond. "A quelle vitesse peux-tu voler, Malfoy ?"

Après ça, Harry s'éleva dans les airs. Il entendit un grognement provenant d'en bas et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Malfoy décoller d'un battement d'aile. Quelques battements plus tard, le blond volait à côté de lui. Harry sourit et se pencha en avant pour donner plus de vitesse à son balai. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Malfoy pour le rattraper et il donna une bourrade à Harry avant de le dépasser, les bras tendus devant lui comme un super héros Moldu. Harry admira la forme mince voler à travers la neige. Il était vraiment magnifique, même avec des ailes; _surtout_ avec des ailes. Il lança un sourire à Harry, qui essayait de le rattraper. Les ailes de Malfoy battaient lentement —il n'avait même pas l'air de faire un effort. Harry accéléra et se retrouva au même niveau que le blond. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Harry rigola joyeusement. Putain, ce qu'il aimait voler et c'était vraiment rare qu'il ait cette chance de le faire à toute allure. C'était presque comme jouer au Quidditch, sauf que Malfoy souriait, aussi.

Harry réalisa que son visage brûlait à cause du froid et de la neige. Il sortit sa baguette et se lança un sort Réchauffant. Ce geste le força à ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter et Malfoy marqua aussi une pause. Il volait sur place en battant paresseusement des ailes, lui donnant l'air d'un ange descendant des cieux, bien qu'il soit à peine visible dans l'obscurité. Harry jeta un sort Directionnel pour enlever cette vision de son esprit. Sa baguette pointa vers le bas, à gauche et il prit donc cette direction. Malfoy le suivit mais ils ne faisaient plus la course.

Après plusieurs minutes de vol dans la neige, Harry aperçut les contours d'une maison en pierre blottie contre une falaise rocheuse. Ils atterrirent tous les deux sans dire un mot et marchèrent dans la neige jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Pour l'œil expérimenté de Harry, le terrain autour de la maison avait l'air paisible mais ça ne signifiait rien. Il pouvait y avoir des choses cachées.

Les sorts entourant la porte étaient toujours intacts, bourdonnant faiblement de magie. Harry trouva facilement les contre sorts qui permirent de débloquer la serrure. Aucune alarme ne retentissant, il ouvrit donc la porte. Il rentra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse sombre, baguette en main. Tout était silencieux, Harry lança alors un _Lumos_ pour éclairer la pièce. L'endroit était rempli de poussière, n'ayant pas été foulé depuis des années apparemment. Elle volait autour des pieds d'Harry alors qu'il avançait. Du mobilier était renversé, mais la pièce n'avais pas été mise à sac —ça avait du être mis dans cet état lors de l'arrestation et lors de la recherche de preuves. Il se tourna vers Malfoy, qui était entré derrière lui et regardait maintenant autour de lui dubitativement. Il tenait aussi sa baguette, même si ça avait l'air un peu incongru avec ses ailes. Malfoy l'alluma pour combiner sa lumière à celle de Harry et il fut soulager de voir qu'au moins la magie de Malfoy n'avait pas été altérée par le changement. Harry posa son balai contre le mur.

Ils se séparèrent après avoir échangé un regard silencieux et se promenèrent dans la petite maison. Il n'y avait qu'un niveau, avec six grandes pièces mal agencées. Harry fouilla la salle à manger, la cuisine et la pièce principale pendant que Malfoy s'occupait des deux chambres et de la bibliothèque/bureau. Ils se retrouvèrent près de la porte d'entrée après une recherche infructueuse.

"Il n'y a aucun livre ou papier," expliqua Malfoy. "Le Ministère a dû les prendre."

"C'est inutile, alors," dit Harry en soupirant fortement. Il était étonnamment déçu. Dans ce dossier, il passait d'une impasse à une autre. Pour une raison ou une autre, il voulait vraiment aider Malfoy.

"Pas nécessairement," dit le blond pensivement. Tu ne penses pas comme un Serpentard, Potter. "Il lâcha un rire. "Ah oui, c'est parce que tu es un idiot de Gryffondor."

Harry ricana. "Et en quoi penser comme un Serpentard va nous aider, oh Grand Serpentard ?"

"Regarde et apprend, Potter. Regarde et apprend." Malfoy recommença à faire le tour des pièces et Harry le suivit. Il ravalait ses commentaires sarcastiques quand Malfoy appuyait sur des briques de cheminée, tirait d'un coup sec sur les supports muraux et donnait des petits coups sur les murs à certains endroits.

Finalement il demanda, "Tu cherches quoi exactement ?"

"N'importe quel homme assez fou pour tester des potions sur des sorciers dans une tentative de leur donner des_ ailes _doit être paranoïaque. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il ait laissé traîner ses notes comme ça. Je cherche des portes secrètes ou des compartiments."

D'un certain côté, c'était tout à fait plausible, Harry le rejoint donc en tapant sur les lattes et en regardant toutes les décorations qui semblaient inoffensives. Ils étaient couverts de poussière avant qu'ils n'aient fait ne serait-ce que la moitié de la maison. Harry marqua une pause pour éternuer fortement et Malfoy invoqua un mouchoir pour lui donner. Il se moucha et marmonna un merci à travers le tissu avant de le faire disparaître. Peu de temps après, les doigts chercheurs de Malfoy s'arrêtèrent sur une brique rugueuse du mur de la cuisine.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé, Potter," dit-il.

Harry laissa le pan de mur qu'il examinait et se précipita vers lui.

Malfoy sourit et dit, "Ah, c'_était_ un Serpentard." Un petit serpent, presque invisible à l'œil nu, était gravé dans le coin d'une brique. La pression effectuée dessus n'eut aucun effet, tout comme un _Alohomora_.

"Il ne devait sûrement pas être Fourchelangue ?" demanda Harry.

"Tu crois que tu es le seul après Salazar Serpentard à avoir reçu ce cadeau, Potter ?" demanda Malfoy avec son sarcasme habituel.

"Et Voldemort," dit simplement Harry. Malfoy tressaillit, mais Harry continua, "En fait, je voulais dire que le Ministère aurait mentionné ce détail."

"Et si il le savait. À moins qu'il ne l'ait découvert, comment quelqu'un d'autre pourrait-il le savoir ?"

Harry haussa les épaules, pas disposé à lui accorder ça. Il essaya quand même, utilisant le mot _Ouvert_ de toutes les façons qu'il le pouvait dans la langue des serpents. Vainement. Finalement il demanda, "Es-tu sûr que ça marque un passage ? Il avait peut-être juste envie de décorer une brique."

"Oui Potter, ce coin de cuisine froid et humide était tellement morne qu'il avait besoin d'une décoration que personne ne verrait jamais," dit d'une voix traînante Malfoy. Harry se rappela soudainement pourquoi il avait souvent eut envie de frapper le blond.

"D'autres suggestions peut-être?" dit-il hargneusement au lieu de prendre des mesures physiques.

Malfoy soupira. "Peut-être que nous l'avons pris trop littéralement. Quel sort avons-nous lancé ? Ouvrir, déverrouiller, pousser, tirer et glisser, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi pas quelque chose de moins évident… comme _Revelo_!" Il lança le sort et une partie de la brique sembla scintiller avant de se dissoudre. Malfoy sourit avec suffisance face à l'expression sidérée d'Harry. "C'est bon Potter, pas besoin de le dire. Je le sais déjà. Je suis brillant."

Après ça, il s'avança dans l'escalier obscur qui s'était révélé. Harry haleta et tendit une main, pour le rattraper mais c'était trop tard. Malfoy descendait déjà à grands pas les escaliers. L'instinct plus que le bruit prévint Harry et il se jeta immédiatement sur le blond alors que des sons métalliques résonnaient dans l'obscurité. Quelque chose glissa sur Harry alors qu'ils tombaient dans la noirceur pour atterrir brutalement sur un plancher en dessous.

"Putain Potter! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" cria Malfoy. Harry s'affala sur le dos du Serpentard, ne bougeant plus. Sa tête se trouvait contre la colonne vertébrale de Malfoy, ses os lui rentrant dans la mâchoire. "Merde Potter, descend de sur moi!"

"J'aimerais Malfoy, mais je crois que j'ai été touché par une flèche paralysante," dit Harry calmement. Il tourna légèrement sa tête, mais le reste de son corps refusait de répondre. Il sentait la peau chaude de Malfoy sous lui et la racine d'une aile touchait le coin de sa mâchoire. Harry retint l'envie d'enfouir son visage dans les plumes parce que Malfoy était très tendu sous lui.

"De quoi tu parles Potter ? Je te demande de t'enlever tout de suite! Tu n'es pas paralysé; je t'ai senti bouger."

"En descendant les escaliers, tu as déclenché le piège du mur, idiot," craqua Harry. "Je crois qu'une flèche m'a touché… peut-être deux. Je ne sais pas trop car je ne sens plus grand chose." Sauf le fait que Malfoy était chaud et assez douillet pour rester contre. Il écarta immédiatement cette pensée.

"Donc tu t'attends à ce que je reste ici en tant qu'oreiller jusqu'à ce que ça se dissipe ?" demanda Malfoy. "En plus, je crois que tu m'as brisé le coude."

Harry n'entendit presque pas la dernière phrase parce que la pensée d'utiliser Malfoy comme oreiller avait court-circuité son esprit. Putain, s'il avait une érection maintenant il ne serait même pas capable de la sentir… mais Malfoy oui. Il essaya de revenir à la réalité de toutes ses forces et il percuta enfin le dernier commentaire de Malfoy.

"Tu es blessé?" demanda-t-il brusquement. "Ton coude est vraiment cassé ?"

Il sentit Malfoy remuer sous lui et il supposa que le Serpentard bougeait son bras pour voir. Le mouvement fit qu'une aile effleura l'oreille d'Harry. Harry déglutit difficilement et déplaça légèrement sa tête, assez pour l'appuyer contre les plumes. La douceur engourdit presque ses sens. Malfoy se raidit.

"Si tu es paralysé, Potter, arrête de te tortiller," ordonna le blond.

Harry voulut rire. "Malfoy, la seule chose que je peux bouger c'est mon visage. Je ne peux pas te blesser à moins que je ne te morde." Ce commentaire court-circuita encore une fois le cerveau d'Harry. Il enterra son visage dans le dos de Malfoy en grognant.

"C'est ça Potter, je sors de là," dit Malfoy hargneusement. Il se mit à ramper, la joue de Harry glissa sur le dos du Serpentard, les fesses et les cuisses avant de finir sur le plancher froid. Il soupira mais il était aussi soulagé. Il entendit Malfoy se relever et de la lumière dispersa l'obscurité. Harry ne voyait rien à part un mur en pierre. Il s'efforça à relever la tête pour chercher Malfoy, mais il ne distinguait que les bottes noires poussiéreuses du Serpentard.

"Bon, c'est une pièce lugubre," dit Malfoy, en oubliant complètement Harry dans son enthousiasme d'explorer. "Ca ressemble à une réserve… rien que de vieilles caisses. Humm, ça doit être une devanture. Il doit y avoir une autre porte."

Harry reposa son visage contre le plancher glacial. Il commençait à avoir un torticolis à essayer de le regarder. Il ferma les yeux. Harry pensa à prévenir le blond de la possibilité d'autres pièges mais il décida que ça ne le ferait que tomber dans un autre plus vite. Après un moment, les pas revinrent.

"J'ai trouvé une autre pièce Potter. Combien de temps la paralysie durera-t-elle ?"

La mâchoire de Harry se contracta. "Ca dépend de combien de flèche m'ont touché. Y a-t-il une façon pour que tu puisses vérifier? Et peut-être en trouver une pour voir quel poison a été utilisé ?"

Malfoy soupira comme si on abusait de lui. Harry sentit de la chaleur et une pression en bas de son dos. Malfoy gloussa. "Tu en as pris une dans le cul, Potter. Ca a fait un trou dans ton pantalon de paysan, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une perte. Je ne perdrais pas de temps à le recoudre à ta place. Tes fesses saignent. Tu veux que je te soigne ?"

Harry ravala une réplique et se força à se calmer. "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. La flèche ?"

Malfoy disparu encore et Harry l'entendit tourner autour des escaliers pendant un instant. Il revint et s'agenouilla à côté du visage d'Harry avec un bout de métal dans la main. "Voilà Potter. Ton petit assaillant. On dirait qu'elle est enduite d'une matière verdâtre… un peu poudreuse. Humm et c'est moucheté…"_P__as d'or, pas d'or_, pensait Harry désespérément.

"D'or," finit Malfoy.

"Oh merde."

"Quoi ? C'est mauvais, Potter ?"

"C'est mauvais pour moi. Pour toi, ça signifie que tu dois trouver un autre Auror pour ton dossier."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?"

"Regarde, la poudre verte est assez banale. Tu es l'expert en potion, qu'est-ce qui est le plus utilisé dans les potions de Sommeil ?"

"Des graines de pavot."

"Tout à fait. Mélangé avec du péridot en poudre et de la peau de lethifold, ça donne une drogue paralysante puissante. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui arrive généralement quand on ajoute du mica dans une potion ?"

"C'est permanent," dit Malfoy doucement.

"Permanent," répéta Harry. "En calculant bien, j'ai peut-être encore quinze minutes pour faire sortir cette potion de mon corps."

"Putain," grogna Malfoy. "D'accord, Potter, qu'est-ce que je dois faire bordel ?"

"Tu pourrais peut-être m'emmener à St Mangouste ?"

"Excellente idée, Potter. Je transplane directement à l'hôpital avec mes nouveaux ornements et ils m'emmèneront pour m'étudier comme une nouvelle espèce fascinante. Sûrement à Azkaban, après m'avoir accusé de t'avoir fait ça."

"Tu es irrationnel, Malfoy," dit Harry. "Je peux parler, tu sais. Ils m'écouteront."

Malfoy se rapprocha à pas lents du visage de Harry, soulevant de la poussière. Harry eut envie d'éternuer. "Bien-sûr, parce que tu es le Sauveur. Et bien, pardonne-moi d'être le seul sur terre à ne pas avoir tout à fait confiance en toi."

"D'accord, nous pouvons discuter toute la nuit ou me ramener chez Hermione. Elle pourra m'emmener à St Mangouste et toi tu pourras retourner chez toi."

Malfoy s'agenouilla à côté de lui et sa voix reflétait le soulagement. "Excellent plan, Potter. J'aurais dû y penser avant."

"Après que tu aies fini de paniquer ?"

"Un Malfoy ne panique jamais," dit-il et il prit Harry par les épaules. "Attends," continua-t-il avant que Harry ne puisse énumérer toutes les fois où Malfoy avait paniqué. Au lieu de sentir l'habituelle sensation du transplanage, Harry ne sentit rien. Il grogna.

"Merde. Un sort Anti-transplanage. C'est habituel sur les endroits sous enquête. Ca empêche de potentiels complices de venir effacer les preuves."

"C'était il y a des années!" glapit Malfoy.

"Oui, mais le Ministère n'a jamais rien fait dans la maison. Évidemment, personne n'a jamais pensé à enlever le sort."

"C'est magnifique, putain de merde" cracha Malfoy. "Jusqu'où s'étend le champ du sort ? Dois-je te traîner en haut et dehors ?"

Harry grimaça face à cette idée. Il savait que Malfoy ne serait probablement pas doux vu son état agité. "En fait, le champ peut être d'un kilomètre dans un cas impliquant un meurtre."

Le Serpentard vacilla, prononça une litanie de malédictions, fracassa quelque chose en verre furieusement et tapa dans une caisse en bois. Quand il eut repris un semblant de contrôle, il revint vers Harry et s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois à côté de lui. "Une autre idée brillante, Potter ?"

"Oui une," admit Harry. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal et il souleva sa tête pour atténuer la gêne du plancher froid un moment. Sans la chaleur de Malfoy le protégeant, la fraîcheur de la pierre commençait à s'insinuer dans ses os. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais il n'était pas complètement engourdi. "Il y a un sort qui purge les poisons dans le sang. Chaque Auror l'apprend en cas de situation comme celle-là."

"Oui et je suis un Auror, hein ?"

"Tu es assez intelligent pour apprendre ce sort si je te l'enseigne, non ?" Harry tourna sa tête pour lancer un regard furieux aux yeux gris qui le fixaient. Ils étaient teintés de colère mais aussi d'inquiétude.

"Espérons-le, Potter."

"D'accord, alors le mouvement de baguette est semblable à celui du Wingardium Leviosa, sauf qu'au lieu de lever et tourner, tu lèves et t'abaisses rapidement. L'incantation est _Purgara Sanguinus_."

Malfoy pratiqua l'incantation et le mouvement de baguette pendant un moment, mais Harry refusa qu'il le lance tant qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'un sortilège d'expulsion raté lui ferait.

"C'e… c'est b-b-b… bon, M-Malfoy," bégaya Harry avant de reposer sa tête sur le plancher. Ses dents claquaient.

"Putain Potter, tu es congelé!"

"C'est b-b-bien que tu l'es re-re-re-remarqué, Malfoy."

"Stupide idiot, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Tu sais que je ne sens plus le froid maintenant." Une chaleur soudaine enveloppa Harry alors qu'un sort Réchauffant le touchait. Il soupira et se laissa bercer par le plaisir de cette chaleur bienvenue.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco se mordit la lèvre alors que la magie du sort flottait autour de l'Auror froid. Il avait été tellement concentré sur la réalisation du sort qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Potter se trouvait sur une surface glaciale. Putain, c'était de la pierre, donc il ne devait pas être à l'aise avec son menton appuyé contre le plancher. Bien-sûr ce damné Potter était trop fier pour le dire. Sans réfléchir, Draco se pencha et souleva le Gryffondor par les épaules. Il tira Potter vers le haut et le cala contre sa poitrine avant de mettre ses bras autour de lui. La tête de l'Auror reposait sur l'épaule de Draco.

"Que fais-tu, Malfoy ?"

"Je te réchauffe" répondit Draco. "Et je crois qu'il y a une chaise dans l'autre pièce. On va y aller, d'accord ?"

Draco souleva Potter, surpris de constater qu'il pouvait le porter très facilement. Il avait oublié combien il était plus fort maintenant qu'il avait changé. Il soutint Potter jusqu'à la porte et le tint d'un bras pendant qu'il lançait un sort de luminosité. Un fauteuil poussiéreux apparut dans un coin, où Draco jeta Potter sans plus de cérémonie.

"Ca va mieux?" demanda Draco alors que la tête sombre penchait. Il tendit le bras et posa la tête de Potter contre le dossier de la chaise.

"Mon cou me fait mal," dit Potter. "Et je ne peux pas bouger."

"Bien, je vais lancer le sort maintenant. Je crois que nous ne devrions pas attendre plus longtemps."

Potter acquiesça mais ajouta, "Attends! Les effets… et bien, sont assez désagréables. Tout ce qui est à l'intérieur…. ressort. Tu pourrais me trouver un sceau. Et te tenir bien à l'écart après."

Draco plissa le nez, mais scanna rapidement la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé un récipient convenable. Ca ressemblait à une poubelle en cuir. Il la posa devant Potter. "Prêt ?" demanda-t-il.

"Merlin non, mais je refuse de rester dans cet état pour toujours. Lance le sort s'il te plaît."

Draco s'entraîna une dernière fois, retint sa respiration et lança le sort.

Le résultat fut immédiat et spectaculaire. Le visage de Potter devint subitement vert et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Draco se rapprocha instinctivement et pencha Potter vers la poubelle. Les bras de l'Auror tombèrent en avant et Draco les serra contre son corps pour tenir éloigné les mains de Potter du vomit qui sortait par torrent de la bouche du Gryffondor. Ca ne voulait pas s'arrêter et le corps de Potter tremblait violemment dans les bras de Draco. Il toussait et gémissait à chaque pause brève, jusqu'au spasme suivant et son corps entier se raidissait de nouveau.

Draco ne s'était jamais occupé de personne dans sa vie, mais il se trouvait là à tenir fermement Potter dans ses bras et à lui ramener les cheveux en arrière, son front trempé de sueur, en murmurant des encouragements absurdes. A chaque passage de ses doigts sur la peau de Potter sa vision se troublait un instant alors que les étranges rêves menaçaient de le submerger. "Pas encore,"chuchota-t-il, espérant. Il ne devait y avoir plus rien en Potter —il venait de beaucoup vomir et il essayait encore de rejeter ce qui l'avait empoisonné.

"Je crois que tu as lancé le sort correctement," dit l'Auror d'une voix rauque, plaisantant pendant un moment de répit. Draco grogna. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux épais de la nuque de Potter et il en inhala l'odeur distinctive pour s'empêcher de vomir tout comme le Gryffondor. Il soupira et laissa les visions venir. Elles l'emportèrent dans une explosion de couleurs qui s'estompèrent en une image _de Potter tenant une plume blanche. Son expression était pensive et il se détourna_ alors que la vision changeait. Cette fois Potter était furieux, criant et gesticulant dans une façon que Draco n'avait pas vue depuis Poudlard. Draco supposa qu'il était le destinataire de cette rage, mais c'était difficile à affirmer. La vision changea encore et il vit _Potter allongé sur des draps rouges froissés. Un sourire paresseux s'étirait sur ses lèvres et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et il tendit le bras vers —_les images mentales s'effacèrent brusquement, au grand soulagement de Draco. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait des visions toute sa vie. Il respira profondément et revint au présent.

"Tu peux bouger ?" demanda Draco, pas disposé à enlever ses lèvres de la nuque de Potter.

L'Auror leva faiblement une main et entoura le poignet de Draco. Des tremblements secouaient le corps de Potter, alors Draco le ramena contre la chaise et posa la tête brune contre sa poitrine. "Reste", ordonna Draco. " Reste un peu."

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry se réveilla avec une étrange sensation de gêne et de confort. Il était au chaud mais avait mal à certains endroits, tels que la plupart de ses articulations, sa tête et les côtes. Il soupira profondément et il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en réalisant qu'il reposait contre un corps chaud. Il tomba sur une tache pâle et il cligna des yeux pour se concentrer sur le bord d'une mâchoire. Merde, il s'était endormi sur Draco Malfoy.

Il assimila cette information lentement et il se rendit compte qu'une de ses mains se trouvait contre la hanche de Malfoy, la touchant à peine. Son autre main se trouvait contre le cœur du Serpentard. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement et il referma les yeux. Sa tête se trouvait sur l'épaule de Malfoy, ce qui expliquait la douleur dans son cou. Des cheveux blonds et doux chatouillaient le nez d'Harry et il devait étouffer le désir de goûter à la gorge de Malfoy. Le Serpentard sentait très bon, malgré l'odeur de la poussière oppressante.

La respiration de Malfoy était lente et régulière. Harry rouvrit les yeux et essaya de déterminer l'heure qu'il était. En jugeant par sa raideur, ils devaient avoir dormi des heures et au moins la douleur ne provenait que du sort d'extraction. Quelque chose glissa légèrement contre son mollet et il remarqua que c'était une des ailes de Malfoy, repliées autour de lui pour faire un cocon de chaleur. Il ne pensa plus à connaître l'heure car le désir de toucher les plumes envahit son esprit. Harry enleva sa main de la poitrine de Malfoy et se gela sur place quand il remarqua qu'un des bras de Malfoy entourait doucement ses hanches. C'était presque une étreinte tendre et Harry fut ébranlé par un désir encore plus fort que celui qui l'avait fait tendre sa main vers les plumes douces d'une aile.

Cependant, on aurait dit qu'il venait plutôt de lui lancer un _Ennervatum_. Malfoy se réveilla et se raidit bien avant que Harry n'ait accomplit son geste.

"Que fais-tu, Potter ?"

Harry ramena sa main contre sa poitrine d'un air coupable. "Hum, je crois que nous nous sommes endormis." Avant que Malfoy n'ait pu lancer un commentaire sarcastique, Harry rapprocha son visage du cou du blond. "Tu fais un matelas très agréable, Malfoy."

Harry heurta le plancher dans un cri. Malfoy se leva et s'étira les bras et les ailes tout en lançant un regard furieux à Harry. "Je vois que tu es rétablis," dit-il d'un air détaché.

Harry se releva et se frotta ses fesses douloureuses. Il prit note de ne jamais réveiller le Serpentard de nouveau. Apparemment, il était très irritable le matin.

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Alors ça c'est du chapitre, bien long et tout ! Je suis sûre que vous avez aimé lol ! Laissez-moi votre avis car j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Merci à tous pour vos messages et désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la dernière fois ! Bonne semaine tout le monde et reviews please ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction**

**

* * *

****Chapitre Six**

_Il ne suffit pas de diriger cette terre._

_Vous devez viser haut,_

_essayer de l'élever, même la faire s'envoler._

_C'est notre devoir._

_-Jose Yacopi _

Draco regarda d'un air menaçant l'Auror. Il avait été réveillé par un agréable mais dérangeant rêve où la main de Potter glissait sur son aile. Une joie intense s'était mélangé à son rêve pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que la solidité de l'homme dans ses bras ne le ramène brusquement à la réalité. Il croyait que Potter avait fait ce mouvement involontairement mais la question lui échappa malgré tout. Potter se blottit un peu plus contre lui en ayant un commentaire taquin et quelque chose en Draco se réveilla d'une intensité effrayante.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de repousser l'Auror aussi violemment mais Potter sembla le prendre calmement. Il prit un air piteux en regardant Draco.

"As-tu vu mes lunettes ?" demanda-t-il.

Draco les récupéra sans un mot sur le plancher où il les avait laissé tomber la nuit précédente quand il enlevait les cheveux de Potter de devant ses yeux. Draco écarta ce souvenir et regarda Potter remettre ses lunettes et cligner des yeux pour s'habituer. L'Auror sourit et Draco faillit presque lui sourire en retour. Merde, il n'était pas censé bien _aimer_ ce conard.

"On continue les recherches, ou tu comptes rester là toute la journée ?" demanda-t-il brusquement pour essayer de masquer son égarement momentané. Potter regarda la pièce avec curiosité. Même si Draco l'avait vu la nuit précédente, l'endroit était maintenant complètement éclairé. _Plus éclairé par __la lumière des tableaux magiques qu'autre chose_, s'amenda-t-il. Plusieurs peintures de scènes de paysages évinçaient celle de dehors. L'une était un paysage d'été, avec des fleurs brillantes, une lumière de soleil chaude et des papillons scintillants. Draco pensa que pour un Serpentard, le vieil homme avait choisit une décoration très Poufsouffle.

Deux longs bancs complétaient l'immense paysage, encombrés d'ingrédients de potions. Potter fit le tour de la pièce et regardait tout sans rien toucher. De grandes armoires ornaient la pièce et Draco gravitait autour d'elles.

"Attend, ne les ouvrent pas!" le prévint Potter. Draco voulu faire le contraire, mais il se souvint alors de l'incident de l'escalier. L'Auror s'approcha et jeta une tonne de sorts pour trouver de potentiels pièges. Et il s'avéra que ce fut plus prudent car l'un d'entre eux aurait fait exploser la main de Draco et un autre aurait détruit la moitié de la maison, selon Super Auror.

"Il devait être paranoïaque, non ?"demanda Potter d'une façon rhétorique.

"Si tu essayais de recréer illégalement une espèce éteinte, tu serais probablement paranoïaque, Potter."

"Ouais," approuva-t-il avant d'examiner superficiellement le contenu de la première armoire. Draco était beaucoup plus intéressé que Potter. Il avait déjà remarqué plusieurs ingrédients de potions rares qui valaient une fortune. Un des bocaux était étiqueté _Poudre de Corne de Minotaure_. La cupidité de Draco devait être évidente.

"Ne sois pas avide," le prévint Potter. "Je te promets que tu pourras revenir ici pour chiper tout ce que tu veux après que nous ayons trouvé ce pour quoi nous sommes venus."

Draco leva un sourcil. "Tu me laisseras les prendre ?"

Potter haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas ? Le Ministère a eu sa chance. Tant que tu me promets que tu ne les utiliseras pas pour faire des potions dangereuses ou les tester sur des gens crédules..."

Draco plissa le nez. "Faisant partie des _gens crédules_ Potter, je n'ai sérieusement aucune envie d'infliger de la douleur aux indigents." Et c'était vrai. Aux _méritants_, par contre, Draco projetait de leur en infliger beaucoup. Il tourna son attention vers les comptoirs. Aucun livre ni note n'était en évidence. Il sentit une main frôler l'une de ses ailes et il se tourna tellement vite qu'il faillit renverser des fioles. Draco lança un regard furieux à Potter, qui marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'éloigna. Quand l'Auror fut assez loin dans la pièce pour éviter de toucher accidentellement une de ses ailes, Draco se retourna et examina les récipients à portée de main.

"Fais attention," conseilla Potter qui fouillait une autre partie de la pièce.

Draco grogna. Les objets en verre étaient presque aussi impressionnants que les ingrédients de potions. Le vieux bonhomme avait amoncelé des bols et des fioles de chaque matière imaginable. Draco remarqua plusieurs fioles de porcelaine rares et certaines étaient sculptées en jade de plusieurs couleurs.

"Hé, Malfoy, viens voir ça," l'appela Potter. Draco se tourna pour trouver Potter plus loin devant un grand bureau en bois. Un tiroir était ouvert et Potter feuilletait paresseusement un livre. Draco se rapprocha pour se pencher par dessus l'épaule de l'Auror et regarder attentivement le gros bouquin.

"On dirait qu'il est codé bien sûr," dit Potter. "Reconnais-tu un des caractères ?"

Draco se rapprocha un peu plus près et son épaule frôla celle de Potter. Il se raidit un moment, trouvant que ce contact était bien plus dérangeant qu'il devrait l'être. C'était probablement un effet secondaire de se réveiller avec ce conard sur ses genoux. Draco essaya de se concentrer sur les mots de Potter au lieu de son odeur, qui était quelque chose sur laquelle il ne devrait _plus_ _jamais se focaliser_.

"N'as-tu pas eu un entraînement d'Auror ? Que fais-tu à le lire comme ça? Ne sais-tu pas à quel point ça peut être dangereux ?" demanda Draco.

"J'ai jeté les sorts appropriés à la situation," répondit Potter, irascible. "_Et_ un sort de Protection. Crois-tu que je sois stupide ? Ne répond pas. Maintenant… le code?"

Draco soupira. "Évidemment que c'est codé, Potter. Aucun Serpentard qui se respecte n'écrirait quelque chose dans un langage simple." Draco tourna quelques pages, ignorant le fait que ce mouvement le rapprochait encore plus de Potter. "Mais bon, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Serpentard qui seraient assez stupides pour tenir un journal."

"Crois-tu que c'en est un ?" la voix de Potter était excitée.

"Ca en a l'air. Pokeby devait probablement être obligé d'en avoir un si ses expériences échouaient toutes. Il devait garder des traces de ce sur quoi il avait travaillé et de ce sur quoi il ne devait pas travailler."

"Je le porterai à Hermione pour voir si elle peut le déchiffrer," dit Potter avant de tourner ces yeux verts vers Draco. "À moins que tu ne veuilles d'abord essayer?"

L'Auror était vraiment trop près. Si Draco se penchait un peu en avant, il pourrait embrasser Potter mais cette pensée était tellement ridicule qu'il pensa qu'il devrait prendre rendez-vous chez un Psychomage. Ou se lancer un Obliviate.

"Je l'examinerai quand nous serons au manoir," dit brusquement Draco et il grimaça presque au_ nous_. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire que Potter l'accompagnerait ?

"Bien," dit l'Auror en refermant le livre. Draco s'éloigna rapidement. Potter ouvrit les autres tiroirs et désarma un nombre surprenant de pièges. Le vieux sorcier avait été quelqu'un de très méfiant. Potter découvrit une pile de papiers, écrite dans le même genre de code obscur. Il posa tout ce tas sur le bureau. Ils trouvèrent peu d'autre chose de valeur et Potter déclara qu'ils étaient finalement prêts à partir. Draco trouva un sac à dos et ils mirent tous les papiers et les livres dedans, ainsi que des tomes intéressants sur des recettes de potions que Draco n'avait jamais vus auparavant.

"D'accord, je crois que nous sommes prêts," dit Potter. "Au manoir Malfoy, alors ?"

Draco acquiesça. "Il est encore temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. As-tu faim ?"

"Je pourrais manger un sombral," admit Potter. "J'ai été purgé la nuit dernière… merci pour cela, au fait." Potter passa la main dans ses cheveux d'une façon que Draco commençait à trouver attachante. Il ferma les yeux à cette pensée et se jura de se faire quelqu'un dès que possible. Peut-être qu'une femme dans le monde serait prête à passer outre ses ailes … Oh, de qui croyait-il se moquer? Il ne pourrait certainement pas se promener dans le monde sorcier Londonien pour draguer des filles.

Potter interpréta mal son expression peinée. "Bon, d'accord. Je ne suis pas très bon pour te remercier, vu que je n'ai jamais eu à le faire avant, alors disons que je te revaudrai ça et c'est tout, ok ?"

Draco écarquilla les yeux et fixa l'Auror. "Tu me revaudras ça ?" Il ne s'inquiéta pas du ton presque prédateur que prit sa voix. Potter était-il bête ? Il avait une dette à vie envers Draco. Comment en était-il venu à penser qu'il avait une dette envers lui ? Néanmoins, il n'était pas prêt à laisser passer une telle occasion. La stupidité de Potter ne pouvait être qu'à son avantage. La stupidité en question fut pratiquement évincée par la panique qui brillait dans les yeux verts. Draco en rit presque. L'Auror avait raison d'être inquiet. "Très bien, Potter. J'accepte. Je penserai sérieusement à ce que tu pourrais faire pour me rembourser. N'aies pas peur, ce ne sera pas quelque chose de frivole."

Potter déglutit nerveusement et repassa une main dans ses cheveux. "Hum… bien. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne me ruinera pas… ou ça ne sera pas trop humiliant. Je devrai te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il avec espoir et le sourire malicieux de Draco s'agrandit.

"Nous verrons," dit-il énigmatiquement.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry déglutit et s'occupa de rassembler tous les papiers. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de suggérer qu'il avait une dette envers Malfoy ? La faim l'avait certainement affaiblit. Maintenant, il devrait faire avec l'inquiétude que Draco Malfoy lui rappelle sa dette. C'était une des choses qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ souhaité lui offrir. Il pencherait plus vers l'avilissement. Après tout, Malfoy avait à peu près sept ans de tourments envers lesquels se venger.

"Nous y allons ?" demanda Harry joyeusement.

Il retraversa la réserve et remonta les escaliers après avoir vérifié que toutes les flèches paralysantes ne marchaient plus. Sans avoir à se concerter, ils cachetèrent les portes, quittant l'endroit comme ils l'avaient trouvé. Une fois dehors, Harry enfourcha son balai. Malfoy porta le sac sans commentaire et Harry supposa que vu sa force ça devait être un moindre fardeau. Ils s'envolèrent et Harry trouva qu'un Malfoy volant était une vue encore plus captivante quand il faisait jour. C'était un jour nuageux, mais au moins il avait arrêté de neiger. Harry ne vola pas bien loin avant de redescendre pour atterrir sous des arbres.

"Nous essayons de transplaner d'ici ?"demanda-t-il. "Nous devrions être hors du champ anti transplanage maintenant."

Malfoy haussa les épaules. "On se retrouve dans le petit salon au rez-de-chaussée de l'Aile Est."

"Attend!" cria Harry qui saisit la manche de Malfoy. Il lança un regard furieux au blond. "Outre le fait que je n'ai aucune idée d'où ce damné salon de l'Aile Est se trouve, je ne sais même pas si je peux apparaître dans le manoir!"

La consternation traversa les traits de Malfoy pendant un petit moment. Il soupira. "J'ai réglé les sorts —avec la permission de Mère —pour te laisser entrer. Transplane dans mon salon, alors. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens d'où c'est."

Harry le relâcha et Malfoy disparu dans un crac. Harry le suivit et il se retrouva rapidement à laisser tomber de ses bottes de la neige fondue sur le tapis parfait de Malfoy. Il les enleva avec hâte avant de les lancer par la porte du balcon et de poser son balai à côté d'elles. Malfoy murmura une série de sorts d'Ouverture pour ouvrir une malle. Il déposa le sac dedans.

"La salle de bain est par là," dit Malfoy en montrant une porte. "Je vais te trouver quelque chose à mettre… à moins que tu ne préfères rester avec ton pantalon déchiré ? Veux-tu que je te soigne les fesses?"

Harry grogna devant le ton sarcastique. "Je crois que je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Je te prendrais bien des vêtements, cependant." Avec ça, Harry entra dans une salle de bain immense qui contenait une baignoire en marbre impressionnante. Elle était déjà remplie d'eau et Harry y trempa une main. C'était un peu trop chaud selon ses goûts, mais il pensa qu'il pouvait faire avec pour cette fois-ci. Il enleva rapidement son pantalon troué et sa chemise, remarquant que ses poignets étaient recouverts de poussière. Il les regarda avec effroi. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Malfoy se tienne à l'écart de lui. Bon, sauf quand ils avaient regardé le livre. Cela avait été… intéressant. Il avait légèrement frôlé son épaule, se souvenant de la proximité de Malfoy. Il soupira fortement et éloigna cette pensée alors qu'il rentrait dans l'eau chaude. Il mit du temps à s'y adapter et à y rentrer complètement. Il se demanda si les elfes de maison la gardaient constamment remplie d'eau à bonne température, ou si la baignoire était ensorcelée. Si c'était le cas, Harry en voulait une.

L'eau brûla douloureusement la coupure de ses fesses. Il l'a frotta doucement, en espérant que sa blessure n'était pas infectée. Il passerait chez le Médicomage du personnel du Ministère lundi, juste pour être sûr. Ca ou Hermione pourrait regarder pour lui. Il revint à la réalité quand la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'on n'ait frappé. Malfoy lança des vêtements noirs sur une chaise proche. "Tes vêtements, Potter. Ne prend pas toute la matinée —ton petit déjeuner va être froid."

"Malfoy, attend!" dit Harry alors que le blond se retournait pour partir.

Il plissa le front. "Tu veux que je te lave le dos ?"

Harry resta bouche bée un instant alors que son corps réagissait aux mots moqueurs d'une façon qui était, heureusement, cachée par l'eau. Malfoy rit. Harry reprit contenance et dit, "En fait, j'espérais que tu pourrais envoyer un message à Hermione. Elle doit probablement tourner en rond en se demandant ce qu'il nous est arrivé."

Malfoy grommela et haussa les épaules. "Je m'en occupe. Dépêche-toi."

Quand la porte fut refermée, Harry soupira et appuya sa tête contre le marbre. Putain, c'était de pire en pire. Maintenant, le simple son de la voix de Malfoy l'excitait. Harry décida qu'il devait vraiment s'éloigner de lui pendant quelque temps. Et baiser aussi. Il caressa son érection lentement, mais il n'osa pas de se faire venir dans la baignoire de Malfoy. Il pensa plutôt à des choses pas très sexy et focalisa son attention sur la mécanique de la baignoire. Le temps qu'il se soit séché et qu'il ait mit les vêtements que Malfoy lui avait fournis, il avait repris le contrôle de sa libido.

La robe lui allait comme un gant et c'était sans doute la chose la plus chic qu'il n'ait jamais porté. Le tissu semblait souligner ses épaules et ses hanches minces, le moulant un peu avant de retomber en plis volumineux. Harry la lissa sur son ventre et s'étonna de la douceur. C'était chaud, aussi. Harry se demanda s'il pourrait ravaler sa fierté pour demander à Malfoy où il l'avait acheté. _Probablement pas_, pensa-t-il en souriant au miroir face à cette réflexion. Il se passa un coup de peigne dans les cheveux et posa l'objet sur une coiffeuse avant d'entrer dans le salon.

Malfoy était debout près de la cheminée et il se retourna quand Harry ferma la porte. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et il fixa Harry tellement longtemps que celui-ci se sentit rougir jusqu'aux cheveux.

"Quoi?" demanda finalement Harry.

"Bordel, Potter, tu es… presque passable."

La rougeur d'Harry s'effaça face au semi-compliment. "Merci. Belle robe," dit-il alors qu'il la lissait encore une fois.

Malfoy acquiesça, mais ne fit étonnamment pas référence à la façon habituelle d'Harry de s'habiller. Le blond, naturellement, était extraordinaire. Il s'était apparemment arrangé pendant qu'Harry se lavait. Ses vêtements étaient différents —il portait une robe bleue pâle qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Harry essaya de ne pas y faire attention mais échoua. Malfoy dit, "J'ai appelé Granger. Elle veut savoir tous les détails, évidemment. Je lui ai dit que tu la rappellerais." Malfoy s'approcha d'une petite table remplie de nourriture. Harry ne se rappela pas l'avoir vue dans la pièce auparavant et il supposa qu'il avait dû la faire apparaître. Il était heureux qu'ils ne fassent pas le long voyage jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il était mort de faim et l'odeur était alléchante.

Harry tira une chaise et s'assit en face du blond ailé. Il avait une faim de loup, mais essaya de se rappeler ses bonnes manières. Les yeux gris froid le jaugeaient, comme d'habitude.

Ils mangèrent en silence et Harry bu presque un litre de jus de citrouille. Il était complètement déshydraté et il fut surpris qu'il ne se soit pas arrêté sur le chemin du retour pour manger de la neige. Malfoy finit en premier et sirota son verre —de grenade ou quelque chose comme ça —pendant qu'il attendait que Harry finisse.

"Alors Potter," dit Malfoy quand Harry fut rassasié. "Toujours pas marié ? Je pensais que tu nagerais dans le bonheur conjugal maintenant. Tu es engagé dans une relation ?"

Harry faillit presque s'étouffer et reposa son verre. Son esprit marcha à toute allure pour trouver des explications, mais à la fin il lui dit simplement la vérité. "Nous nous sommes séparés."

Malfoy sembla surpris pendant un petit instant. "Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle te reproche l'accident de son idiot de frère?"

Harry en perdit son souffle. Sa suggestion était tellement proche de la réalité qu'une pointe de culpabilité remplaça la joie étrange qu'il avait ressenti en partageant ce repas paisible avec le Serpentard. Il recula sa chaise, espérant ainsi tourner la conversation vers un sujet moins explosif.

Malfoy eut un sourire satisfait. "C'est logique. J'ai toujours su qu'elle n'était qu'une nana perfide et cupide, mais je suis plutôt surpris que _tu _l'aies compris."

Harry se mit debout, agacé. L'opinion de Malfoy sur les Weasley n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis toutes ces dernières années, mais Harry estima qu'il n'avait pas le droit de juger Ginny alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Franchement, les relations d'Harry —ou le manque de relation —n'étaient pas les affaires de Malfoy. "Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles," dit Harry fermement.

Le blond haussa les épaules. "Je sais reconnaître des traine-misères quand j'en vois. J'aurais pu te le dire il y a plusieurs années en arrière que la belette fille n'était rien d'autre qu'un Niffleur. Tu as bien fait de te débarrasser d'elle, Potter."

"Pourquoi dois-tu toujours être un tel enfoiré ?" demanda Harry.

"Pourquoi ne vois-tu jamais la vérité ?" ricana Malfoy.

"Merci pour le petit déjeuner," dit brusquement Harry. "Je te retournerai ta robe après l'avoir lavée." Avant que Malfoy ne puisse dire quelque chose, Harry ajouta, "Je t'enverrai un hibou plus tard," et il transplana.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco fixa l'endroit où Potter s'était tenu il y a quelques instants pendant un moment, se mettant une claque mentalement pour se comporter comme un tel bâtard juste quand Potter agissait comme… et bien, comme un vrai ami au lieu d'un Auror travaillant sur une affaire. S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui, Draco supposa qu'il avait inconsciemment essayé de toutes ses forces de faire partir Potter. Cette attirance étrange semblait grandir exponentiellement. La vue de Potter allongé dans le bain lui avait asséché la bouche et une sensation étrange avait prit place dans son bas ventre. Son offre moqueuse de laver le dos de Potter n'avait pas du tout été une plaisanterie . C'était troublant. Et mauvais. Troublant et mauvais.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon pendant que les elfes nettoyaient les restes du petit déjeuner. Les nuages semblaient se disperser, ce qui signifiait moins de neige, mais des températures toujours aussi froides.

"Maîtresse Narcissa voudrait que Maître Draco la retrouve à la bibliothèque," dit un elfe se tenant quelques pas derrière lui. Draco ricana d'un air absent —il se ressemblait tellement tous que ça le soulait de se rappeler qui était qui. Il n'était pas même sûr si c'étaient des mâles ou des femelles.

"Très bien," dit Draco. Il se résigna à passer du temps avec sa mère, sachant qu'il l'avait volontairement évitée ces derniers jours. "Dis-lui que j'arrive."

Draco vérifia son apparence dans un miroir et remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait que Potter avait été délectable à regarder dans sa robe noire. Elle allait à la perfection à l'Auror, mais quand on avait des épaules fines ce n'était pas désavantageux. Cet idiot était en fait très beau quand il était propre et habillé avec décence.

Draco se lança un regard méchant à travers le miroir et se jura d'arrêter de penser à Harry Potter. L'Auror était en colère en partant et il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il ne revienne plus. Draco devait maintenant se concentrer sur le déchiffrement du journal et séparer toute association avec Potter.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry traversa sa maison jusqu'à la cheminée dans sa cuisine pour appeler Hermione, qui lui dit de la rappeler dans une heure parce qu'elle était occupée. Harry souffla de frustration, mais il en profita pour ordonner à Kreattur d'aller faire les courses. Kreattur l'aida à faire la liste des ingrédients, certains utiles et d'autres non. Harry refusa d'acheter des escargots, sans tenir compte du fait que "Maître Regulus" les appréciait de son vivant.

Cette tâche banale n'apaisa pas le courroux d'Harry et il était encore assez agité quand Hermione le laissa venir chez elle. Son expression stoppa son flot de mots bien avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'écouler.

"Harry! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

Il se regarda de haut en bas, se demandant s'il s'était coupé sans le remarquer ou s'il avait été la victime d'une des farces Weasley.

"La robe!" s'expliqua-t-elle. "Tu es vraiment splendide!" Hermione lui tourna autour, lui donnant l'impression d'être un animal en vente.

"Oh, arrête ça," dit-il. "Je l'ai emprunté à Malfoy." Il avait eu l'intention de se changer en arrivant au Square Grimmaud, mais il n'avait pas voulu enlever ces vêtements confortables, surtout quand il savait qu'il lui allait bien.

"Tu as emprunté ses vêtements ?" Ses sourcils disparurent dans ses cheveux bouclés et Harry fit la grimace.

"Il se s'est rien passé!" craqua-t-il avant d'ajouter. "Bon, quelque chose s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

Il raconta leur virée dans la vieille maison et la découverte du sous-sol caché. Elle écouta attentivement l'incident avec la flèche et la partie de l'enseignement de Malfoy du sort d'Extraction. Il omit entièrement le réveil dans les bras de Malfoy, sachant qu'elle le taquinerait impitoyablement pendant des jours et enchaîna rapidement sur le journal.

"Nous sommes donc retournés au manoir, nous sommes lavés, avons pris un petit déjeuner et ensuite il a fallut qu'il redevienne ce connard que nous connaissons tous et que nous détestons." Ce souvenir agaça Harry et il soupira. "Je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça. Il est trop attirant et c'est une_ victime_, bordel de merde. C'est aussi le fils de Lucius Malfoy, un homme qui me lancera avec joie un Doloris quand il sera libéré d'Azkaban et ça _sans_ qu'il ne sache que je m'intéresse à son fils."

"Tu l'es vraiment ?" demanda Hermione. "Intéressé par son fils ?"

Harry se jeta sur le sofa et se déplaça un peu pour s'écarter de quelques livres dont les coins lui rentraient dans la hanche. "Je ne sais pas," admit-il. "Je le serais si ce n'était pas complètement stupide et ridicule. Il n'aime même pas les mecs!"

"Comment le sais-tu? Il avait l'air assez proche de Blaise Zabini en septième année."

"Il semblait encore plus proche de Pansy Parkinson, tu te souviens ? Ils devraient être mariés normalement."

"Ils ne le sont pas," dit Hermione sûr d'elle.

"Comment le sais-tu?"

"Tu ne_ lis_ jamais la Gazette du Sorcier? Les familles de Sang Pur comme la sienne font toujours tout un plat des engagements. Ils donnent de grandes réceptions, font des annonces officielles et pleines d'autres foutaises. C'est une autre façon de se montrer."

"Alors… rien de tout ça pour Malfoy ?" Harry essaya d'étouffer un sentiment de soulagement inattendu mais échoua.

"Rien du tout. En fait, les rumeurs disent que Pansy et Blaise sont actuellement en Suisse. Ils ont emmenés avec eux une cohorte bien choisie, mais il y a des bruits qui courent disant qu'ils sont en couple."

Harry étudia cette hypothèse et lui lança ensuite un regard furieux. "Tu n'essayes pas de me persuader de séduire Draco Malfoy ? Peu importe s'il est engagé ou pas, c'est toujours un _Malfoy_! Il vit pour me rabaisser. Il méprise mes amis; il est insultant; il est—"

"Incroyablement beau, c'est ton type, il ne sera jamais aveuglé par ton nom et ne sera jamais ennuyant. "

Harry secoua la tête. "Arrête, Hermione. Il me déteste. Cette stupide attraction n'est pas partagée et elle partira un jour. J'ai besoin de trouver qui l'a transformé en ça, les traduire en justice et ne plus jamais revoir Draco Malfoy. En fait, je projette de limiter les contacts avec lui dorénavant. L'aideras-tu à déchiffrer les papiers que nous avons trouvés ? Je suis inutile pour ça, de toute façon. Envois-moi un hibou moi si tu trouves quelque chose. Je vais à Poudlard faire des recherches dans la Section Interdite. Je passerai le bonjour à Hagrid de ta part."

Il était évident qu'Hermione voulait continuer à discuter du sujet Malfoy, mais pour Harry il était clôt. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il lui dit au revoir et s'enfuit à Poudlard.

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Salut alors voilà la suite, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez please ! Aussi Indirillan m'a fait un très beau dessin illustrant une partie de la fic malheureusement le site ne veut pas prendre en compte le lien donc vous devrais passer par celui qu'il a laissé dans sa review afin de l'admirer ! A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Sept**

_Dans nos rêves nous sommes capables de voler..._

_et c'est un souvenir _

_de ce à quoi nous étions destinés._

_-Madeleine L'Engle _

Draco laissa à contrecœur entrer Hermione Granger dans la bibliothèque. Il s'était à moitié attendu à une tirade Gryffondor face à son comportement avec le Héros, ou au moins à un regard furieux de désapprobation mais elle le surprit encore une fois.

"Bonjour, Draco. Harry m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un journal qui pourrait s'avérer intéressant. Veux-tu de l'aide pour le déchiffrer, ou préfères-tu essayer tout seul?"

Draco plissa les lèvres et faillit presque lui répondre qu'il voulait le faire lui-même, mais la triste vérité était qu'il en avait marre d'être tout seul. Son temps avec Potter lui permettait au moins de converser avec un être humain et l'interaction avec quelqu'un d'autre lui manquait. Avant cet incident, Draco était une vraie prostituée sociale, assistant constamment aux cérémonies, visitant des connaissances et voyageant à l'étranger. Rester enfermé au manoir était devenu un véritable tourment.

Sa mère avait apparemment concocté une histoire comme quoi Draco était très malade —il avait reçu plusieurs cartes de bon rétablissement et des cadeaux insignifiants de personnes qui faisaient semblant d'être inquiètes. Ceux qui se seraient vraiment inquiétés —Pansy et Blaise —étaient en vacances et ne reviendraient pas avant au moins un mois. Pansy l'avait contacté par Cheminette maintes fois et Draco avait fait comme si tout allait bien. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que ses amis rentrent. Il redoutait de voir l'horreur se réfléter sur leurs visages avant de le fuir complètement. C'était peut-être ses amis mais c'étaient des purs sangs. Il aurait fait la même chose à leur place.

Se débarrassant de ses pensées larmoyantes, il haussa les épaules. "Reste si tu veux. Il est probable que Pokeby ait inventé son propre code, dans ce cas là ça prendra certainement du temps pour le déchiffrer. Je pense qu'une autre paire d'yeux ne serait pas négligeable."

Granger acquiesça et laissa Draco faire toutes les suggestions concernant le journal. Ils décidèrent de recopier chaque page du journal plutôt que de le partager en deux ou d'essayer de travailler côte à côte. Après quelques essais infructueux, ils trouvèrent le bon système. Granger plaçait un parchemin sur une page du journal et Draco lançait un sort de Duplication. Les mots semblables à du baragouin apparaissaient sur le parchemin et Granger le mettait de côté, faisant ainsi une pile. Quand Draco fut fatigué de lancer le sort, ils échangèrent les places.

"Harry est à Poudlard," dit Granger alors qu'ils étaient presque au trois quarts. Il s'était demandé si elle avait eu l'intention de parler.

"Tant mieux pour l'Elu," répondit doucement Draco.

Granger haussa les épaules. "Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait."

"Ce que fait Potter de son temps libre ne me regarde en aucun cas."

"Ca ne l'est que lorsqu'il travaille exclusivement sur ton dossier."

Draco roula des yeux. "Pour là où on en est. Nous sommes loin d'avoir trouvé mes agresseurs. Tout ce que nous avons, c'est le journal d'un sorcier mort depuis longtemps."

"C'est pour ça que Harry est allé à Poudlard. Il espère trouver des renseignements sur Gunther Pokeby."

Draco soupira et posa le nouveau parchemin en haut de la pile. "Penses-tu que ça servira à quelque chose ?"

Granger le regarda avant de détourner les yeux, espérant probablement qu'il ne verrait pas la pitié s'y reflétant. "Je ne sais pas. Mais nous devons essayer."

"Pourquoi ? À cause d'un sens du devoir surdéveloppé et d'un besoin de justice ?"

Granger rit. "Quelque chose comme ça, je suppose. Et c'est plus que ça pour Harry."

Draco ricana. "Son besoin de maintenir son statut de Sauveur ?"

Une ombre traversa les traits de Granger et elle sourit presque tristement. "Tu ne le connais pas du tout en fait, hein ?"

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta. Après plus d'une décennie à observer l'Elu, Draco pensait qu'il connaissait très bien Potter. "Je le connais autant que je me soucie de lui, merci beaucoup."

Le sourire de Granger eut l'air étrangement satisfait. "Si tu le dis," répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

Il pensa à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais il décida que c'était mieux de ne pas savoir. Est-ce que son intérêt croissant envers l'Auror était évident ? Il espérait que non. Ca ne le ferait certainement pas pour Potter de découvrir cette folie particulière. Il lança un regard furieux à Granger. "Nous devrions commencer par les caractères qui apparaissent le plus souvent, généralement ce sont des voyelles telles que le A ou le E."

Heureusement, elle se focalisa entièrement sur le problème à portée de main et laissa de côté la relation de Draco avec Potter. Ou la non-relation.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry sortit de la cabane de Hagrid et se dirigea vers le château. Il se sentait toujours mieux après avoir rendu visite au Garde forestier, surtout maintenant que Hagrid était heureux. Il adorait sa femme et sa collection de nouveaux animaux de compagnie, il y en avait peu qui était dangereux maintenant. Harry supposa que c'était l'influence de Olympe. Elle était loin car elle enseignait à Beaux-bâtons, même si Hagrid parlait souvent avec elle via le Réseau de Cheminette et qu'ils passaient leur week-ends ensemble à Poudlard ou en France.

Harry traversa le château et alla vers le bureau de McGonagall, ignorant le bourdonnement dans son sillage des étudiants qui le reconnaissaient. Le bruit de sa présence avait dû le précéder, car l'entrée était ouverte. Il monta rapidement les escaliers et adressa un sourire à McGonagall une fois dans le bureau. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où Dumbledore était son occupant, sauf que plusieurs vases décoratifs remplis de fleurs ornaient la pièce.

"Bonjour, Harry. C'est agréable de te revoir," dit-elle, bien que la plume avec laquelle elle écrivait ne s'arrêta pas. "Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois ici pour une visite de courtoisie."

"Et bien, plus ou moins," répondit Harry dans un sourire. "Je me suis arrêté chez Hagrid et c'est toujours plaisant de venir dire bonjour, bien-sûr. Mais oui, je dois parler à Dumbledore et voir s'il peut m'aider sur un dossier. J'ai besoin de lui poser des questions sur un ancien étudiant. Peut-être que vous vous souvenez aussi de lui. Son nom était Gunther Pokeby."

Elle arrêta d'écrire et son front se plissa légèrement. Après un instant, elle secoua la tête. "Pokeby ? Ce nom ne m'est pas familier. Dans quelle maison était-il ? Et en quelle année ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr de l'année, mais il était sans aucun doute à Serpentard."

"Peut-être que Albus s'en souviendra. Sa mémoire flanche un peu maintenant qu'il est un portrait, mais…""

"Oh, fadaise Minerva," dit Dumbledore et Harry se retourna pour accueillir l'ancien Directeur avec un sourire. "Ma mémoire est pointu comme un clou Moldu."

"Oui, ceux qu'ils utilisent pour les chevaux," dit-elle sèchement. "Harry, je te laisse faire tes recherches. Je peux te laisser seul sans que tu ne t'attires des problèmes?"

"Je n'ai plus quinze ans, Directrice."

McGonagall gloussa. "Je doute que ta capacité à avoir des problèmes ait disparue. Néanmoins, je m'en vais."

"Est-ce que je pourrais m'arrêter à la bibliothèque sur le chemin ?" demanda Harry avant qu'elle n'atteigne les escaliers. "J'aurais peut-être besoin de faire des recherches."

"Comme vous voudrez. J'en informerai Madame Pince. Passez le bonjour à Hermione et… aux autres."

"Je le ferai." Harry se retourna vers le portrait. "Bonjour, Directeur."

Les yeux bleus scintillèrent. "Je ne suis plus Directeur, Harry. Appelle-moi Albus, s'il te plaît."

Harry sourit. "J'essaierai. C'est juste que c'est bizarre. De toute façon, je suis ici pour vous poser des questions sur un sorcier nommé Gunther Pokeby. Vous souvenez-vous de lui ? Nous pensons qu'il était obsédé par les ailes, ou les Veela peut-être, et les créatures volantes y ressemblant."

Le front de Dumbledore se rida. "Pokeby", répéta-t-il.

"Serpentard."

"Ah, oui. Ils l'appelaient Gunnypoke. C'était un enfant petit et discret. Obsédé par les oiseaux, comme toute sa famille, en fait. Son grand-père était célèbre pour avoir identifié plusieurs espèces. Je crois qu'il y a même une carte de Chocogrenouille à son effigie."

Harry ne se rappelait pas en avoir déjà vu une, mais faire la collection de ces cartes là ne l'avait pas intéressé bien longtemps. "Je pense qu'il a dépassé le stade des oiseaux," admit Harry et raconta l'histoire des expériences de Gunther Pokeby.

Dumbledore acquiesça tristement. "Ah oui, une affaire tragique. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Le pauvre Gunther a été envoyé à Azkaban. Il était complètement fou, apparemment."

"Oui, et bien quelqu'un semble avoir recréé ses expériences. Efficacement."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres portraits de Directeur, dont certains écoutaient attentivement. "Hum…est-ce que l'on peut décrocher votre portrait du mur?"

"Bien-sûr que oui."

Harry leva les bras pour décrocher le lourd cadre avant de redescendre avec dans le couloir. _C'est_ _génial_, pensa-t-il, _on va penser que je suis en train de voler le portrait de Dumbledore_. "La Salle sur Demande a-t-elle été réparée?"

"Oui."

Harry porta le portrait jusqu'au septième étage et passa trois fois devant la porte, essayant de ne pas se souvenir de sa dernière incursion dans la pièce. À contrecœur, il se rappela de Malfoy contre son dos et des bras qui lui coupèrent presque la respiration. Il écarta ce souvenir et ouvrit la porte sur une pièce simple qui contenait un grand bureau pour poser la peinture dessus.

"Parfait, c'est privé ici. J'ai fait la promesse de ne rien révéler. Il me tuerait et ça n'est pas au sens figuré. Il y prendrait du plaisir."

"J'espère que c'est au sens figuré qu'il y prendrait du plaisir."

Harry cligna des yeux. "Hum… oui." Avant que Dumbledore ne continue à divaguer, Harry expliqua la condition de Draco. Il réussit à le faire sans rougir, surtout en décrivant les ailes et se força à ne pas penser à combien elles étaient douces et attrayantes.

"C'est épouvantable. Pauvre Gunther. C'était un enfant studieux, plus Serdaigle que Serpentard. Étonnamment fort en Potion, maintenant que je m'en souviens."

"Y a-t-il d'autres parents qui auraient pu avoir suivi ses pas ? Quelqu'un qui voudrait se venger peut-être ? Je trouve ça étrange que Malfoy soit personnellement visé. Est-ce que Pokeby avait un quelconque contact avec les Malfoy ?" Après avoir posé cette question, Harry se fit une note mentale de le demander aussi à Malfoy. Peut-être que Draco pourrait parler à Narcissa et voir si elle se souvenait d'une d'histoire de famille ou d'une querelle avec la famille Pokeby.

"Pas que je me souvienne, mais parfois les connaissances des étudiants sont inconnues des enseignants. Tu devrais vérifier dans les archives si un Malfoy était présent ou un Black aussi. Ce n'est pas impossible que la véritable cible soit Narcissa en essayant de l'atteindre par son fils."

Merde. Il y avait de plus en plus de possibilités au lieu d'en avoir moins. La découverte du nom de Pokeby avait engendré plus de questions que de réponses.

"D'accord. Merci, Monsieur," dit poliment Harry.

"Mais de rien, Harry. Comment vont tes amis ?"

"Vous voulez dire Hermione et Ron… ?"

"Évidemment."

"Hermione va bien. Très bien, en fait. Ron… et bien, pas trop."

Dumbledore soupira. "Je suis désolé de l'entendre. Je suis au courant de son accident et j'espérais qu'il aurait commencé à guérir. Certaines personnes n'arrivent plus à s'accepter après le malheur." Sa voix était triste et Harry cru qu'il ne faisait pas qu'allusion à Ron.

"Hermione dit qu'il est devenu un connard."

Dumbledore gloussa. "Je vois que Mlle Granger n'a pas perdu sa propension à dire ce qu'elle pense."

Harry sourit. "Non. Pas du tout. En fait, elle m'aide avec Malfoy. J'espère qu'ils ne s'entretueront pas. Ou que Malfoy ne la tuera pas."

"N'aie pas peur, Harry. Je crois que tu sous-estimes grandement Draco Malfoy."

Harry fit la grimace. Au contraire, il avait _surestimé_ Draco Malfoy récemment. Le commentaire moqueur du blond l'avait ramené à la réalité. Harry le trouvait peut-être attirant mais c'était toujours qu'un branleur.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que Gunther Pokeby a passé quelque temps en Egypte après qu'il ait quitté Poudlard. C'était un bon ami de Madame Pince. Tu devrais aller lui poser des questions."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Madame Pince?" C'était difficile d'imaginer la bibliothécaire grincheuse parlant poliment à un autre être humain, encore plus à un_ ami_.

Il ramena le portrait de Dumbledore au bureau de McGonagall et alla à la bibliothèque. Le silence familier l'accueillit et plusieurs étudiants le regardèrent avec surprise. Des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la pièce et Madame Pince leur lança immédiatement un regard furieux. Les murmures se turent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé. Harry étouffa sa montée instinctive de nervosité et se rappela qu'il était un Auror maintenant. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, par pitié. Il refusait d'être intimidé par cette damnée bibliothécaire.

Harry rassembla son courage et sourit d'une manière engageante alors qu'il s'approchait de son bureau. Son regard meurtrier aurait pu faire fondre du métal. "Bonjour, Madame Pince. Quel plaisir de vous revoir."

"M. Potter. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous dérangez les étudiants qui travaillent." Ce n'était pas une question.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je suis ici officiellement. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de Gunther Pokeby."

Elle hoqueta et ses traits s'adoucirent dans une surprise évidente. "Gunther?" répéta-t-elle doucement.

Harry acquiesça d'une manière encourageante.

Le masque de fer reprit place sur son visage.

"C'est très important." Son ton ne tolérait aucun refus. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose dans son travail d'Auror, au moins. Elle essaya de tenir son regard mais échoua.

"Ce soir," dit-elle doucement. "Je vous retrouverai dans mon bureau après le dîner."

"D'accord," répondit Harry en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps là. "Merci."

Il sortit de la bibliothèque et se promena dans les vieux couloirs familiers, se remémorant des souvenirs et se demandant depuis quand cet endroit était devenu aussi petit.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco soupira de frustration et se massa les tempes. Ils avaient pris les notes afin d'aller dans une pièce non utilisée du premier étage pour avoir plus de place pour les trier. À la suggestion de Granger, ils avaient collé chaque page du journal au mur avec un sort Collant. Les murs mauves pâles affichaient maintenant une bande blanche bizarre gribouillée de noir.

"D'accord. Je crois que nous avons isolé les cinq symboles les plus communs," dit Granger. Draco était impressionné par sa détermination. Elle avait à peine fait une pause depuis son arrivée et Draco se demanda comment Potter réussissait à la suivre. Il était épuisé et assoiffé. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger des sandwichs et des biscuits à midi, mais l'heure du dîner approchait maintenant et elle ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir s'arrêter. "Ceux-là doivent représenter le A, le E, le S, le R et peut-être le T."

"À moins qu'il ne les ait traduites en français, en allemand ou dans une autre langue."

Granger prit un air renfrogné. "Merde. Je devrais voir avec Harry si Pokeby parlait d'autres langues." Elle se mordit la lèvre un instant. "Je crois que je vais lui envoyer un Patronus avant qu'il n'ait quitté Poudlard. As-tu quelque chose à lui dire ?"

"Oui. Demande-lui pourquoi c'est un tel idiot."

Ses lèvres s'amincirent mais elle marmonna le sort avant de le lancer. Une forme argentée sortit comme une flèche de sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Une belette ?" demanda Draco avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Ses yeux marron brillèrent. "Une loutre."

Draco acquiesça. "Une belette d'eau."

"J'ai bien envie de te tirer les ailes."

Draco s'écarta grandement. Il ne voulait avoir aucunes visions de Granger. Et il savait qu'elle était très sérieuse quand elle disait quelque chose.

"Alors, pour en revenir aux symboles…"

Heureusement, sa tentative pour la distraire marcha. Elle sauta sur le sujet comme un chien affamé sur de la viande fraîche, plutôt que de mettre sa menace à exécution. Draco la laissa déverser son flot de mots et se demanda comment Potter s'en tirait avant avec elle à Poudlard.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry alla se promener dehors et se jeta un sort Réchauffant pour s'empêcher de geler alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les serres. La neige recouvrait les statues et les buissons, donnant une impression de douceur un peu brumeuse. Harry pensa à aller voir Neville, qui enseignait maintenant la Botanique. C'était sa première année sans l'assistance du Professeur Chourave et il devait certainement être un peu stressé. Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir droit à une thèse sur les malheurs d'enseignants de Neville et de ses étudiants les plus difficiles.

A la place, Harry changea de direction et marcha vers le lac bordé de glace, où quelques étudiants étaient sorti pour l'accueillir. Les plus sympathiques étaient les Poufsouffle ou les Gryffondor, sans surprise, et un groupe courageux d'étudiants habillés en jaunes et noirs l'arrêtèrent pour lui demander un autographe.

Harry échappa aux étudiants et trouva un coin tranquille dans les rochers à l'abri des rafales du vent. Il faisait tellement froid qu'il devait se relancer le sort Réchauffant presque toutes les deux à trois minutes. Le lac avait un air immaculé. Il se demanda comment les êtres de l'eau faisaient pour vivre quand le lac était presque congelé. Il grimaça au souvenir de l'épreuve du lac lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il ne s'en souciait pas autant pour aller sous les vagues leur demander.

Penser aux êtres de l'eau tourna ses pensées vers Malfoy. Selon Hermione, Malfoy était maintenant le seul représentant d'une espèce ancienne. Son front se plissa alors qu'il réfléchissait. Les êtres de l'eau dataient de quelle époque? Avaient-ils connu des Anakim ? Conservaient-ils des écrits ? C'était d'étranges questions et il se jura de le demander à Dumbledore avant qu'il n'ait quitté le château.

Harry s'éloigna des pierres et aspira une grande goulée d'air froid quand le Patronus d'Hermione jaillit brusquement devant lui. La loutre fit des cabrioles autour de lui tout en parlant. _Harry, essaye de savoir si Pokeby parlait d'autres langues s'il te plaît . Nous nous efforçons à le déchiffrer en anglais et ne voulons pas de mauvaises surprises en apprenant que sa langue natale était l'allemand ou le français. Malfoy te passe le bonjour._

Harry lâcha un rire à la dernière phrase. "J'en suis sûr." Le Patronus disparut et Harry continua sa randonnée dans la neige. Il avait le temps donc il prit la direction des escaliers du bureau de McGonagall et posa la question de Hermione à Dumbledore. Mais ça s'avéra infructueux. Dumbledore ne se souvenait pas du tout si Gunther Pokeby parlait d'autres langues que l'anglais et ne savait rien sur des écrits conservés par les êtres de l'eau. Harry commença à penser que sa visite à Poudlard était vraiment une perte de temps.

Il mangea dans la Grande Salle à la table des enseignants et fut exposé comme une bête de foire par McGonagall, ce qui lui fit prendre un air agacé et il la raya mentalement de sa liste de carte de vœux. Il sourit et fit un signe de main aux étudiants l'acclamant et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard où les étudiants habillés de verts applaudissaient poliment dans une raideur glaciale. Cette image le fit grandement sourire. Quelque chose qui ne changerait jamais au moins. La table devait certainement contenir un certain nombre de personnes que Harry devrait retrouver et arrêter dans l'avenir. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que toutes les mauvaises graines venaient de Serpentard. Le mois dernier, Harry avait arrêté un pyromane en série qui avait été chez Poufsouffle.

Après le dîner, Harry se dirigea de nouveau vers la bibliothèque. Le bureau de Madame Pince y était adjacent par une porte communicante. Il se demanda si ses quartiers étaient proches et fut un peu surpris qu'elle ne dorme pas carrément dans la bibliothèque. Il fronça les sourcils face à cette pensée et repensa à Gunther Pokeby. Apparemment, il y avait beaucoup plus dans la vie de Madame Pince que les livres.

Il toqua poliment et la porte s'ouvrit. Madame Pince semblait différente et il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue sans son chapeau de sorcière. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt châtains, mais avec des pointes grises. Sans l'ombre du chapeau, son visage semblait beaucoup plus marqué par l'âge. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et usée, comme un livre écorné.

"Entrez, M. Potter. J'avoue que j'aurais préféré que vous soyez parti plutôt que de me forcer à raconter une vieille histoire, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé ?"

Harry acquiesça, sachant que le fait de préparer le thé avait souvent un effet apaisant sur les personnes. Elle s'y affaira en mettant une bouilloire à chauffer et Harry s'assit sur une chaise assez colorée et confortable.

"Pourquoi Gunther ?" demanda-t-elle. "Pourquoi maintenant?"

"Il a conduit des expériences étranges après qu'il ait quitté Poudlard," dit Harry avec prudence, ne sachant pas si elle s'offenserait ou pas des remarques envers Pokeby. "Quelque chose de similaire s'est produit, avec des conséquences affreuses. Nous examinons ses notes pour essayer de déterminer pourquoi. Et avec un peu de chance découvrir _qui_."

Elle se retourna vers Harry et lui tendit une tasse de thé. Ses lèvres formaient une ligne grave. "Quelque chose de similaire ?"

"Jusqu'à quel point êtes-vous au courant des intérêts de Gunther ?" Harry tint la porcelaine fine précautionneusement et se demanda pourquoi les femmes avaient l'air de préférer la vaisselle qui pouvait être détruite accidentellement rien qu'en la prenant dans les mains.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit dans un fauteuil en serrant sa tasse de thé sans boire. L'entraînement de Harry l'empêchait de boire quelque chose, bien qu'il doive faire semblant de boire. La bibliothécaire de Poudlard n'avait aucune raison de l'empoisonner mais si Harry avait réussi à rester aussi longtemps Auror c'était parce qu'il ne prenait pas de risques.

"Je sais pourquoi il a été envoyé à Azkaban." Elle soupira. "Il était obsédé. Sa famille entière était obsédée, en fait, mais je n'avais aucune idée d'à quel point c'était mal. C'était une notion anodine pour Gunther quand il était jeune. C'était dans son sang, après tout. Il… s'était entiché de moi. J'avais de grand espoir pour lui et pour _nous_, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille en Egypte. Je crois que c'est là que tout a changé."

Harry ne montra aucun signe d'excitation, bien que son pouls ait accéléré à la mention de l'Egypte. "Que s'est-il passé?"

Son regard semblait ailleurs. "C'était toujours le vol. Toujours le vol. Pas sur un balai, cependant. Non, ce n'était pas assez bien pour la famille Pokeby. Ils croyaient que l'homme devait voler avec des ailes comme un oiseau. 'Penses-y,' avait l'habitude de me répéter Gunther, 'être capable de voler sans l'aide d'un objet artificiel!' Je me suis moqué de lui, une fois. Il ne m'a pas parlé pendant presque un mois, jusqu'à ce que je lui achète un livre pour me faire pardonner. C'était un livre Moldu, contre toute attente, au sujet d'un inventeur qui pensait aussi que les hommes devraient voler. Évidemment, le Moldu était assez intelligent pour se satisfaire avec des créations artificielles. Il n'a pas essayé de changer les êtres humains!" Sa voix se brisa et elle but une petite gorgée de thé. Harry remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il sans conviction, bien qu'il ne sache pas trop pourquoi il s'excusait. Pour ressasser le passé, certainement, mais il était aussi désolé que l'obsession bizarre de Pokeby ait des répercussions au-delà de sa mort et apportait encore de la douleur à une femme qui l'avait peut-être aimé.

Madame Pince lui lança un regard rappelant les centaines d'expressions qu'elle lui avait lancé dans la bibliothèque à de nombreuses occasions. "Ce n'est pas de votre faute, M. Potter. Gunther n'était plus lui-même. Je me demande parfois s'il n'a _jamais _été lui-même, ou s'il a simplement suivi l'héritage père fils. Certaines personnes ne sortent jamais de l'ombre de leurs parents." Ce commentaire lui rappela brusquement Draco, vivant dans l'ombre douteuse de Lucius Malfoy. Effacerait-il un jour le sens de supériorité enivrant, égocentrique, et arrogant que Lucius lui avait enseigné ? Le voulait-il même? Madame Pince reprit et Harry éloigna ses pensées de la famille Malfoy.

"Quand il a quitté Poudlard, il a fait quelques voyages. Il n'était pas prêt de se calmer, il a donc visité l'Europe avec des amis. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent en Egypte. Gunther a trouvé quelque chose qui a rendu son obsession mille fois plus mauvaise. Quand il est revenu, il a passé tout son temps à faire des recherches; il n'en avait plus pour moi."

"Que cherchait-il?"

Ses yeux le transpercèrent. "Je pense que vous le savez. On l'a envoyé à Azkaban pour cela."

"Les Anakim."

Elle acquiesça. "Oui. Il avait trouvé une preuve que les Anakim avaient existé. Il croyait pouvoir les ramener."

"Quelqu'un semble avoir pris la relève de ses recherches récemment. Savez-vous quel matériel Gunther utilisait pour fabriquer ses potions ? Nous essayons de localiser tout ce qui aurait pu tomber entre de mauvaises mains."

"Est-ce aussi sérieux que ça?" demanda-t-elle. "Je veux dire, ses théories n'ont jamais marché. Tout ce que ces potions faisaient, c'était —"

"Tuer des gens. Oui."

Elle grimaça et sa voix se fit à peine audible. "Quelqu'un a-t-il été tué ?"

"Non, mais on n'est pas passé loin. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive encore une fois." Penser à ça fit réaliser à Harry combien Malfoy avait été prêt de la mort et il sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir. Cette pensée donnait à réfléchir —il commençait vraiment à s'intéresser à ce conard. Et _s'intéresser_ était souvent de paire avec le désir.

Madame Pince le sortit de sa rêverie. "Je ne sais pas quelles directives il a suivit. Le Ministère a saisit toutes les affaires de Gunther, non ? J'ai quelques livres sur les Anakim, bien que je ne sache pas s'ils sont vraiment utiles. Ces histoires ne sont rien d'autres que des légendes traduites des Runes Anciennes."

Elle indiqua de la main une pile de livres sur la table; apparemment elle savait déjà qu'elle serait les questions de Harry avant son arrivée. Il reposa sa tasse de thé non bue et prit les livres. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil aux titres avant de se lever.

"Merci pour votre aide. Je sais que cela doit être difficile pour vous."

Elle grimaça. "C'était il y a bien longtemps, M. Potter. Faites juste attention de bien ramener les livres avant trois semaines ou vous aurez, évidemment, une amende."

Il cligna des yeux un instant avant que les lèvres de la bibliothécaire ne s'étire en un sourire étrange. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il était bizarre parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage avant. C'était un sourire.

"Je plaisante, M. Potter. Gardez-les aussi longtemps que nécessaire."

Il se força à rire. Humour de bibliothécaire. Charmant. "Merci encore une fois. Je les rapporterai. Oh, une dernière chose. Savez-vous si Gunther parlait d'autres langues?"

Elle plissa le front. "Pas que je sache, M. Potter."

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte, où il marqua une pause avant de se retourner. Madame Pince buvait son thé à petites gorgées et regardait par la fenêtre. Le regard perdu au loin.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco persuada miraculeusement Granger de rentrer se coucher en lui permettant de prendre une pile de parchemins pour chez elle. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, formant un gros tas et marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il comprenait maintenant comment Potter et la belette avaient réussi à avoir des notes décentes à Poudlard. La femme débordait d'énergie. Draco était épuisé. Évidemment, c'était en grande partie dû à la nuit inconfortable qu'il avait passé à dormir sur une chaise tout en berçant le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier sur ses genoux.

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfoncer dans ce souvenir une bête argentée surgit par la fenêtre et chargea vers Granger, faisant s'envoler Draco de surprise. Il ne sourcilla pas cependant et le cerf s'arrêta avant de parler avec la voix de Potter.

_Salut, Hermione. Apparemment Gunther ne parle pas d'autre langue, bien que je continue à demander pour être sûr. C'est presque certain que ses notes peuvent être traduites en Anglais et non en français, suédois, ou autre._ Il marqua une pause momentanée avant de continuer. _Si tu es toujours avec Malfoy, dis-lui que je m'excuse. Je viendrais aux nouvelles plus tard._

Le Patronus disparut et Draco regarda Granger avec surprise, elle arborait aussi la même expression. Il replia ses ailes et contempla le message.

"Harry s'est excusé ?" dit Granger incrédule. "Il s'est excusé envers_ toi_ ? Où est mon agenda ? Je dois le marquer comme un événement historique. Tu devrais faire pareil, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça arrivera encore une fois."

Draco lui lança un regard furieux. "N'ait pas l'air aussi impressionné. Ce bâtard essaie juste de me manipuler. Il sait très bien imiter les Serpentard à certains moments."

"Manipuler ?"

"Naturellement. Je suis le seul qui devrait s'excuser. J'ai fait… quelques remarques peu flatteuses sur la sœur de Weasley. J'ai dépassé les bornes." Il fit un signe de main devant son sourire entendu. "Malgré tout, en s'excusant en premier, Potter essaye de prouver qu'il est le meilleur. _Encore une fois_." C'était vraiment énervant.

"Tu sais, tu pourrais essayer de te concentrer sur l'origine du problème plutôt que sur cette compétition bête et juvénile avec Harry."

"L'origine du problème. Et quel pourrait-il être?" demanda Draco tout en revenant sur ses pensées. Granger _était_ toujours une insupportable miss je-sais-tout.

"Tu devrais te demander si tu es vraiment désolé de ce que tu as dit à Harry. Tu as évidemment dit quelque chose qui l'a contrarié. La question est, est-ce que ça te tracasse vraiment et penses-tu que tu devrais t'excuser ? Pour une fois, arrête de penser à Harry comme un rival et pense à lui comme une personne. Tu pourrais être surpris."

Il lui lança un regard furieux, pas disposé à accorder du crédit à ses mots. "Es-tu toujours aussi énigmatique, bordel ?"

Elle rigola. "Ciel, non! Normalement je suis terriblement directe. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois tout à fait prêt pour ça."

Draco était d'accord. Elle ramassa toutes ses affaires.

"Bon. On se voit demain. Envois-moi un hibou quand tu seras prêt à être tourmenté par ma présence." Elle lui lança un sourire espiègle, agita sa baguette et transplana. Quand elle fut partie, il reconsidéra les mots de Potter.

_Je viendrais aux nouvelles plus tard._ Auprès de Granger… ou de lui ? Probablement que l'Auror parlait de Granger. Draco refusa de reconnaître la pointe d'espoir qu'il ressentit face au fait que Potter fasse le contraire.

Ignorant ses pensées envers cet homme agaçant, Draco alla au lit.

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Et voilà la suite ! Reviews please car j'ai remarqué que j'en avais moins alors que j'aimerais bien avoir l'avis des lecteurs, même un simple mot s'il vous plaît ! Bon dimanche et bonne semaine ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction!**

**

* * *

****Chapitre Huit**

_Parce que notre cœur bat sous de la peau, _

_de la fourrure, des plumes, ou des ailes, est-ce pour cette raison _

_que l'on ne doit pas être pris en considération ? _

_-Jean Paul _

Draco s'étira dans son lit et grogna. Il en avait assez de dormir sur le ventre. Il pouvait dormir sur le dos, bien sûr, mais c'était loin d'être confortable. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'habituer à dormir sur le côté —le poids de ses ailes le tirait toujours vers le bas et il finissait par lutter contre cette gêne jusqu'à ce qu'il ait renoncé avant de rouler sur le ventre. Au moins, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter d'être bien au chaud. Il n'avait plus besoin de couvertures aussi, bien que parfois il s'y glissait dessous juste par familiarité. Et pour prétendre qu'il était toujours normal.

Il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et essaya de se rendormir, mais son esprit se tourna vers le journal crypté. Il se repassa les symboles plusieurs fois, il en avait mémorisé la plupart. Jusqu'ici, aucune de ses théories ou celles de Granger n'avaient marché. Le vieux Pokeby avait été plus intelligent que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus, ce vieux bâtard de Serpentard. Il se demanda à quelle heure Granger se montrerait. Même si elle avait demandé que Draco lui envoie un hibou, il n'avait aucune intention de le faire bien qu'il savait que cela ne la dissuaderait pas. Granger n'était rien d'autre que déterminée. Bizarrement, elle avait l'air extrêmement calme ces derniers jours. Il se rappela la fois où elle l'avait tapé comme un Moldu et il se demanda combien de temps ça prendrait pour l'énerver à nouveau. Il sourit. Probablement pas longtemps. La mention de Weasley pourrait le faire.

Le sourire de Draco disparut à la pensée de Weasley. Quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose d'important dont ni elle ni Potter ne voulait en discuter. Il se rappela le peu de fois où il avait mentionné Weasley. Potter avait changé de sujet et Granger avait fuit. Etait-ce possible que le trio se soit séparé ? L'accident de Weasley avait-il détruit leur forteresse d'amitié impénétrable?

Draco savait qu'on ne devait pas se fier aux Weasley. Ron Weasley avait jeté Potter comme une chaussette sale au début du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tout le monde l'avait su. La jalousie furieuse de Weasley s'était tournée vers Potter, laissant le pauvre Elu quasiment sans amis. Draco avait presque eu pitié de lui à cette époque _Presque_. Bon, peut-être que non. En fait, il avait estimé que Potter le méritait pour avoir choisi ce branleur de rouquin à la place de lui. L'infidélité de Weasley n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Draco devrait reposer des questions à Granger

Il se redressa et glissa ses pieds hors du lit, s'attendant subitement à la visite de Granger. Trouver des informations embarrassantes sur Potter était un passe-temps dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Il demanda à un elfe de maison d'apporter son petit déjeuner.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry dormit comme un bébé et se réveilla avec une douleur dans la nuque du fait d'avoir dormi pendant des heures dans la même position. Il roula du lit et se la massa dans un gémissement, se demandant où il avait mis ses potions contre le mal de tête. Il demanderait à Kreattur, même s'il savait que l'elfe voudrait probablement le_ guérir_, ce qui était une mauvaise idée, Harry le savait par expérience. Il valait mieux fouiller la maison pour trouver les potions ou souffrir en silence.

Il chancela jusqu'à la cuisine pour trouver une théière de thé chaud fumante et se sentit un instant coupable d'avoir de mauvaises pensées envers Kreattur. Une première tasse le soulagea en grande partie de sa douleur et l'elfe de maison revint un instant plus tard avec un bol de porridge comme Harry l'aimait.

"Merci, Kreattur."

"Maître Harry a-t-il besoin de quelques chose aujourd'hui?"

"Je ne pense pas. Je dois aller au Ministère et faire le point avec Kingsley. Et je vais probablement passer voir Hermione." Il ignora le regard désapprobateur de l'elfe et ajouta, "Je déjeunerai avec elle ou j'irai au restaurant, quelque part. Tu n'as pas besoin de préparer le repas."

"Maître Harry rentrera-t-il ce soir ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe, se demandant si c'était une remarque pour l'absence de Harry la nuit précédente. "Oui, normalement. Veux-tu que je t'envoie un hibou si je projette de manger ailleurs ?"

Kreattur renifla. "Maître Harry ne doit pas prévenir Kreattur. Maître Harry fait ce qui plaît à Maître Harry et ne pas faire attention aux elfes de maison sans valeur comme Kreattur."

Harry se retint de rouler des yeux, bien qu'un sourire soit encore plus difficile à réprimer. "Très bien, Kreattur. Je serais présent au dîner. Je t'enverrai un hibou si je change de plan."

"Maître Harry fait comme Maître Harry le veut."

Harry acquiesça et finit son porridge avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il plia soigneusement la robe de Malfoy et se dit qu'il devrait la déposer à Ladrigan pour le nettoyage. Il fallait le meilleur pour Malfoy. Harry caressa du bout des doigts le doux tissu, regrettant qu'il ne puisse pas la remettre. Elle était exceptionnelle. Il se fit une note mentale d'en acheter une de semblable et sourit en pensant à l'expression qu'arborerait Malfoy s'il débarquait au manoir habillé d'une robe étourdissante.

Il soupira et se réprimanda pour se soucier de l'opinion de Malfoy. Ce dernier penserait toujours à lui comme un être inférieur et il était stupide de supposer autrement. Harry mit ses bottes, attrapa sa baguette et transplana au Ministère.

La paperasserie accumulée lui prit plusieurs heures, même si son seul dossier officiel était celui de Malfoy. Heureusement que c'était calme —l'hiver était généralement une période où il y avait moins de crimes. Même les mauvaises graines préféraient rester chez elles pendant la saison froide en s'emmitouflant près de leurs cheminées avec de la nourriture et des boissons chaudes.

Tout le long, il ressentit une certaine inquiétude à laquelle il essaya d'y prêter attention le moins possible. Quelque chose le troublait et il déposa enfin le dernier parchemin dans un dossier avant de le mettre dans la boite d'envoi dans un soupir. Comme si la fin de son travail ouvrait une chape dans son esprit, il réalisa subitement ce qui l'avait tracassé. Malfoy. Malfoy lui manquait.

Harry soupira et posa ses coudes sur le bureau avant de se masser les temps. _Merlin. Quel bordel._ Il se leva de son bureau et partit à la recherche de Kingsley. C'était dimanche, mais le Ministre avait tendance à travailler sept jours sur sept, tout comme Harry. La recherche se révéla être une perte de temps. Il passa un rapide appel par cheminette à Kingsley, ce qui irrita le Sous-secrétaire, qui l'informa que le Ministre avait un rendez-vous à Cornouailles et qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Harry pensa à retourner dans son bureau, mais il se dit que ça serait mieux d'examiner les livres que Madame Pince lui avait passé. Mais ça serait plus intelligent de les donner à Hermione qui s'en chargerait. Les recherches, après tout, n'était pas le fort de Harry. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit dans son bureau, vu que Hermione avait tendance à travailler tout le week-end et prendre un jour ou deux en semaine.

Son voyage au Département de la Justice Magique fut aussi une perte de temps. L'un des collègues Serdaigle de Hermione lui apprit qu'elle avait pris quelques jours de vacances. Harry arbora un air renfrogné et s'étonna qu'elle n'ait pas jugé utile de le lui dire. Avait-elle prit des vacances pour travailler sur l'affaire de Malfoy ? Était-elle avec Malfoy en ce moment même? A cette pensée, Harry faillit directement transplaner au manoir mais il se souvint au dernier moment qu'il avait laissé les livres chez lui. Ca serait stupide de ne pas les emmener.

Il décida de prendre la Cheminette plutôt que d'utiliser de l'énergie à transplaner et prit l'ascenseur pour redescendre dans le Hall. L'ascenseur était vide, à part un groupe bruyant qui sortit au niveau du département des Jeux et Sports Magiques —le Quidditch était de plus en plus populaire en Australie et un gros match allait bientôt se dérouler. Harry sourit. Leur excitation était contagieuse. Son sourire se fana quand Ginny Weasley évita la foule sortant et le rejoint dans l'ascenseur. Elle lui sourit avec bonheur. "Harry! Quelle surprise de te voir ici! Ca doit être le destin. As-tu prévu quelque chose pour le déjeuner ?"

Harry réprima un gémissement de frustration et se força à sourire. "Non, mais j'allais voir —" Il ravala avec peine le nom de Hermione, en se souvenant de leur dernière querelle ridicule. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il finit, "…Kingsley".

"Il est à Cornouailles. Je pensais que tout le monde le savait."

Harry acquiesça comme s'il s'en rappelait soudainement. "C'est vrai. J'avais oublié."

"Alors. Pour le déjeuner ?"

Une douzaine d'excuses traversèrent l'esprit de Harry, les évinçant rapidement les unes après les autres. Elle verrait clair dans son jeu et lui ferait payer plus tard. Il essaya de renverser les rôles. "Que fais-tu au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques? Je croyais que les Langues-de-Plomb ne se mêlaient pas à la foule."

Elle sourit énigmatiquement et Harry se rappela que c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait quitté. Ginny était à fond dans son travail top secret et prenait trop de plaisir à jouer avec cette ambiguïté. "Je ne peux pas te le dire, Harry. Mais je peux te dire que ça à quelque chose à voir avec les Australiens. Nous essayons de nous assurer que l'équipe de Queensland (1) ne triche pas. Il y a eu quelques anomalies relevées sur leurs balais et nous travaillons aussi avec des personnes pour prévenir toute corruption lors de la Coupe du Monde l'année prochaine."

Harry acquiesça et se demanda si les Langues-de-Plomb devaient mettre leurs souvenirs dans une Pensine au moins une fois par semaine pour éviter de divulguer des secrets départementaux. Normalement, Ginny était muette comme une carpe envers son travail, mais si ça impliquait le Quidditch, elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de distribuer une friandise ou deux. Ron mordait toujours à l'hameçon et la harcelait impitoyablement pour plus de détails. Harry aimait toujours le Quidditch, mais la politique derrière ce jeu ne l'intéressait pas. Il s'occupait déjà de trop d'intrigues la journée. Il se demanda quelle serait l'opinion de Malfoy sur le sujet et sourit face à cette pensée. Sans doute que lui et le blond auraient une conversation très animée sur ce sujet.

"Tu m'écoutes, Harry ?" demanda Ginny, peut-être pour la deuxième ou la troisième fois. Harry éloigna ses pensées de Malfoy —encore une fois —et lui sourit.

"Je suis désolé; je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Le Quidditch, tu sais. Je pense que la Nouvelle-Galles du Sud (2) sera présente lors du Mondial si le Queensland ne triche pas."

Ginny se lança immédiatement dans une discussion qui les occupa jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le Hall. Avant que Harry n'ait pu s'enfuir vers la cheminée la plus proche, Ginny saisit son bras. "Le déjeuner, alors?"

Incapable de penser à une excuse convenable, Harry acquiesça et se força à sourire. "Ouais, mais à la cafétéria, si c'est d'accord. J'ai quelques rapports à classer encore."

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Si tu allais voir Kingsley, pourquoi es-tu _descendu_?"

"Pour contrôler les visiteurs," mentit-il gaiement. "La routine. C'est à mon tour de le faire. Je reviens."

Il échappa à sa compagnie et se dirigea vivement vers la réception.

"Auror Potter!" s'extasia Myra. "Que c'est agréable de te voir."

"Salut, Myra. Puis-je voir le registre, s'il te plaît ? J'essaie de savoir si nous avons eu un visiteur en particulier hier."

"Évidemment," dit-elle avec une mine sérieuse avant de le lui tendre. Il le feuilleta, bien qu'il n'y ait pas un seul nom d'inscrit. Harry essaya de faire durer ce faux-semblant aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à ce que le pied tapant de Ginny se fasse voir dans sa vision périphérique. À contrecœur, il rendit le livre à Myra. "Merci. Tout semble être en ordre."

N'ayant plus aucune diversion possible, Harry lui tendit le bras et escorta Ginny jusqu'au troisième étage où se trouvait la cafétéria du Ministère. Il aurait largement préféré passer l'heure à s'engueuler avec Malfoy.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Granger apparut à ce qui était, pour Draco, une heure obscène. Qu'il ne respecte pas lui-même la règle des Sang-Pur disant qu'il fallait se réveiller entre neuf heures et onze heures du matin était ridicule aussi. Draco était prêt cependant, il avait déjà pris son petit déjeuner, s'était lavé et il était retourné à l'étude des pages du journal. Il fronça un sourcil quand l'elfe de maison l'annonça.

"Granger. Je t'attend depuis une heure."

Elle rit, damné soit-elle. "Bien sûr. As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?"

Considérant que Draco avait passé huit minutes à tout préparer pour son arrivée, c'était improbable. Il grimaça et secoua négativement la tête.

"Et bien, moi oui. Je me suis réveillée tôt et j'ai abordé ça sous un autre angle. Nous avons eu un dossier avec une écriture similaire l'année dernière, donc je suis allée le consulter…" Les mots de Granger survolaient Draco qui écoutait à moitié pendant que son esprit divaguait. Il pouvait dire par son excitation contenue qu'elle avait fait une découverte et qu'elle arriverait bientôt au dénouement. L'esprit de Draco était plus préoccupé sur la façon dont aborder le sujet Potter. L'Auror l'avait-il contactée ? Comment s'était passé sa visite à Poudlard ? Les questions étaient au bout de sa langue, mais il ne voulait pas voir son regard calculateur à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait Potter.

"…et le caractère Y, qui est utilisé à plusieurs reprises, est le A ou le E. Malin, n'est-ce pas?"

"Très," Draco était d'accord, lui prêtant enfin attention. Il fronça les sourcils en revenant sur ses paroles et attrapa rapidement un parchemin pour appliquer ce concept. Granger fit la même chose et ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, les deux gribouillant furieusement des mots sur un parchemin. "Merde, je crois que c'est ça!"

Ils testèrent cette théorie sur plusieurs pages du journal et réussirent finalement à trouver un bon sens de traduction.

"D'accord, commençons par les potions," suggéra-t-elle en montrant plusieurs pages collées au mur. Il y en avait un nombre abracadabrant et il leur fallut une heure rien que pour traduire les titres. Granger se massa le bas du dos et lui jeta un regard énigmatique quand un elfe de maison apparut avec un plateau de boissons et de pâté en croute.

Draco but d'une traite un verre de bièraubeurre et prit un pâté en croûte à la saucisse. Granger fit comme lui après avoir lancé un regard désapprobateur à l'elfe. Draco était surpris qu'elle ne lui ait pas encore fait un discours sur la libération de ses elfes de la maison. Il savait qu'elle était encore une activiste pour les "droits des elfes de maison" même s'il était ridicule d'essayer de donner quelque chose à des créatures qui n'en voulaient pas. Dobby avait été une exception et s'était banni tout seul.

"Je pense que nous progressons," dit-elle avant de prendre le plateau de nourriture pour le poser sur une table proche après avoir poussé de côté quelque parchemin. L'elfe regarda avec interrogation Draco et il acquiesça. L'elfe s'inclina et disparut. Granger prit un verre de limonade et le but à petites gorgées. "Reconnais-tu une de ces potions ?"

Draco reposa son verre vide et lut attentivement les recettes de potion. "Peut-être. Quelques unes sont familières. _Somnifacia_. Elle engendre un état hypnotique, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle acquiesça. "Tout à fait." Elle fronça les sourcils. "As-tu un livre de potions sous la main ? Je suis sûre de trouver la recette chez moi; nous pouvons comparer les ingrédients énumérés avec ceux d'ici et vérifier s'il n'a pas changé les quantités. D'autres qui te semblent familières? Je voudrais faire quelques vérifications, si possible, avant d'essayer de les faire."

"Là, une autre. _Plumafiore_. Je suis sûr qu'elle est dans le Livre Standard des Potions. Je l'ai dans la bibliothèque." Ignorant son regard de critique, Draco appela un elfe et lui demanda de ramener le manuel en question, ainsi que tous les livres de potions présent dans le manoir. Granger transforma une petite table en grand bureau pour pouvoir tous les contenir. Après plusieurs heures d'étude, ils trouvèrent deux potions et commencèrent l'analyse comparative.

Draco était fier de lui pour ne pas avoir mentionné une seule fois Potter.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Ce déjeuner était un supplice. Ginny resta heureusement en terrain neutre, posant des questions sur les dossiers de Harry et discutant de leurs amis. Cependant, elle tendait souvent le bras pour toucher sa main et riait fort à chacun de ses commentaires à peine amusant. Harry regardait autour d'eux à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait et il se demanda laquelle de ces personnes au regard d'aigle présent dans la cafétéria serait le premier à appeler la_ Gazette du Sorcier_. Ca aurait été certainement pire en mangeant dans un restaurant. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les photographes arrivaient toujours à le trouver dans les endroits publics.

"Tu viens au dîner ce soir, n'est-ce pas Harry ?" demanda Ginny et il retint une grimace. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait complètement oublié le dîner hebdomadaire chez les Weasley. Après le dernier dîner "de famille" et sa dernière confrontation avec Ron, Harry n'était pas d'humeur à venir passer un autre de ces repas inconfortable.

"Hum… non en fait. Je dois interroger un témoin. Ce soir est le seul moment où il est disponible." Il était mortifié de la facilité avec laquelle ce mensonge était sortit de sa bouche. "J'allais envoyer un hibou à ta mère, à moins que tu ne le lui dises pour moi ? Je ne pense pas que je manquerai."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Bien sûr que tu vas manquer, Harry." Elle se pencha en avant et prit sa main même s'il l'avait serrée fermement autour de son verre d'eau pour prévenir un tel geste. "Tu sais que _tu me manqueras_."

Harry se força à sourire et libéra sa main pour engloutir son verre d'eau. "Merci, Gin. Ca veut dire beaucoup."_ Et voilà que les mensonges reviennent_. Il repoussa brusquement sa chaise et se leva. "Merci d'avoir déjeuner avec moi. Je suis désolé de l'abréger, mais je dois vraiment faire un peu de recherche avant de rencontrer mon… client ce soir."

Ses lèvres formèrent une ligne mince qu'il savait, dénoter de l'agacement mais elle les étira en quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire. Il pensa subitement qu'elle n'était pas très attrayante quand elle essayait de feindre une émotion. L'hiver avait aussi une influence horrible sur sa peau, faisant excessivement ressortir ces taches de rousseur sur sa peau blanche. Harry se renfrogna face à ses pensées peu charitables. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé qu'il devait la rabaisser. "Bien sûr, Harry. Je sais à quel point tu es occupé." Il marqua une pause, se demandant s'il avait imaginé son ton sarcastique ou pas, mais il l'ignora.

"Bien, merci. Tu le diras à ta mère pour moi, n'est ce pas ?"

"Je lui ferai savoir. Ainsi qu'à Ron."

Harry acquiesça mais sa mâchoire se contracta. C'était une pique pour le faire se sentir coupable. Harry eut presque envie de lui dire qu'il se sentirait concerné par les sentiments de Ron dès qu'il arrêterait d'agir comme un enfoiré. Naturellement, il eut de vrais remords face à cette pensée et il se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers l'ascenseur pour y échapper. Il commença à se demander pourquoi il était venu au Ministère.

Il se posait encore cette question quand une personne assez corpulente le bouscula alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur, le précipitant presque contre le mur. Harry se retourna, agacé, et pensa que les Dieux devaient s'amuser avec lui quand il croisa le regard mièvre de Gregory Goyle.

"Hé, Potter. Je ne t'avais pas vu," dit Goyle d'un ton ennuyeux et malicieux. Il savait que Goyle dirait exactement ce genre de phrase même après avoir bousculer par hasard Harry un million de fois.

"Bien sûr, Goyle," répondit Harry. Il se mit dans un coin de l'ascenseur près de la porte pour s'enfuir rapidement quand elle s'ouvrirait de nouveau. "Comment vont les affaires?"

"Très bien," Goyle grogna en lançant un regard oblique à Harry. Goyle travaillait dans le département de Hermione en tant que garde du corps adulé. Son travail était surtout de faire des rondes en jetant des regards intimidants. Harry devait reconnaître qu'il était bon. Goyle avait toujours ressemblé à un footballeur américain avec ses énormes poings et ses sourcils de singe. Ses biceps étaient plus larges que les cuisses de Harry. Outre le fait qu'il était devenu encore plus large et plus effrayant, Goyle était toujours le même qu'à Poudlard, sauf qu'il manquait deux choses : Crabbe et Malfoy. Chaque fois que Harry le voyait, il trouvait que Goyle ressemblait à son ombre. Il se demanda si Goyle et Malfoy étaient encore amis.

"Comment avance les recherches pour trouver les bâtards qui ont fait ça à Draco ?" demanda subitement Goyle, laissant Harry bouche bée. Malfoy l'avait dit à_ Goyle_? Apparemment ils _étaient_ encore amis, bien que Harry soit choqué d'apprendre que Malfoy ait révélé sa condition à quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que Gregory Goyle. Il était surpris que la nouvelle de Malfoy ayant des ailes ne fasse pas la une des journaux.

"Tu es au courant à propos de ses… ?"

"Ailes. Ouais. C'est vraiment un coup bas de faire ça à un sang-pur."

Harry acquiesça.

"Rien de nouveau alors ? Même, est-ce que tu essayes vraiment?" La question fut posée avec un sourire dédaigneux.

Harry plissa les yeux alors que l'ascenseur ralentissait et s'arrêtait. "Bien sûr que j'essaie. C'est mon travail et je prends ça très au sérieux."

Goyle grogna. "Bien sûr, Potter. Tu aimes probablement voir Draco comme il est maintenant. Je parie que tu travailles très dur pour trouver un remède et arrêter les coupables."

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry réprima l'envie de jeter à cet homme énorme le maléfice de Chauve-Furie que Ginny avait l'habitude d'utiliser.

Il se contenta de grogner un, "Va te faire foutre, Goyle" alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers la cheminée la plus proche pour rentrer chez lui. C'était vraiment une journée de merde.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco plia ses ailes plusieurs fois et fit une petite moue d'approbation. Il devait reconnaître que ces damnées choses étaient très utiles pour décontracter ses épaules. Il répéta ce mouvement deux ou trois fois, mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua que Granger l'observait. Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent.

"Quoi ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu es étonnamment beau avec ces ailes. Elles te vont bien."

Draco roula des yeux. "Elles m'iraient mieux si elles n'étaient pas là."

"Je sais. Je suis désolée." Elle se détourna pour noter quelque chose sur le parchemin devant elle. Ils avaient efficacement brisé le code de Pokeby en déterminant les similitudes avec les ingrédients de potions. Après cela, ils avaient déchiffré un certain nombre de potions dans le journal de Pokeby. Granger avait fait une liste d'ingrédients. Ils essaieraient de refaire celles qui semblaient le plus curieuse ainsi que celle que Draco avait ingéré. Avec un peu de chance —qui était au plus bas ces derniers temps—, ils trouveraient un antidote ou une contre-potion.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Weasley ?" demanda tout à coup Draco.

Granger se raidit comme si elle avait été touchée par la foudre. Draco pouvait dire qu'elle avait envie de ranger ses affaires et de s'en aller, mais elle n'était qu'à la moitié de son travail actuel. Ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne. "Je préférerais ne pas parler de lui."

"C'est à propos de l'accident, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai lu."

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il se demanda si elle n'allait pas se casser les dents. Sa réponse fut hachée. "Oui. C'est à cause de l'accident."

"Il s'en est prit à Harry?" demanda doucement Draco.

Les yeux marron de Granger rencontrèrent les siens et pendant un instant il se sentit mal de poser ces questions. Sa colère était évidente mais le chagrin la submergea presque. "Oui", dit-elle sèchement.

"Et toi ?" La voix de Draco ressemblait à un chuchotement. Il s'attendait au mieux à ce qu'elle ne réponde pas ou au pire à ce qu'elle prenne ses affaires et qu'elle s'en aille.

Granger détourna le regard et trempa sa plume dans l'encre plusieurs fois, regardant le liquide noir gouter dans la bouteille. Cela rappelait du sang à Draco.

"Oui. C'était compréhensible, au début. Il a été gravement blessé et il était bouleversé. Les Médicomages ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui. C'était normal qu'il fustige tout le monde." Sa voix était calme mais ardente. "Harry était toujours là, le soutenant. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu. Mais Ron…" Sa voix se brisa et sa plume s'écarta de l'encrier, gouttant toujours. Draco ne dit rien. "Ron devenait de plus en plus furieux. Il n'a jamais blâmé Harry en fait, mais c'était évident à chacun de ses mots et de ses actions. Je crois qu'il ne supportait pas le fait que Harry ait une vie normale et…"

"Et qu'il arrive toujours à se relever," ajouta Draco d'un ton doux.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire amer. "Oui. Ron a toujours eu du mal à comprendre que les choses étaient difficiles pour Harry. Ron était un peu borné quand il fallait voir au-delà de l'évidence. Il n'a jamais su combien Harry l'enviait."

Draco cligna des yeux. "Potter enviait Weasley ?"

Elle lui lança un regard furieux et replongea vivement sa plume dans l'encre avant de l'essorer sur le bord. "J'avais raison. Tu ne connais pas du tout Harry."

"Que veux-tu dire par Potter enviait Weasley ?"

"Ron avait tout ce que Harry n'avait pas. Ron avait une grande famille, aimante et Harry n'en avait pas. Je suppose que Ron était jaloux de la célébrité de Harry et de sa richesse, mais tout ça ne signifie rien pour Harry." Elle haussa les épaules et recommença à écrire. "C'est peut-être vrai que l'on veut toujours ce que l'on n'a pas. Pour certains d'entre nous, le manque rend mauvais. La rancœur de Ron est devenu trop pour lui… et trop pour moi."

Draco regretta d'avoir poser ces questions. Il ne s'était pas attendu à rouvrir de vieilles blessures. Bon, peut-être que oui, mais il n'avait pas prévu la pitié qu'il ressentirait, pas seulement que pour Granger, mais pour Potter aussi. Dans un sens, Draco pouvait comprendre Weasley; il avait aussi envié Potter lors de ses années à Poudlard. Mais s'en prendre à lui comme un chien enragé ? Draco ferait-il une telle chose ? Il se rendit compte que c'était un point discutable, vu qu'il n'avait pas été un ami comme Weasley l'avait été envers Potter. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Maintenant tu sais," dit fermement Granger quand le grattement de sa plume fut le seul bruit résonnant dans la pièce.

"Je suis désolé," dit Draco, même s'il n'était pas complètement sûr du pourquoi il s'excusait —le fait d'aborder ce sujet, ou le fait que Weasley était un enfoiré ? Peut-être pour les deux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de fixer son regard sur lui. "Désolé ? D'abord Harry et maintenant toi ? C'est la semaine des contritions."

Draco eut un rictus. "J'ai une bonne excuse. Je n'ai plus toute ma tête, tu te souviens ?"

Elle rigola. "Ton esprit semble être la chose la moins affectée par ta transformation."

Draco feint un halètement. "Était-ce un compliment ? De toi ?"

"Apparemment, c'est une merveilleuse journée. Harry t'aime bien," dit-elle. Il l'a regarda sans commentaire et elle rit de son manque d'expression. "Je suis sérieuse."

"Il te la dit ?"

"Pas mots pour mots, évidemment. Mais je peux le deviner."

Draco se demanda depuis quand elle avait perdu sa présence d'esprit. Ca avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec Weasley. Ca avait dû la perturber.

Un elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce. "Maître Draco a un appel par Cheminette de Harry Potter, Monsieur."

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça. "Me demande-t-il moi ou Granger ?"

"Harry Potter demande Maître Draco, Monsieur."

Il ne put réprimer un sourire de triomphe qu'il adressa à Granger et elle rit sottement en retour. Elle dit, "Que t'avais-je dit ? Peut-être que Harry veut s'excuser en personne cette fois."

"Peut-être qu'il veut la retirer."

"Allez, va le voir."

Draco s'en alla.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry essaya d'appeler chez Hermione et comprit qu'elle était toujours chez Malfoy quand il ne reçut aucune réponse. Cette réalisation remua désagréablement quelque chose en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se ressaisisse. Hermione avait passé toute la journée d'hier chez lui et aujourd'hui aussi… _les recherches_, se rappela Harry. _Elle aide Malfoy pour les recherches_.

Même si elle restait chez Malfoy pour autre chose que les recherches, ce n'était pas les affaires de Harry. Malfoy était hétéro, après tout et Hermione était attirante et célibataire. Il grogna doucement face à ses pensées ridicules. Malfoy était un Sang-pur; il devait penser que Hermione était souillée et indigne. _Même maintenant? Maintenant qu'il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'était plus un humain?_

Harry prit un air furieux et attrapa une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. L'elfe de maison répondit à son appel et il (ou elle) partit prévenir Malfoy. Ses genoux commençaient à lui faire mal. Harry renonça presque quand le beau visage de Malfoy apparut dans les flammes.

"Potter," dit-il évasivement.

"Malfoy. Est-ce que Hermione est avec toi ?"

"Elle est dans notre laboratoire improvisé. Si c'était à Granger que tu voulais parler, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas demandé ?"

"Non, je…" Harry avala sa salive et ravala avec peine la vérité. Ce serait idiot de reconnaître qu'il avait voulu voir le blond. "Je voulais savoir comment vous vous en sortiez avec le journal."

"Et bien viens, Potter. La timidité ne te va pas."

Harry fit la grimace. "Ce n'est pas de la timidité, Malfoy, je n'étais pas sûr d'être toujours le bienvenu."

Malfoy rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit, lui donnant un air presque diabolique dans les flammes. Diaboliquement beau. "Potter, tu m'amuses vraiment parfois. Viens."

Harry se releva et lança une poignée de poudre dans les flammes. "Manoir Malfoy!" dit-il fortement après avoir ramassé en vitesse les livres que Madame Pince lui avait donnés. Il sortit sans s'étaler, pour une fois et arriva devant un Malfoy ailé arborant un sourire sardonique. Malfoy se retourna et fit un geste impérieux.

"Viens, Potter. Granger a été très productive, comme tu devais t'y attendre."

Harry acquiesça et le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'à la petite pièce. Hermione se mit debout et courut pour entraîner Harry dans une étreinte exubérante, le faisant presque tomber sur des livres.

"Je t'ai vu hier," dit Harry la tête dans ses cheveux, surpris par cet accueil.

"Chut. Tu peux me manquer si ça me plait." Elle recula, cependant, et se promena ensuite dans la pièce, ramassant des parchemins de-ci de-là tout en expliquant leurs découvertes. Harry avait envie de rire alors qu'il posait ses livres sur un bureau. Il se passionna presque pour son exposé, mais il fut distrait par les interruptions occasionnelles de Malfoy. Il ne fit plus semblant d'être intéressé et regarda simplement le blond, qui s'était lancé dans la théorie de potions complexes. Apparemment, ils étaient sut le point d'essayer de recréer la potion qui avait —peut-être —été utilisée sur lui. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais il décida que ce serait une mauvaise idée de dire que cet effort serait peut-être futile. Même Hermione avait reconnu que les changements qui avaient touché Malfoy étaient probablement irréversibles.

Leur exposé se termina finalement et Hermione demanda, "Comment s'est passé ta visite à Poudlard?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Intéressant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Hagrid te passe le bonjour; tout comme McGonagall. J'aie eu une conversation très instructive avec Madame Pince." Il raconta la relation de Gunther Pokeby avec la bibliothécaire de Poudlard et Malfoy fut pris d'un gros éclat de rire qu'il eut du mal à réprimer.

"Je suppose que cela explique la remarquable personnalité de Pince," dit-il. "Un amour à sens unique. Qui sait ?"

"C'est tellement triste," dit Hermione. "Je me demande si Gunther savait ce qu'elle ressentait?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Probablement. Je crois que son obsession signifiait beaucoup plus pour lui. Elle m'a donné plusieurs livres sur les Anakim." Il montra de la main les livres sur le bureau. "J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil, mais, comme elle l'a dit, ce sont principalement des légendes. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils seront utiles."

Hermione s'y dirigea avec curiosité et Malfoy lut au-dessus de son épaule les titres. Ils se chamaillèrent au sujet des gros volumes d'une manière amicale, rendant jaloux Harry encore une fois, mais il la ravala et se détourna pour regarder sans vraiment les voir les pages du journal clouées au mur. À la fin, Hermione et Malfoy se partagèrent les livres de façon amicale.

Hermione ramassa ses parchemins en souriant, après avoir rétrécit les gros volumes sur les Anakim et rangea tout dans son sac. "Draco, j'essaierai de trouver les ingrédients dont nous aurons besoin. Je ne reviendrai que lorsque je les aurai tous trouvés, ce qui peut prendre du temps. Harry, je prends quelques jours de congé pour m'y consacrer. Plus nous mettrons de temps, plus les coupables seront insaisissables."

Harry lui sourit mais son visage se décomposa quand Hermione marqua une pause avant de quitter la pièce. Elle s'appuya près de Malfoy et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. Les traits de Malfoy n'exprimèrent rien alors que les doigts de Hermione serraient légèrement son bras. Elle lança un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. "Bonne nuit, Harry."

"Au revoir, Hermione," répondit-il d'un ton normal. _Je ne dois pas lancer de sort sur mon amie_, se répétait-il en boucle. Il essaya de sourire quand Malfoy se retourna vers lui, mais il était sûr que ça ressemblait plus au sourire d'un clown.

"Veux-tu rester, Potter ?" demanda doucement Malfoy.

"Je —Non. Je… je doute que je sois plus utile que Hermione et tu es probablement fatigué…"

"Je ne suis pas fatigué, le moins du monde. N'avais-tu pas l'intention de m'enseigner le sort avec la plume de hibou ?"

Il cligna des yeux de surprise. "Tu veux vraiment apprendre un sort aussi stupide? Ce n'est pas très utile."

"Tous les charmes sont utiles, Potter, selon la situation."

Harry acquiesça, extrêmement content de passer plus de temps avec le blond, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de pourquoi Malfoy voulait qu'il reste. "Je suppose que tu as raison."

"Évidemment que j'ai raison, Potter, j'ai toujours raison."

Harry roula des yeux de manière exagérée, gagnant une claque sur le bras du bout d'une aile. Ce geste le fit rire et il se frotta le bras. "As-tu une plume de hibou ?"

"Doit-elle provenir d'un hibou, ou est-ce que ça marche avec n'importe quelle autre plume?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "N'importe quelle plume, je suppose. Même une plume pour écrire."

Malfoy leva son bras et s'arracha une de ses plumes, ce mouvement surprit Harry. Malfoy la lui tendit sans rien dire et leurs doigts se touchèrent brièvement quand il l'a pris. Harry ressentit de la crainte mêlée à de l'admiration alors qu'il caressait la plume douce. Elle était petite, pas plus longue que son index et aussi douce que dans son souvenir. Il se força à s'arrêter de la caresser.

"Parfait. Hum, eh bien, alors…" Il se rapprocha de Malfoy et sortit sa baguette. "L'incantation est _Celo Nuntius_. Ca serait bien si plusieurs mots pouvaient tenir sur chaque plume, mais Hermione n'a jamais réussi."

Il montra plusieurs fois le mouvement de baguette à effectuer et regarda Malfoy s'entraîner à le faire. Il avait presque oublié à quel point le Serpentard apprenait vite. Le blond réussit rapidement à faire le mouvement requis. Après quelques essais, Malfoy inscrit un message sur la plume blanche. Harry l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Rien n'était visible.

"Excellent. Le charme révélateur est _Aperio Nuntius_."

Harry lança le sort sur la plume et quatre lettres sombres apparurent. ABRUTI. Il se força à lancer un regard furieux à Malfoy, se retenant de ne pas rire. "Très drôle." Il lança le sort à son tour et appris à Malfoy à utiliser le sort révélateur. Malfoy dévoila un IDIOT et leurs messages dégénérèrent rapidement après cela.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco attrapa la plume des doigts de Potter en feintant un regard furieux. L'Auror riait tellement que Draco pensa qu'il allait tomber par terre.

"Andou ?" demanda Draco. "Qu'est-ce qu'est qu'un_ andou, _bordel ?"

Potter haleta. "Andouille, évidemment! Ca ne rentre pas en entier."

"N'aurais-tu pas pu penser à quelque chose de plus court ?"

"Nous avons déjà utilisé enfoiré, con, branleur, couillon, prolo, imbécile, crétin et connard. Merci au fait. Je crois que j'ai atteint les limites d'insultes que je connais, même si je suis sûr qu'avec ton intellect supérieur on pourrait y passer toute la nuit."

"Merci de l'admettre Potter," dit Draco avec un sourire satisfait. "Tu admets ma victoire, alors?"

Potter grogna. "Je ne savais pas que nous étions en compétition, mais oui, si c'est vital pour ton existence, je reconnais que tu as gagné."

Draco caressa légèrement la plume. Elle était étonnamment résistante, ayant survécu à leurs sorts et le changement de main avec peu de dommages sur les bords. Cette damnée plume avait dû avoir très mal, cependant et il se jura de ne _jamais_ le refaire. Les effets de sa folle impulsion se faisaient encore sentir là où avait été la plume, lui faisant mal de bas en haut de son aile. Damnées ailes qui étaient trop sensibles. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un couteau chaud dans l'aile.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, qui fixait la plume dans sa main. Il la lança vers l'Auror. "Tu peux la garder," dit Draco d'un air détaché. "Je ne peux pas la rattacher et tu auras un souvenir de mon _intellect supérieur_."

Potter rattrapa la plume volant dans les airs et lui sourit avant de refermer ses doigts autour d'une manière protectrice et de la serrer contre son cœur. "Je la chérirai pour toujours," dit-il respectueusement avant de battre des cils vers Draco comme une fille.

Draco le frappa une nouvelle fois de son aile avant d'attraper l'Auror par la taille alors que ce dernier essayait de se mettre hors de portée. Potter rit. "Ce n'est pas juste!"

"Tout les coups sont permis en —" commença Draco avant de détourner le regard en sentant ses joues rougirent. "Peu importe. Restes-tu pour le dîner ?"

Potter mit la plume dans une de ses poches et secoua négativement la tête. "J'ai promis à Kreattur que je serais là pour le repas. Pour un elfe de maison, il peut être très demandant. Si je ne fais pas attention à lui de temps en temps, il 'oublie' de nettoyer ma chambre. Je reconnais que je suis devenu un peu paresseux depuis que je l'ai chez moi."

Draco gloussa presque. "Ne répète surtout pas ça à Granger."

"Je sais! Au moins, elle a arrêté d'exiger la libération de Kreattur. J'ai essayé une fois quand elle était là mais il a poussé un tel cri que j'ai cru que la maison allait exploser. Elle n'a plus jamais abordé ce sujet depuis. Hum… tu peux venir dîner chez moi, si tu le veux."

Draco le regarda avec surprise et pensa immédiatement aux motivations réelles de cette invitation. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Tu n'es pas obligé, évidemment!" dit Potter rapidement. "Je pensais que… tu sais… j'ai mangé plusieurs fois ici, je dois donc te retourner la faveur et..."

Draco acquiesça, à la fois soulagé et contrarié. Une rétribution. Un trait bien Gryffondor. "J'ai négligé mère récemment, je lui ai donc assuré que je dînerais avec elle ce soir. C'est probablement mieux que tu ne te joignes pas à nous ou elle te questionnera impitoyablement sur cette affaire."

Potter arbora un air coupable pendant un moment et Draco sentit une pointe de regret. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire penser à Potter qu'il était inutile devant le fait qu'il n'obtenait pas de résultats plus rapidement. Draco voulait trouver les coupables, évidemment, mais cette urgence avait un peu diminué avec le plaisir croissant qu'il ressentait quand Potter lui tenait compagnie. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il commençait à apprécier ce conard et il ne serait pas du tout heureux de ne plus le voir.

"Je devrais probablement la rencontrer bientôt, de toute façon," dit Potter. "Elle mérite d'être au courant, même si je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Je ne sais même pas si la piste de Pokeby va donner quelque chose. N'importe qui peut avoir repris son travail. En fait, je devrais retourner à Poudlard et voir si je peux trouver des renseignements sur ses amis, ou quelqu'un qui aurait été au courant de ses recherches."

Draco soupira face au retour de Potter en mode Auror. Il acquiesça, se rappelant sa dernière réplique avant ça et ignora ses pensées absurdes d'amitié. Est-ce que ses ailes étaient en train de le transformer en Poufsouffle ? "D'accord. Préfères-tu transplaner ou utiliser le Réseau de Cheminette ?"

Potter sembla légèrement se raidir. "Je crois que je vais utiliser le Réseau de Cheminette, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je suis assez fatigué."

"Très bien. Dois-je te raccompagner ou te souviens-tu du chemin?"

"Je vais me débrouiller."

"Bonne nuit, Potter."

"Bonne nuit, Malfoy."

Draco regarda Potter s'en aller à grandes enjambées sans un regard en arrière. Pour une raison ou une autre, il pensa que quelque chose venait vraiment de se passer de travers.

~~ O ~~O ~~

(1) : Le Queensland est le deuxième plus grand État de l'Australie par la superficie, le troisième par la population. Il se trouve au nord de la Nouvelle-Galles du Sud et à l'est du Territoire du Nord. L'État est bordé par la Mer de Corail et l'océan Pacifique. Sa capitale est Brisbane.

(2) : La Nouvelle-Galles du Sud est le plus peuplé des États australiens. Elle est située au sud-est du continent et partage ses frontières avec le Queensland au nord. Sa capitale est Sydney, la ville la plus peuplée d'Australie.

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, malheureusement je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre car je pars en vacances, je poste déjà ce chapitre rapidement avant de partir lol ! Alors un Joyeux Noël à tout le monde, vos reviews feront partis de mes cadeaux… Encore merci beaucoup pour tout votre soutien qui me fait chaud au cœur dans ce froid hivernal ! Je ne posterais le chapitre suivant que peut-être lundi prochain mais pas dimanche si je ne suis pas encore rentrée ! Bon, je vais m'arrêter là, bonne fête et merci encore !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Neuf**

_J'aurais pu naître dans un taudis,_

_mais j'aurais été déterminé à voyager_

_avec le vent et les étoiles. _

_-Jackie Cochran_

Harry traversa le long vestibule recouvert d'une moquette épaisse, à peine conscient qu'il était suivit par un elfe de maison mais trop préoccupé pour jouer avec lui en touchant les différents vases et statuettes qui défilaient tout en marchant. Enseigner à Malfoy le charme pour écrire sur une plume avait presque été… amusant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Pendant un instant, il eut envie d'appeler par Cheminette Kreattur et d'annuler le dîner mais il savait que l'elfe serait contrarié pendant plusieurs jours si Harry s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir être présent à l'heure du repas. Et la pensée de manger avec Narcissa Malfoy était plutôt un coupe-faim. Elle demanderait sans doute à Harry de relater chaque détail de l'affaire et il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Harry s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir Malfoy tapis dans l'ombre. Il grimaça face à son vœu pieux. Le couloir était vide. Même l'elfe était invisible, s'étant sans doute rapidement caché avant que Harry ne se soit retourné.

Il soupira et descendit les longs escaliers, marchant lentement quand il remarqua une grande galerie de photos accrochées sur un mur de la cage d'escalier. La plupart d'entre elles étaient des portraits de Draco plus petit. Harry sourit tout en les regardant attentivement, sachant que Malfoy serait mortifié à l'idée de Harry admirant ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il y avait Malfoy volant joyeusement sur un balai dans la cour; en bébé aussi, roucoulant avec joie tout en secouant un hochet qui avait l'air très Serpentard. Et Malfoy devant le Poudlard Express, probablement lors de son premier jour d'école. Harry fixa ce dernier pendant un moment alors que ses pensées divaguaient vers cette journée. Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes s'il avait rencontré Draco avant Ron ?

Il fronça les sourcils en se souvenant du jeune Draco lui tendant une main amicale alors que Ron se tenait fermement à côté de lui, le poussant à refuser l'offre du blond. Maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés et c'était Harry qui lui demandait d'être son ami pendant que Ron… et bien, Ron était un peu partit à la dérive. Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il cherchait simplement un remplacement pour Ron; quelqu'un qui guérirait la blessure laissé par la perte de son meilleur ami.

Ses pensées revinrent vers Draco et une _envie _subite lui coupa presque la respiration. Bordel, apparemment il n'essayait pas de remplacer Ron. Il voulait le blond d'une manière tout à fait différente —l'amitié n'avait rien à voir.

Harry porta la main à sa robe et sortit la plume tout en continuant de descendre les escaliers. Il l'a caressa doucement, s'émerveillant face à sa douceur. En bas des escaliers, une photo attira son attention et il marqua une pause pour la regarder avec admiration.

Elle avait dû être prise récemment, car Malfoy était comme maintenant —sans les ailes, évidemment. Il était devant une cheminée que Harry n'avait jamais vue auparavant, sculptée d'une façon complexe dans un marbre noir. Les cheveux pâles de Malfoy contrastaient avec le fond sombre, tout comme ses mains qu'il avait mises sur sa cape noire.

Alors qu'il regardait toujours le tableau, Malfoy tourna sa tête vers l'appareil photo et un sourire se forma sur ses belles lèvres. Harry ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression de joie auparavant. Harry se demanda ce qui avait rendu Malfoy si heureux —il pensa que le blond allait rire mais le mouvement s'arrêta et il regarda au loin comme au début.

Harry le fixa longtemps, le cœur battant à toute vitesse chaque fois que les yeux argentés s'illuminaient. Putain, il était mal. Il s'approcha et retraça les bords de la photo, souhaitant rentrer dedans et souhaitant encore plus fort _qu'il_ soit la cause d'une telle expression sur le visage de Draco Malfoy.

Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur la photo pour retracer le contour du visage de Malfoy, content que les photos soient plus stagnantes que les portraits —il ne devait pas s'inquiéter de voir l'expression de Malfoy devenir glaciale ou s'en aller dans un autre portrait.

"Auror Potter ?" entendit-il et il retira rapidement sa main d'un air coupable. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant prit la main dans le bocal de sucreries quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Narcissa Malfoy. Il se força à ne pas bégayer et y réussit —avec peine.

"Mme Malfoy."

"Auror Potter, y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que vous caressiez la photographie de mon fils ?"

Harry essaya d'effacer la rougeur qu'il affichait en essayant vainement de penser à une réponse à sa question. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à le faire car elle se retourna dans un froissement de robe.

"Venez avec moi," ordonna-t-elle.

Harry aurait largement préféré faire un tour d'Azkaban, mais il la suivit docilement. Son esprit marchait à toute vitesse. Avait-il vraiment _caressé_ la photo de Malfoy ?

Elle marcha pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Harry pensât qu'elle le menait probablement aussi loin que possible de Draco. Quand elle entra finalement dans une pièce faiblement éclairée, il regretta que le manoir ne soit pas plus grand juste pour retarder de quelques minutes cette conversation inévitable. Elle alluma un feu d'un sort murmuré et les flammes vacillèrent. La cheminée était plus grande que celle dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à Poudlard et Harry se demanda combien de temps ça prendrait pour que ce feu gigantesque réchauffe la pièce, qui était vraiment froide. La lumière des flammes n'atteignait pas les bords de la pièce; ce qui faisait froid dans le dos.

"Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, Auror Potter," dit-elle aimablement et elle s'assit avec la même grâce qu'il avait souvent admirée chez son fils.

Harry s'assit. Le sofa était noir et il espérait ne pas s'être assis dans un endroit trop sombre.

"Alors. Parlez-moi de votre enquête," continua-t-elle.

Avec soulagement, Harry se lança dans des babillages sur ce qu'il avait fait et ses recherches sur les agresseurs de Draco. Il parla des gens suspectés, des alibis et de l'impasse dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé après avoir vérifié la liste des suspects. Il fut sur le point de raconter les détails de leur découverte des potions de Pokeby mais Harry retint sa langue. Il se souvint que Draco lui avait parlé de l'obsession de Narcissa à trouver la potion afin de faire un remède. Si elle savait sur quoi Draco et Hermione travaillaient, elle mettrait certainement son nez dedans et cela les rendraient complètement fou. Si Draco voulait qu'elle soit au courant, il lui en aurait sûrement parlé, non ?

"On dirait que vous n'ayez rien trouvé."

Harry rougit. Ils avaient trouvé _quelque chose_ et Harry pensait que cette fois ce n'était pas une perte de temps. "C'est assez difficile. Mais je ne renoncerais pas," lui assura-t-il.

"Non, j'imagine que non," dit-elle doucement. Il y eut un long silence et Harry essaya de penser à quelque chose pour le combler, mais il avait déjà parlé de tout. "Dites-moi, Auror Potter. Que ressentez-vous pour mon fils ?"

Harry rougit encore une fois et détourna le regard. Il leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux mais il la rabaissa d'un air coupable. Il posa ses doigts sur ses cuisses, résolu à les garder là et sentit ses paumes devenir moites. "Je… Et bien, je l'aime bien," dit Harry sans conviction.

"Vraiment ? Il semble que vous l'aimez un peu plus que cela en jugeant par votre expression quand vous regardiez son portrait. Etes-vous tombé amoureux de lui ?" La question était brusque et complètement inattendue. Harry avait toujours cru que les Serpentard étaient incapables d'être direct.

"Bien sûr que non!" répondit-il.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Avez-vous un penchant pour les créatures ? Une faiblesse pour les bizarreries ? J'ai entendu parler d'hommes avec des tendances bizarres, attirés par les sirènes, les centaures ou d'autres espèces." Harry en resta bouche bée, stupéfié par ses mots et le ton calme de sa voix. "Draco m'a dit que vous aviez repoussé ses tentatives d'amitié à l'école. Vos sentiments ont-ils changé maintenant qu'il ressemble à un _monstre_ ?"

Harry se releva alors que la colère s'affichait sur son visage. "Ne l'appelez pas comme ça!" dit-il hargneusement.

Narcissa se leva aussi et se mit devant lui tout en lui lançant des regards noirs. Elle était intimidante en dépit du fait qu'il était plus grand. Il savait qu'elle pouvait rapidement sortir sa baguette car elle devait être quelque part sous sa manche. Sa voix était venimeuse. "_C'__est_ un monstre, M. Potter. Il est moins qu'un animal et je ne le tolérerai pas!"

"Je fais tout ce que je peux!" répliqua Harry.

"Bien sûr. En dépit de votre attraction envers mon fils dans son état actuel, M. Potter, vous feriez mieux de faire tout votre possible pour qu'il redevienne normal et que ses agresseurs soient traduit en justice."

Harry se força à desserrer ses poings fermement serrés. "Je ferai mon travail, Mme Malfoy."

Elle se mit bien droite et un masque de froideur sembla s'installer sur ses traits furieux, arborant une expression calme. "Je l'espère, M. Potter. Pour votre bien."

"Que voulez-vous dire?" demanda-t-il, notant que pendant un instant elle avait perdu son contrôle de soi.

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cheminée. "Je vous rappelle simplement que Lucius sortira bientôt d'Azkaban. J'ai réussi, jusqu'ici, à garder secret la condition de Draco. Ca ne le restera pas longtemps. Moi-même je sais que je ne pourrais pas garder Draco enfermé au manoir, en cage comme n'importe quel animal."

Harry ravala une réponse furieuse, pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle traitait Draco d'animal il y a quelques instants.

"Je ne serai pas responsable des actions de Lucius si la nouvelle lui parvient à Azkaban."

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent. "Que peut-il faire d'Azkaban ?" demanda-t-il sèchement.

Narcissa Malfoy se retourna et fixa avec fermeté Harry. Elle ressemblait à une flamme devant la lumière vacillante du feu, belle et mortelle. Un sourire orna ses lèvres et un frisson parcourut Harry. Lucius avait-il du pouvoir de sa cellule de prison ? Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent. La fortune Malfoy n'avait pas du tout souffert pendant l'emprisonnement de l'aîné Malfoy. Harry se promit de faire quelques recherches parmi le personnel d'Azkaban.

"Bonne nuit, Mme Malfoy," dit-il fermement.

"Bonne nuit, M. Potter," dit-elle doucement. "Je pense que vous trouverez la sortie ?"

Harry acquiesça brièvement, tourna les talons et quitta le manoir Malfoy aussi vite que possible.

Ce n'était vraiment pas l'une de ses meilleures journées.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco n'avait pas grand chose à faire quand Potter et Granger n'était pas là. Il passa la moitié de la journée à transformer un ancien atelier en laboratoire de potions avec l'aide de plusieurs elfes de maison, évidemment, bien qu'il pense que ça aurait été plus facile qu'il place les meubles lui-même, plutôt que de l'ordonner aux elfes en espérant qu'ils les placent aux bons endroits.

Quand la pièce fut prête, il envoya un elfe chez l'Apothicaire pour les ingrédients, les fioles, les bocaux et d'autres ustensiles. Certains articles seraient impossibles à se procurer par les filières normales, d'où la tentative de Granger de les localiser au Ministère ou d'autres endroits. Elle avait régalé Draco avec le récit de la conception du Polynectar durant leur deuxième année à Poudlard —deuxième année! Il avait été impressionné, à contrecœur, mais pas du tout amusé de savoir qu'il était le catalyseur de la réalisation de cette potion. Cependant, si elle avait trouvé les ingrédients pour du Polynectar en tant qu'étudiante de deuxième année, Draco ne doutait pas qu'elle trouverait ce dont ils avaient besoin maintenant qu'elle avait grandie et qu'elle était devenue plus sournoise.

Quelques-unes des potions de Pokeby étaient relativement simples, donc Draco utilisa son temps libre pour les préparer. En vérité, ça lui avait manqué de faire des potions. Le processus de découper les ingrédients, les mesurer soigneusement, les diviser et les aligner selon leur ordre d'utilisation… tout cela était satisfaisant d'une façon ou d'une autre et relaxant. Il ressentit soudainement une pointe de parenté avec Severus Rogue. L'homme avait toujours l'air furieux et tendu, sauf quand il concoctait des potions. Dans ces rares moments, la rage amère semblait complètement fondre et laisser place à une énergie curieuse et magique. Draco pensa que Snape n'avait été heureux qu'en faisant des potions.

Quand une fiole fut remplie et que deux chaudrons attendaient qu'on rajoute les derniers ingrédients, Draco se redressa et se massa le bas du dos. Il prit note d'utiliser des chaises plus confortables. Évidemment, choisir des tabourets en bois était un souvenir subconscient des normes ergonomiques de Poudlard. Après avoir nettoyé ses mains d'un sort rapide, il ferma son nouveau laboratoire et remonta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre.

Un elfe de maison l'informa que Narcissa était sortie, à son grand soulagement. Le dîner d'hier soir avait été très tendu, rendu encore plus insupportable par un interrogatoire poussé sur Potter. Elle avait plusieurs fois demandé à Draco s'il croyait que Potter faisait son travail correctement et elle suggéra même qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un d'autre de plus convenable pour traiter le cas de Draco. Il l'avait fixé complètement stupéfiait.

"Qui peut être plus approprié que l'Elu, Mère ? C'est toute sa vie de réparer les injustices."

"Et s'il ne voit pas ta condition d'un si mauvais œil ?" demanda-t-elle énigmatiquement.

Draco fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à son commentaire. Était-ce possible qu'il s'en foute ? C'était plus que probable qu'il pense que Draco méritait ce qui lui arrivait, mais est-ce que son besoin d'autosatisfaction l'empêcherait de faire son travail ?

Bizarrement, le souvenir où il tenait fermement Potter dans ses bras revint, le faisant rougir quand il se rappela de l'Auror dormant sur ses genoux. Les cheveux de Potter avaient été très doux quand ils avaient glissé contre la gorge de Draco. Il s'était senti étonnamment bien de s'occuper de Potter. Il sourit face à la pensée de l'Auror passant sa main dans ses plumes. Ce conard semblait être obsédé par le fait de toucher ses ailes. Peut-être que sa mère avait raison —Potter semblait l'aimer beaucoup plus en tant que créature.

Draco se débarrassa de ses pensées ennuyeuses. Il avait confiance envers l'Auror pour faire son travail, malgré tout, surtout avec l'aide de Granger. Elle s'était lancée dans ce projet avec tout l'enthousiasme d'une Serdaigle obsédée par la recherche. Draco ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait atterrit dans cette Maison si elle n'avait pas eu de penchant à se lancer dans le danger comme chaque Gryffondor. Comme Potter.

_Arrête de penser à Potter_, s'admonesta-t-il brusquement.

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il neigeait de nouveau. Cette vue ne le déprimait pas, pour une fois. Ca voulait dire qu'il pourrait voler sans être vu. Avec un peu de chance, l'air froid l'aiderait à s'éclaircir les idées et enlever de son esprit la personne à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser plus longtemps.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry regarda l'épais dossier devant lui et soupira. Il était posé sur son bureau en arrivant, ce qui n'était jamais un bon signe, parce que cela signifiait que Kingsley était arrivé tôt. Ca signifiait aussi qu'une note de service arriverait… maintenant. Un papier rouge passa la porte de Harry, la couleur annonçant l'urgence du message.

_Dans mon bureau. Apportez le dossier._

Harry regarda avec envie la tasse de thé qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de finir. Kingsley était très carré. Et impatient. Il était très impatient. Harry but rapidement une gorgée de thé, attrapa le dossier et se dirigea vers le bureau du Ministre.

Une fois là-bas, Kingsley voulait l'envoyer en mission à Oxford où plusieurs voleurs avaient cambriolés des magasins Moldu. Ca avait pris du temps au Département de Maintien de l'ordre Magique pour comprendre que les voleurs étaient sorciers, mais c'était devenu évident après qu'un sort d'Oubli raté eut pour résultat qu'un Moldu déclama que des extraterrestres habillés en robe étaient entrés de force dans son magasin et l'avaient menacé avec "un bâton rayonnant".

Malheureusement, les voleurs avaient été rapides et imprévisibles. Les Aurors les avaient cherchés pendant plusieurs heures, revenant toujours les mains vides.

"Les Oubliators essaient déjà de nettoyer ce désordre, mais ça se passe au_ Marché de Covent_ _Garden_. Nous devenons fou à essayer de maîtriser les Moldus; plus j'envoie de personnes et plus ils deviennent méfiant. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un connaissant les Moldus et toutes les personnes aptes sont déjà sur le terrain."

Harry se retint de se plaindre. C'était le genre de mission qu'il détestait. Les Moldus seraient nerveux, les sorciers feraient tout leur possible pour se fondre dans la masse, ils en ressortiraient complètement lessivé et tous les indices seraient perdus dans la confusion.

Et par-dessus le marché, Harry avait passé la moitié de la nuit à réfléchir à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Narcissa Malfoy. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil et tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était vérifier s'il n'y avait pas des choses louches à Azkaban. Il voulait voir Malfoy aussi. Il n'était pas sûr s'il devait lui parler ou pas de la confrontation avec sa mère. Bon, il ne lui raconterait pas tout, évidemment, mais il était possible que Malfoy soit conscient que le bras droit de son père puisse atteindre la prison…

"Écoutez-vous, Potter ?"

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et se mit debout. "J'y vais immédiatement."

"Courage, Potter, au moins ça vous changera un peu de l'affaire Malfoy."

Harry ravala un commentaire. S'il disait qu'il voulait vraiment être en charge du dossier Malfoy, ça engendrerait certainement des questions auxquelles il n'était pas prêt à répondre. Il sortit du bureau du Ministre sans dire un mot.

Quand Harry revint, il était presque neuf heures du soir et il était complètement épuisé, affamé, contusionné et irrité. Ca avait été pire qu'il s'y était attendu. Il y avait eut des sorciers partout, certains d'entre eux étaient envoyés par le Ministère mais en particulier il y avait eu beaucoup de reporters peu scrupuleux qui avaient récemment harcelé le Ministère et le Bureau des Aurors. Ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie quand Harry était arrivé, l'entourant et rendant son travail encore plus difficile.

Les Oubliators énervés n'avaient pas été mieux, fixant continuellement sa cicatrice et babillant de façon incohérente. Harry s'était demandé pourquoi ce damné Kingsley n'avait pas envoyé des personnes plus âgés avant qu'il se souvienne que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient pris des congés maintenant pour être présents lors des vacances —une période très intense pour le Département de la Justice Magique. Évidemment, ça signifiait que Harry était coincé avec ses subordonnés et ceux avec qui il ne travaillait rarement avec, pour dire jamais. Entre les reporters, les sorciers bouche bée et les Moldus perturbé, Harry avait été tenté de Stupéfier la plupart d'entre eux et de les emmener au quartier général pour faire le tri.

Naturellement, il n'avait pas fait une telle chose et avait passé huit heures à agir de la manière la plus diplomatique possible. Tout ça lui avait donné un terrible mal de tête. Il avait passé la dernière heure à regarder la sécurité Moldu prendre des dépositions pour essayer d'avoir avec un peu de chance des informations sur les voleurs, quelque chose dont les sorciers n'avaient pas penser. Même si certains d'entre eux étaient nés de Moldu, ceux qui travaillaient au Ministère semblaient avoir complètement oublié leurs racines dès qu'ils avaient passé les portes de l'école à onze ans.

Cette tentative avait été payante, tout du moins. Harry avait une bonne description de deux des coupables. C'étaient des adolescents, ce qui n'était pas surprenant —la plupart des sorciers adultes restaient fermement loin des habitations Moldus et ne penseraient même pas à rentrer dans un centre commercial Moldu, même pour voler. L'un des garçons avait un air très familier. Harry avait imprimé plusieurs dessins des coupables avec l'intention de les faire circuler dans le Ministère. Malgré le fait que les images ne bougeaient pas, avec un peu de chance quelqu'un reconnaîtrait les garçons. Apparemment, ils avaient volé de l'argent Moldu. Les autres sorciers s'étaient moqués de cette idée, mais Harry pensa que les garçons utilisaient l'argent pour acheter des marchandises et la revendre au peuple sorcier. Plusieurs objets Moldu étaient de grande valeur dans le monde sorcier, même des choses banales comme le papier. Bien que les sorciers louaient la vertu du parchemin, rien ne valait un morceau bien lisse de papier de fabrication Moldu, surtout en considérant la variété des couleurs et des formes.

Harry laissa les portraits à une secrétaire et fit le point ensuite avec Kingsley, qui était encore dans son bureau, ce qui agaça grandement Harry. Ce dernier s'affala dans une chaise et fit un rapport verbal, même s'il passerait la moitié de la nuit debout pour en faire un par écrit. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir l'intérêt de Hermione pour écrire les rapports. C'était vraiment une perte de temps ennuyeuse. Malheureusement, Kingsley ne le voyait pas de cette façon.

"Je suis sûr que j'aurais un rapport sur mon bureau avant demain midi. À propos, j'ai reçu une demande de vous retirer d'un certain dossier pendant que vous n'étiez pas là."

Harry se frotta les yeux. "Quel dossier ?" demanda-t-il. "Je n'en ai qu'un…" Il releva brusquement la tête et regarda Kingsley, sa vision un peu floue. Il remit ses lunettes et lança un regard furieux au Ministre, qui acquiesça.

"Narcissa Malfoy s'inquiète du manque de résultat sur le dossier de son fils."

"Ca ne fait qu'_une semaine_!" protesta Harry.

"C'est ce que je lui ai expliqué et je l'ai informée que ce genre de situation prenait du temps. Elle a accepté de ne pas vous retirer du dossier, mais elle a exigé que vous trouviez quelque chose de concret sinon elle déposera une plainte au Magenmagot."

Harry pâlit. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle le ferait. Il se demanda à quel point elle serait impitoyable à propos de Harry "caressant" la photographie de son fils. Même une brève mention de cela provoquerait une véritable avalanche de spéculation dans la presse. Serait-elle prête à mettre Draco dans cette situation ? Cette pensée le détendit légèrement. Il doutait qu'elle fasse quelque chose qui entacherait le nom de Draco.

"Nous sommes sur une piste," dit Harry à contrecœur. "Je n'en ai tout simplement pas parlé à Mme Malfoy. Draco est au courant de ce que nous avons découvert. Je crois que la décision finale de si je dois rester ou pas sur le dossier est sienne."

"Nous ?" demanda brusquement Kingsley. " S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous n'avez entraîné personne d'autre dans ce cauchemar ? Je parlerais de votre grande confidentialité à Narcissa Malfoy."

"Bien sûr que non!" répondit rapidement Harry et maudit son incapacité de mentir alors que ses joues chauffaient légèrement. "Je voulais dire Draco et moi. Lui et moi. Nous." Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et Kingsley le regarda comme un hibou.

"Tout cela ne doit en aucun cas devenir un total foutoir, Harry. Et vous devrez me fournir quelque chose de béton dans les deux jours qui viennent ou je vous retire moi-même le dossier."

Ainsi congédié, Harry retourna dans son bureau, complètement abattu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et se rendit compte qu'il devait être probablement trop tard pour appeler Malfoy, même s'il pourrait donner une bonne raison. En vérité, il devrait probablement rester loin du blond ailé avant que son étrange attraction ne lui cause plus de problème.

Quand il fut finalement chez lui, tard dans la nuit, un hibou l'attendait. Après avoir cajolé le méchant hibou de Hermione — et gagner une morsure douloureuse — il ouvrit le message et le déroula pour le lire.

_H, j'ai trouvé plusieurs ingrédients dont nous avons besoin. Je serai avec notre ami commun demain pour essayer de reproduire "tu sais quoi". Envoie-moi un hibou si tu as besoin de moi. H_

Harry froissa le message dans sa main et chassa Curie par la fenêtre après lui avoir donné une friandise pour hibou. Il se rappela de la façon enjouée dont Hermione et Draco avaient collaboré la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Il ne voulait pas les laisser passer un autre moment seul tous les deux.

Tout en se mettant en pyjama, Harry se dit qu'il était vraiment stupide. Hermione ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de Draco et même si c'était le cas, ça n'était pas ses affaires. Ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy s'intéresserait un jour à lui. Bordel, Hermione avait plus de chance que lui. Harry devait être un bon ami, prendre du recul et oublier sa jalousie irrationnelle.

Avec cette pensée joyeuse, Harry rampa entre les draps et s'endormit rapidement de fatigue.

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Joyeux Noël à tout le monde ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Laissez-moi une review please car votre avis est important ! A l'année prochaine **!


	11. Chapter 11

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction**

**

* * *

****Chapitre Dix**

_Les portes du paradis ne s'ouvriront pas pour moi_

_Avec ces ailes brisées je tombe_

_Et tout ce que je vois c'est toi._

_-Nickelback – Savin' Me_

Draco accueillit Granger avec courtoisie, bien qu'il mourrait d'impatience. Draco n'avait pas reçu un seul petit mot de Potter à part une missive de Granger lui annonçant qu'elle serait en retard. Vu qu'elle était du genre à se lever à l'aube, Draco l'avait attendu pour les neuf heures du matin ou les dix heures aux plus tard. Quand elle transplana finalement vers les une heure de l'après-midi, Draco était mort d'ennui.

"Désolé, Draco, j'ai été embarqué dans une crise au Ministère. Même quand je prends des congés, ils s'attendent toujours à ce que je laisse tomber ce que je fais pour accourir dès que je reçois leur message." Elle plissa le nez. "Je pense que si je ne répondais plus à leur message d'urgence, ils ne m'en enverraient plus, non ?"

Draco dût presque se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de sortir un commentaire acerbe. Après tout, elle avait des ingrédients dont il avait besoin, avec un peu de chance dans le sac qu'elle tenait actuellement dans une main. Elle sourit, semblant apprécier son effort de ne rien dire tout en lui tendant le sac pour qu'il le prenne.

"J'ai envoyé un message à Harry pour lui demander de s'arrêter chez l'Apothicaire afin 'acheter quelques langues de salamandre. J'ai trouvé presque tout le reste. Je suppose que tu as des racines d'airelle, donc je n'en ai pas amené. Elles sont tellement banales que tu dois en avoir dans ta réserve. Je n'en ai plus du tout."

Draco fit claquer ses doigts et demanda à un elfe de maison d'aller chercher des racines d'airelle. Il commença à sortir les ingrédients et fit un signe de tête satisfait. Elle s'était très bien débrouillée. De la cendre d'un volcan actif, de la poudre de sabot de licorne, des coquilles d'œufs d'albatros et même des plumes d'un Faisan de Wallich du Népal. Ce dernier ingrédient était très rare.

L'elfe revint. "Maître Draco n'a pas de racine d'airelle. Maître Draco a du jus d'airelle, des feuilles d'airelle, de l'airelle séchée et du vin d'airelle, mais il n'y a aucune _racine_ d'airelle dans les réserves de Maître Draco."

Draco fronça les sourcils et regarda Granger, qui haussa les épaules. "Je crois que je peux aller en chercher. Il y en a dans les jardins royaux du Palais de Buckingham."

"Il ne sera pas recouvert de neige ?" demanda Draco.

"À Buckingham ? Je n'ose même pas y penser! Les jardiniers royaux ne permettraient jamais que l'airelle royale soit couverte de neige!"

Draco haussa les épaules. Il se souvenait à peine que le Palais de Buckingham faisait partie d'une hiérarchie sociétale Moldu, n'ayant jamais prit l'option Études des Moldus. _Merci Merlin, de toute façon._ "Est-ce indispensable ?"

Elle acquiesça et fut sur le point de se lancer dans une explication, projetant sans doute d'entrer dans les détails de l'effet de cette racine pour la potion. Draco voulait tout simplement la préparer.

"D'accord," dit-il. "Tu peux aller chercher cette damnée racine et je commencerai à couper les autres ingrédients."

"Peux-tu venir avec moi ? Je ne peux pas fouiller le jardin entier toute seule."

Draco fit la grimace. "Ce maudit endroit est-il aussi grand ?"

"Il est tellement grand qu'il nous faudra du temps même à deux pour trouver l'airelle."

"Et que proposes-tu que je fasse, Granger ?" demanda Draco en faisant claquer ses ailes de mécontentement. "Crois-tu que les Moldus ne remarqueront pas la présence d'un homme ailé?"

"Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde avec ce temps," dit-elle pragmatiquement. "Un simple sort de Désillusion se chargera des rares Moldus qui pourraient nous apercevoir."

Draco fronça encore les sourcils. Il était sur le point de lui demander si elle savait vraiment lancer un sort de Désillusion mais il se rappela alors qu'elle était un petit génie dans cette discipline. Il devait reconnaître que l'idée de quitter la maison avait son charme. Sa brève incursion avec Potter dans la maison de Pokeby avait été un répit bienvenu mais on aurait dit que des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette sortie.

"D'accord, Granger. Allons chercher ces damnées racines. Comment projettes-tu de nous emmener là-bas ?"

"Il y a plusieurs endroits où transplaner dans le Palais. Le Ministère aime maintenir l'accès aux bureaux gouvernementaux Moldus, au cas où."

"Au cas où de quoi?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Il y a plusieurs hypothèses à ce sujet mais ça date de la période où les sorciers aidaient les souverains Moldu. Mais ça se termina après l'air de Merlin, évidemment."

Draco roula des yeux. L'amour de Merlin pour les Moldus était légendaire. Il y avait eu des rumeurs au sujet d'une entente entre Merlin et un roi Moldu, Arthur. Draco avait toujours pensé que Guenièvre s'était enfuie avec Lancelot parce que son mari couché avec son sorcier préféré…

"Nous-y allons?" demanda Granger, le tirant de sa rêverie historique. "Je te fais transplaner avec moi, si ça ne te dérange pas. Pouvons-nous le faire d'ici ?"

Il secoua négativement la tête. "Pas avec le détecteur de sort de Mère." Il l'a mena à travers la maison et ensuite sur un des nombreux balcons. Une fois dehors, Granger prit le bras de Draco. Il fut soudainement heureux d'avoir prit le temps de se changer pour mettre un pull-over en cachemire noire. Il ne voulait certainement pas avoir de visions —ou voir les souvenirs, ou quoi que ce soit —de Hermione Granger, particulièrement si elles étaient dans le même genre que celles de Potter.

Alors qu'ils transplanaient, Draco repensa à l'image d'un Potter en sueur arborant un doux sourire qui hantait ses rêves. Merde. Il regretta subitement que le froid ne l'affecte plus.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry fut envoyé sur une affaire à l'instant où il mit les pieds dans son bureau. C'était un simple cas de vol à l'étalage sur le Chemin de Traverse mais Kingsley aimait prouver qu'il n'y avait aucun favoritisme en envoyant Harry sur des affaires pour les bleus de temps en temps. Le coupable était jeune, à peine sortit de l'école et avait été attrapé à essayer de voler un âne à la Ménagerie Magique. Le garçon avait un regard désespéré, il était mince, mais quelque chose sur son visage sérieux rappela Hagrid à Harry. Il essaya de ne pas y penser alors qu'il envoyait le garçon au Ministère avec un autre Auror pendant qu'il prenait la déclaration du propriétaire.

C'était un cas de routine et cela prit peu de temps à Harry pour faire le rapport, donc il décida de passer chez l'Apothicaire pour acheter les ingrédients de Hermione. Son message avait voleté jusqu'à lui alors qu'il rentrait dans l'ascenseur pour sortir du Quartier général du Ministère.

Il le sortit de sa poche, essayant de se rappeler ce dont elle avait besoin. De la langue de triton? Il déplia le parchemin et loucha face à l'écriture petite de Hermione. Salamandre. C'était ça.

Il faillit presque rentrer dans Molly Weasley quand il releva les yeux

"Harry! Tu es là! C'est agréable de te voir."

"Hum, bonjour, Molly," dit-il poliment. Elle tenait un sac de courses qui tinta quand elle bougea. Elle le releva et le secoua légèrement.

"Tu vas bien, Harry ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle. Tu ne dois pas manger correctement vu que tu vis seul avec un elfe de maison très désagréable pour seule compagnie. Fait attention à ne pas attraper un rhume, mon chéri. Je me suis arrêtée chez l'Apothicaire pour acheter de la Pimentine pour ce pauvre Fred. Il a encore un rhume à cause de ce temps horrible. Je vais lui emmener au magasin," dit Molly avec un sourire joyeux.

Harry la regarda les yeux écarquillés. "F… Fred ?" demanda-t-il bêtement.

Molly acquiesça et soupira. "Je sais, il a beau faire semblant, mais on ne peut rien cacher à sa mère. Tu devrais venir au Terrier, Harry. Nous ne t'avons pas vu souvent ces derniers jours."

Un frisson de terreur parcourut Harry alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui rappeler que Fred était mort mais il la ferma rapidement et se força à sourire. "Ca… serait bien," dit-il sans grande conviction.

"Je sais que Ginny aimerait bien te voir. Je souhaite que votre bête querelle se termine et que vous vous remettiez ensemble."

Harry ne pu dire un mot tellement il était estomaqué. Heureusement, Molly semblait avoir finie de parler.

"Au revoir, maintenant, mon chérie," elle fit un signe de tête d'un air absent, le contourna et continua son chemin vers la boutique de Farces et Attrapes des Weasley. Harry la regarda anxieusement et se dit qu'il devrait s'arrêter parler à Arthur quand il retournerait au bureau.

Harry reprit sa route vers l'Apothicaire, en faisant attention sur les trottoirs glissant. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit et Gregory Goyle en sortit. Ils se fixèrent pendant un instant.

"Potter," dit Goyle sèchement.

"Goyle," répondit Harry.

Ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux et Goyle sembla être sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il s'écarta à la place et descendit la rue en direction de Gringotts. Harry afficha une mine dédaigneuse. Il ne déprécierait jamais Goyle devant Draco mais il ne serait aussi jamais capable de dire un mot gentil sur lui, en dépit du fait qu'il ait apparemment accepté les ailes de Draco et qu'il restait son ami.

"Connard" marmonna Harry en entrant dans le magasin.

Harry commençait à détester son travail. Il avait à peine fini ce maudit rapport pour Kingsley sur le vol d'aujourd'hui qu'un message était arrivé pour lui ordonner d'aller enquêter sur un meurtre à Cornouailles. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun Moldu impliqué —c'était un simple cas d'un triangle amoureux qui s'était mal finit.

Harry avait retrouvé l'ex mari (qui avait tué l'amant de sa femme dans un excès de rage) et l'avait attrapé après une course poursuite fatigante. Dans le processus, Harry avait glissé sur de la glace et avait atterrit douloureusement sur le sol, ce faisant mal à la cuisse et au poignet. Il ramena le corps de l'homme immobilisé jusqu'au Ministère pour le mettre sous les verrous et retourna à son bureau.

Il prit son temps pour faire un rapport en se frottant sa cuisse endolorie et soigna son poignet qu'il s'était foulé. Il pensa aller voir un Médicomage mais chacune de ses blessures, même mineures, finissaient par faire les gros titres. Ca ne valait pas le coup d'y aller. Il regarda le rapport sans écrire un mot pendant vingt minutes au moins avant de renoncer et de se diriger ver l'une des cheminées privées réservées aux Aurors. Il appela au manoir Malfoy.

Un elfe de maison lui répondit.

"Puis-je parler à Draco ?" demanda poliment Harry.

"Maître Draco n'est pas à la maison," répondit l'elfe.

Harry en fut surpris. "Malfoy a quitté la maison ? Où est-il allé ?"

"Maître Draco ne dit pas à Cigüe ce que Maître Draco fait."

Cigüe. Un nom charmant pour un elfe de maison. "Est-il seul ?"

"Ciguë ne sait pas. Ciguë a vu Maître Draco quitter la maison avec Hermione Granger." Le ton de l'elfe était un peu dédaigneux, comme chez un sang-pur, et Harry arbora une mine agacée. Il se demanda où ils étaient partis, mais il savait que la fidèle créature ne dirait rien même s'il le savait.

Il regarda sans vraiment les voir les flammes qui entouraient la tête de l'elfe de maison. Malfoy était avec Hermione. Ils avaient quitté le manoir. Ensemble. Il se força à ravaler un sentiment de panique. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il mit fin à l'appel avant de retourner dans son bureau. Malfoy et Hermione. Où pouvaient-ils bien être ?

Harry mit sa tête entre ses mains et appuya ses coudes sur le bureau. Merde, il n'avait pas le droit d'en être irrité. Hermione ne faisait que rendre service. Et Malfoy le méprisait.

Et encore… la dernière fois où ils avaient été ensemble…

Harry soupira. Il tirait des conclusions trop rapidement alors qu'ils avaient passé qu'une seule soirée ensemble. Lui et Malfoy n'étaient même pas amis.

Harry fixa sa paperasserie pendant une autre heure sans remplir une page. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se demander où Malfoy et Hermione étaient partis. Il lui avait déjà envoyé quatre fois un Patronus et il lui était revenu quatre fois. Il était sur le point d'en lancer un une cinquième fois quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Ginny Weasley qui entra en coup de vent. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur le coin du bureau de Harry après avoir poussé de côté une pile de dossier et un cadre contenant une photo des parents de Harry.

"Harry," dit-elle chaleureusement et se pencha un peu vers lui. Son chemisier s'ouvrit, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur ses seins. Harry se demanda depuis quand elle s'habillait comme Pansy Parkinson. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle était venue pour le séduire.

"Ginny," répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle sourit. "Harry, maman insiste pour que tu viennes manger à la maison, vu que tu as annulé l'autre soir. Elle dit qu'elle ne tolérera aucun refus. C'est à quatre heures et je suis déjà allé voir Kingsley, qui a accepté de te laisser partir plus tôt pour cette occasion spéciale."

"Tu quoi ? Quelle occasion spéciale ?" Harry fit marcher son cerveau à fond, essayant de se souvenir ce qu'il avait oublié. Un anniversaire ? Un jour commémoratif ? Les vacances sorcières ? Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Molly sur le Chemin de Traverse ce matin lui revint soudainement à l'esprit. Avait-elle vraiment parlé de "Fred" et agit comme si Harry était toujours à l'école ? Ca avait l'air un peu vague dans son esprit et Harry n'était pas allé voir Arthur, comme prévu. En vérité, il avait complètement oublié Molly après les événements qui avaient suivis.

"Bon, j'ai un peu exagéré. L'anniversaire de Bill est dans deux jours mais nous le fêterons le mois prochain quand Charlie viendra nous rendre visite. Nous célébrerons leurs anniversaires en même temps. Mais Bill vient ce soir et maman fait un gâteau, vu que Bill doit travailler jeudi, le pauvre chéri. Ces maudits lutins n'ont pas de cœur, ne pas permettre à un homme de fêter son anniversaire." Elle soupira. "Et Fleur l'emmène quelque part ce week-end, donc nous ne pouvons pas le faire un autre jour. Alors dis-moi que tu viens, Harry."

Harry réprima un soupir, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver une bonne excuse. En plus, il aimait vraiment Bill et supposa que Ron se comporterait bien en sa présence, lui donnant ainsi une chance de parler à Arthur.

"D'accord. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour me changer et dit à ta mère que je serai là vers quatre heures et quart."

Elle se redressa avec un sourire satisfait et plaça ses longs cheveux roux derrière ses épaules. "Parfait! On se voit là-bas." Elle sautilla du bureau et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, où elle lui fit un clin d'œil aguichant avant de sortir. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était jolie. C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle ne l'attire tout simplement pas. Sa vie serait tellement plus facile si c'était le cas. Pas pour la première fois, il se demanda si un philtre d'amour serait une solution. Il pourrait le prendre, tomber amoureux de Ginny, se marier, avoir beaucoup d'enfants Potter-Weasley et vivre heureux. Ou pas ? Serait-ce un bonheur feint, même avec une potion ? Se sentirait-il vraiment lui ? Il devrait demander à Malfoy, l'expert en potion.

Il soupira, pensant à ses ailes blanches et à ses épaules pâles. Tout revenait à Malfoy ces jours-ci. Harry grimaça et se concentra sur son rapport. Kingsley serait moins qu'enchanté si Harry partait assister à un d'anniversaire sans avoir fini son travail.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco et Granger apparurent à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre, semblable à une armoire. Granger alluma immédiatement sa baguette et Draco regarda autour de lui. L'endroit semblait être un débarras inutilisé. Les étagères vides étaient recouvertes de poussière, tout comme le sol. Les ailes de Draco se rapprochèrent méticuleusement de son corps. Granger était déjà à la porte, l'ouvrant prudemment et regardant attentivement à l'extérieur.

Elle lui fit un signe de main et se glissa dehors. Draco la suivit et se demanda où ils avaient atterrit dans ce fichu Palais. "À quelle distance sommes-nous des jardins ?" demanda-t-il en chuchotant. Elle lui dit 'chut' et Draco se renfrogna. Le couloir sombre lui rappelait les cachots de Poudlard. Il n'y avait aucun Moldu en vu. Granger se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un sort de Désillusion avant d'en utiliser un sur elle.

"Pour ne pas prendre de risque," dit-elle. "Si quelqu'un nous voit, il doutera de ce qu'il a vu. Heureusement, ces vieux bâtiments Moldus sont remplis de fantôme. Savais-tu que le Commandant John Gwynne, le secrétaire du Roi, s'est suicidé de honte après son scandaleux — ?"

"Evite-moi la leçon d'histoire Moldu, Granger. Trouvons ces maudites racines et partons d'ici."

Elle lui lança un regard furieux. "Tu es aussi stupide que Ron et Harry," souffla-t-elle.

"Ne me compare pas à un Gryffondor," dit Draco en levant le menton. "Je t'écouterais me réciter l'histoire de Poudlard pendant des heures mais ne m'ennuie pas plus avec ces bagatelles Moldus."

Elle roula des yeux. "Avance alors," dit-elle et elle remonta des escaliers lugubres. Honnêtement, est-ce que les Moldus ne _nettoyaient_ jamais ?

Ils arrivèrent dehors, toujours aucun Moldu en vue et Draco se demanda s'ils vivaient vraiment dans ce château ou si l'endroit était en fait vide, laissant croire aux Moldus qu'il ne l'était pas. Mais ça lui importait peu, dans tous les cas.

Arrivé dans le jardin couvert de neige, Draco regarda toute cette blancheur avec consternation. Tout était blanc. Il n'y avait aucun buisson visible. Les sentiers avaient été dégagés mais on avait apparemment laissé la flore se débrouiller par elle-même, en dépit des mots de Granger disant le contraire. Il se demanda s'il devait aborder le fait que Hermione la Sorcière Prodige se soit trompée, mais le regard furieux qu'elle lui adressa l'en empêcha.

"Comment allons-nous trouver les buissons d'airelle ?" demanda-t-il à la place, doutant qu'elle ait dans son répertoire un sort de Détection d'Airelle.

Elle roula des yeux. "Honnêtement Draco, en regardant les plantes, évidemment. Elles ne poussent seulement qu'à côté de pins ou dans un sol acide, ce qui devrait réduire nos recherches."

"Oui, ca va être très facile de repérer quel sol est acide quand il est enterré sous une montagne de neige."

"Avance," dit-elle sèchement et elle se mit à marcher entre de petites collines blanches jusqu'à des arbres feuillus tellement recouverts de neige qu'on les voyait à peine.

Granger regarda s'il n'y avait pas de Moldu au alentour et lança un sort pour enlever la neige d'une branche d'un buisson couvert de glace. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Viburnum". Elle se dirigea vers le suivant et jeta un regard acéré à Draco. "Es-tu ici pour m'aider ou pour regarder ?"

En marmonnant dans sa barbe, Draco s'éloigna pour commencer la tâche ennuyeuse de trouver un maudit buisson dans une mer blanche. Il pensa que ça l'aiderait s'il pouvait se souvenir d'à quoi leurs branches ressemblaient. Franchement, sans leurs feuilles les plantes se ressemblaient toutes.

Évidemment, il ne demanderait jamais à Granger.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Avant de partir chez les Weasley, Harry appela encore une fois au manoir Malfoy mais Malfoy et Hermione étaient toujours absents. Il se mordit la lèvre avec souci. _Où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être, bordel_ ?

Il arriva au Terrier en même temps que Bill et Fleur —ils faillirent presque se rentrer dedans en apparaissant sur le porche. Bill retint Fleur, qui rigola mélodieusement.

"Oh, Harry, nous nous sommes presque rentré dedans !" De petits nuages de buée sortaient de sa bouche, rencontrant l'air froid.

"Oui, pensez-y, on aurait pu passer la soirée à Ste Mangouste à la place d'ici," dit Harry avec sérieux et Bill grimaça.

"Ron est toujours un trou du cul, alors ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour révéler le visage rayonnant de Ginny.

"Harry, tu es là!" Elle se jeta sur lui et pressa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Fleur rigola de nouveau.

"Je pense qu'elle est contente de te voir."

"Très heureuse," ronronna Ginny contre les lèvres de Harry. Il voulait subitement retourner chez lui pour se cacher. Il s'éclaircit la voix et la repoussa doucement mais fermement.

Heureusement, Bill tira Fleur à l'intérieur où il entraina Arthur dans une étreinte exubérante. Harry suivit, bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi à détacher Ginny de son bras. Elle se cramponnait avec possession à lui et il s'y résigna pendant cette longue soirée. Sa jambe contusionnée l'élançait et il serrait les dents en s'efforçant de ne pas boiter.

"Harry! Entre, mon garçon!" dit Arthur. Il s'approcha de Harry et lui chuchota, "J'ai un appareil Moldu fascinant à te montrer plus tard. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait mais —"

"Papa, laisse Harry tranquille ou je parlerai à maman _des appareils Moldus fascinants_ que tu as amassé dans le hangar du jardin," le prévint Ginny.

Arthur fit la moue et Harry rit. "Je regarderai ça plus tard, Arthur. Je le promets."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Ron et George étaient déjà assis. Molly salua Harry et regarda l'étreinte possessive de Ginny à son bras avec un sourire indulgent. Harry serra les dents et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire pour expliquer aux deux femmes qu'il n'était pas la propriété de Ginny. Il pensa à se présenter avec un homme au bras et divagua quand l'homme devint blond avec de douces ailes blanches…

"Harry!" dit Ginny brusquement, le sortant de sa rêverie.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il d'un air penaud et George sourit.

"Elle fait ce genre d'effet sur les gens généralement," dit George affectueusement et Harry se rendit compte qu'une femme était assise à côté de George, rougissant fortement. Harry espéra qu'on ne l'a lui avait pas présenté pendant qu'il était dans ses rêves induisant Malfoy.

"Harry, c'est Laurie Bell. Laurie, je suis sûr que tu reconnais Harry Potter," dit George et la fille aux cheveux blond bégaya et acquiesça alors qu'elle restait bouche bée devant Harry d'un air impressionné.

"Bien sûr qu'elle reconnaît le célèbre Harry Potter," dit Ron de sa place habituelle. Son ton était sec mais pas aussi provocateur qu'à son habitude. Les yeux de Laurie, cependant, se posèrent sur lui avec surprise.

"Arrête-ça, Ron," le prévint Bill.

"Hum, je me souviens de Harry à l'école," dit Laurie doucement. "J'y suis rentré quand… et bien, l'année où Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…"

Molly toussa comme si elle avait avalé de travers et tout le monde commença à parler en même temps. Personne n'abordait jamais la guerre chez les Weasley. C'était un tabou.

"Ca sent délicieusement bon, maman!" dit Bill fortement.

"Laurie était à Gryffondor. C'est la petite sœur de Katie Bell," expliqua rapidement George.

"Harry, assis-toi à côté de moi," insista Ginny en tirant une chaise.

Fleur dit quelques mots en français et Arthur fit toute une scène en cherchant sa baguette, se demandant à voix haute où il l'avait mise. Harry s'assis sur la chaise, aidé par la pression sur son bras.

"Je m'en rappelle," dit Harry, bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas du tout. "Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle pas mise en garde de rester loin des hommes comme George ?"

Heureusement, le petit rire de Laurie sembla faire redescendre la tension. Elle se rapprocha de George et planta un baiser sur sa joue. "Oui, elle l'a fait. Mais heureusement pour George, je n'écoute pas toujours ma mère."

La conversation se dirigea vers des sujets plus légers et chacun s'assis autour du repas parfait de Molly. Comme d'habitude, on n'entendait que George et Bill, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry. Il était presque détendu à part que la main de Ginny s'égarait continuellement sur sa cuisse, la serrant occasionnellement. Elle trouva aussi nécessaire de se pencher ver lui pour lui parler dans l'oreille chaque fois qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire.

"Tu travailles sur des affaires intéressantes, Harry chérie ?" demanda Molly, Harry manquant presque de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Molly semblait penser qu'ils avaient tous encore onze ans, à part Ron, évidemment. Son ancien meilleur ami but sa bière à petites gorgées, assis en tête de table et lança un regard furieux aux autres. Harry se renfrogna face à cette pensée, conscient que Molly avait agit comme si il avait onze ans ce matin et que maintenant elle avait l'air parfaitement normal.

"Pas vraiment, non," dit Harry. "Juste les bonnes vieilles choses, vous savez." Il essaya d'esquisser un sourire.

"Le bon vieux travail d'Auror ennuyant," dit Ron avec un sourire méprisant.

Harry leva une main vers sa poitrine. Ses doigts pressèrent la petite plume qui reposait sous sa chemise. Il était rentré chez lui pour se changer et il avait prit quelques minutes pour faire un trou au bout de la plume et la passer dans une chaîne en or. Il savait que porter une plume de Draco était fou mais sa présence le calmait un peu. C'était invisible sous son épais pull noir mais Ginny remarqua son geste.

"Tu vas bien, Harry ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Comment va Hermione, Harry ?" la coupa Ron. Son ton était étonnamment doux.

Harry lui lança un regard surpris. Il se demandait la même chose, en fait, mais pour d'autres raisons que Ron ne soupçonnerait jamais.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui. Ni reçut de nouvelle d'elle, en fait," admit-il.

"Une querelle d'amoureux ?" grogna Ron.

"De quoi parle Ron, Harry ?" demanda Molly. "Comment va notre chère Hermione ? Elle me manque aussi."

Ron recula son fauteuil d'un mouvement tellement brusque qu'il faillit presque renverser tous les verres d'eau. Molly lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais Ron ne bougeait plus. Il fixait Harry.

"Ronald Weasley, tu ne quitteras pas cette table tant que nous n'aurons pas mangé le gâteau de Bill."

"Je ne veux pas de gâteau."

"Tu as besoin de tout les gâteaux que tu pourrais avoir, idiot," dit Bill doucement. "Ca pourrait adoucir ton comportement."

"Mon comportement est très bien, merde!" marmonna Ron. Harry savait que ce commentaire venant d'une autre personne que Bill aurait rendu Ron fou de rage.

"Oui, tu es l'incarnation du bonheur et de la joie," marmonna George.

"Putain, je devrais être heureux et joyeux à propos de quoi George ?" cria Ron, se tournant vers son autre frère. Laurie Bell se blottit contre George, n'ayant évidemment jamais été témoin d'un éclat de fureur de Ron.

"Ron, tu as promis de ne pas causer de problème ce soir!" cria aussi Ginny.

"Alors tu n'aurais pas dû l'inviter!" beugla Ron en montrant d'un doigt tremblant Harry. "Quand est-ce que ça va rentrer dans ta petite tête stupide qu'il ne te veux pas, Ginny ? Il a Hermione maintenant!"

"Ca suffit, Ron," dit doucement Harry alors qu'il se levait. "Je m'excuse pour ça, Molly. Je n'aurais pas du venir. Merci de m'avoir invité. Bill, joyeux anniversaire en avance."

La cuisine se transforma en tohu-bohu. Molly suppliait Harry de ne pas s'en aller, Arthur engueulait Ron, Ginny hurlait des invectives et George lança à Ron une sorte de maléfice cuisant, faisant hurler son frère qui sortit sa baguette. Laurie criait.

Harry s'enfuit.

Il était à peine dehors que Ginny le rattrapa, se cramponnant à son bras pour l'empêcher de transplaner.

"Harry, attend!" cria-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, grimaçant alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son poignet gonflé. "Je ne peux plus, Ginny. Je ne peux pas continuer à venir ici. Dit à ta mère que c'était vraiment gentil de continuer à m'inviter mais Ron me déteste maintenant et je ne peux pas le supporter!"

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry, tu fais partie de cette famille!"

"Je ne fais pas partie de _cette famille_!"

"Et bien, tu pourrais!" insista Ginny.

La patience de Harry fut à bout. Il était fatigué de Ron, de Ginny et il était fatigué que tout le monde essaye constamment de lui faire faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

"Arrête, Ginny! Arrête maintenant! Quand vas-tu arrêter de te mentir à toi-même ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter le fait que ce soit _fini_ entre nous ?"

Elle réagit comme si on lui avait donné une claque et elle secoua la tête d'une façon insensée. "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Harry. Tu as dit que tu voulais juste de l'espace! Tu as dit que tu voulais du temps pour réfléchir."

"J'ai réfléchi. J'y ai parfaitement réfléchi." Harry s'éloigna du porche et remonta l'allée qui avait magiquement était dégagée de la neige un peu plus tôt mais qui commençait déjà à en être recouverte.

"Oh, tu l'as vraiment fait ?" demanda-t-elle fortement en se précipitant après lui. "Et qu'as-tu décidé, Harry ? Que tu voulais Hermione Granger, après tout ?"

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, furieux. "Cela n'a rien à voir avec Hermione. Rien! C'est par rapport à _moi_, Ginny. _A moi!_ C'est par rapport à ce que je ressens, d'accord ? Personne ne se préoccupe de me demander mon opinion, ils pensent que je continuerai à faire exactement ce qu'on attend de moi."

"C'est pour ça que tu étais avec moi ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. "Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attendait?"

Son ton calme fit légèrement retomber sa colère et il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient à moitié mouillés à cause de la neige qui tombait.

"Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas," admit-il.

"Tu ne sais pas ?" Son ton était amer et on aurait dit qu'elle refusait de le croire. "N'as-tu jamais ressenti quelque chose pour moi?"

"Oui!" cria-t-il. "Bien-sûr que oui. Je ressens quelque chose! Mais ce n'est… pas ce dont tu as besoin."

"Pourquoi Harry ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas, bordel? _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi_ ? Ne crois-tu pas que tu me dois une explication ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi ?"

"Putain de merde, Ginny! Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi! C'est moi!"

"Toi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es ce damné_ Sauveur_ ?"

"Parce que j'aime les_ hommes_, Ginny," admit Harry avec colère. "Pas les femmes. Pas toi ni Hermione. Les _hommes! _Tu comprends maintenant ?"

Elle le fixa, statufiée, comme si les cristaux de glace tombant du ciel l'avaient transformée en statue. Le choc dans ses yeux se répercuta en lui et il gémit presque à voix haute. Putain, il l'avait fait.

"Un gay," dit une voix basse à la gauche de Harry et il se tourna pour voir Ron, cacher près d'un buisson couvert de neige. "Un putain d'homo! Depuis quand le sais-tu, Harry ? Depuis Poudlard ? Depuis que nous sommes des_ camarades de chambre_ ? Depuis que nous passons tout notre temps à camper dans la forêt ensemble ?" La voix de Ron commençait à monter dans les hauts, comme celle de Ginny un peu plus tôt.

Harry essaya de parler mais sa voix refusa de sortir.

Ron rit de manière désagréable. "Et dire que j'étais jaloux de Hermione. Peut-être devrait-elle être jalouse de moi, hein ? Ou pas vu que tu ne m'as jamais fais du plat, hein _mon pote_ ? Ou est-ce que je ne l'ai pas remarqué, n'étant pas un putain de_ gay_? Hermione le sait-elle ?"

Après un autre silence, Ron sourit.

"Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. Elle est intelligente. C'est moi qui suis stupide. Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire cependant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Arrête, Ron," dit Harry, reculant lentement. Il avait plusieurs fois vu un Ron Weasley furieux mais cette fois c'était surréaliste. Harry pouvait sentir la rage s'échapper de lui par vagues. Ron fit glisser son fauteuil en avant comme s'il le pourchasser.

"'Arrête, Ron,'" se moqua-t-il. "C'est toujours '_arrête, Ron_. _Ca suffit, Ron. Ne soit pas idiot, Ron'_. Il semblerait que _j'ai été_ un idiot pour ne pas le voir. _Mon meilleur ami_. Tu ne m'as jamais dit tous tes petits secrets inavouables, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?"

"Je ne savais pas," chuchota Harry.

Ron rit amèrement. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui n'avait pas bougé, bien que ses yeux passaient continuellement de lui à Ron.

"Tu ne savais pas." Ron sortit subitement sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry. Ses lèvres se courbèrent d'une façon qui rappela étrangement à Harry, Voldemort. "Dégage d'ici, _l'Elu_. Reste loin de ma sœur et de ma famille et _reste loin de moi!_"

Harry en eut la respiration coupé et il transplana.

~~ O ~~~~O~~

Draco était couvert de neige. Granger avait intelligemment lancé une boule de neige sur un arbre qui en était couvert et il s'était tout reçu sur la tête. Il lui lança un regard furieux et s'enleva la neige alors qu'elle commençait à fondre dans ses cheveux. Il forma rapidement une grande boule de neige de ses mains nues et la pourchassa dans le jardin alors qu'elle s'enfuyait, hurlant de rire.

Ils avaient trouvé les buissons d'airelle après une recherche exhaustive, ils étaient en sécurité dans un coin du jardin massif. En fait, il se trouvait que les plantes étaient étiquetées par une petite plaque en métal qui indiquait leur pays d'origine, leur genre et leur classe, quelque chose que Draco avait montré à Granger avec une grande satisfaction après qu'elle ait examiné une quinzaine de branche sans feuilles.

Pour dire vrai, il l'avait découvert par accident. Draco avait remarqué ces maudites plaques après que l'une de ses ailes en ait touché une, l'enterrant un peu plus dans la neige. Mais bon, une victoire était une victoire.

Même avec ça, trouver les étiquettes sous ce tas de neige et tout recouvrir par la suite leur avait pris le même temps que s'ils avaient continué à examiner les plantes, surtout que certains buissons couronnés de neige n'avaient pas de plaques. Les Moldus n'avaient apparemment aucun désir d'être cohérent.

Draco envoya sa boule de neige vers Granger et elle rit quand elle toucha l'arrière de sa tête broussailleuse en la faisant presque tomber dans la neige. Elle se retourna avec une expression furieuse mais elle se mit plutôt à rire. Draco s'attendait à ce qu'elle répliquât mais elle enleva juste la neige de ses boucles et demanda, "Comment allons-nous recueillir les racines ?"

Pour réponse, Draco pointa sa baguette vers un buisson d'airelle et le déracina. De la terre s'effritait des racines et ça laissa une tache sombre dans le sol.

"Hé! Qu'est-ce qu'vous faites là ?" cira quelqu'un et Draco se retourna pour voir un Moldu en uniforme se diriger vers eux. Granger jappa et courut vers Draco. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et fit venir l'airelle à elle. Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle les faisait transplaner.

Elle le relâcha alors que Draco clignait des yeux pour s'habituer à leur nouvel environnement. Ils étaient devant le manoir Malfoy, où il neigeait fortement. Granger rit d'un air narquois alors qu'elle tenait l'airelle loin de sa robe.

"Granger," dit Draco avec désapprobation. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait ça à ce pauvre Moldu sans défense. Comment arrivera-t-il à expliquer le vol d'un précieux buisson par une folle vêtue d'une robe et d'un homme avec des ailes ?"

"Seulement une folle vêtue d'une robe. J'ai vérifié que le sort de Désillusion était bien en place. Je déteste leur lancer un Obliviate."

"Oui, c'est bien mieux de leur laisser croire qu'ils sont fous."

"De la sympathie pour les Moldus? Venant de toi?" demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Draco sourit. "Ce n'est pas de la sympathie. Je montre simplement le comportement scandaleux d'une employée modèle du Département de la Justice Magique."

"Je devrais ignorer ce commentaire. Prend le buisson." Elle lui tendit la chose sale et Draco plissa le nez.

"Non merci. Rentre et l'un des elfes l'emmènera au laboratoire."

Draco ouvrit le portail et Granger le suivit, tenant toujours la plante. Il sourit et se jura de mettre se souvenir dans une Pensine, parce que son expression mécontente était inestimable. Il devait reconnaître que sa compagnie était amusante.

Draco appela un elfe quand ils eurent atteint le porche et Granger lui donna volontiers le buisson sale sans lui jeter un regard furieux et désapprobateur ou faire une tirade sur les droits des elfes de maison.

"Je suis crasseuse et mouillée. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi prendre un bon bain chaud."

"Voyons, nettoie-toi ici. Je veux revoir la liste des ingrédients encore une fois et être sûr qu'il ne nous manque rien avant que tu ne partes. Nous n'avons pas été très productifs aujourd'hui."

Granger lui lança un regard furieux mais elle suivit Draco dans ses quartiers. "J'ai été plus que productive, merci beaucoup. Tu n'aurais pas réussi à trouver par toi-même la moitié de ce dont nous avons besoin."

Il l'ignora alors qu'il l'a conduisait à la salle de bain et il alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour enlever ses vêtements mouillés. Il lança sa chemise trempée sur une chaise proche. Les elfes de maison manquaient toujours de faire une attaque quand il laissait ses vêtements traîner mais il estimait que ça leur donnait quelque chose à faire. Il enleva ses bottes et ses chaussettes humides aussi, avant d'enlever son pantalon et d'en remettre un autre noir. Il invoqua une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux. Il avait constaté qu'utiliser des sorts de Séchage rendait ses cheveux cassants.

Il sortit de sa chambre avec la serviette couvrant à moitié ses yeux et entendit un halètement. Il retira le tissu avec un sourire sardonique, sur le point d'haranguer Granger pour n'avoir jamais vu un homme à demi-nu auparavant, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit Harry sur le pas de la porte, bouche bée comme _s'il_ n'avait jamais vu d'homme à moitié nu.

Potter se mit à parler rapidement. Ses yeux regardant n'importe où sauf Draco. "Je suis venu par Cheminette et l'un des elfes m'a conduit ici. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, je sais que j'aurais du envoyer un hibou ou appeler. Hum… je dois te parler de quelque chose, si tu n'es pas trop occupé —"Potter écarquilla les yeux quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et que Granger en sortit, portant une robe de chambre à Draco avec les cheveux enveloppés dans une serviette.

"C'était génial, Draco, je me sens mieux…" Elle s'arrêta net quand elle aperçut Potter.

"Je… Oh, putain. Je, hum… je ferais mieux d'y aller," dit Potter et il s'enfuit.

"Merde," dit Granger, choquant Draco. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'elle utilise un tel langage. Elle se mit à courir vers la porte. "Je dois le rattraper."

"Je vais le faire!" dit rapidement Draco. Sa mère aurait une apoplexie si elle voyait une fille née de Moldu à demi-nue parcourir ses couloirs. "Trouve quelque chose à te mettre qui ne choquera pas les sens de Potter. Je ramène cet idiot."

Il se précipita après l'Auror, déconcerté par le comportement de Potter. Le couloir était vide —Potter avait du courir comme Goyle lorsqu'il poursuivait une pâtisserie. Pourquoi s'enfuir si il était venu jusqu'ici pour lui parler ? Il avait certainement déjà du voir Granger avec moins qu'une robe de chambre, vu qu'ils trainaient ensemble depuis leur première année d'école…

Draco l'aperçut au bout du couloir. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé. Potter ne pensait quand même pas qu'il se passait quelque chose de _fâcheux_ entre lui et Granger ? Draco préférerait plutôt coucher avec Neville Longdubat. Il frissonna à cette pensée. _Peut-être que non. _

Potter était rapide, alors Draco déplia ses ailes et vola rapidement jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il rattrapa Potter dans les escaliers et se posa devant lui, lui bloquant le passage.

"Où vas-tu, Potter ?" demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.

Potter grimaça et regarda la rambarde en acajou de l'escalier où l'une de ses mains se trouvait. Draco remarqua que ses articulations étaient presque blanches.

"Toi et Hermione semblez être occupés," répondit Potter sur le même ton. "Je… hum… reviendrai plus tard. Ce n'était pas important."

"Ne soit pas idiot, Potter."

Pour une raison ou une autre, les yeux de l'Auror brillèrent. "Je ne suis qu'un idiot ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas aujourd'hui ?" grogna-t-il. Il s'avança, ayant probablement l'intention de contourner Draco pour partir mais ce dernier leva une aile pour le stopper. Potter rentra dedans et haleta alors que ses doigts s'agrippèrent fermement aux plumes. Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta presque de battre face à ce contact, même s'il avait remarqué que les visions ne semblaient être déclenchées que par un contact de peau. Intéressant.

Les yeux de Potter rencontrèrent ceux de Draco et il ne relâcha pas sa prise sur son aile. Ils restèrent là sans bouger pendant un long moment au cours duquel Draco se noya dans les yeux de Potter, qui étaient toujours aussi intenses, mais là ils avaient aussi l'air lumineux. Draco fut surpris de la douleur qu'il y lut —il reconnaissait toujours la douleur et il y en avait beaucoup dans ceux de Potter. Il s'était passé quelque chose dont Draco ne serait jamais au courant. L'Auror était venu voir Draco pour se changer les esprits mais c'était de Granger dont il avait besoin.

Il réprima un sentiment de regret à cette pensée et prit gentiment le poignet de Potter dans sa main. Son regard se durcit quand Potter haleta et grimaça. Draco souleva la main de Potter et détourna avec force son regard des émeraudes enivrantes pour examiner son bras. Il releva la manche de son pull et fronça les sourcils à la vue de son poignet contusionné et gonflé.

"Ne t'occupes-tu jamais de toi-même?" demanda-t-il et soupira lourdement. "Viens."

Il relâcha le bras de Potter et se tourna pour remonter les escaliers. Potter ne bougea pas, serrant toujours l'aile de Draco comme une bouée de sauvetage mais sa prise se détendit et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

"Contente-toi d'avancer," le coupa Draco. Il se mit en marche en espérant que Potter le suivrait. Heureusement il le fit, parce que Draco n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse utiliser un sortilège ligotant sur l'homme qui avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Potter le suivit en marchant loin derrière lui avant d'accélérer le pas pour marcher à ses côtés. Heureusement, les couloirs du manoir Malfoy étaient assez larges pour Draco, Potter et ses ailes, bien qu'il doive faire attention de ne pas frôler les vases précieux ou d'autres éléments décoratifs qui bordaient les murs. Il remarqua que Potter essayait courageusement de dissimuler un boitement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il ait un poignet foulé et qu'il boite ? Une affaire d'Auror ?

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry marchait à côté de Malfoy, se sentant complètement ridicule. Il savait qu'il devrait partir mais avoir touché l'aile douce de Malfoy semblait avoir remué quelque chose en lui. Quand Malfoy l'avait incité à revenir, Harry n'avait pas eut la force de désobéir. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le blond mais il détourna rapidement le regard. Malfoy était trop beau, même avec ses cheveux complètement emmêlés après le passage de la serviette. Harry avait faillit tout lui révéler en le voyant mouillé et habillé d'un simple pantalon noir. Ses pieds étaient nus.

Harry fit glisser son regard jusqu'aux pieds de Malfoy et fixa leurs mouvements, l'un devant l'autre, sur le tapis à motifs. Normalement avoir les pieds nus donnait l'air aux gens d'être vulnérable. Pour Malfoy ça lui donnait l'air...

Harry écarta cette pensée avant de s'y enfoncer encore plus. Il ferma les yeux et suivit le chemin familier, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici. Il devrait être au Ministère pour alerter Kingsley et prendre des précautions contre la rage qu'il avait réveillé chez les Weasley.

Ce souvenir le fit un peu vaciller. Une aile frôla son dos et Malfoy s'arrêta net. Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et recommença à marcher. "Désolé", marmonna-t-il.

Malfoy ne bougea pas et après quelques pas Harry se retourna vers lui.

"Ecoute, Potter, Granger et moi sommes allés au jardin d'un château Moldu cueillir des racines pour l'une des potions. Nous étions tous les deux mouillés quand nous sommes revenus et Granger était à moitié couverte de boue, je l'ai donc gracieusement laissé utiliser la salle de bain."

"Tu n'as pas à te justifier," dit rapidement Harry mais son soulagement calma ses nerfs à vifs. Ca devait se voir sur son visage parce que les traits de Malfoy se durcirent.

"Apparemment, oui. Ne crains rien, je comprends que quelqu'un comme moi ne sera jamais une compagnie acceptable pour ta Granger chérie, même sans les ailes. Méchant Malfoy, ancien Mangemort et tout."

Harry cligna des yeux face à ses mots. "Veux-tu l'être ?"

"Etre quoi ?" craqua Malfoy tout en se dirigeant vers Harry, qui remarqua que le blond avait replié ses ailes près de son corps d'une manière protectrice, comme une armure blanche faite de plume.

"Une compagnie acceptable pour Hermione ?"

Les yeux gris semblèrent sonder l'âme de Harry et un sourire amer se forma sur les lèvres de Malfoy. "Tu es vraiment aveugle, n'est-ce pas Potter ?"

Sur cette phrase, il entra dans ses quartiers et Harry fut forcé de le suivre plutôt que de rester seul dans le couloir.

Il rentra dans le salon de Malfoy et fut entrainé dans une étreinte familière. "Oh, Harry! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenu. Je sais que ça ressemblait..."

Harry la fit taire avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose qui sous-entendrait son attirance envers Malfoy, qui les regardait avec curiosité tout en invoquant un peigne et il commença à coiffer ses cheveux blonds. Tournant résolument son attention vers Hermione, Harry dit, "Ne t'en fais pas. Malfoy m'a dit que vous étiez allés chercher un ingrédient pour la potion. Vous l'avez trouvé?"

Hermione n'avait plus de robe de chambre ni de serviette sur la tête, elle avait remis sa robe sorcière par dessus un jean et un t-shirt Moldu. Ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés et avaient l'air bizarre par rapport à leur état frisé habituel, les boucles se reformant déjà. Elles sautillèrent quand elle acquiesça et se lança avec joie dans une explication de leur virée au Palais de Buckingham à la recherche de la racine d'airelle.

"...et ensuite Draco a découvert que les plantes étaient _étiquetées_, contre toute attente... Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Harry sortit de sa rêverie. Il avait regardé Malfoy peigner ses cheveux sans pour une fois ressentir du désir, parce que son esprit avait divagué sur l'image de la neige fondant dans les cheveux de Ginny et le regard d'horreur sur son visage. Et Ron. Il continuait de rejouer cette scène continuellement, souhaitant qu'il y ait une fin différente.

Harry se força à sourire alors qu'il détournait son attention de force de Malfoy. "Rien. C'était une journée difficile."

"Oui, tu devrais demander à Potter comment il a acquit son nouveau boitement. Et sa main lui sera complètement inutile s'il ne la fait pas soigner rapidement."

Hermione haleta et saisit son bras. Harry fut reconnaissant envers le commentaire involontaire de Malfoy. Ca avait attiré l'attention de Hermione loin de son angoisse. Il lui parlerait de la scène avec Ginny et Ron, mais... pas maintenant. Pas maintenant et surtout pas ici.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" cria-t-elle.

"C'était stupide," admit Harry. "Je pourchassais un suspect et j'ai glissé sur de la glace."

Un éclat de rire de Malfoy fit presque sourire Harry mais Hermione lui lança un regard furieux. "Ce n'est pas drôle, Draco. Il aurait pu se casser quelque chose! Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir un Médicomage ? C'est sérieux! Regarde comme c'est gonflé." Elle fronça les sourcils et toucha doucement le poignet de Harry.

Il serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur et lui lança un regard furieux. "Aïe, Hermione! Bordel de merde, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas devenu Médicomage!"

"Ne fait pas le bébé. Draco, as-tu du Nicato?"

"Évidemment."

Un elfe alla chercher un bocal en cristal rempli d'u baume pourpre brillant. Hermione l'ouvrit et étala la substance sur le poignet de Harry, tournant son membre douloureusement pour atteindre le dessous.

"Pourrais-tu ne pas me débouter le bras ?" demanda-t-il sèchement.

"Tais-toi.""

La pommade fit effet presque immédiatement et Harry plia sa main avec reconnaissance. Il pensa qu'il devrait investir dans une bonne quantité de ce baume et en prendre avec lui lors de missions un peu plus dangereuses.

"Maintenant, Draco a dit que tu boitais ?"

Harry lança un regard furieux au blond, qui lui retourna un regard amusé avant de se détourner pour fixer le feu, brossant toujours ses cheveux emmêlés. Harry étudia son profil pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne le pousse du coude. "Oh. Désolé, ce n'est rien. Juste une contusion. Non, je ne me déshabillerai pas pour que tu la soignes. Laisse-moi le baume et je le ferai plus tard." Devant son regard obstiné, il ajouta, "Je te le promets."

Elle regarda Draco puis Harry avant de sourire. "Je m'en vais alors Draco mais je serai là de bonne heure demain pour commencer les potions."

Malfoy fit la grimace. "Par de bonne heure, veux-tu dire à une heure de l'après-midi ?"

Elle lui tira la langue. "Si tu ne regardes pas l'heure, je serai là à l'aube."

Il la chassa d'un geste de la main et elle adressa à Harry un regard entendu avant de disparaître dans le couloir et de fermer doucement la porte derrière elle.

"Alors, Potter. De quoi voulais-tu discuter ?"

Harry commença à triturer le bord de sa manche et essaya de ne pas regarder le blond. C'était de la torture d'être aussi près de quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, surtout quand il était émotionnellement fragile. "Hum… j'ai eu une conversation avec Kingsley," débuta Harry, cherchant ses mots et se demandant comment il devrait le dire à Malfoy. Tout d'un coup, ça sembla être trop pour lui. Entre les menaces de Narcissa, son travail, sa stupide attirance et maintenant Ginny, Ron et sa révélation... Harry se mit debout et se dirigea vers les portes du balcon. La pièce était suffocante avec la chaleur étincelante du feu et la lumière semblait faire luire Malfoy comme s'il était un bijou intouchable.

Harry faillit presque arracher les portes françaises en les ouvrants et il marcha dans la neige qui tombait légèrement. Il s'arrêta devant la balustrade faite en pierre blanche pour regarder les terres silencieuses du domaine Malfoy.

"Potter, de quoi s'agit-il?" demanda Malfoy du seuil derrière lui.

"Je ne crois pas que je puisse travailler sur ce dossier plus longtemps," admit Harry sans le regarder.

"Quoi ?"

Harry essaya d'ignorer le ton indigné de Malfoy.

"Il semble que je ne fasse pas un très bon travail, il s'est passé plusieurs choses dernièrement… et je suis sûr que Kingsley trouvera quelqu'un de compétent pour prendre ma place, peut-être Angstrom, il est islandais et n'avait jamais entendu parler de Voldemort, il n'aura donc pas de préjugé envers toi —"

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles Potter, putain ? De quelles _choses_ parles-tu ? Tout ça n'a aucun sens, bordel."

Harry se tourna vers lui avec colère, irrité qu'il ne rende les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Malfoy ne l'aimait pas de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne saisirait-il pas cette occasion d'être débarrassée de lui ? Il fut choqué de constater que Malfoy était vraiment près de lui, les pieds toujours nus et ne portant qu'un pantalon. Harry avait presque oublié que Malfoy était immunisé contre le froid. Les flocons de neige atterrissaient et fondaient sur sa peau pâle, témoignant de sa chaleur humaine en dépit des ses ailes et de sa résistance aux éléments.

"_Que_ s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira. "Cela. Il s'est passé_ ça_." Après sa phrase, Harry se pencha en avant et appuya ses lèvres contre celles de Malfoy.

~~ O ~~O ~~

**BONNE ANNEE ! Et non, s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas car ce n'est pas moi qui répartie les chapitres lol ! Laissez-moi votre avis, allez-y, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience en espérant que j'en aurais beaucoup pour bien démarrer cette nouvelle année ! Je tiens à prévenir par contre que vous aurez très certainement la suite avec un jour d'avance, donc le samedi 8 ou le dimanche je ne sais pas encore mais que la suite de la suite prochaine (si vous me suivez) n'arrivera pas avant le mardi 18, et oui je pars en voyage dans le pays des mes rêves lol! Voilà, merci de continuer à me suivre et n'oubliez pas les reviews lol ! A la prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction**

**Chapitre Onze**

_En apparence ou intérieurement, _

_Dans l'espace ou dans le temps,_

_Plus loin nous pénétrons dans l'inconnu, _

_Plus vaste et plus merveilleux il devient. _

_- Charles A. Lindbergh_

Draco resta complètement choqué mais ensuite des images l'assaillirent. _Potter debout devant un mur familier, ayant l'air en colère — il passa une main dans ses cheveux et fronça les sourcils_. La scène changea en un _Potter brûlant de rage_; Draco fut tellement saisit par l'intensité de l'homme qu'il en oublia de regarder la scène avant qu'elle ne s'efface. _Potter tenait une plume blanche et souriait rêveusement tout en la caressant du doigt. Le regard dans ses yeux était séduisant—_

Les images cessèrent aussi soudainement qu'elles avaient commencé, laissant Draco enregistrer la pression des lèvres de Harry Potter contre les siennes. Le baiser n'était pas du tout timide. Bien que doux, c'était un baiser de Gryffondor, franc et ne cachant rien, mettant une arme dans les mains de Draco sans réserve.

Avant que Draco n'ait complètement assimilé le geste de Potter, bien que sa première impulsion fût d'enrouler ses ailes autour de l'homme pour voir combien de temps le baiser durerait, l'Auror cessa le baiser et se recula.

"Je suis désolé, je… Et bien, maintenant tu sais," dit Potter, aussi éloquent que d'habitude. Il était complètement rouge et d'une façon ou d'une autre il ressemblait à un garçon vulnérable avec de la neige dans sa frange et ses cils. "Je suis désolé. Je devrais y aller."

Avant que Draco n'ait pu tendre la main pour l'arrêter, Potter disparut.

_Merde_.

Draco se passa la langue sur ses lèvres et goûta le goût de Potter. C'étaient l'effervescence dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais osé rêver que Potter ressente ça pour lui. C'était dément. Dément et…. électrifiant. Draco sourit, ayant l'impression subite qu'il pourrait voler sans ailes mais vu qu'il en avait il se mit à rire fortement et s'éleva vers le ciel, où il fit plusieurs loopings, lancé à toute vitesse avant de revenir sur le balcon, déterminé. Il devait retrouver cet idiot.

Dès qu'il fut dans sa chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où l'Auror vivait.

Mais Granger, elle oui.

En un instant, sa tête était dans la cheminée et il beuglait après la femme aux cheveux épais.

Elle apparut enfin, habillée encore une fois d'une robe de chambre, bien que celle-ci soit d'une couleur mauve peu seyante. Draco grimaça.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je viens juste de vous laisser… est-il arrivée quelque chose à Harry ?" Elle se mit à genoux.

"Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas l'air… lui-même," admit Draco.

" Harry est encore là ?"

"Non, c'est ça le problème. J'ai besoin de savoir où il est. Tu sais où il vit, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Viens, je déteste parler comme ça." Elle se releva et se recula pour laisser Draco entrer dans son salon. Les livres semblaient s'être multipliés. Même le canapé en était couvert mais il n'était pas d'humeur à la critiquer, pour une fois. Son esprit était trop occupé par Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter _l'__avait_ embrassé ? C'était ridicule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Hermione. "Est-ce que vous vous être encore disputé ?"

Draco secoua négativement la tête et se rendit compte que c'était peut-être une erreur d'être venu voir Granger. Elle ne lui dirait pas aussi facilement où vivait Potter. D'abord, elle lui demanderait de raconter tous les détails et pourquoi Draco avait besoin de le voir. Il pensa à quoi dire et se mordit la lèvre dans l'indécision.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Potter est devenu fou. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être emmené à Ste Mangouste pour un examen complet."

Granger sourit et sa mine tendue laissa place à une détendue. "Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ?"

"Il m'a embrassé."

Le sourire de Granger s'agrandit et elle partit dans un fou rire. "Il l'a vraiment fait ?"

Draco fit la grimace. "Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes la gravité de cette situation."

Elle reprit une mine sérieuse mais ses yeux marron étincelaient encore. "Bien sûr que oui. Je suis désolée. Continue s'il te plaît."

"Que veux-tu dire par _continue s'il te plaît_ ? C'est tout. Potter m'a embrassé, c'est donc évident qu'il est devenu fou."

"Je vois. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il soit tout simplement attiré par toi?"

Draco en resta bouche bée. Son acceptation était inattendue. "Bien sûr que non," dit-il sèchement. "L'Elu ne se promène pas partout en embrassant _des hommes_ et surtout pas d'anciens Mangemorts. Ce n'est pas acceptable. C'est l'Enfant Chéri du Ministère; il serait expulsé des Auror dans la honte."

Granger rit; très fort. "Honnêtement! Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils oseraient évincer Harry Potter à cause de ses préférences sexuelles ?"

"Oui," dit catégoriquement Draco.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Certains le feraient. Mais Harry s'en fout complètement de ce que les autres pensent de lui, à part de ceux qui lui sont proches…" Elle s'arrêta et un regard inquiet traversa son visage. _Enfin_, pensa Draco. "C'est bizarre qu'il t'ait embrassé cependant" Elle leva une main alors que Draco acquiesçait. "Pas parce que c'est _toi_ mais parce que je pense qu'il n'était pas prêt à te révéler ses sentiments. Quelque chose à dû se passer. Il agissait bizarrement ce soir. Je l'ai remarqué mais j'ai cru que c'était à cause de ses blessures. J'aurais dû le savoir."

Elle se mordit la lèvre et Draco lâcha, "Quels sentiments ?"

Granger fronça les sourcils. "Je crois que c'est mieux si c'est Harry qui t'en parle, non ?"

Draco grimaça. Il savait bien qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire. "Parfait. Dit-moi où je peux le trouver."

"Que prévois-tu de faire ?"

"Lui faire face, évidemment et lui demander pourquoi il agit comme un putain de connard s'il a des_ sentiments_ pour moi. Ce qui va requérir beaucoup de courage, en fait. Je crois qu'il a dû se recevoir un cognard sur la tête."

"Et s'il s'intéresse vraiment à toi ? Que feras-tu ? Je t'empêcherai de le revoir pour toujours si tu lui fais du mal."

Draco écarquilla les yeux mais il détourna le regard et fit semblant d'examiner un tableau sur le mur. La scène placide ne calma en rien ses nerfs. Il repensa au baiser et reconnut que c'était peut-être possible —juste possible —que Potter soit attiré par lui. Mais pourquoi ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Potter l'avait toujours détesté. Cette idée était vraiment ridicule.

"Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal," admit Draco.

"Mais tu n'es pas intéressé ?" l'encouragea-t-elle doucement.

Draco se retourna pour lui lancer un regard furieux. "Comment le saurais-je, bordel ? Je viens d'apprendre sa folie il n'y a pas longtemps! Et ça ne fait aucune différence si je suis intéressé ou pas! C'est le putain d'Elu! Je suis un ancien Mangemort et _un monstre_! Cela. Ne Peut. Pas. Arriver."

Il s'était détourner à sa dernière phrase et Hermione pinça les lèvres. "Je te suggère de ne pas dire ça à Harry. Il peut être très obstiné quand quelqu'un lui dit que quelque chose est irréalisable. Tout ce que tu ferais, c'est le rendre encore plus déterminé."

Penser à un Harry Potter déterminé cloua le bec de Draco pendant un instant et il se rappela une image de Potter brûlant de rage. L'idée d'un tel pouvoir devenant passion… les ailes de Draco se replièrent autour de lui comme pour le protéger de cette possibilité.

"Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi et y réfléchir sérieusement. Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir les idées bien claires et Harry doit certainement être de mauvais poil. Si tu ressens toujours la même chose demain, je te conduirai chez lui."

Draco ne voulait pas attendre; il voulait voir Potter _maintenant_ mais il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Il devait penser à une façon de convaincre cet idiot que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était irrationnel. C'était même possible que ses nouveaux attributs et capacités aient quelque chose à voir avec l'attitude de Potter. Peut-être que les Anakim ressemblaient plus au Veela qu'il ne le pensait ? Il fit part de son idée à Granger.

Elle sourit encore une fois. "Je crois que c'est plus le blond que les ailes," dit-elle avant de rire franchement de son expression perplexe. "Rentre chez toi. Je viendrai au manoir demain matin et nous verrons ce que l'on fait."

Draco soupira, sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec cette femme obstinée. Il acquiesça brièvement et rentra chez lui.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Hermione essaya d'appeler par cheminette Harry à la minute où les flammes eurent avalé Draco. Comme attendu, la cheminée de Harry était bloquée ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait probablement mis des sorts anti-transplanage. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose de grave. Elle pensa aller là-bas et toquer à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de la laisser rentrer mais de toute façon il ne dirait certainement pas un mot. Elle se décida à faire quelques recherches d'abord.

Elle appela le Ministère et après quelques rapides questions aux collègues de Harry, elle apprit qu'il était partie chez les Weasley après avoir quitté le bureau. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Hermione se demanda qui elle devrait contacter maintenant. Certainement pas Ron. Et Ginny s'était mis dans le camp de Ron après que Harry se soit séparé d'elle. Hermione les soupçonna d'être la cause de l'état d'esprit actuel de Harry.

Arthur était une possibilité mais arriver à ce qu'il échappe à la vigilance de Molly serait mission impossible avant demain matin. Molly avait clairement fait part de ses sentiments envers Hermione après qu'elle ait " trahit" Ron. Elle ne recevait aucune lettre de Molly, même lors de son anniversaire. Cela n'avait pas été une surprise pour Hermione, évidemment, et elle refusa de s'en sentir blessée. Molly essayait encore de remettre Harry sur le droit chemin, plus pour l'intérêt de Ginny, en continuant à l'inviter aux dîners de famille.

George était le choix le plus logique. Son courage irrépressible avait diminué après la mort de son jumeau mais il n'avait pas disparu. Il traitait toujours Hermione de la même façon, à son grand soulagement. Malheureusement, il ne répondit pas à son appel.

Hermione resta déconcertée pendant un moment et elle se rappela de Bill. Il était souvent invité à ces dîners de famille, selon Harry. Il travaillait encore à Gringotts et elle avait certainement son adresse pour l'appeler par cheminette. Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié après la période agitée qui avait suivit la fin de la guerre. Bien qu'elle soit nerveuse devant le fait de l'appeler, elle mit sa tête dans la cheminée et elle faillit presque reculer quand Fleur lui répondit. La fille française ne pensait pas que du bien de Hermione, même si elle restait toujours polie.

Hermione lui fit tout un plat sur le fait qu'elle devait absolument parler à Bill au sujet d'un dossier concernant l'accès à Gringotts, ce qui ennuya rapidement Fleur car ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Elle partit et le visage de Bill apparut.

"J'ai menti," dit-elle rapidement à voix basse. "J'ai besoin de te poser des questions sur Harry."

"Où es-tu ?" demanda Bill.

"Au Ministère. J'ai utilisé une cheminée privée du département de la Justice Magique."

Bill tourna la tête et parla par dessus son épaule. "Fleur, je dois aller au Ministère quelques instants. Je reviens vite."

Hermione se releva et Bill sortit des flammes.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir," dit-elle sur un ton grave.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Quand Draco sortit de la cheminée, il faillit presque rentrer dans sa mère. Il essaya de garder l'équilibre et se retint de jurer.

"Draco!" cria-t-elle. "Tu as quitté la maison ?"

_Merde_. Il était pris la main dans le sac.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux. "Es-tu sorti avec Harry Potter ?"

Draco l'a fixa, étonné par son ton. C'était elle qui avait engagé cet homme après tout. Pourquoi serait-elle fâchée de penser qu'il était allé quelque part avec l'Elu ?

"Non," dit-il sincèrement avant de grimacer, incertain de quelle alternative trouver. Comment expliquerait-il son absence ?

"Tu es SORTI?" Son ton était strident et elle le regardait presque avec panique.

"Personne ne m'a vu, mère," dit-il sèchement.

"Comment peux-tu en être certain? Où es-tu allé ?"

"Je suis allé vérifier quelque chose," répondit vaguement Draco. "J'étais à l'abri et notre petit secret est sauf aussi. Fais-moi confiance."

Elle voulait lui poser d'autres questions; Draco pouvait le voir sur son visage. Elle voulait désespérément savoir où il était allé mais il ne le lui dirait jamais. Deux paires d'yeux déterminés se fixèrent avec obstination et Narcissa les détourna en premier. La satisfaction de Draco se mélangea à son soulagement.

"Ta confiance n'est pas suffisante," dit-elle brusquement. "Tout cela s'est passé lors de l'une de tes sorties."

Elle lui tendit un parchemin et il le prit volontiers avant de froncer les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu le sceau du Ministère plusieurs fois. Le bord de couleur dorée lui apprit que ça venait du Ministère de la Justice Magique et plus particulièrement de la Division d'Azkaban. Draco l'ouvrit avec un mauvais pressentiment.

"Quand ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"La semaine prochaine," répondit-il.

Sa mère enterra son visage dans ses mains et Draco avait subitement une nouvelle raison pour voir Harry Potter.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Bill regarda Hermione avec curiosité alors qu'il sortait des flammes. Il était toujours aussi beau. Les cicatrices s'étaient estompées et elles lui donnaient un air légèrement dangereux, un air qu'il cultivait, elle le savait.

"Dis-moi," dit-elle sans préambule. "Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Où est Harry ?" riposta Bill.

"Chez lui. Enfermé. Il ne répondra à personne." _Sauf Draco_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement mais elle refusait qu'il y ait une confrontation jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache ce qui préoccupait Harry.

Bill acquiesça. "Compréhensible. On a apprit ce soir que Harry préfère apparemment la compagnie masculine."

Hermione s'y était à moitié attendue mais elle blêmit quand même et s'effondra sur une chaise. La pièce était principalement utilisée pour les déclarations de témoin et ne contenait qu'un canapé et deux chaises. "Merde", dit-elle doucement.

Bill haussa les épaules. "Je penses que c'est mieux ainsi. Peut-être que Ginny arrêtera d'être l'éternelle soupirante et avancera dans sa vie. Nous savions tous que Harry ne voyait pas Ginny de cette façon. Moi je le savais. Et George aussi. Maman… Et bien, maman est vraiment bizarre par moment."

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle connaissait très bien l'obstination de Molly.

Bill gloussa avec compassion. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, maman arrêtera un jour de traiter Ron comme s'il était en porcelaine et cessera de faire la tête. Eventuellement." Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu et Hermione ignora son commentaire.

"Comment ta famille l'a pris?" demanda-t-elle.

"Et bien, Ginny était livide bien sûr. C'est elle qui nous a appris la nouvelle, s'époumonant en harangues et menaçant d'aller voir les journaux."

Hermione grimaça.

"Elle ne l'a pas fait cependant!" s'empressa d'ajouter Bill. "Papa l'en a dissuadé. Il est du côté de Harry, tout comme Georges et moi-même. Maman semblait être sous le choc. Je crois qu'elle l'a encore plus mal pris que Ginny, à vrai dire."

"Et Ron ?" demanda doucement Hermione.

Bill haussa encore une fois les épaules. "Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre ces derniers temps. Il est rentré et n'a rien dit. Pas un seul mot, même quand Ginny a essayé de le mettre de son côté. Il a seulement acquiescé pour confirmer son histoire et a ensuite quitté la pièce. Maman a essayé de le retenir et il lui a dit de s'occuper de ses affaires et qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir."

Hermione se rongea les ongles. Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas temps de contacter Ron.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Granger était persistante; Draco devait le lui accorder. Elle insistait sur le fait que Potter était réveillé, même s'il n'était que dix heures du matin. Draco, lui, était à peine éveillé mais il était déterminé à parler à Potter. Il regardait Granger essayer à plusieurs reprises de briser les barrières que Potter avait mises en place sur sa cheminée jusqu'à ce que la tête de l'Auror n'apparaisse. Potter grogna comme une bête quand il répondit finalement à son appel.

"Hermione. Je suis très fatigué. Pourrais-tu me laisser tranquille ?"

Draco ne pouvait pas voir l'Auror furieux, vu qu'il était appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée de Granger, hors de vue de Potter ayant la tête dans les flammes.

"Non, je ne peux pas, Harry. Tu ne peux pas enterrer ta tête dans le sable et faire semblant que tous tes problèmes partiront comme ça."

"Tu es au courant alors ?"

Draco détestait entendre l'Auror aussi vaincu. Ca avait l'air anormal, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Oui, Harry. Maintenant enlève tes sorts de protection."

"D'accord."

Granger se releva et regarda Draco avec un sourire triste. "C'est à toi," dit-elle doucement. "Sois gentil."

Draco eut envie de la regarder avec mépris mais il en fut incapable. Il acquiesça à la place. Après avoir lancé une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, Draco atterrit dans une pièce qui lui semblait étrangement familière. Potter haleta quand il le vit et Draco se débarrassa de ce déjà vu pour lui offrir un petit sourire satisfait.

"Elle est très intelligente cette Granger."

Potter marmonna quelque chose qui ressembla fortement à un " traître" mais Draco l'ignora. Il fit apparaitre un parchemin d'un coup de baguette et l'agita devant l'Auror.

"Tu dois faire quelque chose à propos de ça!"

Potter était confus mais il prit avec précaution le morceau de papier. Il le déroula et lut rapidement avant d'inspirer brusquement et de regarder Draco, qui acquiesça. "Oui, Potter, c'est bientôt le jour de ma visite annuelle à Azkaban."

"Tu ne peux pas y aller," dit niaisement Potter.

"Bien sûr que non!" répondit sèchement Draco. "Pas comme ça. Mais que pensera mon père si je ne viens pas ? C'est la seule maudite lumière dans sa vie misérable." Draco essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître trop d'amertume dans sa voix mais c'était raté. Son père avait peut-être était un enfoiré mais Draco l'aimait. Il lui manquait terriblement par moment et l'influence calme de son père sur sa mère lui manquait aussi. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose plutôt que se laisser dépérir à cause de l'absence de son mari et de pester contre la condition de Draco.

Potter acquiesça. "Je sais. Je suis désolé. En parlant de ton père, ta mère m'a fait un commentaire intéressant lors de notre dernière conversation."

Draco plissa le front.

"Elle suggérait que ton père avait une façon de se venger de certaines personnes, même d'Azkaban. Crois-tu que c'est vrai ?"

Draco fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi sa mère divulguerait de telles informations. "Se venger de quoi et de qui ?"

Potter toussa. "Et bien, se venger de ceux qui t'ont kidnappé, par exemple."

Draco acquiesça, pensant que ce serait le genre de menace voilée que sa mère pourrait utiliser. C'était vrai, cependant. La fortune des Malfoy pouvait graisser beaucoup de roues, même celles qui semblaient à priori impossible. Un bon pot-de-vin à un garde d'Azkaban pourrait garantir la livraison d'un message à quelqu'un disposé à répandre le sang, au besoin. En fait, Draco avait remarqué que beaucoup de Galions quittaient le coffre des Malfoy. Il doutait que son père vive parfaitement bien dans sa cellule de prison et qu'il soit fourni en vin délicieux avec des repas de choix.

"Effrayé, Potter ?" demanda-t-il légèrement. "Est-ce la raison de ta bête tentative d'abandonner mon dossier ?"

Les traits de Potter se durcirent. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas du tout dormi. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés que d'ordinaire et il portait une veste horrible de pyjama à motifs écossais marron et un t-shirt gris énorme.

"Tu sais quoi," dit Potter brusquement.

Draco le coupa. "Je te ferais savoir que si tu essaies de laisser tomber mon dossier, je porterai plainte contre le Ministère. Et contre toi, personnellement."

Potter en resta sous le choc. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il alors que son visage s'assombrissait de colère.

Draco en sourit presque. C'était le Potter qu'il connaissait. Le lion, pas un petit louveteau. L'énergie crépitait autour de l'Auror. "Tu m'as très bien entendu."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça," siffla Potter.

"Je peux et je le ferais. Tu as passé un accord pour retrouver les responsables de ma transformation en ce monstre et je t'y tiendrai." Draco se retourna, comme s'il allait partir, mais il fit face encore une fois à Potter et tendit sa main impérieusement. "J'aimerais reprendre ma lettre, s'il te plaît."

Potter se rapprocha, retenant sa colère et sa magie. D'une vague enivrante, Draco se rendit compte qu'il voulait cet homme depuis très longtemps. Quand la main de Potter se tendit vers lui pour lui donner le rouleau de papier serré fermement entre ses doigts, Draco attrapa le poignet de Potter et attendit que les visions l'assaillent. Il ne fut pas déçu.

_Potter criait et jetait des sorts alors que des éclairs colorés volaient dangereusement au dessus de sa tête_. Un changement et ensuite _il se coucha sur une herbe magnifique, riant, ses cheveux noirs brillant contre le vert_. Un autre blanc et ensuite _Potter assit dans un bar, tenant une chope de quelque chose de sombre et mousseux, riant et léchant la moustache qu'il avait_.

Les visions disparurent et c'était juste Potter, le fixant, ses yeux verts complètement écarquillés. Draco fit un pas et ouvrit ses ailes avant de les envelopper autour de l'Auror. Sans libérer le poignet de Potter, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry rêvait. Il devait rêver, parce que_ Draco Malfoy l'embrassait_. Malfoy l'embrassait et ses ailes étaient repliées autour de lui comme une cape immaculée, c'était mille fois mieux que dans ses rêves.

Malfoy avait agit tellement normalement —arrogant et exigeant —que Harry avait cru qu'il avait l'intention d'ignorer le baiser du balcon. Et maintenant ça. Cet… _éclat total_.

Il osait à peine respirer alors que les lèvres de Malfoy glissaient sur les siennes, légèrement au début puis avec plus de pression, préconisant une réponse. Harry lui en donna une, posant sa main libre autour de la taille de Malfoy pour le tirer plus près avant d'ouvrir sa bouche pour lui en donner l'accès. Malfoy accepta son offre, rentrant sa langue à l'intérieur et la faisant passer sur les points sensibles de Harry jusqu'à ce que ce dernier pense que ses jambes aillaient vaciller. C'est ce qu'il se serait passé de toute façon, si les ailes de Malfoy ne l'avaient pas soutenu.

Quand Malfoy arrêta le baiser, Harry se recula pour le regarder, la vision floue. Il pensa que c'était une réaction bizarre envers un baiser, même s'il avait été tout à fait spectaculaire mais il se rendit compte que ses lunettes étaient de travers.

Malfoy les remit droites et la vision de Harry revint.

"Bon Dieu, Potter. Une pelle et tu as l'air d'être prêt à t'évanouir."

"Je crois que je le pourrais," admit Harry à bout de souffle.

Malfoy rit et Harry pensa que ça devait être le son le plus agréable qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Il sourit en retour. "Tu m'as embrassé en premier," lui rappela Malfoy.

"Tu as raison. La chose la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais faite ?" suggéra Harry avec espoir.

"Cela reste à voir," dit Malfoy. "Pour l'instant c'est au rang des choses les plus bêtes. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?"

"Ce sont tes cheveux," admit Harry.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. "Mes cheveux ?"

Harry acquiesça. "J'ai un faible pour les blonds." Il leva une main et toucha les cheveux de Malfoy presque avec respect.

"Les blonds," répéta Malfoy d'un ton dur.

"Oui. Surtout les blonds aux yeux gris."

"Vraiment ?" Sa voix s'adoucit légèrement. "Ca a l'air… rare."

"Très rare. Et je semble avoir un faible pour les Malfoy."

Un sourire satisfait orna les lèvres de Malfoy. "Blond, un Malfoy aux yeux gris."

Harry acquiesça encore une fois. "Mais seulement que les Malfoy blond aux yeux gris avec _des ailes_."

"Tu as des goûts très sélectif."

"Effectivement."

"Tu as de la chance d'avoir trouvé un tel type."

"Extrêmement chanceux," répondit Harry et il entraina Malfoy dans un autre baiser. Cette fois Harry était le meneur. Son baiser montrait clairement qu'il voulait Malfoy et si ça n'était pas le cas, son début d'érection était certainement un indice.

Malfoy brisa le baiser encore une fois, haletant. "Potter. _Ce sont_ les ailes, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont ces maudites ailes ou un effet magique secondaire."

Harry le serra un peu plus, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre autour de sa taille.

"Non. Ce ne sont pas les ailes et ce n'est pas à cause de la magie. C'est _toi_, Malfoy. Draco. Ca a été toi à la seconde où je t'ai revu. Peut-être même avant."

"Avant?"

"Ouais, tu étais vraiment un connard à Poudlard mais un putain de connard magnifique. Je me suis rendu compte que même avant j'aimais les blonds." Harry sourit devant l'air perplexe de Malfoy et il ajouta, "J'aime vraiment tes ailes, cependant. Puis-je les toucher ?"

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco s'immobilisa aux mots de Potter. Logiquement, il ne pensait pas que Potter en soit dégouté vu qu'il les avait déjà touchées avant. Mais la logique était très loin à cet instant, enterré sous la folie de Harry Potter ne préférant pas que seulement les hommes mais le voulant. Est-ce que le désir dans les yeux de Potter deviendrait du dégout par la suite ?

"Je veux dire, seulement si tu le veux aussi," ajouta Potter en mode Gryffondor. Ca avait l'air d'être une simple demande vu que Potter lui avait déjà roulé une pelle. Deux fois. Draco s'arma de courage et acquiesça.

Potter, évidemment, ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Au lieu de toucher immédiatement les ailes de Draco, il leva ses mains vers son visage. Ses doigts retracèrent le front de Draco et glissèrent sur ses sourcils alors que ses pouces retraçaient ses pommettes.

Potter pressa un léger baiser contre les lèvres de Draco et fit glisser ses mains plus bas pour caresser son cou avant de les glisser sur ses épaules. Draco fut soudainement content de porter un débardeur plutôt qu'une chemise, parce que la sensation des mains chaudes de Potter sur sa peau était merveilleuse.

Potter respira profondément et Draco sentit ses doigts toucher légèrement ses ailes là où elles sortaient des épaules. Les mains de Potter s'enfoncèrent dedans et les brossèrent vers le haut. Draco ferma les yeux sous la sensation. Des frissons parcourent son corps, en grande partie dû à la respiration de Potter contre sa joue.

"Draco," chuchota Potter. "Merlin, elles sont tellement douces."

Draco laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Potter, essayant de lutter contre la chaleur grandissante qui menaçait de le brûler vivant. Il sera Potter contre lui plus fermement et laissa ses mains glisser sur son dos, sa taille et s'arrêter sur ses fesses. C'était la première fois que Draco tripotait les fesses d'un autre homme et il trouva ça étonnamment agréable. Celles de Potter étaient fermes et parfaitement rondes et sa réponse au touché de Draco fut géniale; il se fondit presque en lui d'un gémissement et son érection appuya délicieusement contre celle de Draco.

Entre ses caresses sur ses ailes et sentir Potter contre lui, Draco eut subitement besoin de plus. Il souleva l'Auror, le soutenant facilement par ses fesses et frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que celui de Potter soit complètement dressé contre le ventre de Draco.

Ce mouvement surprit Potter, qui cria faiblement et s'agrippa aux ailes de Draco pour garder l'équilibre. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent fermement autour de la taille de ce dernier alors qu'il murmurait, "Désolé". Ses mains se desserrèrent de sa prise sur les ailes et Draco rigola.

"Je ne pense pas que tu puisses les casser," commenta Draco.

Potter ne releva pas et se cramponna au cou de Draco à la place. "On ne m'a jamais porté avant."

"Ca ne me surprend pas. C'est probablement à cause de la façon dont tu t'habilles. Tu devrais vraiment essayer autre chose."

"Connard," marmonna Potter dans ses cheveux mais son ton était amusé. "M'emmènes-tu quelque part ?"

"Ta chambre?" demanda Draco.

"Bon choix. Monte les escaliers. La porte au bout du couloir."

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Haha on arrive au moment que la plupart d'entre vous attendiez, bande de pervers lol ! En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que vous aurez aimé cette suite, laissez-moi tout vos commentaires qui me serviront de lecture tant que je suis sur le territoire français! Par contre, la suite n'arrivera pas avant le mardi 18, désolée ! Allez, bonne semaine à tout le monde, moi je m'en vais bronzer et visiter des merveilles du monde lol !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction**

**

* * *

****Chapitre Douze **

_Quand l'amour te fait un signe, suis-le,_

_Même si le chemin est dur et escarpé._

_Et quand ses ailes t'entoure, rend-toi,_

_Même si l'épée cachée parmi ses ailes peut te blesser._

- _Kahil Gibran_

Harry était enivré. Il avait l'impression qu'il flottait alors que Draco montait les escaliers, le portant comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Il pensa qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial à avoir un petit ami avec une force supérieure. Pas que Draco soit son petit ami ni même son amant, pour l'instant. Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient remédier à ça rapidement.

Il embrassa encore une fois Draco, le forçant à s'arrêter plutôt que de rentrer dans un mur. Draco rit quand Harry se recula.

"Impatient ?"

"Tu n'as pas idée," répondit Harry à bout de souffle.

Draco continua jusqu'à la chambre et déposa Harry sur le lit. "On enlève les vêtements," dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé et pendant un instant il se demanda si Draco se jouait de lui; s'il projetait de l'humilier au pire moment possible.

Mais Draco attrapa les bords de son t-shirt pour l'enlever rapidement. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers la ceinture de son pantalon et Harry pensa que si Draco envisageait de l'embarrasser, il n'était pas sur la bonne voie.

Il enleva aussi rapidement son t-shirt et le jeta au sol. Draco haleta et le regard de Harry se posa sur lui avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui avait attiré son attention. La plume sur une chaîne autour de son cou.

Draco ne dit rien mais un doux sourire orna ses lèvres, faisant rougir Harry plus de plaisir que d'embarras. Il n'en avait pas honte. Pour le prouver, il enleva son pantalon et après un moment d'hésitation, son caleçon aussi. Il se rassit sur le lit et s'allongea de tout son long, le cœur battant à toute allure et un peu effrayé mais la lueur dans les yeux de Draco le soulagea; il avait l'air prêt à dévorer Harry. Draco fixa encore une fois la plume que Harry portait autour de son cou.

Le pantalon de Draco glissa sur le sol et il s'en dégagea. Harry se releva sur les coudes, désireux de voir pour la première fois Draco nu. Il ne fut pas déçu. Le corps du blond était sensationnel. Absolument sensationnel.

"As-tu toujours été comme ça ?" demanda Harry.

"Comme quoi ?" demanda Draco en fronçant de sourcils.

"Splendide," souffla Harry.

Draco sourit. "Oui, je crois."

Harry lui fit signe de la main. "Viens ici, mon beau."

Draco s'avança et le rejoint. Harry fut content que son lit soit un simple lit à baldaquin sans rideaux, parce que les ailes de Draco avaient ainsi la place de s'étendre. La vue angélique de Draco grimpant sur lui coupa le souffle de Harry.

"Je suppose que la question ne se pose pas de qui sera au dessus ?" demanda Draco.

Harry rigola. "Non, à moins que tu ne veuilles innover." Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec ce qu'il voudrait faire. Il avait déjà du mal à réaliser que Draco était là, _dans son lit_.

Harry leva ses mains vers le visage de Draco et le baissa pour l'embrasser. Il était doux, tendre et remplit d'une d'émotion dont il n'avait osé rêver. Dans ses rêves, leurs baisers étaient toujours fougueux et passionnés mais la réalité était tellement meilleure.

Harry le toucha, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses épaules, ses bras et sa poitrine, s'imprégnant du grain de peau de Draco. Ce dernier en fit de même, le touchant de partout. Harry évita les ailes au début, se contentant de caresser la jolie peau de Draco jusqu'à ses fesses stupéfiantes mais finalement une main vola jusqu'aux plumes de l'une des ailes. Draco haleta.

"Tu peux le sentir ?" demanda Harry, perplexe. Il s'était attendu à ce que les plumes ne lui procurent aucune sensation.

"Oui. Je crois que ça à quelque chose à voir avec la magie. Mes plumes sont beaucoup plus sensibles que ma peau. C'est… bizarre."

"Ouah," dit Harry et Draco rit. Il arbora un air surpris.

"Quoi ?" demanda Draco.

"Ton rire. Il est beau."

Etonnamment, Draco rougit et baissa la tête pour capturer les lèvres de Harry encore une fois. Cette fois quand ses mains commencèrent à bouger, il ne se retint pas. Les doigts forts caressèrent le sexe de Harry et s'enroulèrent fermement autour.

"C'est beau," dit Draco dans un sourire.

Harry ne put répondre, tout ce qu'il pu faire c'est produire un son guttural et s'arquer sous le contact de Draco.

"Non, _tu es _beau," haleta-t-il quand il eut retrouvé assez de souffle. Il chercha et trouva le sexe de Draco, blottit dans un enchevêtrement de boucles douces. C'était incroyable. Il le caressa fermement, se calant sur les mouvements de Draco avant d'accrocher leurs pouces ensembles jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé le même rythme.

"Romantique," dit Draco et Harry rit, essoufflé.

"Quelquefois, ouais," admit-il. Il gémit alors que la paume de Draco passait sur la tête de son érection et se dégagea. "Oh, nous devons arrêter ou…""

"Harry ?"

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ses mains s'immobilisèrent. "Par Godric, redis-le."

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Dire quoi?"

"Mon prénom. Je ne crois pas que tu l'aies déjà dit avant."

Draco enfonça son visage dans le cou de Harry et grogna avec amusement. "Tu es impossible."

Harry libéra le sexe de Draco et mit ses bras autour de son dos musclé. "Très. Vas-tu me baiser maintenant ?"

Les lèvres de Draco se pressèrent contre la gorge de Harry un moment et dit, "Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas bien sûr de savoir comment faire."

Harry ferma les yeux, submergé par le fait que ce serait la première fois de Draco, du moins avec un homme. Harry s'en moquait comme de l'an quarante de savoir que Draco avait été avec des femmes. "Et bien alors, ce sera une première expérience pour tous les deux."

Draco se recula sous la surprise et ses ailes se déployèrent magnifiquement.

Harry rit. "Ne soit pas si choqué! J'ai accepté le fait que je préférais les hommes il n'y a pas longtemps. Je ne suis pas sorti en vitesse pour acquérir de l'expérience."

Un sourire courba les lèvres de Draco, lui donnant un air diabolique mais magnifique aussi. Il fixait Harry d'une manière qui semblait extrêmement possessive —ou peut-être que c'était seulement ce que souhaitait Harry.

"Je trouve ça curieusement érotique, Pott-Harry," dit Draco d'un ton calme.

Cette déclaration fit bander Harry, pas qu'il n'ait été prêt de perdre son érection. "Prouve-le," dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Draco gémit et entreprit de le lui prouver. Ses mains caressèrent la peau de Harry et ses lèvres suivirent ses doigts. Quand il atteint l'érection de Harry, il marqua une pause, le fixa droit dans les yeux et lécha ensuite la fente de son sexe. Harry faillit encore une fois s'arquer quand Draco le prit dans sa bouche.

"Merlin!" cria-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux, stupéfait que Draco réussisse encore à avoir l'air suffisant avec un sexe dans la bouche. Il le regardait, hypnotisé, alors que son sexe émergeait, mouillé et luisant, des lèvres de Draco pour disparaître encore une fois. Sentir la langue de Draco était indescriptible.

Avant qu'il soit complètement perdu dans la sensation, Harry invoqua sa baguette qui était sur le plancher et fit apparaître une bouteille de lubrifiant dans sa main.

"Tiens," dit-il et il la passa à Draco. "Avant il ne soit trop tard. Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça ou je n'irais pas jusqu'au bout. Pas que je me plaigne; mais je veux que ce soit bon pour toi aussi."

Draco libéra son sexe sans une dernière léchouille et lui sourit. "Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas bon pour moi, Harry ?"

Harry dû fermer ses yeux et se rappeler comment respirer, parce que l'idée que Draco Malfoy _aimait_ sucer son sexe était assez pour lui donner un orgasme. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux de Draco et caressèrent le contour de son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et dit, "Loin de moi l'envie de t'arrêter alors."

Draco prit la bouteille et examina le bouchon. "C'est une très bonne idée. Comment cela marche-t-il ?"

Harry cru qu'il parlait du bouchon et faillit presque répondre mais il réalisa alors ce que Draco voulait dire. "Oh. Hum, d'abord tu mets du lubrifiant… sur tes doigts…" Il rougit vivement alors qu'il lui expliquait le mécanisme. Tout à l'honneur de Draco, ce dernier n'esquissa aucun sourire mais écouta attentivement.

Quand Harry eut finit d'expliquer —bien que, sans mentir, sa connaissance provenait de la lecture de magazines pornographiques et de différents livres venant des magasins Moldus —Draco ouvrit le bouchon et déversa le liquide visqueux. L'odeur d'agrume flotta autour d'eux.

"Orange, Harry ?"

"J'aime les oranges," murmura Harry avant d'haleter quand Draco le toucha _là._

"C'est froid ?" demanda Draco.

Harry secoua la tête. "C'est parfait. C'est juste que c'est… vraiment bon."

C'était un euphémisme. C'était incroyable. Quand le bout du doigt de Draco s'enfonça en lui, Harry se força à se détendre. Il s'était déjà préparer lui-même, évidemment, mais c'était incroyablement différent quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le faisait.

"Encore ?" La voix de Draco était feutrée.

Harry acquiesça. "Plus", dit-il.

Draco inséra un deuxième doigt qui fit se cambrer Harry et lâcha un son incompréhensible. Les lèvres de Draco se pressèrent dans le creux de son cou. Ses doigts se retirèrent légèrement avant de revenir.

"Ngh. Plus," murmura Harry.

Draco inséra un troisième doigt et pendant un instant Harry pensa que c'était trop; vraiment trop. Mais son corps s'adapta rapidement et sembla aspirer les doigts de Draco comme s'il était à la recherche d'une stimulation supplémentaire.

"On y va, Harry," dit Draco d'une voix presque méconnaissable.

Harry eut un petit rire. "Oui, s'il te plaît."

Draco acquiesça et enleva ses doigts. L'odeur de l'orange se refit sentir dans la pièce alors que Draco mettait du lubrifiant sur son sexe et le poussa prudemment contre l'entrée de Harry.

"Salazar, Harry, ça ne va pas le faire. Il n'y a aucune façon que ça —"

Harry avança brusquement ses hanches, s'empalant efficacement sur le sexe de Draco. Ce dernier fit un bruit choqué et Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait. "Tu disais ?"

Draco déglutit difficilement et Harry relâcha la pression de ses doigts qu'il avait fortement enfoncé dans la peau de Draco, assez pour laisser des bleus. Il essaya de se détendre dans une autre région aussi mais c'était difficile.

"Putain de Gryffondor," dit Draco à bout de souffle. "Ca va ?"

"Ouais. C'est que… ne bouge pas pour l'instant."

"Aucun problème. Je crois que si je bouge tout sera fini. Pour moi, du moins."

Harry rigola et ce mouvement le fit haleter. "Oublie-ça," dit-il d'une voix étranglée. "J'ai besoin que tu bouges."

"Dedans ou dehors ?" demanda Draco et l'urgence de sa voix donna envie de rire à Harry. Il savait d'instinct que Draco abandonnerait son plaisir sans hésitation si Harry déclarait avoir mal. Il fut étonné de combien Draco avait changé —ou plutôt à quel point il le connaissait peu.

"Dedans," dit-il. "Sans aucun doute dedans."

Il crut entendre un soupir de soulagement mais une vague de sensation l'emporta quand le sexe de Draco s'enfonça plus profondément, jusqu'à ce les testicules de Draco tapent contre ses fesses. En soi, c'était une sensation inhabituelle et il s'en délecta un moment avant de céder à l'exploration d'autres sensations plus urgentes.

Draco se retira presque, produisant un son extrêmement érotique, presque primitif en accompagnement de son geste. "Potter… Harry. Oh, Salazar, Harry." Il rentra de nouveau, apparemment résolu à garder un rythme lent et ferme pour ne pas engendrer plus de douleur possible. Harry le laissa faire pendant un court instant avant de l'empresser d'accélérer.

Draco s'exécuta, s'enfonçant plus profondément et accélérant la vitesse mais il s'arrêta soudainement au bout de quelques minutes, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. "Harry. Touches-toi."

Harry cligna des yeux pendant un moment et rougit ensuite quand il réalisa ce que Draco voulait dire. Il était très heureux de cette situation mais la pensée de Draco le regardant alors qu'il entourait d'une main son sexe… Draco le regardait. Ses yeux étaient fixé sur la main de Harry alors qu'elle montait et descendait autour de son sexe durcit. Il le caressait timidement parce qu'il était près de jouir et Draco _le regardait_ …

"Draco, je vais —"

"Moi, aussi," dit-il ardemment. "Je pense —"

Quoi qu'il ait pensé, cela fut perdu dans le cri de Harry. Un orgasme immense le submergea, tellement intense qu'il crut que ses orteils ne pourraient jamais se dérouler. Son sperme jaillissait sur son ventre, chaud et épais. Son autre main était posée sur l'épaule de Draco et il sentit le corps de ce dernier frissonner alors que de longs doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches pour laisser les marques de son propriétaire.

Draco baissa la tête et respira de façon saccadée contre le cou de Harry, aucun d'eux ne lâchant leurs prises. Après un moment, Harry enleva sa main et la laissa retomber mollement à ses côtés.

"Draco," dit-il.

"Mmmm ?" des lèvres se pressèrent contre sa gorge.

"Nous flottons."

"Oui, on dirait," acquiesça Draco, alanguit.

Harry se demanda si Draco tombait toujours de sommeil après le sexe et il pensa qu'il pourrait sans aucun doute s'y habituer mais pas pour l'instant. "Non, je veux dire que nous flottons vraiment."

Draco releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Harry tourna la tête, espérant qu'ils étaient toujours dans la trajectoire du lit, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas loin du plafond. Draco déplia ses ailes ce qui lui fit toucher les poutres en bois.

"Putain!" dit Draco qui les fit voler. Harry qui se tenait à peine à lui fut surprit par son mouvement et faillit presque tomber mais une combinaison de bras et d'ailes le rattrapèrent pour le coller contre la poitrine de Draco.

"Et bien, c'est original," dit Harry amusé.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco fixa Harry, dont les bras s'enroulèrent fermement autour de son cou. Il passa ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon comme sur un Sombral. Le sexe de Draco était sorti pendant la manœuvre et Harry s'était retrouvé en haut. Son amusement était surprenant; Draco se serait attendu à de la peur ou de l'horreur à se voir subitement suspendu dans les airs mais Harry Potter n'était pas un homme ordinaire.

"Ai-je oublié de te dire en passant que je pouvais te donner l'impression de voler ?" demanda Draco essayant d'avoir l'air taquin.

"Nous _volons_."

"Au sens propre."

Harry rigola encore une fois avant de s'arrêter subitement. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là. Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que c'est réel."

Draco fronça les sourcils. "J'ai cru que j'avais fait du bon travail pour te convaincre de la réalité de la situation."

Harry pencha la tête. "Humm, je ne sais pas, ça a l'air encore irréel. Après tout, je suis en train de voler, accroché à un homme trop beau pour sa propre santé avec des ailes stupéfiantes et un corps succulent… non, j'ai besoin d'être un peu plus convaincu."

Un sourire malicieux orna les lèvres de Harry et Draco le lui rendit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry Potter soit adorable et amusant dans une chambre. Passionné et intense, oui (et Salazar savait qu'il l'était), mais _amusant_ ? C'était inattendu.

Draco l'embrassa et les ramena sur le lit, essayant d'arranger ses ailes comme il le pouvait. S'allonger sur le dos était difficile mais pas impossible.

"Ca ne doit pas être confortable," murmura Harry avant de caresser des deux mains les ailes de Draco, lui tirant un hoquet de surprise.

"Non, mais… Tu aimes vraiment ces ailes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry rougit et acquiesça, ses mains se promenant toujours dans les plumes. C'était un sentiment merveilleux.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Draco.

Harry sourit, ressemblant plus à un élève adorable qu'au sorcier extraordinairement puissant qu'il était. Son sourire était bizarrement humble. "Je ne sais pas. Elles sont fascinantes. Et elles sont vraiment belles. Quand j'étais plus petit, j'avais l'habitude de me réfugier à l'église pour échapper aux petites brutes. Et à mon cousin. J'avais l'habitude d'admirer les statues et les peintures d'anges. Je crois qu'ils me procuraient un sentiment de sécurité."

"Je ne suis pas un ange, Potter."

"Mmm, je sais. Tu es _un homme_. Un homme très gentil."

"Je ne suis pas un homme gentil!"

Harry laissa tomber son visage dans le cou de Draco et ricana. "Non, tu as raison. Que je suis bête. Tu es un homme méchant. Cruel, même."

Draco sourit et mordilla les cheveux noirs de Harry, les tirant un peu de ses lèvres. "C'est tout à fait ça," grogna-t-il, inhalant leur odeur tangible.

Harry rit et commença à bouger contre le corps de Draco, ses pensées partant dans une autre direction alors qu'il imaginait Harry au dessus de lui pour une autre raison. Avant qu'il ne puisse mettre son idée en pratique, un coup se fit entendre contre la fenêtre.

Harry redressa vivement la tête et Draco vu qu'il s'était remis en mode Auror. "Je devrais le laisser rentrer. Ca pourrait être une urgence."

Draco acquiesça et Harry se leva du corps de Draco pour se diriger vers la fenêtre tout nu. Draco bougea ses ailes pour qu'il n'ait plus à être couché sur elles et se mit sur un coude pour admirer le joli cul de Harry. Draco jeta un sort pour nettoyer son ventre.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant ainsi entrer un courant d'air froid qui le fit grimacer. Un hibou rentra et se posa sur le perchoir dans un coin de la pièce. L'animal secoua immédiatement la neige de ses ailes, ébouriffant ainsi toutes ses plumes et lui donnant l'air d'une peluche. Il tendit docilement sa patte alors que Harry s'approchait de lui.

Harry regarda Draco d'un air désolé avant de prendre le message. "C'est le hibou de Ron," commenta-t-il.

Draco serra la mâchoire mais il ne dit rien. Il détestait que la réalité vienne s'imposer dans leur petit moment. Avoir Harry Potter comme amant était un merveilleux fantasme mais vu les circonstances, il savait que c'était impossible. Harry était un Auror, le Golden Boy du Ministère. Et Draco était un ancien Mangemort avec les ailes d'un monstre. Une brève aventure, au mieux.

Harry lut rapidement le message.

"A-t-il besoin de quelque chose ?" demanda Draco d'un air aussi détaché que possible.

"Rien qui ne puisse pas attendre," répondit Harry avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il donna une friandise au hibou et revint vers le lit. Il froissa à moitié le papier et le laissa tomber sur la table de nuit avant de se glisser sur le matelas aux côtés de Draco, qui se prépara soudainement au retour des visions. Elles furent moins intenses cette fois et eurent une durée plus courte, ce qui fut un soulagement. Cette brève incursion de Draco lui procura une vision _de Potter buvant dans une chope ébréchée et se tournant brusquement pour regarder furieusement quelqu'un hors de vue_, que l'Auror ne remarqua pas et qui soupira fortement une fois à côté de Draco.

"Me nettoieras-tu, aussi ?" demanda-t-il. "Je me sens un peu collant."

Draco jeta encore une fois le sort et Harry soupira de joie en se blottissant plus près. Draco se rendit compte avec contentement qu'il avait déjà vu Harry dans cette position —dans une vision. Les cheveux ébouriffés et des draps rouges foncés… apparemment les visions de Draco étaient prophétiques. "Que fais-tu, Potter ?"

"Harry," corrigea-t-il. "Et je me repose. Je suis très fatigué. Pour certaines raisons, j'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière."

Draco s'étira et se plaça un peu plus confortablement, tirant Harry contre lui et entremêlant leurs jambes. Après coup, il replia une aile autour du corps nu de Harry. Il considéra les mots de l'Auror et se souvint de la suggestion de Granger selon que quelque chose lui avait fait de la peine. Il pensa le lui demander mais il savait que leur intimité ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis.

Harry soupira de plaisir et enterra son visage dans le creux de la gorge de Draco. "Tu restes ?" murmura-t-il. "Un tout petit peu ?"

"Je reste," chuchota Draco la gorge un peu nouée.

"Bien."

Draco ferma les yeux et écouta le son de la respiration de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devenue profonde et régulière mais même alors, il ne bougea pas.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers l'Atrium, complètement plongée dans ses pensées et contournant distraitement les employés du Ministère. Draco avait soit forcé Harry à l'écouter, du moins pendant un certain temps, ou alors il était rentré chez lui en pestant sur les "stupides Gryffondors " ou sur les "Aurors entêtés". Hermione avait attendu presque trente minutes avant de retourner travailler.

Elle avait lu nerveusement les journaux ce matin, ayant peur que la colère de Ginny ne triomphe d'elle mais il n'y avait aucune mention de Harry. Hermione était décidée à travailler au moins deux heures avant d'aller au manoir Malfoy voir Draco. Même si techniquement elle était en vacances, il y avait encore un certain nombre de projets qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser en plan.

Les portes de l'ascenseur tintèrent et elle s'engouffra dedans juste au moment où elles se refermaient. Un jeune homme se tenait droit dans un coin et une femme assez âgée fixait Hermione d'un regard inébranlable alors qu'elle signifiait qu'elle allait au deuxième étage.

"Hermione Granger, c'est cela non ?" demanda la femme. Sa voix perçante démentit l'âge évident se reflétant dans ses traits. Son visage ressemblait à une pomme rétrécie et séchée mais ses yeux la fixaient attentivement d'un air intelligent.

"Oui, Madame Marchebank," répondit Hermione poliment. Griselda Marchebank avait démissionné du Magenmagot lors de la débâcle avec Ombrage mais elle revenait souvent à titre consultatif. Hermione pensa que la vieille ne s'éloignerait probablement jamais de la politique du Monde Sorcier. C'était évident qu'elle aimait vraiment ça.

La vieille femme grogna. "Pas besoin d'être formelle. Vous pouvez m'appeler Griselda. Comment va votre ami Harry Potter ?"

Hermione sourit faiblement. En vérité, elle était habituée à ce que les gens lui posent des questions sur Harry; c'était le sujet de conversation qui revenait le plus souvent. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas normalement mais parfois elle pensait que ça serait agréable si on lui demandait des nouvelles _d'elle._

"Harry va bien. Il travaille sur une affaire, en ce moment."

Le regard du jeune homme s'était tourné vers elle et il étudia Hermione avec intérêt mais elle l'ignora alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au premier étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il sortit avec une réticence évidente. "Passez une bonne journée, Madame Marchebank. Mlle Granger," dit-il.

Les portes se refermèrent et les lèvres séchées de Griselda arborèrent une grimace. "Lèche-bottes insupportable. Je ne supporte pas la jeune génération. Sauf celle de la présente compagnie."

Hermione devait sourire. Du moins, les mots semblaient sincères. L'ascenseur recommença son ascension.

"Sur quel dossier Potter travaille-t-il ?" demanda Griselda.

Hermione faillit presque soupirer à haute voix. Elle se demanda depuis quand exactement, elle ne s'autorisait pas à dire directement ce qu'elle pensait sans avoir peur d'être agressive ou odieuse. Elle supposa que ça dépendait de la personne. Elle allait poliment lui répondre qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler —et aussi prétendre qu'elle n'était pas au courant des affaires professionnelles de Harry, même si cela aurait été un mensonge — quand elle se rappela que Griselda était ici depuis longtemps. Depuis très longtemps.

"Madame… Griselda. Vous rappelez-vous d'un très vieux cas impliquant Gunther Pokeby ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pokeby ?" Griselda devint pâle.

"Oui, il faisait des expériences pour essayer de recréer des gens ailés —les Anakim."

Griselda hoqueta. "Gunther Pokeby," répéta-t-elle. "Oui. Oui, je m'en souviens. Ces pauvres garçons. La famille Pokeby a toujours été un peu folle mais Gunther était de loin le pire. Ce qu'il a fait…"

Hermione acquiesça. "Pensez-vous que quelqu'un aurait voulu reprendre ses recherches là où il s'était arrêté ? Quelqu'un avec une obsession semblable ? Aussi, y a-t-il quelqu'un capable de recréer les potions qu'il essayait de faire ?"

Griselda fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ? Dites-moi s'il vous plaît que ce genre d'horreur n'a pas recommencé."

Hermione pensa à Draco. Elle ne le considérerait pas comme une horreur et Harry encore moins, mais Draco oui. Narcissa aussi, apparemment et Lucius… Elle frissonna à la pensée de ce que Lucius Malfoy dirait de la transformation de son fils. "C'est possible," admit-elle.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le Département de la Justice Magique et les deux femmes en sortirent. Le long couloir était vide et Griselda s'arrêta près d'une banquette sous une fenêtre qui donnait sur des arbres bourgeonnants d'un jour printanier —ce qui était bien loin de ceux réels couverts de neige.

La vieille femme soupira. "Parfois, je pense que j'en ai trop vu. Quelqu'un essaie-t-il vraiment de recréer les potions de Gunther ? Dans quel but ? Gunther était obsédé par le fait de ramener les ancêtres du Veela, bien que ses motivations soient inconnues aux autres à part de lui-même. Même son procès n'a pas révélé son vrai but, bien que je croie que c'était simplement des expériences menées par pur plaisir. Il voulait simplement les recréer pour voir s'il était capable de le faire."

"Je ne pense pas que le motif cette fois soit aussi obscur. Je crois que quelqu'un utilise la potion comme une vengeance," admit Hermione. "En changeant un sorcier normal en… quelque chose qui n'est plus humain."

Le regard de Griselda se durcit. "En utilisant la potion ? Etes-vous en train de dire que cela s'est produit ? La potion existe?"

Hermione déglutit et acquiesça. Griselda ne dit plus un mot alors que deux Aurors s'approchaient, saluant les femmes aimablement avant d'attendre l'ascenseur. Le silence s'étendit entres elles alors que les Aurors attendaient que les portes s'ouvrent, jetant des coups d'œil curieux vers elles tout en discutant de où déjeuner. Hermione ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que les portes soient complètement fermées et qu'elles soient de nouveaux seules.

"Elle existe. Et elle a été utilisée. Le problème, c'est que nous ne savons pas qui a la capacité de recréer une telle chose. Nous avons récupéré les notes de Gunther mais elles sont toutes codées et très difficiles à déchiffrer. De plus, le fait que _nous ayons les notes de Gunther_ me fait me demander comment l'auteur a réussi à faire la potion. Cela et le manque d'un motif clair, on transformé cette affaire en impasse." La frustration de Hermione se reflétait dans sa voix. C'était un soulagement de se libérer de ce fardeau; l'effort pour maintenir une attitude positive en présence de Draco et Harry était difficile et elle ne s'y était pas attendue.

"Vous dites qu'une potion comme celle de Gunther a été utilisée ?" répéta Griselda incrédule.

Hermione acquiesça.

"Alors il y a eut un autre décès ? Pourquoi nous n'en avons pas entendu parler?" Les yeux de Griselda se rétrécirent, comme si Hermione avait gardé intentionnellement de telles informations.

Hermione déglutit difficilement et se retourna soigneusement pour vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas écoutées par hasard. Elle lança rapidement un_ Assurdiato_, au cas où. "Il n'est pas mort. La potion a marché. La victime… et bien, il ressemble à un Anakim maintenant. C'est vraiment incroyable."

Griselda la regarda avec des yeux ronds. "Il a des ailes ?"

Hermione acquiesça. "De très belles ailes. Et une force supérieure. Il semble être en excellente condition physique. Nous n'avons pas fait de tests, bien sûr, parce qu'il n'est pas un animal expérimental. Il a conservé toutes ses facultés, tout comme ses capacités en tant que sorcier. Il a simplement des….ailes."

"Alors la potion finale de Gunther a marché," chuchota Griselda.

"Oui. Ce que nous ne savons pas, c'est comment ils ont fait. Il doit certainement exister une copie de ses notes; ou alors ils travaillent avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans les dossiers de Gunther du Ministère, cependant. Il n'y avait aucune mention d'un apprenti ou d'un complice. Et la famille Pokeby n'est plus depuis longtemps. Il n'y a aucune information sur des cousins ou des parents."

"Et à propos de la potion ?" demanda brusquement Griselda.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question.

"La potion," répéta Griselda. "Celle qui a été saisi quand Gunther a été arrêté."

La confusion de Hermione s'accentua. "Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez."

"Gunther essayait d'administrer une potion à un jeune homme quand il a été arrêté. La potion a été utilisée comme preuve lors du procès. Elle a été analysée. Où est le rapport d'Analyse ? Et la potion? L'avez-vous évalué ?"

Hermione secoua négativement la tête. "Je n'ai vu aucune mention de potion dans le dossier," chuchota-t-elle. "Et il n'y avait aucun rapport d'Analyse …" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle réalisait enfin les implications. Personne n'avait recréé la potion de Gunther Pokeby. Ils l'avaient tout simplement_ volé_.

"Où l'auraient-ils volé ?" demanda-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

"Au Département de Mystères bien sûr," répondit Griselda.

Hermione l'a remercia et se mit à courir dans les escaliers, ne voulant pas attendre l'ascenseur.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco s'écarta de la forme endormie de Harry et le recouvrit ensuite doucement avec les couvertures. Il résista à l'envie d'enlever les cheveux sombres de devant les yeux de Harry et se détourna plutôt pour chercher ses vêtements. Même s'il aurait aimé être là quand Harry se réveillerait, il devait vraiment rentrer au manoir et travailler sur les potions. Granger devait probablement se demander ce qui lui prenait autant de temps.

Il rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle devait certainement savoir ce qui lui avait pris du temps et il sourit alors qu'il se perdait dans ce souvenir. Harry était stupéfiant. Ca le surprenait encore que Granger n'ait aucun problème face à leur relation. Pas qu'ils aient une relation. C'était plus…. quelque chose d'autre.

Draco remit lentement son caleçon et son pantalon d'un grognement bas, ne voulant pas penser au sujet des répercussions d'une aventure avec Harry Potter. Il avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser.

Le papier froissé sur la table de nuit attira son attention et il lutta avec sa conscience un moment avant de le prendre. Les mots ne l'aidèrent pas à deviner ni à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler tout de suite. Ron_

A la place, il planta un baiser sur l'épaule découverte de Harry avant de redescendre et de rentrer chez lui par Cheminette.

Heureusement, sa mère n'était nul part en vue. À sa surprise, Granger n'était pas dans le laboratoire improvisé. Il appela chez elle mais personne ne répondit. Il pensa qu'elle était probablement en train de chercher un livre ou un ingrédient de potion et alla préparer les ingrédients pour la suite.

Une heure plus tard, il fut interrompu par un elfe de la maison. "Maître Draco a reçu un message. Homely ne reconnaît pas le hibou."

Draco fronça les sourcils et posa le couteau argenté de côté. Aucune potion n'était à un stade requérant la vigilance et les baies de genièvre seraient parfaites une fois écrasées. "Très bien. Où est mère ?"

"Maîtresse Narcissa est sortie. Elle n'a pas dit à Homely où elle allait ni quand elle rentrerait."

Draco soupira de soulagement; un problème en moins. Il congédia l'elfe de maison et tricha en utilisant ses ailes pour traverser le manoir afin d'atteindre plus rapidement sa chambre que s'il avait marché.

Un hibou étrange, gris était assis sur le perchoir, secouant la neige de ses plumes après avoir été recueilli sur le balcon par Homely. Il le regarda d'un air presque réprobateur mais il souleva docilement sa patte. Une bande bleue entourait la patte gauche du hibou ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose —le hibou appartenait à la volière publique du Chemin de Traverse. Un animal engagé alors et pas un animal de compagnie.

Le message était écrit sur un simple parchemin, dans une écriture noire qui avait l'air d'avoir été écrit sous le coup de la colère.

_Aimes-tu être un monstre alors, Malfoy_ ?

Draco en eut le souffle coupé et il froissa le papier de rage. Il s'éloigna du hibou, tremblant et s'assit lourdement dans une chaise proche —après l'avoir presque renversé de ses ailes. Putain _d'ailes_.

_Aimes-tu être un monstre ?_

Il avait tellement été occupé et ensuite il y avait eu Harry… Draco avait commencé à oublier qu'il était vraiment un exclu. U_n monstre_. Et ils n'étaient pas prêts de trouver les coupables. Ces bâtards étaient encore dehors et maintenant ils le raillaient; se moquaient de lui. Il laissa le papier tomber sur le plancher. Harry… Potter le voudrait probablement comme preuve, pour l'utilité qu'il aurait.

Draco se prit la tête dans les mains et resta dans cette position.

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Et oui, il ne faut pas oublier le contexte principal de l'histoire, on a des méchants à trouver encore lol ! Même si j'avoue que certain(e)s m'ont fait des propositions qui ne sont pas loin ou exacte de la vérité… En tout cas, désolée pour ce retard mais l'aventure m'appelait et j'ai fait un magnifique voyage lol ! Allez, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires que j'attends avec impatience car ils me motivent encore plus ! Hasta luego !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre Treize**

_Quand tu as volé une fois, _

_tu parcourras pour toujours la terre_

_les yeux levés vers le ciel, _

_là où tu as été, _

_et là où tu mettras du temps à y retourner. _

_- Douglas Adams_

Harry était seul quand il se réveilla. Il n'en fut pas surpris, surtout en sachant qu'il faisait encore jour et que Draco avait d'autres choses à faire que dormir en attendant que Harry se réveille. Mais il était quand même un peu déçu de voir que Draco était parti.

Il lança un rapide Tempus pour apprendre qu'il était à peine midi. Il était affamé, donc il demanda à Kreattur de lui préparer un sandwich pendant qu'il prenait une douche et s'habillait. Il engloutit le pain chargé de viande et de concombre, tout en buvant deux tasses de thé. Ainsi revigoré, il remercia l'elfe et transplana au manoir Malfoy.

Il apparut sur le balcon de Draco, l'endroit où il l'avait embrassé impulsivement. Harry remarqua que la neige fraîche sur la rambarde avait été dérangée —par un hibou? De petites empreintes de pattes semblèrent confirmer son hypothèse. Apparemment, un elfe de maison avait dû récupérer l'oiseau et le mettre dans la chambre de Draco.

Harry n'hésita qu'un instant avant de poser la main sur la poignée en métal froide et l'abaissa. À sa surprise, elle s'ouvrit facilement. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit fermée, même si les sorts du manoir avaient dû prévenir Draco de cette intrusion. Heureusement, les sorts étaient toujours réglés pour laisser passer Harry. Il s'était demandé si Narcissa Malfoy les changerait pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

Harry hoqueta quand il vit Draco assit sur une chaise, la tête inclinée en arrière, fixant le plafond. Un hibou étrange se trouvait sur le perchoir près de la porte —il hulula doucement quand l'attention de Harry se porta sur lui. Un morceau de parchemin se trouvait sur le sol aux pieds de Draco.

"Potter." Le mot était morne, dépourvu de tout sentiment. Harry ressentit de la terreur en l'entendant. Il s'était passé quelque chose —qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais plutôt avec ce morceau de papier.

Il se rapprocha à grand pas et le ramassa. Il en eut le souffle coupé quand il le lut et il regarda Draco. Les yeux gris étaient fermés et Draco avait l'air bizarrement las, presque vaincu.

"Quand est-il arrivé ?" demanda Harry.

"Il y a quelques heures," dit Draco d'un ton qui suggérait l'ennui.

Harry se retourna brusquement et examina le hibou. Le Chemin de Traverse. Les kidnappeurs y étaient allés pour envoyer ce message à Draco. Harry prit dans les bras l'oiseau, ignorant le hululement surpris et ses battements d'ailes. Il n'appréciait évidemment pas de malmener le volatile.

"Je reviens," dit Harry d'une voix menaçante. Après ça, il disparut, emmenant le hibou avec lui.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Hermione repoussa les dossiers devant elle, complètement agacée. Elle les avait examiné les uns après les autres, espérant trouver une mention de la potion, mais celui ou ceux qui l'avait prise avait pris soin d'effacer la moindre trace. Le dossier de l'arrestation avait été modifié —c'était tellement évident une fois qu'elle savait où chercher. Tout commentaire sur la potion perquisitionnée avait été effacé du dossier. La preuve la plus flagrante était une ligne blanche en face du mot Preuve. Un sort rapide fit réapparaitre les mots —même disparue, l'encre laissait une empreinte sur le parchemin car il fallait une certaine habileté pour la faire disparaître entièrement, ce que n'avait pas les voleurs apparemment.

C'était une petite satisfaction pour Hermione de pouvoir lire les mots perdus —elle n'avait toujours aucun indice sur l'identité de la personne, ou des personnes, qui l'avaient volé. Les mots : _une potion non identifiée dans une fiole en verre _semblaient se moquer d'elle.

Elle repensa au rapport d'analyse. Quelqu'un avait dû avoir la potion en main. On avait dû la prendre pour l'examiner et prélever des échantillons. Il devrait y avoir une liste d'ingrédients et d'effets potentiels, écrite par quelqu'un qui avait travaillé au Département des Mystères lors de l'arrestation de Gunther Pokeby.

Hermione remit tous les papiers en désordre dans le dossier et sortit, fermant la porte de son bureau par plusieurs sorts. Sa démarche était déterminée alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Département du Personnel, ne s'arrêtant qu'une seule fois pour prendre une tasse de thé à la menthe. La chef l'aimait très chaud avec une pointe de miel. Hermione avait eu accès à de nombreux dossiers par le passé; elle connaissait la meilleure façon d'y accéder.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Potter revint dans une rage évidente. Draco avait essayé de se ressaisir après le départ de l'Auror et il réussit à l'accueillir avec une apparence calme. Ce calme se brisa complètement quand Potter passa les portes du balcon, accrocha ses doigts dans la ceinture du pantalon de Draco et l'entraîna dans un baiser.

C'était violent, intense et très possessif. Cela remédia aussi plus efficacement à l'état de nerfs de Draco que toutes ses jérémiades et ses jurons à propos du destin, et ce malgré l'agression supplémentaire que représentaient les visions. Draco les ignora cette fois, se concentrant sur les lèvres de Potter et sa langue. La colère de l'Auror était tangible mais elle n'était pas dirigée envers Draco, plutôt envers les ennemis de Draco. C'était une pensée grisante.

"Tu m'as manqué," dit Potter brutalement. Ses mains se placèrent sur la taille de Draco et le tirèrent plus près. Draco le laissa l'embrasser aussi longtemps que ses idées restaient claires. Il voulait savoir ce que Potter avait découvert, en plus la danse prolongée de leurs langues et de leurs lèvres n'aidaient pas à rester concentré, surtout quand le sang qui devait normalement irriguer son cerveau émigrait dans une région beaucoup plus basse.

"Quoi… ?" Draco essaya à plusieurs reprises de repousser Potter. "Qu'as-tu découvert ?"

Potter soupira fortement et recula, comme si mettre de la distance entre eux lui permettrait de lui relater les mauvaises nouvelles. Draco se rapprocha cependant, ne voulant pas perdre le contact de la peau de Potter. Il n'était pas assaillit de visions à chaque fois que Potter le touchait. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du poignet de ce dernier et le tinrent légèrement. Potter ne se détacha pas de sa prise.

"Je suis désolé. L'employé du Chemin de Traverse ne se rappelle de rien, sauf que c'était un homme qui lui a ordonné d'envoyer le message. Il portait une grosse robe noire et un capuchon. Il se rappelle seulement qu'il avait de grandes mains. Aucuns bijoux. Il a payé d'un simple Galion et lui a indiqué ton adresse sur un bout de papier. L'homme n'a pas dit un seul mot. Et pire encore, un sort Masquant a été lancé sur le parchemin pour dissimuler sa signature magique." Potter passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux dans un geste de frustration furieuse. "Je ne peux pas le croire!" cria-t-il à moitié. "Je n'arrive pas à trouver une seule piste, putain!"

Draco, qui avait exactement pensé à la même chose toute l'après-midi, trouva subitement important de rassurer Potter mais une fois énervé, l'Auror avait apparemment du mal à se calmer.

"Et maintenant ils t'envoient des messages, _se moquant de moi_ et de ma maudite incapacité à t'aider! Pour compléter ça, évidemment, tu dois rendre visite à ton père à Azkaban et il me fera assassiner impitoyablement au moment où je m'y attendrais le moins. Une baguette sera rapidement dégainée au milieu d'une rue bondée, un _Avada_ _Kedavra_ chuchoté et c'en sera fini de moi. Franchement, je me demande souvent pourquoi Voldemort n'y a jamais pensé."

Draco fronça les sourcils, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de laisser Potter se faire assassiner d'une manière aussi insensible, qu'il ait des ailes ou pas et il se fit la remarque de ne pas le laisser sortir dans la rue une journée bondée. Granger le soutiendrait.

"Potter," dit doucement Draco en tournant sa tête vers lui d'une main. Les yeux verts le fixèrent immédiatement.

La poitrine de Potter se souleva alors qu'il respirait profondément et il se rapprocha un peu plus de Draco. "Je suis désolé," dit-il. "J'ai l'impression que je devrais faire plus. Je sais que tu veux être débarrassé de ces…" Potter leva une main et la glissa le long d'une aile, caressant les plumes douces et envoyant un frisson à travers le corps de Draco. Potter sentit sa réaction ou la vit se réfléchir sur son visage, car ses yeux se dilatèrent et devinrent sombres alors que de son autre main il caressait l'autre aile.

Draco pensa que c'était injuste qu'il possédât une zone érogène que Potter n'avait pas, mais ce maudit Auror semblait tirer du plaisir à voir sa réaction. "Merlin", dit Potter le soufflé coupé. "Sont-elles aussi sensibles ?"

"Oui, Potter, maudit sois-tu. Elles le sont vraiment."

Potter sourit —_rayonna _presque —et Draco eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il ne pouvait pas, _ne voulait__ pas_, ressentir autre chose que du désir pour Potter. Et peut-être de l'admiration mais ça il le ressentait depuis plusieurs années, même s'il ne l'admettrait qu'à demi-mot. Draco ne pouvait pas, cependant, éviter de ressentir la chaleur qui le submergeait alors que Potter se rapprochait, les lèvres prêtes à l'embrasser.

Un fort coup se fit entendre contre la fenêtre, attirant l'attention de Potter avant qu'il ne puisse accomplir son geste. Il fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant apparemment le hibou.

"C'est Ginny," dit bêtement Potter.

Draco se raidit mais Potter ne sembla pas le remarquer car il se dirigea vers les portes françaises. Il l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le hibou, une créature fauve et mouchetée qui fit le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur l'épaule de Potter.

"Bonjour, Arcturus," dit affectueusement Potter et il caressa la poitrine blanche du hibou. Draco ressentit une brusque montée de jalousie, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'animal. Il plissa les yeux alors que Potter prenait le parchemin et le déroulait.

Potter fronça les sourcils et replia le parchemin. "Je dois y aller."

Draco ricana. "Elle fait un signe et tu accoures ? Même maintenant ?"

Potter lui lança un regard furieux. "Ce n'est pas ça."

Draco sentit la colère monter, ce qui évinça ses sentiments précédents d'affection. "Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier envers moi, Potter. Je t'en pris, coure vers elle."

Potter fit un pas vers lui et lui tendit la main. "Draco-"

"Va-y, Potter!" dit-il sèchement. "Tu ne me dois aucune explication. Tu ne me dois rien. Nous avons passé un moment amusant cette après-midi et c'est tout ce que c'était. Reprends le cour normal de ta vie, maintenant."

Il releva le menton d'un air hautain et lança un regard furieux à Potter, essayant de croire en ses propres mots. Malgré son geste provocant, il voulait Potter. Il le désirait tellement, même dans sa robe froissée avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux verts fixant Draco d'un air torve, une expression qu'il avait vue un million de fois. Il se demanda depuis quand il était tombé aussi bas; mais il reconnut finalement qu'il utilisait chaque once de sa force pour ne pas s'approcher et prendre Potter dans ses bras.

La présence indéniable de ses ailes l'arrêta. Ses stupides et maudites ailes. S'il était encore un homme, il ne se serait pas retenu de clamer Potter comme sien. Mais il avait des ailes. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une attraction maintenant et Potter était le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. En dépit d'une voix intérieure qui criait à Draco d'être égoïste et de demander à Potter d'être à lui, il savait que l'homme méritait mieux.

Harry Potter méritait une vie normale.

"Va-y," dit Draco avant que Potter ne puisse parler.

Ce connard essaya quand même, ouvrant la bouche et faisant un pas vers lui.

"Va-y !" cria Draco.

Potter serra la mâchoire. Il acquiesça, se retourna, marcha vers les portes et disparut.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Draco pensa à la potion qu'il avait ramenée avec lui du puits.

_Si vous voulez expier vos crimes, vous la boirez. Nous ne pouvons pas vous promettre une mort sans douleur, mais ce sera rapide et votre misérable existence prendra rapidement fin. _

Sa misérable existence.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry fixa Draco, détestant la froideur dans ses yeux argentés. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait provoqué ? Draco avait été décontracté et presque affectueux avant l'arrivée du hibou de Ginny, fondant sous le contact de Harry et lui rendant son baiser. Harry avait eu l'espoir que la scène stupéfiante qui s'était déroulé au 12, Square Grimmaud ne serait pas la première et dernière fois, mais apparemment il ne voulait plus maintenant.

Il se retourna et partit, regrettant que Draco ne lui ait pas donné de chance de s'expliquer. Il était plus concerné qu'il ne le croyait. Il avait ignoré le message de Ron ce matin, mais celui de Ginny était inquiétant.

_Harry,  
J'ai besoin de te parler à propos de Ron. C'est urgent. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi et ta révélation dégoûtante. Je suis à la maison. Viens dès que possible s'il te plaît. Ginny_

La situation avec Ginny était une bombe à retardement. Il avait essayé de l'oublier pendant l'interlude avec Draco, mais il savait que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Harry devait essayer de désamorcer la situation rapidement.

Il fronça les sourcils, s'étonnant à la mention de Ron. Associé au dernier message, ça avait presque l'air de mauvais augure.

Il transplana directement dans son salon, vu l'urgence du message il supposa qu'elle ne s'en formaliserait pas —bien qu'il espéra qu'elle ne se promenât pas toute nue chez elle. Il douta qu'elle le fasse vraiment, après sa _révélation dégoûtante_.

La pièce était vide. "Ginny ?" appela-t-il.

"Harry!" Elle sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, semblant sur le point de se jeter dans ses bras mais elle s'arrêta d'une manière embarrassée. Les lèvres de Harry formèrent une ligne mince. Il voulut crier qu'il était toujours la même personne —il n'y avait que sa vision de lui-même qui avait changé. Il resta silencieux, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien.

"Salut, Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ron ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle se mordit sa lèvre. "Ce n'est pas vraiment au sujet de Ron," admit-elle. "Je voulais te parler et je ne crois pas que tu serais venu si je n'avais pas une bonne excuse."

"Bien sûr que je serais venu," répondit-il, légèrement soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Ron, mais ressentant une certaine tension l'assaillir face à ses mots.

"Je t'en prie, assis-toi," dit-elle poliment en montrant le sofa.

Il acquiesça, se demandant combien de temps cela prendrait. Il voulait retourner auprès de Draco et clarifier cette situation pendant que c'était encore chaud. Entre ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, la lettre menaçante et la visite imminente à Azkaban, Draco devait se sentir légèrement désespéré.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser_, pensa Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait, affichant un masque calme. Elle abrégerait la conversation s'il montrait un quelconque signe d'impatience. Il réprima un soupir et attendit qu'elle soit assise à l'autre bout du sofa, aussi loin que possible de lui qu'elle le pouvait en étant assis sur le même canapé.

Il grogna. "Ce n'est pas contagieux."

Elle rougit. "A propos de ça. En es-tu sûr ? Je veux dire, c'est assez soudain ne penses-tu pas ? Est-ce possible que tu sois juste un peu déboussolé ou autre ?"

Il cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle n'avait même pas accepté le fait qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble. Pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'elle admettrait le fait qu'il était gay sans ne pas le dénier ?

"Ginny-" commença-t-il, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Comment pourrait-il lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un _choix_, mais que c'était lui; que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son refus d'être avec elle mais qu'il avait enfin accepté quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux de frustration.

La cheminée brilla subitement. "Ginny ?" La voix de Molly Weasley résonna. "Es-tu là ?"

"Merlin, c'est maman!" cria Ginny en bondissant sur ses pieds. "Harry, voudrais-tu — ? Oh mince, maman était très bouleversée la nuit dernière. C'est probablement mieux qu'elle ne te voit pas ici. Pas encore. Ca te dérangerait de… hum ?"

"Partir ?" proposa-t-il en se mettant aussi debout et en espérant que son soulagement ne se reflétait pas trop sur son visage.

"Non! Je dois vraiment te parler de ça!" Ses lèvres formèrent une ligne mince et il faillit presque grogner.

"D'accord; que veux-tu que je fasse ?" demanda-t-il.

"Juste, ah… caches-toi dans la salle de bain un instant. Je vais me débarrasser d'elle."

Merlin. Il roula des yeux, mais se dirigea docilement dans le couloir alors que Molly criait de nouveau.

"Je suis là, maman!"

Dans le petit couloir, la porte ouverte donnant dans la chambre de Ginny attira son attention et il passa devant la salle de bain, se demandant quand elle avait changé les couleurs de sa chambre. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elles étaient vaguement rouge Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était beaucoup plus pâle. En fait, c'était… gris ?

Il rentra à l'intérieur après avoir jetait un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours occupé avec Molly. Ca ne le ferait probablement pas pour lui d'être pris dans sa chambre après le dernier drame, mais il était curieux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de changer tout ça ? Et quand l'avait-elle fait ? Il n'avait pas vu sa chambre depuis plusieurs mois, bien avant l'accident de Ron.

Les tons gris donnaient un air encore plus sombre à cause d'une peinture bizarre accrochée au dessus du lit. C'était abstrait, avec des taches de couleurs noires, grises et vertes. Harry savait que l'art était interprété différemment par chaque personne, mais pour lui cette peinture était criarde et déprimante. Le vert lui rappela le terrifiant trait d'un Avada Kedavra. Il frissonna et se demanda comment elle faisait pour l'aimer au point de la mettre au dessus de son lit, de tous les endroits.

Secouant la tête face à cette étrangeté, il se dirigea vers la sortie mais la porte ouverte de sa penderie attira son attention. Il aperçut la manche de ce qui ressemblait à un uniforme de Quidditch et s'en approcha après avoir vérifié que des voix se faisaient encore entendre en bas. Il tira sur la manche, se demandant si Ginny avait postulé pour un poste dans le Quidditch. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle aimait travailler pour le Ministère. Elle avait l'air très heureuse de son travail.

Au lieu de trouver une robe de Quidditch, la manche était rattachée à une robe très féminine et sophistiquée, bordée de lacet. Il la laissa retomber avec embarras d'un sourire. Elle penserait certainement qu'il avait retourné encore une fois sa veste si elle le trouvait en train de toucher ses vêtements. Alors qu'il se détournait, il remarqua un peu de fourrure argentée derrière des vêtements suspendus. Même pour un œil non aguerrit, ça avait l'air cher.

Il tendit la main et retira la robe du cintre en bois. C'était une longue cape en fourrure noire, bordée d'une fourrure plus épaisse argentée. Harry la caressa d'une main, s'étonnant de sa douceur en la comparant mentalement aux cheveux de Draco.

Penser à Draco lui coupa le souffle. La cape n'avait pas du tout l'air féminin. L'attache était une corde en argent et reliée à un bouton ressemblant à un nœud épais. Merlin, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. L'esprit de Harry se mit à marcher à toute allure. Que portait Draco quand il avait été enlevé ? Harry se creusa les méninges. _Une cape en fourrure de nundu noire, avec de la fourrure de renard argenté_.

_Ca ne peut pas être ça._

Il entendit des bruits de pas et il se retourna brusquement —un moment trop tard. Un coup le frappa à la nuque et il se retrouva à genoux. Il lutta pour ne pas tomber inconscient et attrapa sa baguette, mais des doigts énormes attrapèrent son bras pour le tordre dans son dos. _Ce n'est_ _pas Ginny, _pensa-t-il avec effarement alors que son menton heurtait le plancher.

Il lutta pour rester conscient tout en lançant des coups de pieds dans le vide, espérant toucher quelque chose, mais tout ce à quoi il eut droit ce fut un coup dans les côtes. D'autres mains se mirent à le fouiller et trouvèrent finalement sa baguette, pendant que le premier gardait sa prise sur son bras, lui déboitant ainsi presque le bras.

Harry tourna la tête, essayant de voir son agresseur.

"Ne lui fait pas trop mal. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de lui." Harry n'avait jamais entendu Ginny aussi furieuse. "Harry, espèce de connard. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'impliquer dans l'affaire. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas refilé le dossier Malfoy à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu le détestes."

Harry l'écoutait à peine. Il tendit le cou et cligna des yeux pour lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sous la douleur. Le visage de Ginny rentra dans son champ de vision— l'homme qui le retenait était derrière.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il. Il ramena avec difficulté son autre main sous lui, en dépit de la clé faite à son bras. Ses doigts cherchèrent la chaîne autour de son cou.

"Mais le détestes-tu vraiment ? Maintenant que je suis au courant de tes préférences malsaines, Harry, je parierai que tu as d'autres raisons de t'occuper de cette affaire, hein ?" Son ton était méprisant. "Emmenons-le."

Il brisa sa chaîne autour du cou et il chuchota un sort alors qu'on le retournait sur le dos. Il fit un mouvement de ciseau avec ses jambes, son pied rencontrant quelque chose de ferme. L'homme grogna et Ginny souffla d'agacement, mais son coup de pied était une distraction. La chaîne glissa de ses doigts et sous lui.

Un pied botté s'écrasa sur son ventre, lui coupant le souffle et menaçant d'écraser sa colonne vertébrale sur le plancher. Il lança un regard furieux au visage de son attaquant de forte carrure. "Je ne referais plus jamais ça si j'étais toi," conseilla l'homme dans un sourire méprisant et laid.

"Tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'il te dit, Harry," conseilla Ginny, en jouant avec sa baguette. "Ca sera plus facile pour toi, du moins pour l'instant."

La botte ne desserra pas sa prise, le retenant sur place et empêchant son diaphragme de laisser rentrer l'air précieux dans ses poumons. Il lutta pour respirer alors que sa vision se troublait.

_Draco_, pensa-t-il fortement alors que l'obscurité l'enveloppait. _Merlin, qu'avaient-ils fait ? _

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Et voilà, vous savez maintenant que Ginny fait partie de ce plan machiavélique mais qui est la deuxième personne ? Tous à vos claviers et laissez-moi vos impressions et suggestions ! Je voulais aussi m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la dernière fois, je vous avoue que j'ai complètement oubliée, honte à moi ! Allez, à dimanche prochain pour la suite, on approche de la fin ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre Quatorze**

_Plume par plume_

_l'oie est plumée._

- _Proverbe écossais_

Draco était toujours assit dans le noir quand sa mère rentra dans le salon. Elle lança immédiatement un sort de Lumière, allumant les bougies de Draco et sa lampe.

"Chéri, ça me fait mal de te voir aussi mélancolique. Je t'ai à peine vu ces derniers jours. Viendras-tu dîner avec moi ce soir ?"

Draco réprima son agacement face à son intrusion. Il avait joué avec la fiole de poison tout ce temps là, essayant de rassembler tout le courage possible pour l'ouvrir et la boire. Une pléthore d'idées fantaisistes l'avait empêché de le faire, qu'elles soient heureuses ou tristes. Elles avaient toutes pour sujet Harry Potter revenant au manoir et découvrant le corps sans vie de Draco. Dans certains scénarios, Potter avait le cœur brisé et se jetait sur la forme prostrée de Draco en pleurant hystériquement. Dans d'autres, il haussait les épaules d'une manière ennuyée et disait, "Au moins, on n'aura plus à se soucier de ses ailes."

Cela tracassait Draco de ne pas savoir quelle serait la réaction de Potter. Cela, peut-être plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, l'avait empêché d'engloutir la potion. Il regarda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils avec un air coupable. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois _à elle_ découvrant son corps, bien que ce soit plus plausible qu'elle le trouve avant Potter. Il _savait_ comment elle réagirait à cette vue.

Il glissa la fiole dans la poche de son pantalon alors qu'il se levait. "Bien sûr mère. Je suis désolé de vous avoir négligé."

Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha mais elle s'arrêta avant de l'avoir pris dans ses bras, jetant un coup d'œil à ses ailes alors que son sourire vacillait. "Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri. C'est une période difficile pour nous."

_Un peu plus pour moi que pour toi, je crois_, pensa Draco mais il s'admonesta pour cette pensée peu charitable. Elle était tout simplement bouleversée et faisait face à cette situation du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Draco pensa qu'il serait aussi dans cet état s'il arrivait la même chose à son enfant. Il grogna face à cette pensée dès qu'elle lui traversa l'esprit. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'il ait des enfants. Même si on pouvait lui enlever ses ailes, Draco  
avait été fondamentalement changé. Seul Merlin savait quel changement avait subit son organisme. Même en dépit de sa condition, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Potter avait été un peu comme une révélation. L'idée d'avoir une femme et une famille lui semblait ridicule.

"Je meurs de faim," dit-il, s'approchant volontairement d'elle pour la voir s'écarter. Elle essaya de masquer son mouvement en se retournant et en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte.

"Bien. Allons-y alors et essayons de nous comporter comme des gens civilisés." Elle blêmit face à ses mots —Draco pouvait le sentir même si elle était de dos. Draco fit la grimace. Ca allait être un long dîner si elle projetait de faire de subtiles allusions toutes les deux ou trois minutes. De plus, ça ressemblait surtout à Potter. L'homme devait probablement être dans les bras de la fille belette à cet instant. A cette pensée, Draco contracta la mâchoire et il suivit sa mère. Il pensa voler jusqu'à la salle à manger mais il supposa que ce geste mortifierait sa mère tout comme elle le considérerait comme impoli.

Cependant, cette idée lui remonta un peu le moral. Les elfes de maison leur servirent rapidement de la bisque de homard et sa mère commença à divaguer sur les difficultés à se procurer un bon homard avec ces mauvaises conditions météorologiques. Draco regarda par la fenêtre l'obscurité grandissante et la neige tourbillonnant. Il pensa à sortir et voler une fois ce repas interminable finit.

"As-tu parlé à Harry Potter récemment ?" demanda sa mère quand un elfe enleva son bol de soupe pour le remplacer par un sorbet au citron vert. Elle en prit une cuillerée et l'emmena à sa bouche pour nettoyer son palais. Draco fit de même et se demanda ce que penserait Potter d'un repas comprenant cinq plats. L'homme devait certainement être habitué à manger un sandwich au pas de course. Pour une raison ou une autre, cette image fit sourire Draco avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher.

Bordel, il n'était pas censé trouver les habitudes ridicules de Potter attirantes. C'était déjà assez mauvais qu'il trouve l'homme attrayant. Peut-être plus qu'attrayant.

"Oui," répondit Draco sans hésitation. "Un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, en fait." Il se demanda pourquoi elle posait cette question. Entre les sorts et les elfes de maison, elle devait sûrement être au courant à chaque fois que Harry Potter entrait dans le manoir.

"Et a-t-il trouvé quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton décontracté qui tira immédiatement une sonnette d'alarme dans la tête de Draco.

"Un peu," répondit Draco.

"Je me demande s'il met toutes ses forces dans cette affaire. Vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien à l'école en plus. Il pourrait t'en tenir rancune."

"Il fait tout ce qu'il peut, mère," dit sèchement Draco. "C'est Harry Potter. Il ne sait faire rien d'autre que donner le meilleur de lui-même."

"Tu sembles confiant, Draco."

"Cette homme nous a tous sauvé, mère. Cela semble être une raison suffisante pour lui faire confiance."

"J'ai peur que ses émotions altèrent sa capacité à faire correctement son travail, dans cette affaire. Peut-être serait-il mieux de demander quelqu'un d'autre."

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent face à son discours ambigu. Elle joua avec son verre de vin, ne le regardant pas directement. Un elfe emporta son sorbet et plaça une salade devant elle.

"Vraiment ?" demanda sèchement Draco. "Tu crois qu'un sous-fifre d'Auror ferait un meilleur travail que l'Elu ? As-tu une idée de ce que cela veut dire ?"

"Je n'ai vu aucun résultat jusqu'à présent, Draco," répondit-elle brusquement. "Qu'est-ce que Potter a trouvé ? En plus, j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs sur lui et je m'inquiète…"

Draco plissa le nez face la salade et piqua dedans de sa fourchette. Il n'était pas un fan des feuilles vertes, même assaisonnée d'une sauce d'agrume douce, bien que les poires l'accompagnant aient l'air mangeables. "Quelles rumeurs, mère ?" demanda-t-il en réprimant un soupir. Merlin, si elle avait rendu visite à la mère de Pansy, elle serait invivable pendant des jours. Cette femme était une vraie commère et elle avait l'habitude de garder sa mère la tête dans la cheminée pendant des heures, répandant de méchantes rumeurs dans la communauté des sangs-purs.

"Et bien, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais j'ai entendu dire que Harry Potter avait des… penchants pour les hommes." Finit-elle en chuchotant, comme si elle avait peur que les murs aient des oreilles. Draco faillit presque recracher le morceau de poire qu'il avait dans la bouche et l'avala rapidement avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, se demandant où elle avait ramassé ce cancan. Draco ne l'avait appris qu'hier et il était beaucoup plus proche de Potter ces jours-ci que ces commérages. "Qui t'a dit cela ?"

"Ce n'est pas important," répondit-elle rapidement. Ses joues étaient légèrement teintées de rose.

"Je crois que c'est important," ajouta Draco. "Est-ce juste une rumeur ou y-a-t-il une preuve ?"

Sa mère dévia le regard et Draco acquiesça.

"Comme je le pensais. Quelque chose comme ça serait dans les journaux plus vite que tu ne pourrais lancer un_ Lumos_," dit-il d'un signe de tête satisfait. Il était pensif, cependant, alors qu'il retournait vers sa salade. Que ferait Potter si ça se savait qu'il préférait les mecs ? Avait-il choisi Draco parce que c'était plus sûr ? Potter savait que Draco n'irait jamais voir les journaux —la presse se demanderait plutôt quelle serait la meilleure histoire, Draco ayant des ailes ou le Sauveur étant gay.

"De toute façon Draco, tu devrais faire attention. Si les rumeurs sont vraies, ça serait mieux que tu restes à distance de cet homme jusqu'au moment où nous aurons trouvé la solution à ton problème."

Draco serra la mâchoire. Sa mère pouvait fermement dénier le_ problème_ de Draco, mais il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait probablement aucune solution. Rester loin de Potter était un but noble mais ça l'exaspérait de savoir qu'agir ainsi serait obéir aux ordres de sa mère. La prudence l'emportait sur son envie de rébellion.

"Et Potter n'est pas prêt de trouver les coupables, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Draco écarta la salade présente dans son plat et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il se posait des questions face à sa soudaine attitude anti-Potter. Était-ce vraiment "la rumeur" qui l'avait remonté contre l'Auror ou quelque chose d'autre ? C'était elle qui l'avait engagé après tout.

Après un autre plat nettoyant, les elfes apportèrent de la polenta avec de la saucisse qui était épicé juste comme il le fallait. Draco se demanda comment Potter trouverait le plat pour ensuite se dire qu'il devait arrêter de penser à l'Auror. Un silence inconfortable prit place, brisé seulement par le tintement des couverts alors qu'ils mangeaient. Dîner avec elle était maintenant la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue et il se demanda si à cause de son changement physique il n'aurait pas mal au ventre. Il verrait bien après.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Hermione recula sa chaise, ayant mal au cœur. Elle avait essayé de trouver d'autres preuves ces dernières heures, mais l'évidence semblait se moquer de ses tentatives, lui désignant toujours et encore le coupable.

Ginny Weasley.

La potion de Pokeby avait été placé au Département des Mystères, mise en sécurité dans un placard avec une étiquette "Substance inconnue, effets mortels possibles. À étudier plus tard" et oublié. Il y avait des centaines d'articles destinés à être étudié plus tard mais pas assez de Langue-de-Plomb pour toutes les étudier. De temps en temps, cependant, des affaires faisaient qu'on revenait fouiller dans le passé pour trouver des informations. Quelque chose de semblable était arrivée dans ce dossier.

Une Auror du nom de Victoria Friedland avait consulté le dossier Pokeby le mois précédent pour savoir si ce dernier avait un lien avec les restes d'un jeune garçon retrouvé vers Cardiff. Les parents du garçon mort s'étaient rappelé qu'il connaissait Pokeby à cette période et les circonstances entourant sa mort étaient louches. L'Auror avait appris la connaissance de la potion et avait envoyé une demande au Département des Mystères pour savoir si des études supplémentaires avait été faite sur la substance, cherchant la confirmation qu'elle pourrait avoir été utilisé pour empoisonner la victime.

Le dossier de Pokeby avait été transmis à Gilbert Douglass et ce Langue-de-Plomb travaillait beaucoup avec Ginny Weasley. Gilbert avait apparemment envoyé la potion en analyse auprès de l'Auror Friedland, qui avait établit que la potion ne contenait rien qui aurait pu provoquer la mort du jeune homme. L'Auror n'avait plus touché au dossier.

La potion, cependant, avait disparu à ce moment là. Hermione avait immédiatement soupçonné Gilbert Douglass, mais une note rapide envoyée à la Chef du Bureau du Personnel avait répondu à sa question. Le Lange-de-Plomb Douglass était parti en Norvège sur une affaire et n'était toujours pas revenu, ce qui aurait eu l'air suspicieux, sauf que Hermione savait exactement sur quel dossier il travaillait parce que Seamus Finnigan était sur cette affaire et qu'il ne pouvait pas garder un secret si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait déjà appelé Hermione six fois pour lui demander conseil sur la région dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Selon Seamus, Gilbert Douglass avait passé la plupart de son temps sous l'eau, essayant d'aider à retrouver un artéfact près de Kristiansund. Le soir, ils étaient tous complètement épuisés. Gilbert n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'enlever Draco, le balancer dans un puits et attendre que la potion fasse effet. Il n'avait aussi aucune raison de le faire. Autant que le sache Hermione, Gilbert n'avait jamais rencontré Draco. Il avait grandi à Belfast et était allé dans une école à Athlone. Hermione l'avait déjà rencontré, tout comme plusieurs fonctionnaires du Ministère, et il ne semblait avoir aucune fourberie en lui.

Ce qui laissait la dernière personne qui avait récemment consulté le dossier. Ginny Weasley. Hermione savait ce que c'était elle, parce que le préavis de retour et la date avaient été mis sur le dossier et que c'était indubitablement l'écriture de Ginny. Et cette dernière avait des raisons de détester les Malfoy, bien que sa haine soit principalement dirigée vers Lucius. Avec Lucius à Azkaban, était-il possible qu'elle se soit tournée vers Draco ?

Hermione rassembla les feuilles, enferma le dossier dans un tiroir et alla trouver Harry.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco retourna dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Après son troisième verre de vin, sa mère avait commencé à déblatérer sur le sujet des "devoirs et des responsabilités d'un Malfoy" et Draco s'était mordu la langue pour ne pas lui répondre d'un ton hargneux. Elle faisait comme si rien n'avait changé, même avec les ailes de Draco en plein dans son champ de vision.

Salazar, pour une journée qui avait très bien commencé, elle était vite devenue complètement pourrie.

Un bruit contre du verre attira son attention vers les portes du balcon. Il respira, espérant que ce soit Potter et essaya de ne pas être trop déçu quand il vit que c'était Hermione Granger. Elle avait l'air très agité.

Draco lança un sort pour ouvrir les portes et elle rentra rapidement dans un tourbillon de neige en enlevant son écharpe encombrante.

"Harry est-il ici ?" demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Draco secoua négativement la tête. "Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des heures. La be-Weasley a agité son petit doigt et il a accouru à ses côtés."

Granger se raidit. "Il est allé voir Ginny ?"

Draco acquiesça, surpris par son expression inquiète. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda-t-il.

"Nous devons aller là-bas. Immédiatement," dit-elle.

L'urgence dans sa voix était déroutante mais Draco n'avait aucune intention d'interrompre Potter et la rousse, surtout dans sa condition. Il secoua la tête.

"Harry pourrait être en danger," dit-elle. "Je crois savoir qui est la personne responsable de tout ça."

"En danger ?" répéta Draco, essayant de ne pas paraître amusé. Penser à Harry Potter en danger était un peu risible mais il prit conscience de sa dernière phrase. "Qui est-ce?"

"Je n'en suis pas encore sûre," dit-elle et elle leva une main quand il lui lança un regard furieux. "Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à lancer des sorts partout sans aucune preuve. En ce moment, il est impératif de se rendre chez elle. Avec un peu de chance, ils seront assis dans le canapé en train de parler du bon vieux temps mais je ne le pense pas."

Le ventre de Draco se contracta mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Subitement la pensée de Potter en danger n'était plus aussi impossible à cause de l'inquiétude de Granger. "Je ne vais nulle part dans cette allure là," dit sèchement Draco. "Et si sa maison était remplie de Weasley? Je ne deviendrais pas un objet de raillerie et une cible des plaisanteries Weasley avant qu'ils n'aillent voir la _Gazette du Sorcier_." Après ses paroles, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était moqué des Weasley pendant des années mais l'idée qu'ils lui rendent la pareille maintenant ne l'attirait pas.

"Parfait," dit-elle. "Je vais y aller et si j'ai besoin de toi je reviendrai. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'a pas changé les sorts de protection. Ginny n'est pas exactement mon amie, ces derniers temps."

Sur ce, Granger retourna sur le balcon et transplana. Draco fit les cents pas une fois qu'elle fut partie. Ca lui sembla durer des heures et il se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû lui demander l'adresse avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Quand il commença à penser qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, elle apparut et rentra immédiatement.

"Il n'y avait personne. Elle a changé les sorts, donc je n'ai pas pu rentrer, au début. J'ai frappé mais après n'avoir reçu aucune réponse, j'ai forcé les sorts de protection."

Draco essaya de ne pas être impressionné par son ton pragmatique. Elle était complètement décontractée, comme si elle avait ouvert une porte d'un simple Alohomora, au lieu d'avoir utilisé un processus épuisant que peu de sorcières ou sorciers pouvaient faire sans se tuer.

"Il y a du sang dans sa chambre," continua-t-elle.

Draco la fixa. "Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Viendras-tu chercher avec moi ? Ce serait plus rapide si on est deux. J'ai besoin de savoir si Harry a été enlevé."

"Ne devrais-tu pas dire _s'ils_ ont été enlevé ?" demanda Draco, s'étonnant de son manque d'inquiétude pour la fille Weasley.

Granger acquiesça. "Viens-tu ?"

Draco réalisa soudainement que sa tension dénotait la_ peur_. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu Granger effrayée, pas même pendant la bataille finale contre Voldemort. C'était une pensée qui le forçait à garder la tête froide. C'était clair qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide; elle voulait que quelqu'un la soutienne, du moins émotionnellement.

"Je viens," dit-il simplement. Il la suivit sur le balcon et elle les fit transplaner.

L'appartement de Ginny Weasley était étonnamment bien rangé. Draco s'était attendu à un excès de roses et d'objets kitch ou d'animaux. Il supposa qu'il était possible qu'elle ait grandi, comme la plupart d'entre eux. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte dans la pièce à vivre. Granger vérifia la cuisine, se déplaçant comme un Auror avec la baguette tendue.

Draco sortit aussi sa baguette et marcha dans le couloir, marquant une pause juste un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain, qui était vide. Il continua jusqu'à la chambre et entendit Granger se précipiter à sa suite. La pièce avait l'air tout à fait normal pour Draco, un peu sombre pour une fille si pleine de vie. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était dépressive et émotionnelle, mais peut-être que sa rupture avec Potter l'avait perturbée.

Cette idée lui remonta le moral.

"Le sang est là," dit Granger, en regardant attentivement dans l'armoire comme si quelqu'un pourrait se cacher à l'intérieur. Deux petites taches étaient à peine visibles sur le sol. Elles n'avaient pas l'air compromettantes —elle pouvait s'être coupée et être allée à Ste Mangouste.

Draco en toucha une d'un doigt et la trouva collante et presque séchée. Elles étaient là depuis plusieurs heures.

Il était sur le point de se relever quand un éclat blanc attira son attention, un objet pâle à côté du pied de Granger se trouvant devant la penderie.

"Il n'y a rien ici," dit-elle avec un soupir et referma la porte de la garde-robe. "Où pourraient-ils bien être partis ?"

Draco se pencha en avant et ramassa l'objet blanc. Il ressentit de la peur quand ses doigts touchèrent l'objet doux. C'était la plume qu'il avait donnée à Harry Potter.

Pourquoi était-elle là? Potter l'avait-il enlevé car il ne voulait plus de Draco et était heureux de retourner vers sa petite amie ?

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Granger.

Draco caressa la plume et fronça les sourcils. Potter n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de mec adepte des gestes romantiques tels qu'enlever une chaîne et la lancer à travers une pièce. Non, Potter était plutôt du genre à venir voir Draco avec un air de chien battu en marmonnant des explications.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il lança un sort sur la plume. Des lettres s'affichèrent immédiatement sur le blanc, frappant Draco comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

_**GOYLE**_.

"Harry est en danger," murmura Draco.

Granger prit la plume et toute couleur quitta son visage.

Draco arpenta la pièce avec colère. "_Comment a-t-il pu_ ?" cria-t-il. "Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? C'était mon ami! Je lui ai fait _confiance_! Je lui faisais confiance du plus profond de mon âme!"

"Ca n'a pas de sens," dit Granger, tenant encore la plume. "Pourquoi Goyle ? Ginny et Goyle ? C'est complètement fou."

Draco s'arrêta face à ses mots pour lui lancer un regard furieux. Il ricana. "Peut-être que Greg en a une qui fait 25 centimètres."

"Ne sois pas vulgaire."

"As-tu une autre théorie ?" riposta-t-il.

Granger haussa les épaules. "Ils sont collègues au Ministère. Peut-être qu'ils sont devenus amis."

"Cela n'explique pas pourquoi Greg me ferait ça!" Il déplia ses ailes d'un claquement. "_À moi_!"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Comme je l'ai dit, ça n'a pas de sens."

"Nous devons le retrouver."

"Goyle ?"

"Potter, franchement ! Ne connais-tu pas un sort qui pourrait le localiser ?"

Granger secoua la tête. "Ce serait extrêmement difficile. Sans parler de présomptueux."

Draco grogna et parcourut la pièce, se retenant de ne rien casser.

"Vous ne prenez pas bien soin de votre Sauveur." Il se fit la remarque de lui mettre une laisse dès qu'ils l'auraient retrouvé. Il se raidit et se retourna vers Granger, qui était à genoux, lançant un sort sur les taches de sang. "Tu crois que… ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont lui donner des ailes aussi ?" La pensée de Harry Potter avec des ailes était plutôt horrifiante. Mon Dieu, Draco l'aimait comme il était.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. "Je ne crois pas qu'ils le puissent. Il n'y avait qu'une seule potion, autant que je le sache. C'était un coup de chance. Ginny l'a prise au Département des Mystères. C'est assez miraculeux que ça ne t'ait pas tué."

Draco digéra sa phrase et se força ensuite à rester calme pour ne pas détruire tout ce qu'il pourrait atteindre dans la pièce. En dépit de ses mots, il n'était pas rassuré. S'ils étaient assez fous pour lui donner des ailes, pourraient-ils aussi le faire à Potter ? Goyle avait des raisons de le détester et si la belette fille jouait à la femme méprisée …

"Et si j'étais une diversion ?" demanda doucement Draco.

Granger lui lança un regard frustré. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Que j'ai survécu ou que je sois mort, ils devaient savoir que Potter serait assigné à cette affaire. Ma mère l'aurait demandé et le Ministère n'aurait pas pu refuser, de peur qu'ils ne perdent la face pour se comporter d'une manière aussi partiale. Tu sais à quel point Shacklebolt aime prêcher l'égalité et l'impartialité."

"Tu crois qu'ils en avaient après Harry depuis tout ce temps ?"

"Pourquoi se soucieraient-ils de moi ?" demanda-t-il avec dérision.

Granger fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien pour répondre à sa question. Elle secoua la tête. "Ca n'a pas d'importance. La seule chose qui l'est, c'est de le retrouver. Tu connais Goyle; penses-tu à un endroit où il aurait pu emmener Harry ?"

Draco secoua la tête. Il y pensait depuis la découverte de la plume et évinçait chaque possibilité. La mère de Greg n'était pas riche et son père était mort à Azkaban, les forçant à vendre presque tout ce qu'ils possédaient pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Greg avait refusé l'aide de Draco maintes fois, grondant qu'il n'accepterait jamais la charité. Avec du recul, Draco se demanda si ses offres avaient offensé Greg derrière sa soit disant tolérance.

"D'accord," dit Granger. "Commence à chercher alors —n'importe quoi qui pourrait être un indice. Tu regardes ici et je vais dans l'autre pièce." Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais de la lumière entra en trombe dans la pièce et tourna autour d'elle plusieurs fois. Draco se rendit compte que c'était un chien.

L'animal s'assit finalement à ses pieds et parla avec la voix de Ron Weasley. "Hermione, j'ai besoin de voir Harry. Il n'a pas répondu à mes messages et c'est important. Peux-tu m'appeler par Cheminette quand tu auras reçu mon Patronus ?"

Granger sembla en être frappée. L'animal s'évapora lentement et elle regarda Draco. "Je me demande s'il sait quelque chose."

Draco haussa les épaules, feuilletant parmi les papiers du bureau à la recherche d'une adresse ou d'une note compromettante, ou de quelque chose d'utile… "Va-y. Mais ne baisse pas ta garde."

Elle acquiesça et sortit.

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant sur le bureau, alors Draco se dirigea vers le couloir d'où il pourrait entendre la conversation de Granger.

"…juste m'assurer qu'il va bien," disait Weasley. "Je sais que j'ai été un enfoiré et je voudrais… Et bien, je voudrais m'excuser."

"Je suis sûre que Harry sera heureux d'entendre cela, Ron," dit Granger doucement. "Mais Harry n'est pas disponible et je suis un peu occupée en ce moment."

"Ecoute, je sais que je ne mérite pas de lui parler et que je ne mérite probablement plus d'être considéré comme son ami, mais je suis inquiet! Ginny était folle de rage et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'aille voir la presse."

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un sourire méprisant. _Un petit__ peu trop tard la belette_, pensa-t-il avec dérision.

"Elle a dit qu'elle irait voir la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ?" demanda Granger.

"Et bien non, mais elle a commençait à divaguer sur Harry et les gens qui croyaient qu'il était particulier et magnifique avant d'enchaîner sur le fait que le monde méritait de savoir la vérité. Je me suis rappelait de combien Harry détestait la publicité et ça m'a en quelque sorte réveillé de savoir comment il se sentirait. Merde! Hermione, je sais que j'ai été un putain d'enfoiré, mais je suis encore l'ami de Harry, même s'il ne me considère plus comme tel!"

"D'accord, Ron," dit-elle. "Peux-tu venir à mon appartement ?"

"Ouais," répondit Weasley d'un ton soulagé. "Ouais, je peux."

"On s'y retrouve dans cinq minutes."

Elle s'éloigna du feu et se retourna vers Draco. "Tu as entendu ?"

Draco acquiesça.

"Je veux lui poser des questions sur Ginny, voir s'il peut se souvenir de quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu dire récemment, ou quelqu'un qu'elle aurait rencontré. Je veux que tu viennes."."

Les ailes de Draco bâtirent dans l'agitation.

"Je peux t'arranger ça," dit-elle en levant sa baguette vers lui. Son sort de Glamour était beaucoup plus efficace que celui de Potter. Draco put sentir la force du sort l'envelopper, chargeant l'air autour de lui de pouvoir avant de ressentir quelque picotement.

"Weasley ne les verra pas ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. "Non, mais fait attention de ne rien renverser avec ou ça aura l'air suspect. Je crois qu'il sera tellement dérangé par ta présence qu'il n'aurait certainement pas remarqué tes appendices même s'ils n'avaient pas été dissimulé."

"Je ne suis pas tenté de vérifier," dit Draco sèchement. "Allons choquer la belette."

La belette fut en effet choqué quand Draco sortit des flammes dans l'appartement remplit de livre de Granger.

"_Que fait-il_ ici ?"

"La même chose que toi, Ron. Harry travaille actuellement sur une affaire au sujet de Draco. Si tu veux vraiment l'aider, il y a quelques petites choses que tu dois savoir."

Weasley arborait un air pincé et son regard furieux ne vacilla pas alors qu'il fixait Draco mais il acquiesça. "Je suis sérieux."

"Harry a été enlevé," dit Granger.

Le regard de Weasley se tourna vers elle. "Pour l'emmener où ?"

"Nous ne savons pas. Tu auras peut-être du mal à l'accepter mais nous pensons que Ginny pourrait être impliquée."

"Nous ?" demanda sèchement Weasley. "Comme dans toi et _Malfoy_?"

"Veux-tu entendre la suite ou non ?" demanda Granger avec colère. Le visage de Weasley devint rouge et il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil d'un air un peu satisfait. Draco se rappela qu'ils se disputaient souvent à Poudlard. Peut-être que ça lui avait manqué.

"Je t'écoute," dit-il. Sans préambule, Granger se lança dans une longue histoire, racontant l'enlèvement de Draco et l'affectation de Harry sur cette affaire. Elle ne mentionna pas le changement de Draco, seulement qu'il avait été forcé de choisir entre un poison et une potion plus insidieuse. Weasley le regarda attentivement, comme si il espérait qu'il ait avalé un poison à action lente et qu'il tomberait raide mort d'un moment à un autre.

Draco roula des yeux et alla se préparer une tasse de thé. Il voulait partir à la recherche de Potter et ce contretemps était énervant, bien qu'il reconnaisse qu'il y ait plus de chance que Weasley ne retrouvât sa sœur avant que lui et Granger n'aient retrouvé Potter.

Sa main trembla alors qu'il sortait une tasse d'un placard et la posa sur le comptoir. Il se remémora le visage de Potter la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, juste après qu'il lui ait crié de s'en aller. Sa main se resserra et la tasse vola en éclat, plantant un bout de céramique dans son pouce. Il grimaça et le retira tout simplement, regardant le sang perler de la blessure.

_Putain. Tiens le coup Potter. Tiens-bon et je te retrouverai. D'une façon ou d'une autre_.

"Je ne le crois pas!" beugla Weasley. Draco soupira. Granger aurait dû le savoir que cet enfoiré d'obstiné n'accepterait aucune calomnie contre sa précieuse sœur. C'était un fait incontestable que les Weasleys étaient soudés. Quand l'un d'eux était menacé, ils se mettaient tous en mode défense. Comme les hyènes. Ou…. les belettes "Tu mens!"

"Pourquoi mentirais-je, Ronald ?" cria Granger.

"Parce que tu détestes Ginny! Parce que tu es jalouse!"

Draco se mit dans un coin pour regarder, se demandant vaguement si Granger planifiait de jeter un sort à Weasley ou de le frapper. En tout cas, Draco ne voulait pas manquer ça. Elle ferma les poings, Draco ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieuse mais elle n'avait pas sa baguette en main et elle n'était pas assez proche de la belette pour lui flanquer une bonne beigne.

"C'est toi qui parle de jalousie, Ron! Si tu n'étais pas aussi jaloux de Harry, tu ne serais pas aussi détestable et amer et peut-être que tu regarderais enfin autour de toi!"

Weasley grimaça comme si elle l'avait frappé et Draco acquiesça d'approbation. C'était une attaque verbale et non physique. Ca devrait le faire. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et roula jusqu'à la cheminée, apparemment résolu à partir. "Je ne peux pas le croire," marmonna-t-il. "Accuser Ginny, entre tous."

"Weasley," dit Draco. Le roux pivota pour lui lancer un regard furieux et Draco leva sa baguette pour annuler le Glamour. Il déplia légèrement ses ailes. "_C'est_ ce que ta précieuse sœur m'a fait."

Weasley eut un sursaut et l'incrédulité se mélangea à la surprise sur son visage. "Je ne le crois pas," chuchota-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a contre moi, personnellement," dit Draco, "Autre que la haine provenant de l'époque scolaire, mais je semble avoir gagné l'inimitié de Gregory Goyle. Lui et ta sœur ont apparemment joint leurs forces."

Le nom sembla surprendre Weasley, alors que son regard furieux fanait pour écarquiller les yeux. "Goyle ?"

"J'allai justement parler de lui," dit Granger.

"Merde," murmura Weasley, regardant les ailes de Draco fixement. Ses taches de rousseur ressortirent alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus livide et Draco plissa le nez, se demandant ce que Granger pouvait bien lui trouver.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Granger, comprenant plus que Draco dans ce simple mot.

"Ginny connait Goyle. Il est même venu. Au Terrier, je veux dire," dit Weasley.

"Récemment ?"

Weasley acquiesça. "Ouais, je crois. La semaine dernière, peut-être ? Il y a deux semaines ?" Il fixait toujours les ailes de Draco et il s'exclama finalement, "Elles sont vraiment réelles ?"

Draco émit un bruit dégoûté. "Non, la belette, je les ai mises juste pour t'amuser."

"Tu t'es déjà habillé une fois en détraqueur pour effrayer Harry, alors ouais, ça ne me surprendrait pas venant de toi!" répliqua Weasley."

"Les garçons," coupa court Granger, "Pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur le problème ? Nous devons trouver Harry, vous rappelez vous? Ron, connais-tu un endroit où Ginny aurait pu l'emmener ?"

Weasley détourna son regard furieux de Draco pour le fixer sur elle. "J'ai besoin… Merlin, ils ont vraiment enlevé Harry ?"

"Il y avait du sang sur le sol de la chambre de Ginny," admit Granger.

"Putain. Laissez-moi y réfléchir."

"Je serai dans la cuisine," dit Draco et ravala, _Pendant que tu essayeras de faire quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait_. Ne pas insulter Weasley allait être une tâche difficile.

À la surprise de Draco, cela ne pris qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Le cri excité de Granger le tira de la contemplation des feuilles de thé au fond de sa tasse et il retourna dans le séjour.

"Ca doit être ça!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Weasley acquiesça et regarda Draco. "C'est la maison où les frères de ma mère ont vécu jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent pendant la guerre —je parle de la première. La maison n'est plus trop debout, vu qu'elle s'est à moitié effondrée. Le lopin de terre sur laquelle elle est bâtit appartient à la famille de ma mère depuis des générations. Pour moi, c'est un morceau de terre merdique remplie de cailloux. Rien ne grandit là-bas à part des ronces. Mes parents avaient l'habitude de se disputer à son sujet mais ma mère a toujours refusé de la vendre. Elle y va… et bien, pour se souvenir, je crois et vérifier qu'aucun Moldu ne vit dedans ou l'a délabrée. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient le faire. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une ruine. Elle avait l'habitude de nous y emmener quand on était gosses."

"Où est-ce?" demanda Draco, en essayant de ne pas trop avoir l'air excité.

"Dungeness."

"Peux-tu nous y emmener ?" demanda Granger.

Weasley sembla incertain, mais il acquiesça. "Je crois … Ouais." Son visage afficha un air déterminé et Granger fit un signe de tête.

"Emmène-moi y et je reviendrai chercher Draco." Elle s'avança et s'agenouilla à côté de son fauteuil. Elle lui prit la main et ils échangèrent un regard silencieux qui donna envie de vomir à Draco mais il se retint pour Potter.

Weasley sortit sa baguette et ensuite ils disparurent dans un bruit familier. Draco se surprit lui-même à espérer que Granger ait survécu à son transplanage. C'était un choc pour lui de découvrir qu'en quelques jours, il commençait apparemment à l'apprécier. Et c'était vraiment une courageuse Gryffondor pour laisser Weasley la faire transplaner n'importe où. Merlin savait la dernière fois où la belette l'avait fait.

Après toutes ces pensées, Granger revint, n'étant pas désartibulée heureusement. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers lui et lui attrapa le bras, ignorant son tic instinctif de reculer, bien que sa réaction soit plus provoquée par la réticence d'avoir des visions de Granger plus qu'autre chose. À son grand soulagement, le tissu de sa chemise le protégea de son contact.

"Allez," dit-elle exaspérée et ils disparurent.

La première chose que Draco remarqua fut l'absence de neige. La suivante fut le vent. Il soufflait en rafale, emmêlant leurs cheveux, soulevant leurs capes et secouant l'herbe sur laquelle ils étaient. Les plumes de Draco voletaient. La petite maison se trouvait plus loin, perché sur une falaise comme si elle allait se suicider. Draco pensa que c'était une bonne idée —il manquait la moitié du toit et une partie du premier étage.

Granger le relâcha et mit ses bras autour d'elle dans un frisson. Les dents de Weasley claquaient aussi. "Nous devons nous mettre à l'abri de ce froid, mais nous ne pouvons pas rentrer comme ça" dit-elle fortement. Sa voix traversait à peine le hurlement du vent. "S'ils sont dedans, ils ont dû mettre des sorts de protection!"

Granger se lança un sort Réchauffant puis à Weasley avant de se retourner pour faire de même sur Draco. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui rappeler qu'il ne sentait pas le froid et au lieu de ça il s'envola.

"Draco!" cria-t-elle, bien que sa voix fût couverte par le vent, lui laissant entendre que le son "ooooooooo".

Draco l'ignora. Il savait qu'elle préférerait discuter sur la meilleure approche mais il avait sa propre idée à ce sujet. Évidemment, l'entrée serait gardée par des sorts mais il était peu improbable qu'ils aient pensé à protéger le toit. Il s'envola bien haut avant de redescendre vers le trou présent dans le toit. La brise fit tomber un bout de shingle. Draco atterrit dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne chambre à coucher, ouverte maintenant aux éléments. Le toit était apparemment tombé à cause d'un mur probablement soufflé par un sort.

Draco se demanda comment les frères Prewett étaient morts. Est-ce que l'un d'eux était dans la chambre, au même endroit que lui quand les Mangemorts étaient entrés pour lui lancer le sort qui engendra sa mort ?

Il sortit de sa contemplation et se concentra sur sa destination. Il devait trouver Potter. Les poutres du toit bloquaient en grande partie l'accès à l'intérieur, mais un trou pas bien grand entre permit à Draco de passer, sauf que ses ailes le bloquèrent. Il recula donc et les plaqua plus fermement contre son corps.

L'espace était tout juste assez grand et il atteint le seuil de la pièce. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus de porte, probablement emportée par le même sort qui avait brisé le mur. Une fois de l'autre côté, cependant, le reste de la maison avait l'air intact, à part une grande fêlure le long du plafond. Le vent hurlait par l'ouverture derrière Draco, suggérant des fenêtres cassées ou plus de dommage ailleurs dans le bâtiment.

Il déplia ses ailes et utilisa la magie pour que ses pas ne fassent aucun bruit sur une latte qui pourrait être grinçante. Il y avait deux autres pièces à ce second étage —-une salle de bain et une autre chambre. La salle de bain était vide d'effets personnels, mais la chambre faîte suggérait que le propriétaire n'était pas là mais qu'il pourrait revenir à tout moment. Un manque distinct de poussière fit penser à Draco que l'endroit était sous un sort de Conservation et il plissa le nez. Il se demanda si Molly Weasley le préservait comme un lieu de pèlerinage envers son frère mort. Il remarqua un poster sur le mur au-dessus du lit où un joueur de Quidditch agitait une main d'une façon désinvolte. Ses cheveux roux brillaient et les mots d'or sur le poster étincelaient : _Fabian Prewett. Gardien_.

Il ressemblait étrangement à l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

Dérangé par ce fait sans trop savoir pourquoi, Draco sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il était presque en bas quand quelque chose d'invisible sembla s'enrouler autour de lui. Il essaya de le repousser, seulement pour le sentir se resserrer, l'enveloppant comme s'il était dans des sables mouvants. Il fut pris d'un sentiment de panique et il se débattit encore plus. Il avait encore sa baguette en main mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger —et qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Il essaya d'inspirer et une odeur de vase lui remplit le nez, ce qui le fit brusquement expirer, ne voulant pas que la substance rentrât dans ses poumons. Il essaya encore une fois de bouger mais il ne réussit qu'à se déplacer légèrement. Même ses ailes étaient piégées et sa force supérieure ne semblait faire aucune différence.

Ses poumons commencèrent à brûler sous le manque d'oxygène et son cerveau marchait à toute allure pour trouver une solution. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort comme celui-là —c'était presque comme s'il était piégé dans une bulle géante de gel, un sort d'immobilisation. Un mouvement attira son attention et il baissa les yeux vers le visage suffisant de Ginny Weasley. Elle lui souriait au pied des escaliers.

"Malfoy. Quel chance de te voir ici. Greg disait que je ne devais pas m'embêter à mettre des sorts de protection sur les étages supérieurs, mais je sais combien Hermione est maligne. Si quelqu'un partirait à la recherche de Harry, ce serait bien elle. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi." Son sourire laissa place à un ton hargneux. "J'aimerais bien rester ici pour regarder ce sort te tuer lentement. Ce n'est pas joli. Mais je dois savoir comment tu nous as retrouvé."

Des points noirs commencèrent à faire leur apparition devant les yeux de Draco, rendant sa vision floue. Il la vit à peine sortir sa baguette et annuler le sort. Libéré de ce dernier, Draco atterrit au bas des escaliers, incapable de se retenir en volant car il se forçait à rester conscient.

"_Incarcerem_!" cria-t-elle alors qu'il reposait à ses pieds, grimaçant à la soudaine douleur qu'il ressentit dans ses jambes et ses avant-bras. Des cordes s'enroulèrent fermement autour de lui, se liant tant autour de ses bras que de ses ailes. Elle attrapa sa baguette et lui lança ensuite un sort de Lévitation pour le mettre debout. Elle ricana juste en face de son visage. "Belles ailes, Malfoy. Tu aurais dû prendre le poison, petite merde sans aucune valeur."

Draco eut envie de lui cracher dessus, mais rien que l'effort de faire rentrer l'air dans ses poumons était trop douloureux.

Elle se mit derrière lui et le poussa, l'envoyant rouler du couloir au seuil d'une porte. Une fois là, elle annula le sort qui le faisait flotter et le poussa encore une fois. Draco dégringola une seconde volée de marches, incapable de s'arrêter avec ses bras fermement attachés. Heureusement, de la magie instinctive l'empêcha de s'ouvrir le visage sur l'une des marches, bien qu'un coup douloureux sur le menton le fit saigner et qu'il crut que toutes ses dents allaient tomber.

_Putain de salope_!

Il se mit maladroitement à genoux et l'entendit descendre les escaliers derrière lui. Comme attendu, un coup de sa botte pointue le frappa entre les omoplates et l'envoya en avant. Il manqua de justesse d'atterrir menton le premier sur le sol en pierre et il lui siffla.

"Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Harry a rompu avec toi," dit-il en utilisant intentionnellement le prénom de Potter.

Elle grogna et lui donna un autre coup de pied mais il y était préparé et s'enroula autour de ses jambes, la faisant tomber dans les escaliers d'un cri perçant suivit d'un cri de douleur. Draco essaya de grimper sur elle, dans l'intention de saisir sa baguette — avec les dents s'il le fallait.

"_Petrificus Totalis_!" La voix n'était pas la sienne.

Le sort heurta Draco et il se raidit immédiatement avant de tomber en avant, le visage sur la cuisse de Weasley. Elle le repoussa d'un air dégoûtée et Draco sentit qu'on le faisait rouler sur le dos, toujours incapable de bouger. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Gregory Goyle.

"Draco," dit-il calmement. "Tu aurais dû rester en dehors de ça."

Draco lui lança un regard furieux et serra les poings, réalisant à cet instant qu'il n'était pas figé. Normalement, le Petrificus Totalis prévenait tout les mouvements volontaires de ceux involontaires comme la respiration. Ce n'était pas facile de bouger, mais Draco _pouvait_. Il décida de garder cette information pour lui-même.

Sa détermination fut mise à rude épreuve quand Weasley lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il essaya de ne pas grimacer mais l'attention de Greg était sur elle.

"Et bien apparemment tu avais raison pour les sorts de protection," dit-il.

"Bien sûr que j'avais raison à ce sujet. Je ne m'attendais pas à lui, pourtant. Nous devons savoir comment il nous a trouvé."

"D'accord. Il aura le même traitement que Potter. Emmène-le là-bas."

Draco se prépara à être transporté magiquement encore une fois.

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Et voilà la suite, vous savez maintenant qui est la deuxième personne alors j'attends avec impatience vos réactions ! Merci encore et toujours de votre soutien, plus que 3 chapitres et la fic est finie snif ! Mais je pense déjà à une nouvelle traduction mais traduite de l'espagnol cette fois ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos réactions, à dimanche prochain !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre Quinze**

_Que pourrait faire d'ailes _

_un homme attaché à des chaînes? _

_- Adelbert von Chamisso_

Harry tressaillit quand il se réveilla, clignant des yeux à cause d'eau qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage. Il ne fut désorienté pas bien longtemps grâce à son entraînement d'Auror et se raidit, ne bougeant rien d'autre que ses yeux pour regarder autour de lui.

La première chose qu'il vit ne fut pas Goyle, qui laissait tomber au sol un seau après avoir versait son contenu sur sa tête, mais Draco. Ginny venait de finir d'attacher ce dernier à une chaise près du mur, en face de Harry, qui se hérissa à la vue des ailes de Draco attachées maladroitement sur la chaise. Harry savait à quel point elles étaient sensibles —Draco devait avoir mal.

Il se demanda alors comment Draco s'était retrouvé ici — et _où_ ilsétaient.

"Le héros tout puissant se réveille," dit Goyle avec un sourire méprisant. "Tu ne m'as jamais impressionné jusqu'ici Potter. Je suppose que les histoires de ta victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à la chance sont vraies. Dommage que ta chance ne soit plus là, hein ?"

Harry s'assit, de l'eau goutant toujours de son visage. Il n'alla pas bien loin. Des menottes en fers retenaient ses poignets, reliés à une lourde chaîne attachée à un anneau au plancher. Il pouvait s'agenouiller, mais pas se mettre debout. Harry se força à ignorer Draco et regarda furieusement Goyle.

"Que veux-tu?" demanda-t-il. "Ginny, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?"

"C'est nous qui posons les questions ici, Potter," dit Goyle en faisant un pas menaçant vers lui, comme si il espérait que Harry tressaillirait. Il ne le fit pas, bien que chacun de ses mouvements déclenchaient une pointe de douleur dans tout son corps —apparemment ils s'étaient un peu amusé avec lui pendant qu'il était inconscient, vu la soudaine douleur dans ses côtes et sa mâchoire, et il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas de l'eau qui coulait de son œil droit mais quelque chose de plus collant. Sa tête lui lança.

Goyle mit un genou à terre et attrapa son menton de son énorme main avant de le serrer fortement. "Ouvre grand la bouche, Potter," dit-il.

Harry résista, regardant la fiole de potion que Goyle tenait dans l'autre main. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que s'était mais il savait que laisser Gregory Goyle lui faire boire quelque chose était une très mauvaise idée.

Goyle grogna et serra plus fort. "Aide-moi!" dit-il sèchement.

Ginny lui jeta un sort et Harry ne put plus bouger. Goyle força le barrage de ses lèvres et appuya fortement la fiole contre ses dents fermement serrées jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint l'intérieur. Le liquide se déversa, coulant jusqu'à sa gorge. Il expira brusquement, reconnaissant immédiatement son goût. Du _Veritaserum_.

Goyle lui secoua le visage, envoyant encore plus de potion dans la gorge de Harry, en dépit de son effort de ne pas déglutir. Il savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Il ne suffisait que de quelques gouttes et vu ce qu'il avait absorbé, il savait déjà que la potion se trouvait dans son organisme. _Putain_.

Goyle le relâcha et recula alors que Ginny annulait le sort. Harry recracha le reste de potion qu'il n'avait pas avalé et la regarda d'un air venimeux.

Elle fit la moue. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry. Nous savons tous combien tu aimes garder tes petits _secrets_."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et son geste sembla attirer l'attention de Ginny vers cette direction. Harry vérifia comment était attaché ses liens, sentant déjà la chaleur du Veritaserum se répandre lentement dans ses veines. Il cligna des yeux alors que sa vision se troublait et de la sueur coula sur son front. Il détestait les effets secondaires du Veritaserum.

"Comment nous as-tu trouvé, Malfoy ?" demanda Ginny d'un air détaché.

Les fers de Harry avaient été soudés magiquement —ils ne seraient pas facile à briser —et la chaîne avait l'air assez forte pour retenir un hippogriffe. Harry regarda Draco désespérément.

Draco haussa les épaules. "J'ai suivi sa trace."

Le regard de Harry se durcit.

"Suivi sa trace, comment ?" demanda Ginny.

"Ces ailes que vous m'avez donné semble être un avantage. Je voulais lui poser une question sur mon affaire, j'ai donc suivi sa signature magique. Apparemment, il l'a résolut."

Les yeux de Ginny se rétrécirent alors que l'esprit de Harry tournait à toute allure. Etait-ce vrai? Est-ce qu'un lien s'était crée entre eux de par les nouvelles capacités de Draco ou était-ce simplement un vœu pieux de la part de Harry ?

"Nous verrons bien," dit Ginny et elle fit un signe de main à Goyle, qui se releva et sortit une autre fiole de ses robes. Draco ne chercha pas à se battre, sachant apparemment qu'ils allaient faire la même chose et le forceraient à boire, malgré tout. Harry se sentit mal en les regardants faire. Avaient-ils donné du Veritaserum à Draco ou quelque chose de plus dangereux ?

"Pourquoi Greg ?" demanda Draco.

Goyle ricana. "A ton avis Draco, espèce de sale égoïste. Parce que tu as tué Vince. Toi et ce putain de Potter."

Harry savait qu'il devait avoir le même air indigné que celui de Draco. "Vince a allumé ce maudit feu lui-même!"

"Nous étions là à cause de toi!" éructa Goyle.

"C'est un mensonge," craqua Harry, se rappelant des anciens subalternes de Draco lui tombant dessus juste avant l'incendie. Ils avaient dû suivre Draco à travers l'école mais ça avait été leur propre action.

"Putain de Sauveur que tu es, Potter!" beugla Goyle de colère. "Tu ne sauves que ceux que tu veux, hein ? Tu détestais Draco et tu as sauvé sa putain de vie! Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Draco était le plus prêt!" cria Harry, grimaçant face à la vérité, même s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler du tout.

Draco rit à voix haute, il avait l'air vraiment amusé. "Greg, tu as planifié tout cela parce que Vince a presque faillit tous nous tuer et que Potter m'a sauvé à la place de lui? Honnêtement? Réalises-tu à quel point c'est idiot ?"

Les poings de Goyle se serrèrent. "Tu as toujours pensé que j'étais stupide, n'est-ce pas Draco?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui," répondit Draco dans un chuchotement. Son expression était horrifiée.

"Par Salazar, comme je te déteste," grogna Goyle.

"Je suis désolé," dit Draco et le cœur de Harry se contracta de douleur face à ces trois mots. "J'ai essayé de me rattraper envers toi."

"En me lançant ton argent ?" cria Goyle. "Crois-tu que je veuille quelque chose qui t'appartienne ? Qu'as-tu perdu dans cette putain de guerre, Draco ? Rien! Ton père est à Azkaban mais il est toujours vivant! Tu as une maison, des amis et tes deux parents! Ta mère ne s'assoie pas à la fenêtre tous les jours en attendant que ton père mort rentre à la maison! Tu n'as pas dû trouver un travail à ce putain de Ministère pour garder un toit au dessus de ta tête, tu ne dois pas aller travailler chaque jour et les regarder cracher sur toi, te traiter de Mangemort et envoyer des lettres pour se plaindre qu'on ne devrait pas te laisser travailler auprès de 'gens décents'!" Le visage de Goyle était complètement rouge et il criait presque à la fin. Draco était choqué et Harry eut une pointe de regret pour ne pas avoir pensé à quel point ce serait difficile pour les enfants de Mangemorts de retrouver l'apparence d'une vie normale.

La voix de Goyle reprit un niveau plus normal. "Alors ouais Draco, chaque fois je te vois ça me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu et je te déteste un peu plus chaque jour."

Draco déglutit et acquiesça simplement. Harry pouvait voir la tristesse qu'il essayait de cacher, visible seulement à la contraction autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Son cœur lui fit mal et il eut envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que la guerre était difficile pour tout le monde mais Draco releva son menton et fixa Ginny. "Et quel est ton problème?"

Ginny haussa les épaules. "Je déteste ton père. Mais il n'est pas là pour que je puisse me venger, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, te faire ça est la meilleure des vengeances entre toutes. Un sang-pur comme Lucius Malfoy ne sera pas fou de joie d'avoir une créature… pour fils, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle montra de la main avec laquelle elle tenait sa baguette les ailes de Draco.

"C'était il y a des années, Ginny!" dit Harry, stupéfait que son animosité soit toujours présente après tout ce temps.

"J'étais une enfant!" grogna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. "Il s'est arrangé pour que je sois possédée par son précieux Seigneur des Ténèbres quand j'avais onze ans! Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai attendu pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?" Ses yeux brillèrent. "Et toi et les autres l'avaient mis bien en sécurité à Azkaban. Il aurait dû être torturé à mort! Le baiser du détraqueur n'aurait même pas été assez!" Ginny éclata en sanglot et elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur. "Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est."

Harry acquiesça. "Oui, Gin. Oui, je sais."

Elle se dirigea à grands vers lui et s'agenouilla. Une main tendue pour caresser son visage. Il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau comme il l'avait fait une fois. Cela faisait très longtemps que ses sentiments pour elle étaient enfouis. "Je sais, Harry," dit-elle doucement. "C'est pourquoi nous étions destinés à être ensemble. C'est le destin, ne le vois-tu pas ?" Elle regarda Harry essayer de toutes ses forces à ne pas répondre _Non_, malgré le Veritaserum qui l'obligeait à ses questions. Elle sourit et demanda, "Es-tu _vraiment gay_, Harry ?"

Sa première question était peut-être rhétorique; celle-là ne l'était pas. "Oui", répondit-il catégoriquement.

Elle recula et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Il avait vu son visage refléter la rage tellement de fois qu'il pouvait maintenant la reconnaître. "Comment ?" demanda-t-elle. "Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

Harry eut une curieuse sensation alors que le Veritaserum essayait de le forcer à répondre à une question qui n'avait pas de réponse. "Il n'y a pas de comment! C'est celui que je suis! Comment se fait-il que tu sois bonne au Quidditch, que Hermione soit aussi intelligente et que Draco soit —" Il se força à garder la bouche fermée, maudissant la potion alors qu'elle réagissait à ses derniers mots.

"C'est Draco maintenant ? Tu as l'air très intéressé par son dossier. Ou est-ce _Draco auquel_ tu t'intéresses ?"

_Putain_. "Oui", répondit-il.

Elle arbora une mine dédaigneuse et sa main se resserra autour de sa baguette alors qu'elle le regardait avec incrédulité. "Tu n'es pas sérieux. C'est un monstre! Regarde-le!"

Harry le regarda. Les cheveux de Draco étaient tout emmêlés, quelque chose qui aurait sûrement horrifié le blond dans d'autres circonstances. Les plumes supérieures de ses ailes étaient ébouriffées, reflétant sûrement l'état d'esprit de Draco. Ses yeux pâles fixaient attentivement Harry et ses lèvres formaient une mince ligne. Même meurtri, débraillé et avec une entaille sur le menton, il était la plus belle chose que Harry n'ait jamais vu. Il eut un pincement au cœur quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moment pour l'admettre.

"Il n'est plus humain maintenant, Harry. C'est un monstre! Une atrocité!"

"Non. Ce n'en est pas une," répondit Harry tout en fixant Draco droit dans les yeux. Il crut y apercevoir de la surprise et il réalisa, en dépit de tout, que Draco pensait toujours qu'il était quelque chose de moins qu'humain. S'ils survivaient, Harry jura d'y remédier. "Il est beau."

Elle lâcha un rire dur. "Merlin, est-ce que tous les pédés sont aussi désespéré que toi ?" Son ton était acerbe. Goyle gloussa.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il, forcé de répondre à cette question ridicule.

"Veux-tu le baiser, Harry ?" demanda Ginny d'un ton ronronnant.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux. "Oui", siffla-t-il.

Elle rit encore une fois avant de se tourner vers Goyle. "Tu le crois ça ? Donne à son ennemi d'enfance une paire d'ailes et il aura subitement envie de le baiser. Je crois que c'est toi le monstre, Harry."

Goyle acquiesça et il plissa les lèvres. "Apparemment, nous devons le croire. Il est sous Veritaserum. Es-tu homo aussi, Draco ?"

Harry haleta et ses doigts commencèrent à glisser le long des liens de la chaîne, cherchant une faiblesse. Il pourrait peut-être essayer d''utiliser un sort informulé pour briser au moins un maillon… ?

"Cela dépend de ce que tu veux dire par homosexuel, Greg," répondit sèchement Draco. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

"Aimes-tu baiser avec des mecs ?" demanda Goyle avec colère.

"Évidemment," dit doucement Draco. "Le sexe reste du sexe. Tu manques plein de chose si tu restes fidèle au même genre, Greg. Tu devrais élargir tes horizons."

"C'est dégueulasse," cracha Goyle.

"Veux-tu baiser Harry?" demanda Ginny.

"Bien sûr," dit Draco. "Qui ne voudrait pas baiser le Sauveur ?"

Harry grimaça, essayant de ne pas ressentir de douleur face à ces mots. Il avait espéré que les sentiments de Draco soient un peu plus profonds. "Ces questions ont-elles un but ?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny le regarda et ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Elles sont très éclairantes, n'est-ce pas Harry? C'est étonnant de voir ce qu'une simple personne peut cacher. Malfoy, es-tu vraiment capable de suivre la signature magique de Harry ?"

Draco resta silencieux un long moment avant de prononcer un simple, "Non".

Ginny afficha un air triomphant. "Alors comment nous as-tu trouvé ?"

"Je n'ai rien fait," répondit Draco.

Harry éclata de rire. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Son admiration pour Draco grandissait de plus en plus. Draco ne luttait pas contre le Veritaserum, il donnait simplement des réponses véridiques qui n'étaient pas tout à fait au goût de Ginny. Elle le forcerait à lui donner la bonne réponse mais il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Draco le fixa et ses yeux étincelèrent de jubilation. En dépit de la gravité de la situation, il ressentit de la joie.

"Admets-le Ginny, il est plus intelligent que toi," dit Harry.

Son visage devint laid. "Tu n'as aucune idée de combien de fois j'ai voulu te lancer l'Endoloris ces six derniers mois," grogna-t-elle.

"Je vais le faire," dit Goyle et il lui jeta le sort.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco en eut le souffle coupé quand le Doloris frappa Potter. Il l'envoya immédiatement à terre, les dents et les poings serrés fermement. Il se tortilla, incapable de crier à cause de la douleur présente dans chaque partie de son corps.

Son ancienne petite amie regardait avec une apparente satisfaction et le visage de Greg arborait un sourire méchant. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie, quelque chose que Draco n'avait pas vue en lui depuis longtemps. Il se maudit pour ne pas avoir vu —ou du moins sentit —la duplicité de Greg.

Draco ne vit rien d'autre qu'une immense douleur se refléter dans les yeux de Potter. "Arrête ça!" cria-t-il, tirant sur ses liens.

"Fais-je du mal à ton petit ami, Draco ?" demanda Greg sur un ton enfantin.

Draco lui lança un regard furieux. Il ne savait pas si Potter était son petit ami mais il était certainement _quelque chose_, surtout après avoir admit qu'il ne pensait pas que Draco était un monstre. Avec du recul, Draco supposa que ça aurait dû être évident venant de Potter.

"Arrête, Greg!"

"Je ne recevrai plus d'ordre de toi, Draco!" cria Greg et il augmenta l'intensité du sortilège impardonnable.

Draco marmonna un épithète injurieux, respira profondément et essaya de casser ses liens. Les cordes étaient serrées, surtout autour de ses bras, ce qui était une bonne chose dans ce cas-là. Il banda ses muscles et essaya d'écarter ses bras, utilisant ses ailes comme il le pouvait pour l'aider dans son entreprise, même si ça faisait un mal de chien.

Draco se sentit mieux quand il entendit les fibres se tendre, de plus en plus. Il redoubla d'effort et les cordes s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans sa peau. Il l'ignora, sachant que ce n'était rien à côté de ce que Potter devait ressentir sous l'effet du sort. Il se détendit et arbora un air calme mais pour mieux fixer avec rage Greg. Un sentiment de victoire le gagna alors qu'il sentait les cordes se détendre. Il bougea sur sa chaise et déplaça ses ailes, essayant de les délivrer.

Greg stoppa le sort au moment où les cordes de Draco se desserrèrent encore plus, lui laissant assez de leste pour bouger ses mains.

"Qu'est c'que tu dis de ça Potter ?" dit Greg en rigolant méchamment. "Tu en veux encore ?"

Potter respira à grande goulée —Draco savait que l'air devait se déverser comme de la cendre chaude dans ses poumons. Il était presque impossible de respirer sous le sort d'un Endoloris. La douleur était trop intense.

"Il n'a plus l'air aussi puissant maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il est impuissant sans son Expelliarmus," commenta Ginny.

Draco réussit à mettre ses doigts autour de la corde et tirer, contractant ses muscles encore une fois. C'était beaucoup plus efficace d'essayer de détendre une petite partie et il le fit méthodiquement tout en remontant vers le haut, la desserrant avec toute la force qu'il avait.

Potter releva la tête et lança un regard furieux à Greg, qui réagit en lui lançant encore une fois le sortilège. Draco aurait été heureux de cette distraction si son cœur ne criait pas de rage à chaque fois que Harry se tordaient de douleur.

Finalement, Draco fut capable de battre des ailes, presque libérer des cordes, lui donnant ainsi plus de place pour bouger. Il s'agita de plus en plus, désespéré mais Ginny Weasley se retourna vers lui. Elle arbora une mine surprise et leva sa baguette, ce qui poussa Draco à utiliser chaque parcelle de force pour libérer ses ailes. Peu importe le sort qu'elle lança, elle le manqua car Draco s'envola, toujours assit sur la chaise avec les cordes autour de lui. Il atteint le plafond et se laissa retomber, se repliant autant qu'il le pouvait sur lui-même alors qu'il atterrissait durement sur le sol. Les pieds de la chaise se brisèrent et le dossier se fissura à moitié. Les cordes se détachèrent alors que Draco s'envolait à nouveau tout en essayant d'éviter les sorts de Weasley.

Ses cris semblèrent couper court à la transe de Greg —crée par sa torture de Potter —et il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Draco sur une chaise à moitié cassée foncer droit sur lui. Le bois frappa Greg au front et l'envoya au sol.

"Greg!" cria Weasley. Elle fut distraite pendant un instant mais ce fut assez. Draco fonça aussi vers elle et l'envoya valser la tête la première. Elle atterrit sur le sol en pierre et il marqua une pause en espérant que le coup l'ait tué avant de se précipiter vers Potter. Des tremblements parcouraient encore son corps et ses yeux reflétaient la douleur mais il sourit d'un air narquois à Draco.

"Tu es un mec très utile à avoir avec soit," dit Potter. "Je crois que je vais te garder." Il tendit une main vers le bord de l'une des ailes dans un tintement de chaine "Je ne te considère pas comme une aberration ou un monstre, Draco. Je trouve que tu es beau."

Draco le prit dans ses bras et il se força à rire alors que sa gorge se contractait bizarrement. "Rappelle-moi de te tenir à distance du Veritaserum. Ca fait apparemment ressortir ton côté Poufsouffle."

Potter soupira simplement contre son cou et Draco l'éloigna. "Nous devons retirer ces chaines. Tiens-bon." Draco se dirigea vers Weasley, balança sa baguette à travers la pièce et fouilla sa robe pour trouver la sienne. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Greg, qui était toujours allongé non loin du mur. Il n'y avait aucun signe de la baguette de Potter, ils avaient dû la cacher quelque part ou alors c'était Greg qui l'avait.

Baguette en main, il revint vers Potter et coupa soigneusement le fer à son poignet droit. Le métal tomba au sol, laissant des marques rouges certainement faites quand Potter avait tiré sur ses liens. Draco le regarda avec compassion. Potter était en sang et blessé mais il avait l'air encore plus magnifique. Draco lui sourit avant de crier et de tomber au sol alors qu'un Stupéfix le frappait.

Il se força à rester conscient et essaya d'attraper sa baguette qui était tombée de ses doigts et se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

"_Molly_ ?" dit Harry d'un air étonné.

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Et oui, je vois vos airs horrifiés ! Laissez-moi toutes vos impressions surtout, je les attends avec impatience ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et de votre soutien ! A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre, mais il y aura un épilogue lol !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre Seize**

_Vole aussi vite que tu le peux_

_Mais tu dois savoir _

_Quand tu es arrivé._

_-Richard Bach_

Draco lutta contre la noirceur qui l'enveloppait, étonné qu'il soit encore à moitié conscient. Un Stupefix était instantané d'habitude; il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une personne pouvant le contrer. Potter se pencha en avant et tendit une main vers lui. La chaîne glissa de l'anneau jusqu'au sol et s'arrêta. Le fer que Draco avait enlevé du poignet de Harry était trop grand pour passer par le trou. Harry était donc toujours attaché par son autre poignet. Et il ne pouvait pas atteindre la baguette de Draco.

La vision de Draco se troublait de plus en plus mais il se força à rester concentré sur Molly Weasley, qui s'était accroupie près de sa fille pour lui lancer un _Enervatum _afin de la réveiller.

"Molly, que faites-vous ?" cria Potter. "Il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas! Ginny essaie de nous tuer! Elle est de mèche avec Goyle!"

Molly lui envoya un regard furieux et lança plusieurs sorts sur Ginny avant de l'aider à se relever. "Va voir Greg, ma chérie. Je vais m'occuper de Harry."

Draco gémit presque en réalisant que ses peurs étaient fondées. Elle était avec les autres. Potter, heureusement, sembla aussi le comprendre. "Oh, par Godric, pas vous aussi."

Molly se dirigea vers lui, tenant fermement sa baguette. "Tu étais très prometteur, Harry. Quand est-ce que tout a mal tourné ? Est-ce à cause de la bataille contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Est-ce pour cela que tu t'es détourné de nous?"

"De quoi parlez-vous?"

L'obscurité entourant Draco commença à disparaître et le poids terrible qui semblait le comprimer s'atténua. Il tendit lentement ses doigts vers sa baguette, prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention de Molly. Si elle savait qu'il était conscient, elle lui lancerait encore un sort et il ne pensait pas résister au deuxième.

"J'ai essayé de ne pas t'en tenir rigueur, Harry, j'ai vraiment essayé. J'ai cru que tu étais innocent quand Fred est mort et que c'était peut-être un accident, même si c'était après _toi_ qu'ils en avaient. Ils étaient toujours après toi. Tout le monde, et mon Fred était… sur le chemin." Sa voix monta dans les aigus et Draco entendit un bruit de chaîne alors que Potter tirait dessus. Draco tendit encore plus sa main et ses doigts touchèrent le bord de sa baguette.

"Molly, non," murmura Potter.

"Et ensuite Ron! Mon beau Ron, piégé pour toujours dans une chaise, complètement insensible et détestant tout le monde! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Harry? Comment as-tu pu laisser ça se passer ?"

Draco avait toujours la main tendue, tellement qu'il pensait que ses tendons allaient lâcher. Il tourna son regard vers Ginny Weasley, accroupie à coté de Greg, qui reprendrait certainement connaissance d'un instant à l'autre. Draco devait libérer Potter rapidement.

"J'ai essayé," dit Harry d'un ton à peine audible. "J'ai essayé de sauver Ron. J'ai essayé de tous les sauver."

Molly acquiesça. "Et pour en rajouter une couche après la blessure de Ron, tu romps avec Ginny, qui a toujours été là pour toi! Se languissant pour toi! Elle passait son temps à pleurer dans sa chambre en tenant ta photo. Le savais-tu ?" La voix de Molly était désagréable et Draco essaya de ramener sa baguette vers lui du bout des doigts, prenant un soin extrême à ne pas la faire rouler ou l'envoyer loin de lui. Il était reconnaissant que le bois ne fasse pas trop de bruit sur le sol en pierre.

"Et maintenant, elle me dit que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un maudit pédé! Comment as-tu pu Harry ? Comment peux-tu faire ça à ma famille ? À moi ? Je t'ai pratiquement adopté quand tu étais un enfant! J'ai essayé d'être la mère que tu n'avais pas! Et c'est la façon dont tu me remercie ?"

"Je suis désolé," dit Potter et Draco eut une montée de rage envers la femme. Personne n'était sorti indemne de la guerre et Potter avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les préserver d'un futur qui aurait pu être pire.

"Et tout a commencé à cause de cette merde!" cria-t-elle. "_Il _alaissé les Mangemorts rentrer dans l'école! C'est à cause de_ lui _que Greyback a réussi à faire du mal à mon Bill! C'est de _sa _faute si Dumbledore n'était plus là pour protéger mes garçons! Le transformer en animal n'est pas suffisant! Les Malfoy ont toujours eu de la chance, n'est-ce pas ? Ma famille se bat pour avoir de la nourriture pendant que les Malfoy vivent comme des rois! Et regarde-le maintenant! Cette potion a tué tous ceux qui l'on bu, mais pas lui! Pas la progéniture de Lucius Malfoy!"

"Que voulez-vous dire?" demanda Potter.

"Il était censé mourir!" cria-t-elle.

"Vous aviez l'intention de le tuer ?" demanda Potter, totalement incrédule.

"Je croyais qu'il se suiciderait," corrigea-t-elle. "Il aurait du faire ce que n'importe quel sang-pur décent aurait fait et prendre le poison. Mais Draco Malfoy ne fait jamais comme tout le monde."

Draco sentit la fiole de poison en question, dans la poche où il l'avait placé plus tôt. Il avait l'impression que des années étaient passé depuis.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois impliqué, Harry. Même après tout ce que tu as fait, je t'aurais épargné. Si seulement tu avais laissé ce dossier à quelqu'un d'autre. Nous pensions que tu le détestais. Pourquoi offrirais-tu ton aide à un monstre comme lui ?"

"Ce n'est pas un monstre," dit Potter sur un ton régulier, prononçant chaque syllabe de chaque mot. "Maintenant, je pense que vous devriez baisser votre baguette et me libérer. C'est déjà allé trop loin."

_Garde ta salive Potter_, pensa Draco. _Elle n'est pas ici pour te sauver_.

"Non Harry, j'ai dit que ça n'était pas allé assez loin," lança Ginny Weasley. Draco tourna son attention vers elle. Greg se tenait à ses côtés, chancelant et un peu confus. "Maman, tu dois tuer Malfoy. C'est la seule solution. Nous pouvons lancer un Obliviate à Harry pour qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de sa bêtise mais Malfoy doit mourir."

Molly Weasley la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et Draco profita de l'occasion pour refermer ses doigts autour de sa baguette, la soulevant légèrement et chuchota un sort. Le fer de Potter s'ouvrit et tomba par terre.

"Harry est amoureux de lui, maman!" continua Ginny. "Demande-lui! Nous lui avons donné du Veritaserum, donc il doit répondre honnêtement. _Demande-lui_!"

Potter changea rapidement de position pour masquer le fait qu'il était maintenant libre. B_on Auror_, pensa Draco d'un air approbateur.

"Es-tu amoureux de Draco Malfoy ?" demanda Ginny, n'ayant apparemment pas la patience d'attendre que sa mère posât la question.

"Oui!" répondit sèchement Potter.

Elle leva sa baguette dans un demi-sanglot et cria, "Oh, Harry. Comment as-tu pu ?" Son visage changea d'expression alors qu'elle lançait un regard furieux à Draco. "Je te déteste!" Elle le visa de sa baguette, l'arrachant de son état statique provoqué par la réponse de Potter. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui lançât l'Avada, donc il s'envola et prit Potter au passage. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de ce dernier, essayant de ne pas appuyer sur ses côtes cassées mais sachant que le plus important était qu'ils soient hors de portée de tir. Malheureusement, le plafond n'était pas bien haut et il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie. Il se dirigea dans cette direction cependant, espérant que ça passe.

Un sort toucha l'une de ses ailes, lui faisant presque pousser un cri de douleur. Il tangua un peu déséquilibré, ce qui lui porta chance —un autre sort passa au dessus de leurs têtes et fit exploser une partie du plafond. L'ancienne famille d'adoption de Potter ne faisait pas dans la dentelle.

"Ton ex-petite amie a l'air en colère," fit remarquer Draco mais un sort toucha ses ailes et il chuta au sol comme une pierre. Il lâcha Potter qui atterrit aussi durement que lui et roula au loin. Les genoux de Draco heurtèrent la pierre et il s'égratigna une main en essayant d'empêcher son visage de heurter le sol. Il essaya de déplier ses ailes pour s'envoler mais une corde noire et collante comme du goudron l'en empêchait._ Putain_! Il se jeta sur le côté alors qu'un autre sort fusait vers lui. Des morceaux de pierre giclèrent vers lui alors qu'un trou se formait dans le sol. Ces garces essayaient de le transformer en viande hachée.

Des mains le touchèrent et il tomba dans le regard vert et inquiet de Potter. Draco mit sa baguette dans ses mains. "Tiens! Défend-toi. Je peux m'en sortir seul."

Potter érigea à la hâte un Bouclier et Draco tira sur le truc noir qui ressemblait à une corde. Il tira encore et encore, ses plumes s'arrachant progressivement et lui donnant l'impression d'enlever un pansement sur une blessure encore à vif.

"_Avada K_—"

Potter cria, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Le contre-sort de Potter avait dû marcher parce que Draco respirait encore. Ce dernier enleva une autre bande collante, serrant fortement les dents.

"Molly! Ginny, arrête-ça, s'il te plaît!" cria Potter.

"C'est trop tard, Harry."

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui courait vers sa baguette qui était tombée mais Potter l'envoya valser sur le sol d'un autre sort. Sa baguette atterrit près de Greg, qui était toujours dans la même position, les regardant d'un air absent. Merci Salazar, il était sous les effets d'un sort qui l'avait apparemment touché. Ils étaient déjà bien assez dans le pétrin comme ça. Sa pensée fut confirmée quand Molly Weasley aboya un autre sort. Draco réprima un cri alors que Potter se jetait par terre.

La voix de Molly était étrangement calme. "J'aurais dû le savoir que tu ne te laisserais pas faire aussi facilement Harry mais c'est pour ton bien. Tu verras. Tu oublieras cette idiote obsession dès que nous t'aurons remis dans le droit chemin en effaçant ta mémoire. Dis au revoir à Malfoy."

Draco lui lança un regard furieux alors qu'elle levait sa baguette mais un cri sur le seuil de la porte l'envoya valdinguer sur le plancher. L'attention de Draco se porta sur son sauveur.

"Putain, il était temps!" dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez? Vous admiriez le paysage ?"

"Molly a remis des sorts de protection quand elle est entrée," expliqua Granger. "Ca m'a pris un temps fou pour les désactiver sans l'alerter. Et je devais m'assurer qu'elle faisait bien partie du plan et qu'elle n'était pas venue au mauvais moment. Harry va bien ?"

Draco rampa vers Potter, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce mais dont le pouls battait toujours après vérification. Draco chercha sa baguette mais il ne la vit pas. Il scanna rapidement le sol, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas être tombée bien loin quand Potter s'était retrouvé au sol.

"J'aurais dû le savoir que tu te pointerais," cria Ginny avec un sourire méprisant. "Pour sauver Harry ou parce que tu es aussi amoureuse de Malfoy ?"

"Baisse ta baguette, Ginny. C'est fini."

Ginny lâcha un rire. "Je ne crois pas." Sa baguette cracha un trait orange et Granger invoqua un Bouclier mais le sort traversa la barrière invisible et frappa Granger à la poitrine. Elle cria et se retrouva à genoux. Ginny rit méchamment. "Tu comprends maintenant ? Je suis une Langue-de-plomb, tu te rappelles ? Je sais beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas."

N'arrivant pas à retrouver sa baguette, Draco renonça et tira sur les cordes encore une fois. S'il pouvait libérer ses ailes, il pourrait au moins mettre Potter en sécurité et revenir pour Granger. Il souhaitait vraiment que Granger se relève pour jeter un sort s à la rousse, parce qu'il en avait vraiment marre de cette nana méprisable.

Heureusement, Granger l'exauça. "Un Doloris modifié ?" dit sèchement Granger alors qu'elle se relevait. "Est-ce que c'est légal au moins ?"

"Non, j'apprécie vraiment les effets secondaires," commenta Ginny alors que Granger s'effondrait encore, ses jambes semblant se dérober sous elle. Ginny acquiesça devant son air horrifié. "Oui, il perturbe les fonctions motrices. Malheureusement, c'est toujours expérimental et tout à fait imprévisible. Parfois ça entraine la cécité, d'autres l'immobilité. Cette fois c'est encore autre chose!" Elle relança le sort mais Granger riposta, ce qui envoya le sort s'écraser contre le mur.

Draco enleva une longue bande de son aile droite, arrachant une plume blanche dans sa manœuvre. Il grimaça tout en lançant la substance collante de côté. Granger jeta plusieurs plus sorts à Ginny, qui les détourna ou les esquiva avant de les lui rendre.

"Potter, réveille-toi s'il te plaît," chuchota Draco et il le secoua d'une main alors que de l'autre il enlevait une autre bande collante. "Harry, on a besoin de toi."

Potter bougea et marmonna quelque chose mais ses yeux restèrent fermés.

"Harry!" siffla Draco, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Un autre rayon magique passa dans son champ de vision et il vit Molly Weasley se relever. "Harry putain de merde, Voldemort est de retour!"

Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent en grand et Draco fut soulagé quand le regard de l'Auror se fixa sur lui. "Draco?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu devrais retrouver ta baguette," dit Draco et il se tordit pour atteindre le haut de son aile et se libéra d'un autre morceau de la substance semblable à du goudron. Potter se releva pour l'aider, grimaçant alors qu'il arrachait une vrille noire comme s'il enlevait sa propre peau.

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux quand Granger hurla. Elle était entourée d'un nuage grisâtre —Merlin savait quel était son effet. Ginny était sur un genou, les cheveux emmêlés et du sang ruisselant d'une entaille sur une joue mais elle tenait sa baguette fermement, contrôlant de toute évidence le sort.

"Potter, ta baguette!" dit instantanément Draco avant d'en apercevoir le bout —en dessous de Potter.

Ce dernier la ramassa et jeta un sort à Ginny mais un autre charme la frappa en premier. Elle cria avant de tanguer et de devenir immobile.

"Ron ?" dit Potter d'un ton incrédule. Son mot fit écho à celui de Molly Weasley, dont le regard passait continuellement de son fils à sa fille. Elle était debout arborant le même air absent que celui de Greg un peu plus tôt.

"Hé, Harry," appela Ron alors qu'il dissipait le nuage autour de Granger d'un éclatement et il fit glisser ensuite sa chaise jusqu'à sa forme recroquevillée. "Maman, que fais-tu ici ? Tu fais partie de tout ça aussi?"

"Ron, tu ne devrais pas être là!" Molly le bouscula pour s'accroupir au côté de Ginny. Elle avait l'air paniquée et folle, les mains s'agitant dans tous les sens. Elle rappelait quelqu'un à Draco et il mit du temps à réaliser qui. Sa tante Bellatrix.

"Surveille-la, Potter. Elle n'a plus toute sa tête apparemment."

Potter le regarda et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Baisse-toi, Draco!"

Il le fit sans réfléchir une seconde, se jetant sur le sol en réponse aux mots de Potter. Quelque chose frôla sa tête d'un grand courant d'air et Potter leva sa baguette pour jeter un sort. Draco se tourna pour voir Greg tomber en arrière alors que le pied de la chaise avec lequel il avait essayé de le matraquer tombait au sol.

"Je crois que tu a besoin de meilleurs amis," fit remarquer Potter.

Draco acquiesça et se releva. Molly se disputait encore avec son fils.

"Tu devrais rentrer à la maison et nous laisser nous occuper de ça, Ron. Tu n'es pas en condition pour—"

"Apparemment, j'aurais dû sortir bien avant ça. Je m'apitoyais trop sur moi-même pour voir ce qui se passait sous mon nez. J'aurais dû le savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose quand Goyle est venu au Terrier. J'ai ignoré mon intuition à cause de toi, maman!" Ron lui lança un regard furieux et se pencha pour toucher le visage de Granger. "Hermione, ça va ?"

"Je l'ai fait pour toi, Ron," dit Molly d'un sanglot en berçant Ginny dans ses bras. "Toi, Bill et… et Fred."

"Comment pourrions-nous en profiter ?" dit sèchement Ron. Il lança un_Enervatum _àGranger, qui se tortilla un moment avant de commencer à tousser. Draco ressentit du soulagement face à ce son, reconnaissant qu'elle soit vivante. Il avait commencé à l'apprécier ces derniers jours.

"Tous nos problèmes ont commencé avec lui!" cria Molly en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Draco. "Il a laissé les Mangemorts rentrer dans l'école pour attaquer mon Bill et engendrer toutes les choses terribles qui ont suivies. Fred serait encore vivant et tu ne serais pas dans cette chaise! Maintenant, il a même monté Harry contre nous!"

"Maman, c'est complètement fou. C'était la guerre! Tu ne peux pas rejeter la responsabilité sur Malfoy. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et nous continuons à en faire, mais on ne peux pas transformer les personnes en créatures et essayer de les tuer!"

Molly secoua la tête et cria dans les cheveux de Ginny. "Je veux juste que ma famille revienne. Je veux qu'elle soit comme avant."

Potter se releva, se tenant un bras. Draco se rapprocha de lui pour le soutenir et le berça avec une aile d'une manière protectrice. Potter lui lança un regard reconnaissant et s'appuya contre lui.

"Tu dois aller à Ste Mangouste," dit Draco doucement.

Potter acquiesça mais il leva sa baguette et lança un Accio sur celles présentes dans la pièce, commençant par celle de Molly et finissant par celle de Greg. La baguette de Draco sortit des vêtements de Ginny et se posa dans la main de Potter, qui la rendit à Draco. "Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait de ta baguette ? C'est celle de ta mère celle là, non ?"

"J''espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas cassé," dit Draco en le pensant sincèrement. Sa vieille baguette avait joué un rôle dans la chute de Voldemort. Il la voulait de par sa connexion avec Potter, à défaut d'autre chose.

Granger souleva une main et la posa sur celle de Ron, ce que Draco pris comme un signe qu'elle devait se sentir mieux. Elle se remit debout en s'aidant de la chaise de Ron.

"Je les emmène au Ministère," dit Potter. "On peut enfin classer le dossier." Il s'éloigna de Draco et boita vers Hermione pour l'étreindre fortement avant de serrer solennellement la main de Ron. "Content de te revoir, mon pote."

Ron haussa les épaules et jeta ensuite un coup d'œil inquiet à sa mère, qui continuait de marmonner, "Vous ne comprenez pas. Personne ne comprend." Il leva sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort de Sommeil avant de revenir vers Potter. "Tout se passera bien pour elle, hein?"

Potter acquiesça. "Nous l'emmènerons à Ste Mangouste."

"Je vais le faire," dit Granger d'une voix enrouée. "Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une potion pour mes poumons. J'ai du mal à respirer."

Elle se rapprocha d'elle pour détacher Molly de Ginny, vérifiant que la rousse respirait encore. Granger calla Molly contre elle et regarda ensuite Ron. "Passeras-tu chez moi ce soir? Je crois que nous devons parler."

Ron rougit mais acquiesça. Granger lui lança un sourire timide, fit un signe de main à Harry et Draco puis transplana.

"Je vais emmener Goyle au Ministère et je reviendrai pour Ginny," dit Potter.

"Tu n'es pas en condition pour faire deux voyages!" protesta Draco.

"Je prend Ginny," dit Ron et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui.

"Il peut le faire," répondit rapidement Draco, se souvenant que Ron avait transporté Granger plus tôt sans encombre. "Je l'aiderai."

Potter eut l'air incertain mais il acquiesça par la suite. "D'accord." Il se dirigea vers Greg et s'accroupit à côté de lui, bien que "étalé sur les genoux" soit une meilleure description.

Draco lui lança un regard furieux. "Emmène Greg au Ministère et va te faire soigner ensuite, Potter. Tu as assez joué au héros aujourd'hui."

Potter lâcha un rire. " Quel héros. C'est moi qu'on a dû sauver." Il sourit. "Merci au fait. Pour m'avoir sauvé. Toi aussi, Ron!"

"Ouais, et bien je suis peut-être hors jeu mais je peux toujours être utile, non?" marmonna Ron.

"C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre depuis un moment, mon pote."

Ron acquiesça. "Je crois que je suis finalement prêt à écouter."

Potter sourit et lança plusieurs sorts à Greg pour qu'il reste bien immobile. Draco releva Greg, car il savait que Potter était assez fou pour essayer de le faire. Il cala son ancien ami contre Potter, qui oscilla un peu sous le poids. "Je, hum… on se voit plus tard ?"

Draco eut une bouffée de chaleur. "Je t'attendrai." Ils échangèrent un regard que Draco qualifia de _significatif_ et Potter se pencha en avant pour appuyer un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco. Après ce moment de douceur, Potter se recula et transplana en emmenant Greg avec lui.

Draco ignora Ron et se dirigea vers Ginny. Il l'a souleva facilement, utilisant ses deux mains pour éviter de montrer sa force exceptionnelle à Ron. Il porta sa forme évanouie et l'a déposa sur les genoux de Ron. Ron la cala bien et il fixa ensuite Draco.

"Alors, toi et Harry ?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "Et bien oui. C'est lui qui l'a décidé, évidemment."

"C'est lui qui l'a décidé ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?"

"Bien sûr que je l'aime!" répondit sèchement Draco avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise, se rappelant qu'il était toujours sous l'influence du Veritaserum.

"De quelle manière l'aimes-tu ? Es-tu vraiment amoureux de lui ?"

Draco lui lança un regard furieux, pas du tout disposé à révéler ses sentiments envers Potter à son ex-meilleur ami, ou de nouveau meilleur ami, peu importe ce que ce maudit Weasley était maintenant. Mais la potion l'obligea à lui donner une réponse. "Oui", dit-il d'un ton sec.

Weasley lui fit un clin d'œil. "Et est-ce qu'il t'aime ?"

"Oui," admit-il sur un air étonné.

Weasley soupira. "Zut, je crois que je devrais vraiment arrêté de me terrer chez moi et garder un œil sur Harry. Merlin, je suis resté hors de sa vie quelques mois et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il est tombé amoureux de_ toi_!"

Draco fit la grimace mais acquiesça. "Je ne le mérite pas."

Weasley soupira. "Je commence à croire qu'on ne mérite personne. Peut-être qu'on doit juste faire en sorte qu'ils nous supportent, hein ?"

"Ca a presque l'air intelligent, Weasley," dit Draco avec un sourire satisfait.

"Je ne t'apprécie pas vraiment," dit-il hargneusement.

"Le sentiment est réciproque."

Weasley acquiesça comme s'il était satisfait. "Évidemment, si tu blesses Harry je te couperai tes maudites ailes et je te les enfoncerai dans le cul." Il lança un regard appuyé à Draco, acquiesça encore une fois et disparut.

Bizarrement, Draco ne fut pas affecté que la triade de Potter semblât être encore une fois intacte. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais apparemment.

Il pensa transplaner aussi mais il remonta plutôt l'escalier du sous-sol et sortit par la porte d'entrée. Le vent emmêla immédiatement ses cheveux et entra dans ses vêtements. Draco déplia ses ailes et s'envola.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Draco se refusa à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre en attendant Potter, alors il se força à mettre un pyjama vert et s'allongea sur le lit avec un livre, une simple lampe allumée. Quand bien même, il relit le même paragraphe plusieurs fois, se demandant comment ça s'était déroulé au Ministère et craignant un peu que Potter soit plus blessé qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné.

Finalement, il entendit les portes françaises s'ouvrirent dans l'autre pièce. Renonçant à tout faux-semblant de nonchalance, Draco posa le livre et glissa hors du lit. Il était presque à la porte quand Potter apparut sur le seuil. Son cœur rata un battement à sa vue. Harry portait une robe d'Auror, qu'il avait certainement dû mettre au Ministère et de la neige se trouvait sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux, scintillant en fondant. Potter-_Harry _sourit d'un air narquois et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus et il grimaça quand sa main fut mouillée. _Baise-moi_, pensa Draco avec effarement. _Je suis_ _vraiment amoureux de lui_.

"Salut," dit Harry d'un ton timide.

"Salut," Draco respira un bon coup et s'avança pour l'éteindre, avant de l'embrasser d'une façon possessive. Harry fondit contre lui d'un soupir qui avait l'air reconnaissant et qui venait vraiment du fond du cœur. Il eut peu de visions cette fois, un éclair rapide qui tenait plus à des sensations que des images. Draco était beaucoup plus intéressé par le baiser que les présages mais il le stoppa pour regarder Harry d'un œil critique. "Tu vas bien ?"

Harry acquiesça et caressa le dos de Draco. "Je suis guéri. J'avais quelques côtes cassées et ils m'ont donné des potions pour la douleur. Je crois que l'une d'elle était un sédatif."

"Tu dois être épuisé. C'était une longue journée. Veux-tu un massage ? J'essaierai de ne pas utiliser toute ma force sur tes muscles chétifs."

Harry rigola. "Ca m'a l'air très bien mais peut-être plus tard. Là pour l'instant, je voudrais que tu viennes voler avec moi. L'air glacial pourrait me réveiller."

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Mais tu es fatigué. "

Harry arrêta ses caresses pour remonter ses mains afin de prendre son visage en coupe. Il se pencha en avant et suça les lèvres de Draco, d'abord celle d'en haut et ensuite celle du bas. Son regard était sérieux quand il dit, "Je voudrais _vraiment _veiller un peu plus longtemps."

Le pouls de Draco s'accéléra et il acquiesça, subitement plus que disposé à aller voler si cela signifiait que Harry resterait éveillé. Le sourire de l'Auror était à couper le souffle et il se retourna pour se diriger vers les portes du balcon. Draco le suivit dehors, où la neige tombait doucement, comme la première fois où Harry l'avait embrassé. Il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis, qu'il avait l'impression que des semaines s'étaient écoulées.

"Je vais chercher mon balai," dit Harry. "Je reviens."

La main de Draco s'enroula autour de son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'un balai pour voler avec moi." Il tira Harry vers lui et mit les mains de ce dernier autour de son cou. Draco enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et le tint fermement. "Prêt ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry acquiesça et Draco les firent décoller d'un grand battement d'aile, envoyant voler la neige sur le balcon autour d'eux. Draco sentit les jambes de Harry s'enrouler autour de ses hanches.

"C'est un développement très prometteur," dit Draco contre l'oreille de Harry.

"Très," répondit Harry en enterrant son visage dans le cou de Draco. Ce dernier fit descendre ses mains plus bas, serrant les fesses de Harry afin de l'empêcher de glisser alors qu'il les emmenait vers les nuages. "Où allons-nous ?"

"Jusqu'à la lune," dit Draco. Le manoir devint de plus en plus petit et il disparut complètement dans l'obscurité et les nuages. Harry se cramponna à lui, frissonnant, alors que Draco traversait les nuages pour en sortir au clair de lune. Il s'arrêta et se pencha en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans une position allongée, battant paresseusement des ailes.

Harry leva la tête et regarda autour de lui avec stupéfaction. "Comment fais-tu ça ?"

"Magique, Potter. Lance-toi un sort Réchauffant avec que tu ne gèles."

Harry relâcha sa prise autour du cou de Draco pour attraper sa baguette et lança un sort qui empêcha ses dents de claquer et les enveloppa tous les deux de chaleur. Harry se redressa un peu pour regarder autour de lui.

"C'est si beau et paisible ici. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas passé plus de temps à voler au-dessus des nuages ?"

Draco ravala une réplique sur son agenda d'Auror chargé. Les insultes acerbes semblaient déplacées ici et elles ne lui apportaient plus aucun sentiment de puissance maintenant que ses sentiments avaient changé si radicalement. Il fut heureux d'avoir gardé le silence quand Harry se retourna pour le regarder.

"Tu es encore plus beau," dit Harry et il caressa son visage avec un sourire qui fit se demander à Draco pourquoi ils avaient quitté la maison et surtout la chambre.

"Tu es encore sous l'influence du Veritaserum?" demanda Draco amusé mais ses mains caressèrent les fesses de Harry, les pétrissant alors qu'il donnait un petit coup de hanche pour lui montrer la direction de ses pensées.

"Peut-être," admit Harry. "Pouvons-nous redescendre ? Je suis parfaitement réveillé maintenant." Il se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Draco, restant dans cette position alors que Draco les faisait retraverser les nuages, le vent sifflant entre eux, faisant claquer les vêtements de Harry et les ailes de Draco en produisant un son strident. Draco attendit que Harry paniquât mais il semblait faire complètement confiance au fait qu'il ne les laisserait pas heurter le sol couvert de neige.

Draco ralentit leur descente sans trop d'effort, ouvrant en grand ses ailes et les faisant rouler dans une position debout avant de revenir vers le balcon. Il atterrit doucement, Harry détachant lentement ses jambes des hanches de Draco et détachant encore plus lentement leurs lèvres.

"Toujours réveillé ?" demanda Draco avec espoir alors que Harry se décollait de lui, arborant encore une fois des flocons de neige dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Un d'eux atterrit sur le bout de son nez et Draco l'embrassa, rougissant légèrement d'embarras face à ce geste bête.

"Très réveillé," dit Harry. "Ca ne te dérange pas si je passe la nuit ici ?"

"J'étais prêt à t'attacher au lit si tu avais eu d'autres intentions," dit Draco tout en ouvrant la porte pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

Harry trébucha et il écarquilla les yeux. "Tu le ferais?"

Le sexe de Draco était déjà presque dur à cause des baisers de Harry mais il se raidit complètement face à l'intérêt évident de Harry. Merlin, rien que penser à l'attacher au lit… "As-tu déjà été attaché à un lit auparavant ?" demanda Draco avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, se battant subitement entre un sentiment de désir et de jalousie.

"Non, bien sûr que non! Envers qui aurais-je pu avoir confiance ? Mais je suis… tu sais. Prêt à essayer. Avec toi."

Draco resta muet face aux mots innocents de Harry. Effectivement, envers qui pourrait-il avoir confiance ? Seulement envers Draco. Ce qui serait considéré comme foncièrement imprudent par une tierce personne. Draco ferma la porte d'un sort et entraîna Harry dans une autre étreinte, affichant un sourire désabusé. "Parfois tu es vraiment pus grand que nature, Potter."

Harry rigola et passa un doigt sur le ventre de Draco. "Non, pas moi. Je suis juste Harry."

Draco hocha la tête affectueusement, admettant finalement que Harry avait confiance en lui. "Et bien, juste Harry. Je projette de t'emmener au lit maintenant. Es-tu prêt?"

"Plus que prêt," dit Harry.

~~ O ~~O ~~

Harry suivit Draco dans sa chambre, luttant contre un sentiment d'irréalité. Le vol avait été stupéfiant mais même avec le sort Réchauffant, Harry avait froid. Ses mains tremblaient comme il déboutonnait sa robe d'Auror, bien qu'il reconnût que cela pourrait être aussi en raison de sa légère nervosité.

Draco repoussa ses mains et la déboutonna pour lui. "Tu as froid?"

Harry acquiesça. "Un peu."

"Je vais te réchauffer."

Harry sentit ses joues se colorer et il se dit que ça marchait déjà, bien que presque toute la chaleur soit apparemment concentrée dans la même région. Le souvenir de leur ébat amoureux l'échauffa un peu plus. Quand les mains de Draco atteignirent l'aine de Harry, elles s'arrêtèrent là. Un sourire satisfait orna les lèvres de Draco et ses yeux gris semblèrent se consumer d'une chaleur soudaine.

Il ne dit rien, passant le bout de ses doigts sur le sexe dur de Harry et gagnant un gémissement. Ce son sembla réveiller Draco. Il se pencha pour un autre baiser et ses ailes s'enroulèrent autour de Harry, comme une couverture, d'une façon possessive. Harry fit glisser ses mains sur leurs bords doux, les caressant en les balayant lentement de la paume de sa main.

Draco arrêta de frotter le sexe de Harry à travers son jean et encercla sa taille pour le rapprocher plus près —le membre dur de Draco rencontra l'érection de Harry en une sensation merveilleuse et Draco ressentit l'urgence de faire disparaître leurs vêtements.

Harry chercha sa baguette et fit disparaître ses vêtements d'un sort. Il envoya probablement sa robe d'Auror, qu'on lui avait prêté, à Tombouctou et il serait certainement réprimandé par Kingsley pour cette perte mais en cet instant c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

"Mmmm, c'est mieux," dit Draco contre ses lèvres.

Harry n'avait pas osé faire disparaître le pantalon de pyjama de Draco mais il pouvait tout simplement le faire glisser de ses hanches minces jusqu'à ses chevilles. "J'apprécie le fait que tu portes peu de vêtement," fit remarquer Harry. "Et tes pieds sont incroyablement sexy."

"Fétichiste des pieds, Harry ? Qui aurait cru ça ?" Le ton de Draco était narquois mais sa respiration était saccadée, probablement à cause de la main de Harry enserrant son sexe.

"Je crois que je les aime seulement parce qu'ils sont rattachées à toi," admit Harry.

"Comme les ailes ?"

"Mmm, je les aime aussi." Harry n'avait pas enlevé sa main gauche de sur les plumes, adorant leur sensation. Il ressentit de la fierté en sachant que personne d'autre à part lui n'avait touché ses ailes. "Il est possible que je sois fétichiste des plumes."

Draco émit un halètement, reprit par Harry, réagissant à la main de Draco autour de son sexe et le caressant sur le même rythme que ses mouvements. Leurs articulations se heurtèrent pendant un moment avant de trouver la même cadence. "Un fétichiste des plumes ? C'est encore plus bizarre que d'en avoir un pour les pieds. Qu'est-ce que les gens diraient?"

"Je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce que les gens pourraient dire. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant." Harry put à peine dire sa phrase correctement —leur masturbation mutuelle l'empêchant difficilement de penser. Même si c'était merveilleux, il voulait plus. " Le lit ?"

Draco acquiesça et relâcha Harry, qui se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit au bord avant de passer sa main sur la couverture douce. "Ce n'est pas vert," commenta Harry d'un sourire. La literie et les tissus dans la pièce étaient un mélange plaisant de marron, bleue pâle et beige sombre.

Draco se jeta sur lui, s'affalant de tout son long et forçant Harry à s'allonger d'un cri surpris. "Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis plus à l'école, Harry. Je ne m'identifie pas toujours à Serpentard, tu sais."

"Je savais que tu avais un côté Poufsouffle."

Draco grogna et enfonça doucement ses dents dans l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier glapit et rit avant d'attraper les cheveux de Draco et de l'entraîner dans un baiser en bonne et due forme. Ils se battirent pendant un moment pour savoir qui dominerait, jusqu'à ce que la compétition soit secondaire aux sensations alors que leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre.

"Harry," chuchota Draco.

"Méchant Poufsouffle," l'amenda Harry. "Tu sais ce que cela me fait."

"Arrête de dire ce mot, Potter, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi."

Harry gloussa. "Ou quoi ?"

"Ou j'arrêterai ça," menaça Draco en serrant son sexe d'un mouvement de torsion délicieux.

"Ce mot ne sortira plus jamais de ma bouche," promit Harry en gémissant.

"Bien."

Harry fit glisser ses mains le long de ses ailes. "Draco. Je crois que nous ne serons jamais capable de te débarrasser de ces ailes."

"N'aies pas l'air aussi fautif. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais."

"Je sais, mais les détestes-tu autant ?"

"Tu les aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry rougit et enfonça ses mains dans la douceur blanche encore une fois. "Tu sais bien que oui."

"Et bien, peut-être qu'elles ne sont pas aussi inutiles que ça."

Harry haleta et se força à continuer de parler, même si la pression sur son sexe rendait cela difficile. "Tout le monde va le savoir tu le sais, avec l'arrestation des Weasley. Franchement, tes parents vont être l'obstacle le plus difficile et je ne sais pas vraiment —"

"Potter," dit Draco d'un ton d'avertissement.

"Oui ?"

"Tu parle trop." Sur ce, Draco le fit taire d'un baiser.

~~ O ~~O ~~

En vérité, les paroles de Harry le dérangeaient mais la merveilleuse sensation de l'avoir sous lui était aussi distrayante. Ils s'occuperaient de ce problème plus tard —pour l'instant il était occupé par d'autres choses, telles que rendre fou Harry.

Il passa une main entre eux et prit le sexe de ce dernier, gagnant un gémissement érotique qui se répercuta dans leurs bouches. Draco le récompensa en faisant glisser sa langue sur lui tout en remontant sa main jusqu'à la tête de son érection.

Harry se cambra, s'enfonçant plus fermement dans la main de Draco.

_Merlin_, pensa Draco, _il n'y a rien de meilleur que ça_. Ca valait vraiment la peine d'avoir faillit se faire tuer, d'avoir des ailes et tout ce qu'il s'était ensuivi.

"Toi," dit-il contre les lèvres de Harry, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

"Non, toi," répondit Harry en passant ses mains sur les ailes de Draco, son dos et s'arrêtant sur ses fesses qu'il serra. "J'ai besoin de toi."

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Draco le quitta un instant, ce dernier réalisant avec surprise que même s'il ne sentait pas le froid, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Harry, ce qui était un peu une révélation comme il revenait au lit après avoir prit du lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet.

Harry se releva sur un coude et regarda Draco le déboucher. Ce dernier affichait un petit sourire satisfait et Harry rit à voix haute alors qu'une odeur bien particulière remplissait l'air.

"Orange, Draco ?"

"J'ai demandais à un elfe de maison d'aller en acheter pour moi après que tu aies dit que tu aimais ça."

Harry glissa une main sur le front de Draco, repoussant des cheveux. Draco déglutit et se concentra ensuite sur le lubrifiant froid qu'il déversait dans sa main.

Il prépara Harry, se penchant pour prendre son sexe en bouche pendant qu'il l'étirait et l'excitait de ses doigts. Il lapa paresseusement le haut du sexe, aimant chaque halètement et gémissement. Le mode Auror n'était plus là, laissant seulement Harry —son Harry.

Draco s'arrêta de jouer avec lui quand les cris de Harry atteignirent un stade désespéré et qu'il tira presque douloureusement sur les ailes de Draco. Il s'enfonça lentement dans l'espace préparé, d'un air béat et en faisant attention à ce que Harry ne ressentit aucune gêne. En jugeant par son expression exprimant l'extase, ça devait être bon. Draco sourit.

"Je n'aurai jamais cru que je te trouverais adorable."

"Devrais-je remercier la potion qui t'a donné ces ailes ?" demanda Harry. Il tira ses ailes encore une fois.

Draco grogna. "C'est sûr que ça na pas dû être désavantageux. Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de t'approcher autrement."

Harry hocha la tête. "Ni moi. Bien que leurs méthodes soient déplorables, je ne peux pas reprocher le résultat final. Je regrette juste que tu détestes ce que tu es devenu mais, par Merlin, Draco, je pense que tu es magnifique."

"Qui est-ce le Poufsouffle maintenant?" demanda Draco, s'enfonçant un peu brusquement pour l'empêcher de répondre. "Et il est possible que je ne me déteste pas autant que ça, grâce à toi. En fait, j'aime savoir que je peux faire ça."

Draco enroula ses bras autour de Harry, le serrant fermement et les mis dans une position bien droite, équilibrée par la capacité magique de Draco à voleter. Harry tenait encore une aile mais il n'était pas obligé de battre des ailes.

Harry émit un gémissement, les yeux grands ouverts et brillants. Draco se pencha un peu en arrière, reconnaissant que le plafond de sa chambre soit haut et Harry s'empala plus fermement sur son sexe. Ce dernier serra les épaules de Draco et se redressa, comprenant rapidement.

"Tu es très créatif," dit Harry d'un ton approbateur. "Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde." Draco s'arcbouta avec l'aide de ses mains et ses jambes, contractant ses muscles même s'il savait qu'il le regretterait probablement le lendemain mais la sensation était tellement merveilleuse qu'il ne voulait pas changer de position. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne perdrait pas sa concentration et les enverrait s'écraser sur le lit.

Harry commença à monter et descendre, faisant presque ressortir le sexe de Draco avant de s'y empaler continuellement. Draco l'aidait, les mains sur les hanches de Harry, utilisant sa force pour le soulever tout en espérant ne pas trop laisser de contusions. La respiration de Harry s'accélérait tout comme celle de Draco.

Ca ne prendrait plus beaucoup de temps… Il enleva donc une main des hanches de Harry pour l'enrouler autour de son sexe, qui claquait contre son ventre chaque fois qu'il se laissait retomber. Sa main glissait facilement grâce au lubrifiant. Il passa son pouce sur le haut de son érection.

"Draco, oh Draco, Draco," scandait Harry alors que son corps se tendait complètement, enserrant fermement le sexe de Draco et leur provoquant un orgasme foudroyant. C'était encore plus intense que la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, ce dont Draco pensait être impossible.

Draco les fit redescendre sur le lit, avec Harry en dessous cette fois pour épargner ses ailes.

"Wow," dit Harry.

"Je suis d'accord."

"Est-ce que ça sera toujours comme ça ?" demanda Harry.

"Je ne sais pas. Nous devrons voir ce que cela donne quand tu es au dessus.""

Draco rit quand Harry écarquilla les yeux. D'un certain point de vue, cela ne devrait pas être difficile surtout quand ils volaient.

"Laisse-moi quelques secondes," dit Harry et Draco rit encore, enterrant son visage dans son cou. Ils rigolèrent pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que la pièce devienne silencieuse et que leur respiration soit revenue à la normale.

Draco cru que Harry s'était endormi jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pose une question, "Est-ce que tu vas vraiment bien ? Par rapport à tes ailes, je veux dire ?"

"Oui. Je crois que oui, Harry," répondit-il. "Je suis toujours vivant et je t'ai toi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire mais maintenant je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. En fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi." Draco s'écarta de Harry et se pencha pour tâtonner ses vêtements jetés à terre. Il se rallongea avec deux objets dans les mains qu'il mit dans celles de Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Harry, louchant sous la lumière de la lampe.

"Le poison que Greg et les autres ont laissé dans le puits avec moi. J'ai pensé plusieurs fois à la boire depuis. Franchement, c'est toujours ta pensée qui m'a arrêté."

Harry referma sa main autour. "J'en suis heureux," dit-il. "Tu n'en as plus besoin maintenant."

Draco acquiesça. "Non, je ne crois pas."

L'autre objet était la chaîne avec la plume que Harry portait autour de son cou. Draco avait réparé la chaîne en attendant que Harry finisse son travail d'Auror.

"Elle m'a manqué," dit Harry. "Peux-tu me la remettre ?"

Draco acquiesça et ouvrit le fermoir avant de passer la chaine autour du cou de Harry. Ce geste avait l'air important, en quelque sorte et la solennité se reflétait dans les yeux de Harry. Ca sonnait comme une promesse.

Avant que Harry ne puisse dire quelque chose qui selon Draco serait un babillage sans aucun sens, il dit, "Tu sais, tu as une dette envers moi."

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ces mots. "Quoi?"

Draco acquiesça solennellement. "Oui, quand nous étions dans la maison de Pokeby, tu m'as dit que tu avais une dette envers moi et je t'ai dis que je ne l'oublierais pas."

"Alors … que veux-tu ?"

Draco esquissa un petit sourire satisfait. "Je te le ferais savoir. Bonne nuit, Harry. Dort bien."

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe alors que Draco posait sa tête sur la poitrine de Harry, se blottissant contre lui mais il laissa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco et l'autre sur une aile. "Merlin, seras-tu toujours aussi surprenant?"

"Toujours," chuchota Draco. Harry marmonna encore au sujet d'un " Serpentard injuste et méchant" et de "comment suis-je censé dormir, maintenant ?" et quand Draco s'endormit, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà été aussi heureux.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait que tout irait bien maintenant.

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Et voilà, vous savez enfin le fin mot de l'histoire et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a plu ! Laissez-moi toutes vos impressions ! Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et la fic est finie (snif) ! Encore merci d'avoir lu et de votre soutien, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review please ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Cheryl Dyson

**Titre ****: **Chains of Earth

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson

**Note : Un grand merci à Anabanana94 pour avoir encore corrigé l'une de mes histoires ! Merci pour ton aide qui m'est vraiment précieuse car dès fois ça craignait lol, mais j'ai appris plein de choses soit en sûr !**

**

* * *

****Épilogue**

_Nous sommes liés au sol,_

_fermement retenu par les chaînes de la terre,_

_nous n'atteindrons jamais les étoiles. _

_Notre esprit, lui est libre._

_~Anonyme_

Draco refoula la panique qui grandissait en lui; ce n'était que la main de Harry dans la sienne qui réduisait son besoin d'hyperventilation alors que les portes d'Azkaban s'ouvraient.

"Ca va ?" chuchota Harry.

Draco acquiesça brièvement mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'il mentait. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et Draco sut qu'il allait insister, donc il s'empressa d'ajouter, " Chaque fois que je viens ici, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont m'enfermer en me disant que je le mérite."

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry avant d'exploser de rire, ce qui fit se retourner vers eux les gardes qui étaient un peu plus loin devant. Harry baissa la voix. "Draco, tu ne le penses pas vraiment."

Draco haussa ses épaules ornées d'ailes, sachant qu'elles n'étaient visibles que pour Harry. Ils avaient eu le temps de parfaire le sort de Glamour ces six derniers mois et Draco l'utilisait souvent. Il avait mis des vêtements banals, n'attirant ainsi pas trop l'attention. Quelques personnes pourraient voir les ailes de Draco parce qu'ils s'attendaient à les voir. Harry bien sûr, Granger et Weasley. Et sa mère.

"Peut-être que non," dit Draco en réponse à la question de Harry. "Mais je me sens encore responsable de certains…. événements. Il n'y a aucun doute que Molly Weasley m'en tient responsable."

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent et Draco ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté quand l'Auror commença à le défendre. "_Certains événements _furent engendrés par des circonstances provoquées par des fous et tu en as payé le prix fort —"

Draco rit à haute voix. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher; Harry était tout simplement adorable quand il était en colère, surtout quand il justifiait les actions de Draco. Merlin, parfois il avait encore envie de se pincer pour prouver la réalité de l'affection de Harry. Draco leva la main de Harry et posa un baiser sur ses articulations.

Un sourire orna les lèvres de Harry et Draco faillit presque l'embrasser. Seulement, les sifflets de prisonniers se dirigeant dans la cour de la prison le stoppèrent. Se rouler une pelle en plein milieu d'un couloir d'Azkaban n'était pas une très bonne idée. En fait, s'embrasser à Azkaban serait vraiment inconvenant.

Ils attinrent le bout du couloir, passant devant plusieurs prisonniers, certains ayant le regard vide et d'autres essayant de les attraper par les barreaux en criant de façon insensée. Draco frissonna et se rapprocha de Harry. Il détestait cet endroit. Un escalier en colimaçon menait à l'étage supérieur où se trouvaient des prisonniers plus raffinés, Draco le sachant de ses visites précédentes.

Le garde ouvrit une porte en bois fermée par des sorts complexes. Il leur tint la porte —par déférence pour Harry, sans doute, parce que Draco n'avait jamais eut droit à une telle courtoisie quand il était seul. Draco lâcha la main de Harry.

À mi-chemin, ils virent que des chaises avaient été mises devant les barreaux. La mère de Draco était assise sur l'une d'elles, bien qu'elle se releva immédiatement dès qu'elle les aperçu. Elle se dirigea vers eux avec grâce et sourit tout en prenant les mains de Draco avant d'appuyer un baiser sur sa joue.

"Chéri, tu es en retard," l'admonesta-t-elle.

Draco rougit, ne voulant pas expliquer que Harry était très taquin le matin et qu'ils étaient fréquemment en retard. Les visions déclenchées par le contact des personnes étaient facilement cataloguées et mises dans une Pensine —Hermione Granger passait tout son temps libre à chercher quels présages de Draco se déroulaient et ceux qui ne se déroulaient pas. Il avait souvent pensé à y mettre quelque chose de scandaleux juste pour stopper ses recherches mais il ne le ferait jamais évidemment, vu qu'il souhaitait garder toutes les parties de son corps intactes.

"Je suis désolé, mère," dit-il et il se retourna vers les barreaux pour faire face à son père. Le visage de Lucius était impassible, comme toujours. "Bonjour, père."

"Draco," répondit-il. "Je vois que tu fréquentes toujours cette personne indigne.

À côté de Draco, Harry grogna. "Que c'est agréable de vous voir aussi, Lucius. Est-ce que vos draps sont d'assez bonne qualité, ou devons-nous en importer en soie?"

"Harry," siffla Draco. "Tu as promis de ne pas te disputer avec lui cette fois!"

"Je ne me disputais pas. J'ai simplement posé une question."

La garde lâcha un rire et ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, le faisant tousser nerveusement. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un_ Assurdiato_ pour leur donner un peu d'intimité avant de se mettre à l'écart. Draco savait très bien qu'il pourrait entendre chaque mot, mais au moins les autres prisonniers ne saisiraient rien de leur conversation.

"Lucius," l'avertit la mère de Draco. "Soit gentil."

Le père de Draco sembla horrifié. "Envers _Potter_ ?"

Draco ne put s'en empêcher; il rigola. C'était tellement génial de voir son père et sa mère agir _normalement _et Harry avait un sourire en coin charmant… Merde, Draco était en fait heureux, ce qui était franchement une révélation, sachant combien il avait redouté cette visite. Évidemment, les six derniers mois ne s'étaient pas aussi bien passés.

"Oui, envers _Harry_," corrigea sa mère et elle donna une étreinte rassurante à ce dernier. Heureusement, Harry n'adoptait plus un air horrifié lors de ses embrassades depuis un moment et maintenant, il réussissait même à sourire. Draco se fit la remarque de l'en récompenser.

"Merci, Narcissa," dit Harry doucement. "Je suis sûr que Lucius et moi deviendront rapidement des amis quand il sera de retour au manoir."

Draco pensa que les os de Harry décoreraient plutôt une aile du manoir, surtout vu l'expression actuelle de son père, donc il changea de sujet. "Vous avez bonne mine, père."

"Laisse-les apparaître," dit son père sur un ton dur.

"Père…"

L'expression de Lucius était fermée. Même sa mère n'osa pas protester de par cette expression. Draco désactiva à contrecœur le Glamour, qu'il utilisait à tout bout de champ maintenant. Le sort exigeait peu de concentration. L'enlever était simple —il devrait attendre d'être sortit d'Azkaban et d'avoir récupéré leurs baguettes pour le remettre cependant. Le garde mit un moment à le remarquer —quand il le fit, il jappa et recula de quelques pas sous la surprise. C'était grâce aux capacités de Granger que le sort résistait aux sorts de protections d'Azkaban. Draco avait sentit ces sorts vaciller autour de lui en entrant mais ils avaient tenu.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent de colère alors qu'il tournait son attention vers son père. "Êtes-vous satisfait ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non," répliqua son père. "Je ne le serai que lorsqu'elles ne seront plus là."

Draco sentit Harry se rapprocher et passer un bras autour de sa taille. "Elles seront toujours là, Lucius. _Habituez-vous à ça_."

Les yeux de son père brillèrent et Draco soupira intérieurement. Même avec le nombre accrus de visites —Harry avait fait jouer son influence pour que leur visite familiale soit tout les trois mois et pas tous les ans, ce qui avait merveilleusement amélioré l'état d'esprit de sa mère —-Draco savait qu'il neigerait en enfer le jour où Lucius accepterait ce qu'il était devenu.

"Tu ne peux rien faire pour ça ?" dit sèchement son père à sa mère, en agitant une main.

"Lucius," dit-elle doucement, "Fais avec."

Ils en restèrent tous les trois bouche bée. Elle sourit à Draco pendant que son père marmonnait dans sa barbe.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Lucius Malfoy! J'ai aussi été mécontente au début mais je n'ai qu'un seul fils. Et tu dois reconnaître que l'assistance de Harry nous a été à tous favorable, pour toi aussi. J'ai rappelé le dernier groupe de malfrats que tu as engagé pour blesser Harry et je te suggère d'arrêter d'en envoyer. Je ne te pardonnerai plus un tel comportement."

"_Tu quoi_ ?" dirent en cœur trois voix, les trois hommes se jetèrent des regards par la suite, partageant la même incompréhension.

La mère de Draco se lança dans un discours imparable. "Draco n'a jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant. Harry l'adore clairement, tout comme la plupart de ses amis et de ses connaissances au Ministère. Tu sortiras bientôt d'ici et je m'attends à ce que tu n'agisses pas comme un bouffon outragé en détruisant le statut que nous avons retrouvé miraculeusement. En fait, je l'exige."

"Tu l'exiges —?" Le visage du père de Draco devint rouge. Ce dernier glissa un bras autour des épaules de Harry et les fit reculer de quelques pas. Egaux à eux-mêmes, ses parents se mirent à se crier dessus avec ferveur. Draco les fit sortir du champ d'action de l'_Assurdiato_ et rit ensuite doucement.

"C'était… inattendu," dit Harry, stupéfait. Seul un bourdonnement léger et furieux leur parvenait, c'était évident que la mère de Draco campait sur ses positions. Draco savait que son père perdrait mais ça faisait du bien des les voir agir comme avant, même si son père était toujours derrière les barreaux. Draco était soulagé que sa mère ait finalement reconnu que Harry n'avait aucune intention de le quitter. Par l''enfer, il lui avait fallu _t__rois_ mois pour accepter ce fait.

"Bien, maintenant que tu as deux Malfoy de ton côté, je crois que mon père n'a plus aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Merlin, il a envoyé ses subalternes après moi ? Ca me fait repenser à cette attaque à Northumbrie qui avait l'air préparée."

Draco fronça les sourcils. "J'aurais dû regarder les coffres de plus près. J'essaie de contrôler toutes les dépenses mais beaucoup d'entre elles semblent être normales…" Draco s'arrêta et sourit d'un air penaud quand Harry le regarda. Ce n'était pas facile d'avoir un petit ami Auror quand les activités de votre propre père étaient discutables, par moment.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le couple. "Combien de temps vont-ils se disputer?"

Draco haussa les épaules, les ailes attirant l'attention de Harry. L'Auror leva une main et la passa sur les plumes en une caresse aérienne. Draco se rapprocha de lui en soupirant et se serra contre Harry. "Aussi longtemps que les gardes le permettront. Ils se sont enfermés une fois dans le petit salon sud et se sont disputés pendant dix-sept heures."

"Je ne veux pas imaginer une telle chose," dit Harry sèchement, faisant évidemment allusion à leur dernière querelle, qui avait presque duré quatre heures et s'était finie heureusement par une partie de jambe en l'air stupéfiante où Harry avait plaqué Draco contre un mur avant de le pénétrer durement tout en caressant ses ailes —sa respiration s'accéléra à ce souvenir et Draco fit glisser sa main jusqu'aux fesses de Harry pour les serrer doucement. Il masqua son geste avec une aile, même si la seule cellule visible était vide.

"Harry," chuchota-t-il.

"Merlin, tu es magnifique," dit Harry. "Ca aurait été mieux de ne pas quitter la chambre. Cependant, je ne peux pas croire que tu me séduises dans la prison."

"Tu ne l'es pas?" demanda Draco et il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Harry. Une vision commença à prendre place dans son esprit, mais il l'ignora —plus il passait de temps avec Harry et moins elles étaient présentes. Il supposa que la familiarité les rendait inutiles.

Harry gémit. "Putain, bien sûr que je le suis, vu que tout ce qu'il me faut c'est simplement te regarder."

Draco gloussa mais il avait chaud aussi. "Romantique."

"Démon sexy."

Draco s'appuya contre lui, se contentant de ne faire rien d'autre que respirer le même air que Harry. Merlin, il avait probablement mit l'étiquette romantique sur la mauvaise personne. Il voulait ramener Harry à la maison et lui enlever tous ces vêtements. Draco se redressa avec un soupir quand il se rendit compte que le garde les regardait. Maudit pervers.

"Je ne peux pas attendre d'être sortit d'ici," marmonna-t-il.

"Moi aussi. Veux-tu encore parler à ton père ou … ?"

"Je viens avec toi. Mon père ne fera rien d'autre que lancer des regards furieux et bouder à ce stade là. Je n'ai pas envie d'y être sujet. Je suppose que tu veux te tourmenter en visitant la belette fille ?"

Harry acquiesça. "C'est… et bien, peut-être que je devrais."

Le devoir, évidemment. Draco ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, vu que Harry avait ainsi pu se révéler. "D'accord. Je viens avec toi."

Harry prit sa main et la serra. "Je t'aime," chuchota-t-il.

"Je sais," dit Draco, se lissant les plumes.

Harry rigola. "Connard arrogant."

"C'est de paire avec le démon sexy."

Ils parcoururent le couloir et descendirent les escaliers, tout de suite fixé du regard par un garde différent de celui qui leur avait ouvert la porte avant. L'homme dévisagea les ailes de Draco comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Soirée costumée," expliqua Draco. "Juste après cette visite."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu le sais," dit Harry alors que leurs pas résonnaient dans le couloir en pierre.

"Je sais." Draco n'aimait pas trop exposer ses ailes au monde, juste à quelques personnes de son cercle privé —et aussi celui de Harry —, mais il préférait quand même ne les montrer qu'à ce dernier car ses yeux s'illuminaient à chaque fois et il caressait toujours ses plumes d'une douce caresse.

"Viens-tu avec moi seulement pour te pavoiser ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire sournois.

Draco renifla. "Évidemment. Je suis vivant, elle est à Azkaban et je t'ai. Je crois que j'ai bien le droit de fêter un peu ma victoire."

La cellule de Ginny Weasley ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à celle du père de Draco. Elle était beaucoup plus petite, contenait peu d'accessoires et aucun d'opulent. Il y en avait par contre un certain nombre luxueux, remarqua Draco. Une couverture aux couleurs vives et qui avait l'air douce recouvrait le lit et plusieurs livres et produits de beauté se trouvaient sur une simple table.

Elle releva les yeux d'un livre et se mit debout en haletant. "Harry!" cria-t-elle et elle s'élança vers les barreaux. Elle tendit une main à l'extérieur, comme si elle lui faisait signe de se rapprocher afin de le toucher. Les yeux de Draco brillèrent; il n'en était pas question.

Heureusement, Harry sembla être d'accord. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa main qu'elle tendait à l'extrême. "Bonjour, Ginny."

"Oh, Harry, ça fait tellement du bien de te voir! Es-tu venu pour me faire sortir d'ici ? Cet endroit est si froid, épouvantable et tu me manques aussi."

Draco se retint à grande peine de grincer des dents. Cette nana était aussi folle que sa mère. Molly Weasley était incarcérée à Ste Mangouste. Son aliénation mentale semblait s'accroître, bien que Draco ne pensât personnellement qu'elle en jouait intelligemment pour éviter Azkaban.

Harry toussa. "Non, je suis juste venu voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose."

"Ma baguette ?" dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et Draco se mit derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et l'enveloppant partiellement de ses ailes. Les yeux de Ginny brillèrent de rage, faisant frissonner Draco juste un moment. Elle faisait toujours tout son possible pour ignorer la présence de Draco et il aimait rendre ça impossible.

"Désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça," répondit Harry. "As-tu besoin de livres ? De parchemin ?"

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux et elle sanglota d'une voix brisée. Sa main était encore tendue à travers les barreaux. "Harry, s'il te plaît. C'est terrible ici. Je suis tellement désolée ! Dis-leur que je suis désolée, que j'ai écouté ma mère et Greg. Je n'ai rien fait de mal! C'était leur idée."

Draco ricana. Il avait été à son procès —à tous, en fait. Ginny avait fomenté ce complot après être devenue amie avec Greg et en apprenant que ce dernier reprochait à Draco la mort de Vince. Elle avait volé la potion et aidé Greg à enlever Draco sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le puits se trouvait sur un terrain sécurisé bordant les terres d'un ami du père de Greg —il s'en était souvenu car il y allait souvent pendant son enfance et il avait pensé que ça serait une tombe parfaite pour Draco. Ils s'étaient vraiment attendus à ce qu'il meurt en buvant le poison plutôt que la potion de Pokeby.

Molly Weasley avait apparemment surpris Greg et Ginny à discuter sur les chances de survie de Draco et sur la participation de Harry après qu'ils aient appris que Draco avait survécu. Plutôt que d'être choquée et en colère, elle les avait aidés à trouver une façon d'éliminer Draco pour de bon. L'assignation de Harry sur cette affaire avait été un obstacle jusqu'à ce que sa révélation ait encouragé Ginny à l'inclure, bien que Draco savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais tué Harry, elle lui aurait simplement lancé un Obliviate afin qu'il pensât qu'il était son petit ami. Il n'y avait que Greg qui voulait les voir mort tous les deux.

Draco avait rendu visite à Greg dans sa cellule maintes fois, mais il avait renoncé finalement après avoir été complètement ignoré à chaque fois. Il lui envoyait des cadeaux occasionnellement, ne spécifiant pas que c'était de lui, même s'il savait que Greg devait le soupçonner. Il s'assurait aussi que la mère de Greg ne manquât de rien. Draco regrettait quelquefois qu'il n'ait pas mieux traité Vince et Greg pendant leurs adolescences; peut-être que ça se serait passé différemment.

Malgré sa culpabilité, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien changé si cela signifiait perdre Harry. Il était trop égoïste pour l'admettre, de toute façon.

"Je veux seulement sortir, Harry! Fais-moi sortir s'il te plaît!" commença-t-elle à crier sérieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit prise d'une quinte de toux. Elle s'appuya faiblement contre les barreaux.

"Laisse-moi te donner un verre d'eau," dit Harry et il se dirigea rapidement vers un pichet sur une petite table au milieu du couloir. Les baguettes étaient interdites à Azkaban —elles étaient confisquées à la porte.

Quand Harry fut hors de portée de voix, la toux de Ginny cessa brusquement. Elle lança un regard furieux à Draco. "Je sortirai bientôt," grogna-t-elle. "Et quand ce sera le cas, je _t'aurai_."

Draco grogna. Elle avait été condamnée pour vol, enlèvement et tentative de meurtre. Elle n'irait nulle part pendant un très long moment. "Nous verrons. Entre-temps, je suis sûr de prendre _bien soin_ de Harry."

"Je te déteste!" s'écria-t-elle. "Je te déteste tellement!"

"Et je ferai savoir au Magenmagot que leurs efforts pour te réhabiliter n'ont servi à rien," dit-il en feintant la tristesse.

Elle hurla et se jeta contre les barreaux, les doigts recourbées comme des griffes dirigées vers lui.

"Draco." La voix de Harry avait un ton un peu réprobateur et il fronça les sourcils, tenant le pichet et se demandant sûrement comment servir un verre à cette folle car elle n'était pas allée chercher son verre posé sur sa table de nuit même si elle ne brassait plus l'air de ses mains.

"C'est elle qui a commencé," marmonna Draco.

Harry lui jeta un regard affectueux et se tourna ensuite à Ginny. "Notre présence te met apparemment en colère. Je crois que nous devrions y aller."

"Juste lui!" cria-t-elle. "Sa présence me met en colère! Fais-le partir, Harry. Je voudrais passer du temps avec toi, que tous les deux. Je sais que tu m'aimeras de nouveau si tu nous donnes une chance."

Draco se força à ne pas faire claquer ses ailes. Cette maudite fille ne renoncerait jamais.

"Merlin, Ginny. Tu sais que j'aime Draco. Tu m'as aidé à le comprendre. Je suis juste venu te dire bonjour. Je crois que Ron et Hermione vont arriver." La voix de Harry s'estompa quand la porte au bout du couloir grinça. Harry dit d'une voix à peine audible. "Oui, ils sont là."

"Je ne veux pas les voir," dit Ginny, mais il était déjà trop tard. Harry marchait à grands pas vers eux, reposant le pichet sur la table au passage. Draco se hâta de le rejoindre et ils arrivèrent ensemble devant Weasley et Granger.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Pas mieux. Elle exige encore que je tombe amoureux d'elle."

Weasley dirigea son regard vers Draco et il sourit d'un air narquois. "Aucune chance, hein ?"

Draco ricana et fit semblant de l'ignorer, même si ce damné connard était devenu presque tolérable au cours de ces quelques mois. Draco aidait même le roux à travailler sur un appareil qui le ferait tenir droit sur un balai afin de lui permettre de revoler. George Weasley les aidait fréquemment, ce qui était un défi en soi. Bizarrement, ils passaient pas mal de temps à la résidence Weasley. Draco pensait que c'était la façon de Harry de faire un peu taire sa culpabilité d'avoir envoyé la seule fille Weasley en prison et d'avoir aussi fait incarcérer la matriarche de la famille à l'hôpital. Arthur Weasley était resté dans un état de quasi choc pendant longtemps et Draco avait cru qu'il suivrait les pas de Molly en essayant de tous les détruire. Heureusement, un long voyage en Roumanie chez Charlie avait aidé Arthur à regagner une attitude positive. Quand il était revenu, il était beaucoup plus détendu et ne semblait plus aussi perdu et vulnérable.

"Tu devrais aller la voir, Ron," dit Granger doucement. "Tu sais qu'elle me déteste."

Weasley acquiesça. "D'accord. Je reviens vite. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, à part sur le fait qu'elle doit sortir d'ici afin de récupérer Harry de la menace ailée ici présente." Il fit un geste vague vers Draco, ce qui lui donna droit à une tape sur le derrière de la tête par des plumes. "Aïe! Garde tes plumes rangées, Malfoy! Harry, ne peux-tu pas garder ta cigogne en laisse ?"

Draco grogna et s'avança vers lui, mais Weasley fit rouler son fauteuil à toute allure dans le couloir. Son rire résonna bizarrement dans cet endroit déprimant.

Granger secoua la tête et soupira. "Vous êtes encore plus ennuyeux en tant qu'amis que lorsque vous étiez ennemis." Avant que Draco n'ait pu protester, elle demanda, "As-tu vu ton père ?"

Draco acquiesça.

"Je me demandais pourquoi tes ailes étaient visibles. Je remettrai le sort en place dès que nous serons sorti, si ça ne te dérange pas de nous attendre."

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire," dit Draco. "Je ramène Harry directement chez lui dès que nous serons sortis." Il prit la main de Harry et lui jeta un regard significatif qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'ils feraient dès qu'ils auraient atteint la chambre de ce dernier.

Elle rit sottement. "Par Godric, vous êtes insatiables. Crois-tu que c'est un effet secondaire des ailes ?"

"Hermione, arrête d'essayer d'analyser Draco," dit Harry d'un ton exaspéré.

"Désolé. Je suis juste curieuse."

"Et toi et Ron ?" demanda Harry et Draco se raidit. "Vous n'êtes pas insatiables ?" Il n'avait aucun désir de penser à la vie sexuelle de Granger et Weasley. Ou du manque de vie sexuelle.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!" dit-elle passionnément, mais la rougeur sur ses joues suggérait qu'ils avaient trouvé une sorte d'arrangement. A cette pensée, Draco plissa le nez de consternation pendant que Harry rigolait.

"Alors arête de poser des questions à ce sujet sur nous!" dit Harry.

Draco était d'accord. "En parlant _de nous_, je pense que nous devrions y aller."

"Oui, nous devrions vraiment," ajouta Harry et il serra la main de Draco. "Mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes invité à dîner ce soir. Kreattur a promis de bien se comporter."

Granger fronça les sourcils. "Nous serons là. N'oublie pas d'envoyer un message si cette fois vous décidez de rester au lit."

Harry rougit et Draco sourit. C'était arrivé seulement une fois. Heureusement, Granger avait été assez intelligente pour ne pas entrer dans la chambre; elle avait juste toqué à la porte pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas morts.

Ca pris plus de temps que Draco ne le pensait pour récupérer leurs baguettes et finalement sortir de la prison. Quand les lourdes portes en métal se refermèrent derrière eux, Draco déplia ses ailes et respira l'air froid. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. C'était parfait.

"Volerons-nous ?" demanda-il, en tendant sa main à Harry.

Harry l'ignora alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco pour l'entrainer dans un baiser. Une vision pointa le bout de son nez et il la laissa venir cette fois, vu qu'elle montrait un Harry arborant un sourire magnifique, tenant une poignée de plumes qui ne pouvait qu'être rattachées à une aile de Draco. Harry semblait plus vieux et Draco espérait que c'était une vision du futur et véridique, parce que Harry avait l'air aussi heureux qu'il l'était aujourd'hui. Draco le serra plus fermement, l'embrassa pendant un moment avant de soulever Harry et de s'élever dans les cieux d'un battement d'aile.

Harry mit ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco, affichant silencieusement sa confiance que Draco ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Draco le tint avec une main pour pouvoir lui lancer un sort Réchauffant afin de l'empêcher de se les geler et prit la direction du sud. Dès qu'ils seraient assez assez loin pour transplaner, il les emmènerait au Square Grimmaud pour s'adonner à son dernier jeu —forcer Harry à s'allonger pendant qu'il caressait son corps nu de ses ailes. Il pourrait le regarder se tortiller dans tous les sens et haleter en demandant plus, c'était une torture magnifique.

Harry rit avec joie alors que Draco faisait des loopings, touchant parfois les embruns. Il les éleva plus haut, prenant plaisir de voir l'amour de Harry pour le vol et plus franchement l'amour de Harry tout court. Il les fit rouler et flotta dans les airs pendant que Harry s'allongeait sur lui et l'embrassait, ignorant le vent qui s'engouffrait dans leurs vêtements et emmêlait leurs cheveux.

Draco commença rapidement à craindre de perdre le contrôle et commença à redescendre vers la mer. Harry avait une façon bien à lui de déconcentrer Draco, une chose dont il usait dès qu'il le pouvait. Malgré le danger grandissant, Harry semblait ne pas avoir peur du tout, souriant à Draco en arborant une expression de pure joie, n'ayant plus ses lunettes qui tombaient toujours et Draco était à chaque fois obligé de lui en acheter d'autres.

Draco les redressa subitement, forçant Harry à se tenir fermement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un bout de terre vert perché sur une falaise rocheuse.

"Je croyais que nous rentrions à la maison," dit Harry quand Draco le posa sur l'herbe.

"Nous rentrerons," promit Draco avant de bondir sur lui, tirant sur ses vêtements avec une urgence grandissante.

Les mains de Harry agrippèrent celles de Draco pour les arrêter. "Mais Draco, regarde comment c'es sablonneux ici. La dernière fois que nous … et bien, tu t'en rappelles! J'ai eu du sable dans les fesses pendant un moment! Ce n'était pas amusant!"

Draco reconnut que c'était un bon argument mais il n'était pas dissuasif. Avec l'expression sérieuse qu'arborait Harry et ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, Draco avait envie de le manger tout cru. Et même si Harry lui tenait les mains, ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à déboutonner sa chemise.

"D'accord, c'est moi en dessous," dit Draco et il enleva la chemise de Harry coincée dans son pantalon.

"Si nous pouvions juste — _quoi_ ?"

Draco mordit l'épaule nue de Harry en feintant l'agacement. "Ne sois pas aussi surpris. Ce n'est pas la première fois et je sais que tu attends ça." En vérité, il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour déchiffrer ce que signifiaient les coups d'œil spéculatifs de Harry. En voyant la lueur dans les yeux de ce dernier, il se dit qu'il avait vu juste, ce qui était un soulagement en soi. Parfois il avait encore peur que l'originalité d'avoir un amant ailé se dissipât.

Harry pressa un baiser contre ses lèvres et lui dit, "Si tu es sûr." Harry était rarement au dessus, dû plus à une raison logique qu'à l'envie d'alterner les positions. C'était plus facile ainsi avec les ailes de Draco.

Pour réponse, Draco fit disparaître le reste de leurs vêtements et il transforma ensuite la chemise de Harry en une douce couverture, l'étendant sur l'herbe afin d'éviter toutes saletés.

Draco s'agenouilla et se pencha ensuite en avant sur la couverture improvisée. Il se tourna pour regarder attentivement Harry, se sentant un peu comme un maudit cheval volant avec ses ailes. Cette idée le dérangeait tellement qu'il faillit se relever mais il sentit alors la poitrine de Harry contre son dos et ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

"Merlin, as-tu une idée de quoi tu as l'air ?" grogna Harry.

_Ridicule ?_ Voulut répondre Draco, mais les lèvres de Harry effleurèrent sa nuque, frottant son nez contre et court-circuitant les pensées de Draco.

"Tu es tellement sexy," continua Harry.

"Si mon père pouvait me voir, il se retournerait dans sa tombe. Bon, s'il était mort bien sûr."

"Mmmm et juste quand je pensais que ça ne pourrait pas être mieux, tu rends ça encore plus parfait," plaisanta Harry.

Draco essaya de parler mais les mains de Harry se posèrent sur ses ailes, les caressant alors qu'il collait leurs corps et ne bougea pas même quand il prépara Draco pour la pénétration. Merlin, Harry avait raison. C'était parfait, surtout avec l'odeur de bruyère, l'air marin tonifiant et le soleil sur eux… Mais c'était encore mieux avec Harry à l'intérieur de lui, bougeant doucement tout en donnant autant qu'il prenait, s'assurant que leur plaisir était réciproque et que Draco n'avait besoin de rien.

Harry leur fit atteindre l'orgasme, murmurant des mots qui se perdirent dans la brise et les cheveux de Draco, mais il reconnut ces deux petits mots. Il lui répondit en utilisant ses mains, ses lèvres et ses plumes. Un jour, il lui dirait à haute voix.

Draco savait que même s'il perdait ses ailes, aussi longtemps qu'il avait Harry Potter, il serait toujours capable de voler.

~~ O ~~O ~~

**Et voilà la fin ! Je suis triste mais en même temps contente car vous connaissez enfin le fin mot de l'histoire et puis c'était une aventure formidable encore une fois ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu et surtout celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews car ça motive vraiment ! Je tire aussi mon chapeau bien bas à toutes ces personnes qui me suivent depuis un moment déjà sur mes trad (elles se reconnaitront), j'attendais toujours vos reviews avec impatience lol ! Alors, je sais que vous vous demandez ce que je vais faire maintenant ! Et bien, je vais traduire une fic de l'espagnol cette fois qui s'intitule Les Profanateurs du Destin (prometteuse hein ?) et qui vous plaira je l'espère ! Par contre, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je commencerai sa publication car je souhaite traduire tous les chapitres avant de le faire (j'en ai actuellement traduis 6 sur 16) ! Aussi, j'ai quelques petites questions à vous poser ! Que pensez-vous des Mpreg et aussi je remets une autre question que j'avais déjà posé sur le tapis, mais que pensez-vous des HP/TJR ou HP/LV ? Voilà, je vous souhaite tous bonne continuation et vous dit bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review please, je voudrai savoir votre impression finale et les réponses à mes questions ! Grand merci à tout le monde encore une fois, à bientôt !**


End file.
